


红头罩：灰烬化至尘埃

by Fari0_0



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Gen, Plot, batfamily
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 120,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fari0_0/pseuds/Fari0_0
Summary: Jason中心，Batfamily，正义联盟。AK和不义桶的AU。死而复生的杰森将为哥谭带去复仇的怒火，小丑的计划则更为致命。世界已经变了，正义之心异军突起，杰森和蝙蝠侠将面对连他们也无法战胜的敌人。





	1. 第一章 家庭之死

## 红头罩：灰烬化至尘埃

作者：Fari

来自：[慧庭西港](https://www.waitingsea.net)

## 第一章 家庭之死

_进入哥谭者，当弃绝一切希望。_

幽暗海域之间哥谭，清朗的天际没有阴云，冷风抚过哥谭正义女神像的脸。她是哥谭女士，一百六十尺高，扬起的左手上停了一只雄鹰，右手执剑——她是韦恩家族送给哥谭市的礼物。然而她失去了双眼。

如果正义女神能看见她守护的城市，她会为此哭泣。

“蝙蝠侠会来的…他会来找我的……”杰森对着地面说，徒劳地试着说服自己。阴影逼近，杰森抖了一下，反射性地惧怕将要来临的痛楚。他双手被绑在身前，跪匐在满地的血迹里，有的抓扯状的血痕已经干了，另外的血滩里有拖拽的痕迹，他跪在自己的血里。

“蝙蝠侠不会来救你了，杰森，”小丑一顿一顿地说，最后补上一声轻笑。与平时夸张而歇斯底里的笑声不同，小丑可是真的被逗笑了。小破知更鸟要是知道真相，恐怕会心碎而死，哦那就太闷了…… _哈-哈，哈-哈哈哈_ 。

“去你妈的，”杰森还没说完，小丑就扯着他的头发，将他的前额摔上地面。

“都六个月了，杰森。丢掉无聊的希望吧，他不会来了。”

“他会来的…”杰森说进自己的血里，闭上没有一丝光亮的眼睛。他喘息着，甚至在撬棍落下之前试着缩开。第一下落在杰森已经折断的右脚踝上，撕出一声可怕的咔啦响，他无法忍住一声尖叫。第二下从下往上砸在罗宾战甲左胸前的R上，有那么一秒杰森以为自己的心脏已经停了。好痛，R字徽章让他好痛，他全身都痛，痛苦熔出的黑洞撕扯他。

鬼一样的笑声，他自己的尖叫声。

“他会来的…”

杰森喘息着猛睁开眼，从噩梦中惊醒。他睁眼，却看不见。他瞎了吗，小丑弄瞎了他？杰森伸手触到丝质内壳，和四周的绒垫，这一动作扯到他左手断掉的三根手指。杰森疼得吸了一口气，只吸进闷热发霉的苦味。这是一个狭小的空间，与他同高。这是他的棺材。

“蝙蝠侠！？”他下意识地喊，右手锤在棺材内衬上。听起来像魔鬼在敲门。

他死了吗？抑或死而复活？

杰森弓起上身，正要呼喊，却只呼出一个字，“不…”他不能死在这。他是罗宾，神奇小子，蝙蝠侠的战友，哥谭的守护者……他已经不再是犯罪巷里那个脏兮兮的靠吃法棍，偷轮胎活下去的小偷了。他受过最好的教育，每年阅读两百本以上的书，各种科学、数学、医学、地理、犯罪学、世界历史……天那他拥有两吨的书。他几乎已经甩开了哥谭的重力。

然后小丑将他从布鲁斯身边带走。

两吨的书，没有一本为他写过作为罗宾的代价。在自己的棺材里窒息而死？还是被撬棍打得最终发疯？杰森下意识地去抓左胸上的罗宾徽章，却只摸到西装外衣。他不是穿着制服被埋葬的。

他身上没有来自罗宾身份的任何标志。没有蝙蝠镖，没有工具，没有任何设备能告诉其他人，这个躺在松木棺材里的男孩，是某个和蝙蝠侠并肩作战的年轻英雄。当涉及他最大的秘密的时候，蝙蝠侠没有任何多愁善感的空间。那个说话难听，嘴角带着坏笑，永远比不过迪克·格雷森的罗宾已经死去很久了，被遗忘。

这不可能是他的结局。杰森最后一次用手撑了头顶的棺材内衬，强迫自己放缓呼吸，这里没有足够的氧气，他必须冷静……冷静……夜里只剩杰森微弱的心跳声。生存本能化作肾上腺素，一滴一滴渗进他的血里，浇灭恐惧，麻痹痛苦。

他还活着，像一个野兽一样活着。

杰森扯开西装皮带上的金属扣，用左手还完好的手指撕裂丝绸，右手摁着金属扣开始挖。木屑喷在杰森发间，刺进他脸上的割痕里。杰森没有闭上眼睛，在黑暗中看着并不存在的哥谭天际。左手扣进棺木里，指甲折断撕出血。割裂声像是地狱的鼓点。

 _死亡是人生真正的目的。_ 他确实读过这本书，布鲁斯送给他的。 _死亡是人类最好的朋友。_

杰森咬牙，用金属扣猛砸直到听见木板碎裂的声音，更多尘土落到他的胸口上。小丑用铁撬棍打断了他的肋骨，他必须在泥土让他的肋骨插进肺里之前爬出去。

_这几年来我与死亡深交，它不仅不再让我害怕，反而使我安宁。_

他将两只血红的手到扒到棺材的裂口边。

_我虽年轻，可是我每晚睡前都会想到也许我活不到明天。_

一声嚎叫划破夜空。

阿兰·韦恩在1875年为哥谭市建造了哥谭正义女神像。正义从此成为了哥谭的象征，阿兰后来自杀了。哥谭女士站立在泽西岸边，远远面向她的城市。她的背后是哥谭公墓，成千上万的墓碑立在正义身后。

小丑一个人杀的人填上了几百个哥谭公墓的墓碑。这是犯罪王子的签名，狰狞地宣称他有一天能占有整个哥谭的坟墓。杰森·托德的墓碑在韦恩家族墓群的边上，墓碑上刻着“一个朋友”。

一只血淋淋的手从墓前尘土中猛伸出。

杰森的手在晚风中捉摸着，像是要抓住黑色披风的后襟。另一只手也挣脱，手指抠进泥土里。杰森冲破坟墓，吸进第一口冰凉的空气，蓝眼睛里凝结了仇恨、愤怒与空茫。死去的是一个男孩，爬出来的却是一个怪物。

这个怪物会用复仇之火将哥谭烧成灰烬，给世界带来无尽的恐惧，将他的家拖进争吵的深渊，撕碎面前的每一个人吗？血红的愤怒，肆意的屠杀。啊复仇的怒火，燃烧，燃烧。

晴朗的夜空居然下起雨，月亮雨。雨水滴到正义女神像的眼里，像她流下的泪。

杰森摇摇晃晃地撑起自己，远处哥谭的灯火烧进他的心。孤独地死去，孤独地醒来。哥谭吞没了他。杰森正要迈出一步，受伤的右腿无法支撑他的重量，他瞬间栽倒，跌落在地之前难以抑制地轻唤-

“布鲁斯……”

···

三个月前。

蝙蝠侠从来不需要这种会议。他坐在自己的高背椅里，身体右倾，手看似随意地刷过扶手上的显示屏，就像一个君王。他戴着竖有蝙蝠耳朵的头盔，身穿钛合金黑色战甲，身后是整个地球。

这是一个孤独的星球。正义联盟的空间站——瞭望塔在地球之上安静地旋转，像一首高贵的歌剧。正义联盟的英雄们正在穹顶圆厅里议事。克拉克·肯特，超人——最后的氪星之子，从地球的黄色太阳里获得神力，高速飞行、冷冻吐息、热力视线、钢铁之躯……为了与此力量相配，他发誓守护真理、正义与美国道路——这也是他为何能忍受这种会议的原因。克拉克就坐在蝙蝠侠右边的高背椅里，皱着眉。

圆桌边的英雄各有神力：戴安娜，神奇女侠，亚马逊的半神公主。闪电侠，巴里·艾伦，地球上最快的男人。钢骨，维克多·斯通，半人半机器。海王，亚瑟·库瑞，亚特兰蒂斯的国王。蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯·韦恩，他只是一个人类。

一百九十六百万平方尺的蔚蓝星球，却只有一个人有资格坐在众神的圆桌旁，这确实是一个孤独的星球。

但就连绝对的强者——蝙蝠侠也有做不到的事。比如说，他找不到……没有人注意到蝙蝠侠的视线很快看了一眼穹顶外的黑色宇宙，黑暗倒映在他的白色眼片里。蝙蝠侠面无表情。

“任何人都能成为英雄，”戴安娜目光坚定地说，眉角微微上扬，“正义之心应该得到支持。作为联合国的大使，我们每年都接触到许多……不那么幸运的人们。他们可能不知道每个人都有成为英雄的潜力。”

“戴安娜说得对，”钢骨指了自己仍覆盖人类皮肤的右脸，“我一直很珍惜我作为人类的一面，从此寻找英雄的本质。”

巴里飞速跑出房间，抓了一块披萨又闪回椅上。

“这些年轻人充满希望…我说我们应该给他们一个机会，”亚瑟耸肩。

正义联盟曾对抗过天启星上的达克赛德暴君，与绿灯军团一同作战在行星边际，让地球上的每一个城市免遭被布莱尼亚克装进瓶中的悲剧。如今居然拘泥于“任何人都能成为英雄”。

“蝙蝠侠，你认为如何？”克拉克回头看他的挚友，半是皱眉半是微笑。

蝙蝠侠看起来心不在焉。这种会议并不需要他百分百的注意力，他能一边阅读案件材料，一边用潜意识里的计算资源处理蝙蝠翼的新引擎设计，再一边听的同时记住每一个人说的每一句话。

“蝙蝠侠？”头盔通讯器里传来的声音迅速抓住蝙蝠侠的注意力，这不是克拉克的声音，而是神谕的。

蝙蝠侠没有回答，这通常意味着神谕应该继续说。他的沉默已经表示他在听了。

一阵长久的沉默，神谕像在找合适的词，她说不出话。

“这些年轻人……”蝙蝠侠已经决定不等她，开始回答克拉克的问题。

“他们找到了罗宾，”她终于说。

他的右手突然用力抓住高背椅的扶手，力量足以碾碎一个人的脖子。蝙蝠侠的脸瞬间黑了，绝望和狂怒刻在他嘴角最细微的纹路里。他嘴微张，喉头一紧失语了。

克拉克眼睁大，他的超级听力毫无疑问地让他听见了神谕的话。

蝙蝠侠会说完这句话，“…本该学会照顾自己，”他狠狠地说。蝙蝠侠立刻起身，没有再说一个字就向门口走去，黑色披风在身后呖呖地响。整个正义联盟看着蝙蝠侠没有回头地走出会议室，像一个黑色的幽影。克拉克只是看向桌面，他希望自己能帮到布鲁斯，他或许能听见那孩子的叫声……

“他没事吧？”巴里放下手中的披萨问。

克拉克伸手按住巴里的手臂，阻止他跟上蝙蝠侠。

 _我必须第一个赶到，_ 布鲁斯单手迅速输入传送命令时想，他的手没有抖。神谕的话只有一种解释。 _不能让他们碰杰森。_

大气层之下，哥谭正当晴空。上午的太阳懒洋洋地照在阿克斯大道边的垃圾上，人行道上不时飘过地铁的发臭味，这是一个美妙的星期天。阿克斯大道仍未醒来，毕竟，这是一条属于夜晚的街道。埃德加·卡特的纹身店开在这条街上就是在作死的路上一走到黄昏。

法尔科内和企鹅的人两年前会来他这纹泪滴，两颗泪滴。如今他的脖子根上纹了一个黑色骷髅，他又成了罗曼·西恩尼斯——黑面具的专业纹身师。法尔科内至少还算是人类，但黑面具……黑色木雕骷髅活生生黏进黑面具的脸里，怎么都属于蝙蝠怪胎一类。

埃德加下意识地拉了衬衫的领，稍微遮住脖子上的黑色骷髅。就在这时门上传来敲门声，只有三声，像一句嘲弄的哈·哈·哈。

“卧槽，”埃德加吓得手猛抖了一下，手上正在画纹身草图的铅笔拖出一条丑陋的折痕。店里播着那首《痛苦狂热》突然变得苍白，门外还能是谁。埃德加知道自己不能为他开门，他必须为他开门，他不愿为他开门。埃德加已经看见玻璃门外夸张的紫色西装，他一拧开门把就后退一步，尽可能远离那张笑脸。

_“抓住我的手穿越火焰……我爱着你的游戏。”_

如果说黑面具应该被一辈子关在阿卡姆疯人院，那么小丑就是阿卡姆本身。

“哈，哈，”紫色手杖敲到地上发出咯的一声，“你听到笑声了吗，埃德加。今天，是一个大日子。”

_“纵步从火上踏过……全世界都将我们放逐……”_

埃德加只能看见三个涂小丑油彩的人踩上纹身店红白相间的瓷砖地面。小丑看了一眼埃德加脖子上的黑色骷髅，蹦跳着坐到暗红色的纹身椅上。

“你知道，这个城市值得拥有更好的罪犯，不只是戴着面具的二手货。蝙蝠侠穿得一身黑装忧郁，你们就跟他玩也戴黑色面具，笑话太老了。而我将给你最好的创意，艺术家。”

小丑脱下紫色西装，露出上身的纹身。小丑的整个左胸到肩部都覆盖着疯狂的哈哈哈，右肩上是一个带着小丑帽的骷髅。额头画着“已损坏”三个字，左脸上刻着一个J，没有眉毛。

“哦，哦你知道，”小丑突然起身用左手捂住埃德加的脸，他左手背上纹了一个狰狞的笑脸，笑脸血红的口捂住埃德加的嘴，“你知道我是怎么得到这个纹身的吗？”小丑指了额上的“已损坏”。

“这是我的第一个纹身，”小丑咯咯笑，“我只是一个酒吧废柴，我的杰妮死了。噩梦般的一天。我是什么，一个被戴上红头罩的替死鬼，他们让我去蝙蝙那送死。然后我就‘损坏了’。哦，哦你知道，一个人又困惑，又害怕，当全世界都充满烦恼，有一个秘诀让我常保微笑，我发·疯·了……”

小丑将左手捂到自己脸上，笑脸纹身配上疯狂的大笑。

“假如你内心受伤，被宣告精神异常，又受到命运的残酷对待……难道，不会令人发疯吗？只要经历过噩梦般的一天，再清醒的人也会发疯，”小丑低头咧嘴笑，“要是噩梦般的一年呢？”

小丑极其满足地躺到纹身椅上，露出右臂上没有被纹身覆盖的惨白皮肤。

“现在，我说了今天是一个大日子。埃德加，今天我需要最后一个纹身。它会让我完整。”

“你…你今天想要纹什么，老大？”

“一只鸟，死掉的那种。”

纹身店的电视上放着哥谭新闻的直播，格兰公园百货爆炸的废墟里洒满小丑牌。浓烟带着灰烬漫进哥谭的天际。碎屑拖着黑烟坠落，像死去的流星。百货就在哥谭警局向北两条街以外，从窗里也能看见韦恩塔，它就在哥谭旧城的繁华之中。哥谭市里没有人会错过这条公然的宣告。

哥谭警局局长詹姆斯·戈登不是第一个赶到现场的，爆炸发生在百货侧翼一楼的车库里，并没有造成大规模伤亡。他们只挖出两具尸体，五人送院。然而很多人都看见了另一具尸体。推特上已经炸了，戈登马上封锁了现场。

医护人员检查过最后一具尸体，只是对戈登摇头。

“把他留在这，先疏散楼里的人，警戒线拉到两个街区以外，”戈登命令道，“任何人没有我的命令不允许靠近。我们一个小时之后再抬走他。”

“长官，恕我直言，这并不符合规定，”卡什警官担心地低声说。

“如果这会要了我的工作，”戈登坚决地说，“随便他们好了。” _这是我唯一能为他做的了。_ 他没有说。

“快点，动起来动起来。这是我的命令，”戈登边挥手边分派警员到不同的街道，又向卡什点头，“你跟上。”

卡什最后看了一眼尸体骇人的眼睛，蓝眼睛还死死地睁着，死不瞑目。像是还在看着永远不会来的人。那里有太多的恐惧、痛苦和……这是光天化日之下的罪行，这是罗宾之死。

“哥谭新闻的维琦·瓦勒为你从现场带来的报道，”电视里的维琦穿着米黄色风衣，正眉飞色舞，难掩兴奋地为她的观众们讲解，“一个疑似罗宾的…”她下意识地停了下，“年轻男子被发现于格兰公园百货爆炸现场。神奇小子——蝙蝠侠的搭档极其可能已经死亡。这是历史性的一刻，今天，整个哥谭为之震动。”

埃德加已经为小丑的右臂纹上一只死去的知更鸟。鸟身上的每一笔都根据小丑的指示而画，尤其是睁着的眼睛。

小丑饶有兴趣地看纹好的死鸟，嘴角下翻，像是不满意，但他又瞬间咧嘴笑。这笑声让埃德加脊骨一阵发寒。

“缺少了一点什么，不是吗？”小丑大笑，“太死气沉沉了，像蝙蝠一样严肃。噢蝙蝠，蝙蝠，蝙蝠……总是来晚一步。”

“还需要…为你刻什么，老大？”

“一支箭，捅烂它的胸口。”

“观众朋友们，”电视里的维琦继续道，她简直双眼发光，“我们首先要澄清，如果罗宾确实在今天的惨案里不幸死亡。我们还有这不幸的一天里唯一的好消息。死亡的罗宾并非夜翼。为我们所熟知的布鲁德海文义警夜翼，曾是蝙蝠侠的第一任罗宾。所以死的并非我们所熟悉的罗宾，我再重复一遍，这位年轻男子并非我们所熟悉的罗宾。我们并未失去我们经典的活力双雄。”

一阵巨大的引擎喷气声呼啸过维琦的头顶，将她的金发吹得散乱，她不得不俯身躲避。但她再抬头时只是更兴奋了，“等等…等等……这是他！蝙蝠翼刚降落在费格大道上！”

蝙蝠侠出舱时闪光灯和快门声都落在他背上，就像一只在太阳下无所遁形的夜间生物。夜晚是他的庇护所，白昼是他的死亡谷。蝙蝠侠跃起，伸展披风直接降落在尸体面前，不去看杰森的眼睛。

焦头烂额的戈登，抓到大鱼的记者人群，还有瞭望塔之上的英雄们只被允许看他的背影。布鲁斯跪到儿子身边，下意识地用披风覆上杰森的身体，隔开多余的目光。杰森以前夜巡时即使冻得发抖，也不会躲在他的披风下。

布鲁斯伸手去够杰森的脉搏，他的脖子已经凉了。

他把手伸进功能腰带，一罐接一罐地向身后扔烟雾剂。小瓶一触到地面就噗地炸开，撕出灰白的浓烟。又一瓶炸裂，烟雾遮蔽了哥谭人的眼睛。如果阳光把他的罗宾逼到绝境，那么他就是黑夜。

扔光烟雾剂后布鲁斯才把杰森按进怀里。这是他第一次拥抱杰森。迪克给过他很多拥抱，拥抱不过是可以刺激脑垂体分泌激素的一种肢体接触罢了，就像止痛药。杰森不喜欢被人碰，他也是。

布鲁斯把杰森的脸抵到自己的面颊上，在杰森的耳边轻声说，“嘘，我找到你了……”

他听不见杰森的呼吸声。

“我找到你了…”他继续说给杰森听，“我找到你了……”

他只是跪在灰烬中安慰他的儿子。

“我找到你了…我在这…我在…”他从来没把杰森抱在怀中，如今他永远做不到了。布鲁斯低声说，“没事了，我找到你了……”

布鲁斯轻轻合上杰森的眼睛，把他抱上蝙蝠翼。杰森像是蜷缩在副坐里睡着了。

杰森从来不会在夜巡返航时睡着。

蝙蝠翼轰鸣着消失后维琦才喘过气，示意摄影师把直播切回演播室。演播室布景上是哥谭的天际，带着哥谭正义女神，韦恩塔和钟楼的轮廓。格里·伍德伯恩是今天的主持人，他有一头金发，戴着黑框眼镜。他的主持风格，格里会说，是多元对话。

“感谢维琦为我们在现场传回的报道，”格里举起手中的铅笔，“那么，罗宾之死。我必须说，这影响到我们所有人。他的死就在那困扰着我们，挑战我们，让我们去对话，去思考。我们很荣幸连线到心理学家、社会活动家，正义之心的哈琳·奎泽尔博士。博士你认为我们应该怎么看待罗宾之死？”

哈琳同样带着黑框眼镜，金色卷发披在水蓝色衬衫上，给人一种善良得带那么一丝疯狂的错觉。她知道自己必须为此发声，整个哥谭似乎没人愿意指出这点，“这是虐待儿童，毫无疑问，就是虐待儿童。”

“事实上，我认为蝙蝠侠有代理孟乔森综合症，”哈琳停下，让她的话悬在空气中。

“这是一个严重的指控。”

“代理孟乔森综合症让他不断地寻找年轻助手，让助手暴露在持续的危险中，伤害他们。他不惜让这些男孩身心都受到严重创伤，以满足自己照顾他人的欲望。是他害死了罗宾。”哈琳指了下。

“非常感谢奎泽尔博士，”格里开始转向下一个嘉宾，哈琳的答案明显没让他满意，但让他难以名状地松了一口气，“社会律师哈维·丹特先生，你是否认同是蝙蝠侠害死了罗宾？”

哈维本来不想上这档节目，毕竟他不想与杀死一个未成年人这种事有任何关联，这会有损他的名声。但任何出现在电视上的机会都是机会，更别提这是刷爆推特的热点事件。“不，”丹特叹气，明显不愿回答这个问题，“我认为是我们的观念杀死了他。”

“我们的观念？”

“格里，我的朋友，你看罗宾是一个英雄，年轻有为，”哈维捋了自己的黑发，在找合适的词，“是我们对以暴制暴的渴望杀死了他。为了防止同样的惨剧再次发生，不让更多年轻的英雄丧命，我认为我的运动很有意义。我支持……”

小丑用遥控器摁掉电视里无稽之谈。

他的右臂上死透了的知更鸟早已完成，残酷的过程，讽刺的结局，最伟大的艺术不过如此。如何看待罗宾之死？干掉错误男孩让他焕然一新，连笑声里都不带苦味了。小丑拉直绿色西装领带，回头对埃德加哈哈笑。

“现在，埃德加，我在考虑怎么奖赏你……这样吧，为了感谢你忠诚的服务，我会把‘我’赐予你。”

“老大…能为你服务我就满足，”埃德加觉得自己这句就是废话，无论小丑要做什么，他现在就该消失。

“老大？老大过时了，我的朋友。”

小丑将金紫色的手杖顶端抵到埃德加脸上。手杖嗞的一声喷出一朵绿色毒雾。

“你可以叫我……犯罪王子。”

 _不，_ 埃德加吸入绿雾后滚落在地， _不，不不，_ 这是小丑的笑气，埃德加知道。三十秒之内，他就会在纹身店红白相间的地面上大笑而死。他不能笑，笑声就是他的丧钟。埃德加挣扎着呼吸，毒剂随着他的每一下心跳淌过他的血管。他眼睁大，等着死神的笑声。

但没有。他没有笑，他感觉……好极了。

埃德加眼里闪过一丝绿光。

···

夕阳为哥谭正义女神身后的羽翼染上一层血红的碎影，她身后的哥谭公墓里，一个父亲正在为他的儿子挖掘坟墓。如果说小丑填满了几百个哥谭公墓的墓碑，那么这一个是布鲁斯亲手挖的。完完全全是他的责任。

布鲁斯用铲挑开一块方形草皮，放到左边排好。他给掘墓人付了钱，让他一个人在这用最原始的工具挖。并非因为杰森是蝙蝠翼下的士兵，而他们只能就地掩埋战场上的死者。也不是为了惩罚自己。

而是因为机械性的体力活动能刺激他的大脑思考。

几十、甚至上百个计划，从目标，到时空顺序，再到备选方案压缩、拓张、翻滚过他的大脑57区。无情的思考机器被压榨、用尽，甚至让他有脑部微微缺血的刺痛感。

他当然不会杀了小丑。

布鲁斯将土铲到右边，泥土已经堆积成小山。汗湿透了他衬衫的背，但他的呼吸平稳，手没有一点抖。

他加入正义联盟时和美国军方立下“不杀原则”。他是唯一被要求同意这个条款的英雄，大概是氪星人、亚马逊半神和绿灯军团惹不得吧。他被允许拥有秘密身份，穿越哥谭领空，拒绝CIA的超级士兵计划，但必须向世人宣称“不杀人是他唯一的底线”。

这是他与魔鬼的契约。

如果他违反或者泄密，联邦会在24小时内把他以及罗宾屠灭。蝙蝠翼虽然也是超音速战机，奈何打不过一整编队的F22。蝙蝠侠仍然只是一个人类。

布鲁斯伸手擦掉脸上溅的泥，却只是把脸按得更脏。他并非没考虑过越界，但他很清楚布鲁斯·韦恩的公司和财产才是护着迪克、杰森和提姆的最后屏障。 _至少等提姆大学毕业，_ 他想， _而杰森……_

布鲁斯右手肘倚靠着铁铲顶端，看着他亲手挖出的坟墓黑色的空洞。

_杰森会从坟墓里爬出来，追问小丑为何还活着。_

他当然不会杀小丑，但死亡以外的一切都是那个疯子应得的。

只有六个人参加了杰森·托德的葬礼。

没有哀歌或悼词，花环或蜡烛，这是一个罗宾的葬礼。

克拉克和卡拉坚持要用氪星人的力量帮他们把棺材沉进坑里，在布鲁斯能拒绝之前，卡拉已经双手轻轻托起红木。卡拉是克拉克的表姐，她的逃生舱在驶往地球的途中被吸入幻影地带23年，这让她看起来像是克拉克的小妹妹。

阿尔弗雷德走到棺材边看杰森最后一眼，“杰森少爷，别担心……”管家低声说，眼泪瞬间无声地划过阿尔弗雷德的脸颊。迪克上前把一只手放到他肩膀上。

布鲁斯没有说一句话，每个人都哀悼过后他独自拿起铁铲。这完完全全都是他的责任。他害的。他不允许犯错，没有借口……如果那一天他没有带杰森去阿卡姆，如果他命令杰森回到蝙蝠翼里，如果他没有……

“你需要我帮把手吗？”

布鲁斯抬头看见克拉克的蓝眼睛，蓝眼睛刺痛他。他再铲了一把土，覆盖到杰森的棺材上，“不，”他说。

克拉克叹气，他知道自己劝不了布鲁斯，转身正要离开。

“照顾好卡拉，”他突然听见布鲁斯在他身后说。

布鲁斯在正义女神的背影下铲起尘土，一点一点将他的儿子埋葬，提姆从工具房里拿了一根铁铲加入了他。

回到韦恩庄园后布鲁斯让阿尔弗雷德开始清理。杰森房间的家具上都盖上白布，从墙上取下挂着的红色电吉他，再锁好门。杰森留在图书馆的笔记和放在庄园各种角落里的书也锁好。杰森的杯子，娱乐室里的游戏，训练室里的毛巾，还有冰箱门上用磁铁黏住的照片，全部处理掉。他抹除杰森存在过的一切痕迹。

迪克是第一个反对的，“布鲁斯，即使是你这样的，这也太冷血了，”见布鲁斯没有回答，迪克继续道，“你不能这样对杰森，好像他只是你的一个错误，好像-”

“不要提起他，”布鲁斯冷冷地打断迪克。

和往常一样，布鲁斯用过人的意志力和决心推进任务，夜里八点与提姆一起去夜巡。哥谭并没有失去她的活力双雄。但 _不要提起杰森_ 凛然成为韦恩庄园一道沉默的命令，好像杰森从未死去，也从未活过。

布鲁斯的花花公子社交也没有停，他不时带哥谭的社交名媛到庄园，一夜之后她们通常在第二天早上十点前就被要求离开，不会留下什么痕迹。

杰森就这么被抹掉了，像雨中的泪水。

在哥谭市又一个蝙蝠灯高照的夜里，蝙蝠侠几乎是爬回停在阿克斯大道背巷中的蝙蝠车里。他中了两枪，射击距离太近，子弹穿透了他腹部左侧的盔甲连接处。今晚他只是在处理黑面具手下的一次军火交货，本该顺利，虽然他注意到黑面具的其中一个手下皮肤特别苍白……蝙蝠侠一小时前已经叫神谕下线了，以致并没有及时监测到走廊右侧来支援的帮派恶棍。提姆则因为先前伤到了脚踝，所以这一周都不允许夜巡。

蝙蝠侠中弹后已经给自己打了止痛药，放倒最后一个恶棍时那人疯狂的挣扎只是加重了他的伤。他坐在蝙蝠车里痛得前额抵上驾驶器。蝙蝠侠强迫自己抬手去按屏幕上的自动驾驶，他的右手套上全是血，很滑他抠了几次蝙蝠车才响应。

勉强回到蝙蝠洞后他喘息着捂住伤口往前走，身后拖出一长串血迹。

他可能会死，但这只是可能而已……布鲁斯知道他会咬牙，忍过今晚，然后继续带着这副布满疤痕的躯体上战场。无论他感觉多么疲惫——没有人会在乎。他不会痛晕过去，他从八岁起就这么训练自己，他的噩梦从来没有尽头。

现在是凌晨5点，蝙蝠洞里空无一人，几十米高的洞顶倒挂着刀刃般的岩刺，远处的流水声夹杂着蝙蝠的吱吱叫。他不需要叫醒阿尔弗雷德，只要到医疗区把子弹钳出来，先按上一块高级战地止血包。其中的抗菌粘合剂会粘附并愈合伤口…彻底止血。他已经这么做过无数次了，但每一次只是更疼了。

有一天哥谭的黑夜会彻底撕碎他。

布鲁斯清醒地看了眼前的圆柱型玻璃罩橱。玻璃柱就立在蝙蝠电脑主控制台右侧的平台上，无论往蝙蝠洞的哪个方向走都会经过。微微反射冰蓝色光芒的玻璃里封着一套伤痕累累的罗宾制服。暗红色的胸甲上布满凹陷与割痕，墨绿色的长裤右侧的撕口被重新缝上。制服之上悬着的多米诺面罩缺了右侧的一角，好像那面罩之下的蓝眼睛仍睁睁地看着他。布鲁斯看进玻璃罩时颤抖着呼出一口气。

这动作让布鲁斯的伤口一阵抽痛，他下意识地伸出左手按住玻璃罩扶住自己。血手套在玻璃表面上拖出猩红的印子，画花了。内心的黑洞百般折磨布鲁斯的心智，四周都是疯狂的低语，枪响声，珍珠项链落地的噼啦声……只有在这样的时候，他才会想起“一个好兵”——玻璃底端的铭牌上刻着。

他的手捉摸着，却什么也抓不住，布鲁斯终于无法支撑自己。他倒向玻璃罩，滑落在地之前难以抑制地轻唤-

“杰森……”


	2. 第二章 算法正义

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他是为了在战场里活下去。

## 第二章 算法正义

_哥谭会忘记罗宾的死，但我永远不会遗忘。_

一年以前。

另一起哥谭日常刷爆推特。一份《阿卡姆精神病医院手册》被绝密者组织泄露到网上。格里必须跟进，他甚至换了一件和阿卡姆囚衣一样的橙色衬衫，以表示支持。他必须为此发声，他知道今夜有许多人会感到害怕，他必须告诉他们无需恐惧……

“哥谭的观众朋友们，我知道这是难熬的一个夜晚，”格里诚恳地说，扶了一下眼镜，“但我们切不可失去失望。不然我们和他们有何不同？我们今天得到一个独家的机会……”

屏幕切换到一个绿幕制造的黑色空间，镜头前的人戴着白色假面，身穿红色兜帽衫，红色头罩压过额头。假面之下的眼睛微微眯起，近乎不屑地看了格里。

“连线到绝密者的领袖安纳奇，”格里看着安纳奇的假面皱眉，蒙面者总让他不太舒服，“绝密者泄露的文件通常会与媒体一起宣传，为何这次的《阿卡姆精神病院手册》没有联系媒体呢？”

“手册本身已经足够了，”安纳奇的声音经过面具传出，却十分温和。他本该嘲讽格里说‘你们这不是联系我了吗’，但他训练有素，他说，“这是一份非常精彩的文件，极富时代性，可以想象得到，数百年后，如果有人想了解哥谭，会捧着这份手册潜心阅读。”

“手册上说，囚犯押到阿卡姆后第一个月要关在最高警戒的设施内，让他们软下来，再隔离一个星期。又说定向障碍，羞辱囚犯是常规手段。有官员或者蝙蝠侠来访时，囚犯们必须把头扭开……天那这还是一间医院吗？就在哥谭，我家的窗外还能看见阿卡姆岛。”

“他们在像关押魔鬼一样关押这些囚犯，”安纳奇摇头，“写这手册的高层带着极端的偏见和入魔般的仇恨，热切渴望将自己的偏见灌输给同僚，甚至整个哥谭。”

“哥谭绝对不能陷入仇恨和恐惧之中，”格里说着义愤填膺地用铅笔在纸上猛画。

安纳奇只想叹气，他已经能听见格里会在下周的节目说他是一个不洗澡的，居无定所的地下室黑客了。 _随便哥谭新闻怎么说，_ 安纳奇在惨白的面具后想， _哥谭人如今提出了原来想都没想过的问题，并要求答案。哥谭人知道去哪里获得答案。_

安纳奇如愿以偿。

蝙蝠侠抓捕罪犯，经过审判——根本不能算作审判，哥谭观察者博客写道，因为医生和律师甚至法官都习惯了随便将罪犯判去阿卡姆精神病院。然后阿卡姆虐待囚犯，这种虐待囚犯还是蝙蝠侠默许的……根据调研，52%的市民支持关闭阿卡姆。

调查此事显然成了杰森的任务，因为以哥谭市政的效率，即使当天通过关闭阿卡姆的决议，也会拖上五年。蝙蝠侠有更要紧的企鹅人要怼。今晚没有夜巡，布鲁斯和杰森都待在蝙蝠洞里工作。杰森已经看完跟安纳奇相关的每一个视频，也读过安纳奇的绝密者解密的每份文件，并查看了四个和绝密者相关的开源项目。

“告诉我你的分析，杰森，”布鲁斯在等一个监控程序的编译，就问了杰森，他的视线没有离开屏幕。他对此事早有判断，但他不会放过任何一个训练杰森的机会。

杰森坐在布鲁斯身边的另一块屏幕前，摘下耳机将椅转向布鲁斯，“我读了泄露的手册。怎么说呢……手册里写的对正常人来说确实屎一样，但规范程度和其它监狱无异。如果安纳奇认为阿卡姆的手册是‘荒唐的’，那么黑门监狱的手册恐怕只会温和一点。”

“继续，”布鲁斯边说边登录正义联盟的系统。

“我佩服他，尽管我认为他在博关注。但…”杰森捏了自己的手，尽管他永远不会承认他只是希望自己的回答令布鲁斯满意。这是个棘手的问题，一方面阿卡姆关押的犯人里有小丑这种无药可救的疯子，另一方面虐待囚犯不符合国际公约，第三方面……蝙蝠侠无法干涉阿卡姆的运作，“我不认为我们需要从绝密者那得知阿卡姆内的实际情况。告诉我，老家伙……”

布鲁斯回头去看杰森。他几乎从来不对杰森说谎，今天也不例外，“手册上的确只是标准程序。实际情况更糟。”

“那么安纳奇手上必定有其他材料。”

布鲁斯几乎要对杰森说“说得对”，但他没有纠正已经表示这条推理正确了。杰森十六岁了。其他十六岁的年轻人可能会质问，我们这是在做什么？帮助一个可怕的系统去精神上残害无辜的病人吗。布鲁斯不去重想杰森为何对此只有冷漠。

“至于安纳奇，”杰森说，他左嘴角上翘，双手放到脑后靠到电脑椅上，“他不是一个理想主义者。媒体将他塑造成一个浪漫的正义黑客，为开放信息不惜一切。然而绝密者的运作在于加密算法，让个人也拥有加密的可能。他追求的是数学上的完美，这略屌。”

右上角的一个屏幕上弹出通讯呼叫提示，请求者是正义联盟的钢骨。布鲁斯并没有穿着蝙蝠战甲，于是选了只接入语音。

钢骨半人半机器的脸闪在屏幕上，“蝙蝠侠，我们的系统刚有一起入侵。来者用的‘钱蛛’代号。已经走了。”

“我知道是谁。不要追踪，我重复一遍，不要追踪，”布鲁斯马上说。

“不要小看我，”钢骨眨了他的红色机器眼，“但听你的。我去再次检查系统，作必要的加强。”

“他进入了哪些区域？”

“仍不确定，我会把一部分日志发给你。”

布鲁斯关掉了通讯，他不穿蝙蝠战甲也能莫名其妙地消失。正义联盟的系统里并没有任何英雄的档案，只有通讯记录和行动记录。是什么让安纳奇看到了价值？

“安纳奇果然有种，我喜欢，”杰森笑了，把两个手臂都撑到桌面上，“现在是什么？要爆正义联盟肮脏的小秘密？”

虽然蝙蝠侠管不了阿卡姆，但是正义联盟不能有任何弱点，真有坏血得第一时间清除。正义联盟早已不只是几个英雄的聊天群了，他们拥有上百个英雄，五个部门，数千名人类志愿者。他会彻查，然而……布鲁斯看了屏幕五秒，嘴角下翻，终于说，“我们必须阻止安纳奇。”

“你确定？”杰森不再笑，“他就像一个英雄。”

布鲁斯摇头冷冷地回答，“正义联盟不容挑战。”

杰森皱眉，他佩服安纳奇。算法正义比正义联盟重要，蝙蝠侠本该理解。他 _不在乎_ 蝙蝠侠怎么看他……杰森看向桌面，“布鲁斯，如果我们动他，”杰森知道只有逻辑才能说服布鲁斯，布鲁斯向来对此十分严厉，而且不允许废话，“首先他的技术极其重要，这样的天才有本质上的价值，你看下他的码。其次他做的事很可能是哥谭需要的。我说我们不鸟他。”

布鲁斯起身无声地走到杰森身边，“杰森，看着我，”杰森故意看屏幕，他知道布鲁斯这样的声音意味着什么。

“假设我们不阻止安纳奇，”布鲁斯不容置疑地说，“是因为他是世界上最早的一批黑客之一。跟他对潜入系统必定会被他反追踪，甚至暴露我们的系统。”

“我们当然不和他刚正面……”杰森有点烦躁地说，仍不去看布鲁斯。

“你应该第一个提到这个原因，而非其它。”

杰森低下眼睛。他知道布鲁斯要求他要对计划的逻辑和时空顺序有狂热的执念，而他又一次搞砸了。这么小的事也不例外……他被训练成无法遗漏任何细节，包括布鲁斯每一个失望的眼神。他总做得不够好，他不是……

“你必须先考虑我们的极限，先想我们会怎么失败。不能有一点 _多余的希望_ ，”布鲁斯停了一下， _杰森必须明白这点_ ，“接下来的三天你不允许夜巡。”

他就知道……布鲁斯当然知道他 _渴望_ 每一次夜巡。杰森苦笑了一声。这对别人或许是吹毛求疵，但杰森能理解。他们是不允许犯错误的人，每一个错误都会是满手鲜血。

布鲁斯更严厉地说，“我们必须阻止安纳奇。因为如果他入侵正义联盟的系统，而我们没有任何反击。我们很快会成为所有黑客的目标。事实上我并不认为你的判断一无是处，但明显错误，”布鲁斯点到即止，转身说，“我处理正义联盟的事，这三天你开始定位。”

“没事，老家伙，”杰森绝对没有闻到布鲁斯的犹豫，“等你被打脸。”

这就是他的杰森。嘴硬心不软，迷之心思缜密——确实是他见过最有天赋的小孩。布鲁斯默默回到自己的座位。总有一天，他会教会杰森他知道的一切。

接下来的三个星期杰森都无法找到安纳奇的踪迹。安纳奇三个月前来到哥谭，因为他声称哥谭是最后的自由之地——整个阿卡姆里的罪犯爱的估计也是哥谭空气里自由的味道。安纳奇的行囊只有一个背包一个挎包，分别装衣物和电脑，睡在不同人的沙发上。杰森不能黑进安纳奇的系统，也不能让安纳奇惊动得离开哥谭，只能像一只黑豹一样狩猎。

然而更致命的是，杰森并不想让安纳奇落入他和蝙蝠侠手中。

安纳奇是地球上第一批顶级黑客之一，没有家的黑客。

如何把一个没有家的人逼到角落，再让他无声无息地消失？

两年前杰森还是个公园区里的轮胎窃贼。公园区没有公园，人称犯罪巷。他爸死在黑门监狱里，妈死于毒品过量。他则住在一间废弃的公寓里。一张床垫，几个轮胎，没有暖气。所以冬天总是个问题。他会垫三层被子在身下，再盖一层。但下暴风雪时屋里还是太冷了，那种时候又不能睡在街边的通风口上。他就会到地铁里，在去布鲁赛德的A线里坐一个晚上。

杰森睡的地方至少还是室内。但很快没有了。韦恩基金会决定资助公园区的翻新，一个月后这间废弃公寓就会被改造成租金控制住房。那时他就得滚了，这下他还得先占好能睡的通风口。去你妈的布鲁斯·韦恩。

杰森转过街角，他不得不用手撑住红砖墙。他去帮了嘉比。嘉比·克里斯蒂森，这是她在孤儿院登记的名字。他太大了，加上没人觉得他这种可爱，但她还有可能被收养。他帮嘉比打了三个欺负她的混混。那几货看他这样玩刀估计吓得以后都不敢来这个街区了。但其中一个人踢到了他的左腿，腰上也被打了，之前看黑了一片……真是心累。

杰森扶着墙找了个没污水的地方坐下。他在一个后巷里，巷子尽头那是德朗西汉堡店的后门，但旁边的垃圾桶里可没有汉堡可翻。因为快餐店在丢剩余食材时都会先搅碎，就是为了防止无家可归的人去捡。他得坐着缓缓，冻得受不了之前大概还能在室外待两个小时。

他靠着砖墙抬头看天。哥谭城市光晕之上还能看见几颗星星。无论是星空，还是城市都是他无法触碰的永恒。杰森对着天际叹气。

他想要离开这。

他恨透了这满是油灰，脏得发黑的地面。无论是肮脏恶心的街道，还是日复一日的冰冷和饥饿感，他都恨透了。

他的胃里一阵绞痛，杰森拉上红色兜帽衫的帽子，低头双手前臂按住腹部。他很饿了，但忍到明天早上没有问题。看今晚这两个小时他能逮到什么。杰森起身往前走，晚上弄到一个轮胎的话能休息三天，今天给嘉比处理完他最好龟一波。

他沿着后街走，得回到居民区好找辆车，没人会把车开到他现在这地方。那种人通常都有病……然而第二个拐角处里有一辆黑色的车。黑色的…坦克……

有那么几秒杰森就站那发呆。他并不是没听过哥谭巨型蝙蝠的传说。一只巨大的蝙蝠，开坦克和飞机专揍街上的小偷——就专挑他这种，还吸血。他当然听说过义警蝙蝠侠，那估计是个吃饱了脑抽的富二代吧，跟那个狗屁布鲁斯·韦恩一样。

“妈的就你了，”杰森骂了句，直接转头去拿他藏好的工具。

二十分钟之内他已经用小型千斤顶抬起蝙蝠车的左前轮。轮胎护盖上还有一个蝙蝠标志，真是个浮夸的家伙。杰森熟练地用一字螺丝刀敲开护盖，再用十字轮胎扳手开始卸轮胎固定螺丝。五分钟内能搞定这一个。这车那么嚣张，四个轮胎都给它卸了。

杰森刚掰开蝙蝠车的左前轮。

“装回去。”

这冷不防的声音让杰森猛转头……他一定是看见了魔鬼本人。面前的人身穿纯黑战甲，头盔上有两个尖尖的蝙蝠耳朵，披风无声地飘在身后。巷里的空气都要因为这骇人的黑暗存在而降低几度。

“蝙蝠侠？！”杰森下意识地说，他直直地看了蝙蝠侠的眼睛五秒，那一刻他突然感觉能遇上蝙蝠侠绝对是他这辈子最大的厄运。

杰森反手拔出十字轮胎扳手，把它拉到身侧，像握武器一样握住它，迅速站起摆出战斗姿态。无论是少年犯看守所，还是黑门监狱他都不想进去。或许蝙蝠侠会装好人把他丢到一个跑不出来的孤儿院，那更糟。

“停下，你知道我是谁，”蝙蝠侠用命令的语气说，并不想用强力制服眼前这脏兮兮的红兜帽男孩。能利用这男孩的恐惧就不要动手。事实上，他觉得这小子居然敢偷蝙蝠车的轮胎简直奇幻……还碰上他正要升级蝙蝠车的动作感知系统前的一晚。看来他们注定相遇。

“喜欢打小孩你就去应聘哥谭警察，别在这装，”杰森低头看自己的右手，他整只手都在发抖。 _该死，我一点也不害怕。_ 他心里却这么说。

杰森顾不得其它，抬手用十字扳手去砸蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠反射性地抬起左手格挡，扳手落在他的手套的倒齿上。蝙蝠侠顺着格挡的姿势挥出右拳，当然只用了三分之一的力度和速度……这是一个多余的动作，但他好奇——这小子瞬间左腿后退一步躲开。 _经过训练他可以比这快两倍，_ 蝙蝠侠惊讶于自己已经在考虑这点。

半秒之内蝙蝠侠已经将右手搭上杰森的左臂，左手缴走十字扳手，随后马上松开右手。

秒丢武器后杰森犹豫是否拔出弹簧刀，用刀就是来真的了，蝙蝠侠不会放过他。然而蝙蝠侠却把十字轮胎扳手递给他。

“装回去，”蝙蝠侠这次看着他的眼睛说。

“凭什么？”

“装回去，我才能带你离开这。”

···

第四周找不到安纳奇踪迹时杰森不得不用尽全力。他们不能直接攻击安纳奇的系统，而安纳奇对线下线人的保护滴水不漏。就连安纳奇发的每一个视频都用绿幕，连墙壁的颜色也无法得知。

“他的弱点是什么？”布鲁斯问，趁杰森重心不稳给了他一个过肩摔。杰森一个滚翻落地，迅速站起转身左手肘击布鲁斯的腰侧。

他们在庄园北塔三楼的格斗室的阁楼里。格斗室是一间宽敞的方形镜厅，房间正上方的阁楼大小只有它的四分之一，用于近身格斗的训练。阁楼的地面是一层钢化玻璃，让两人仿佛置身空中。杰森和布鲁斯每周都有三次这样的徒手对搏，用于训练两人共同攻击时的默契。

他们以此学习对方呼吸的节奏，攻击的频率，连击的风格。在蝙蝠侠露出后背时补位，在罗宾飞踢时挡开下盘攻击。同步到连一个眼神都不需要，就已经在潜意识里感知到对方的下五次攻击。这就是他们为何能做到在蝙蝠侠压制敌人的瞬间，罗宾起跳落下就能打出终结技的原因。

杰森并没有迪克的体操天赋，做不到四连空翻的行云流水，也达不到迪克的灵巧。如果说迪克的每一击都带着优雅，那么杰森则追求效率，一拳击倒。所以布鲁斯训练他模仿自己的节奏，增强力量而非速度。两人几乎像是镜中倒影，战斗时连心跳频率都一致。

然而杰森说不上安纳奇的弱点。

“那么他认为自己最强的是什么？”布鲁斯问，一个侧身后跳躲开杰森的冲拳。

“或许……”杰森知道布鲁斯的闪避一定接上反击，他已经瞬间转身了，但还不够快。布鲁斯用手背轻拍了一下他的背，示意他已经被击中。杰森哼了一声，很快跑出两步与布鲁斯拉开距离，“是他在网上的影响力。人们认为绝密者在泄密上绝对可信。”

“他们的准确度在100%，”布鲁斯说着扑向前左手肘击，右手按向杰森的肩膀，“从未失手…”少有人能不被这下击倒在地，但杰森毕竟是他教的。跃起借着布鲁斯的冲力空翻到布鲁斯的身后，“从未被打败过的人都是脆弱的，杰森。”

布鲁斯嘴角一笑，滚翻落地再次拉开距离。拳拳到肉，带伤还能反杀的打斗那是电影，实战中任何一次被击中都可能演变成致命失误。布鲁斯对杰森的要求永远是首先规避伤害。他们的训练又持续了一小时，两人的汗水都滴到玻璃上。

杰森洗澡后回蝙蝠洞继续监控。布鲁斯的意思很清楚，他该去安纳奇最自信之处站位，等待安纳奇的失误。安纳奇已经被黑客朋友和媒体背后捅过刀了，所以两方他都会特别防备，但这不是安纳奇社交网络的全部……杰森再混进更多的安纳奇崇拜者的聊天群里暗中观察。安纳奇对于他们而言，就像一个一人反抗整个世界的悲剧英雄。因为安纳奇爆出了他们本来知道，却又不愿意相信的事。一个浪漫的理想主义者，一个危险的情人。

这破烂的世界上或许需要更多的安纳奇，杰森心想。

右侧屏幕上突然弹出一个搜索提示，有人去哥谭警局报案时提到了安纳奇的本名朗尼·梅钦。

“这……”他扶额。

报案人叫杰西卡，她说安纳奇伙同一个叫头号嫌疑人的黑客跟踪她，要求家庭法庭给头号嫌疑人发限制令。杰森稍微隐藏地址看了一眼她的社交账号，最后一条推特上写了“我正在和世界上最酷的人在一起！”

再往下拉，杰西卡转过几篇分析安纳奇的长文，但她只有37个关注者。杰西卡，杰森回忆这个名字，安纳奇和其它黑客都没有提到过这个名字。他马上查出杰西卡的电话，用蝙蝠电脑加上变声借一个哥谭市内的座机号码打了过去。

“你好？”电话响了三声后一个女人接了。

“这是家庭法庭的志愿者德兰·瓦兹，工号A98735。我看到你的案子了，我只是想来问，”杰森尽力伪装成他见过的志愿者们的语气。他们在前几个小时总是很友善，“一切还好吗？”

“没…我，”她犹豫了。

“我们会为你保密……你和安纳奇在一起对吧？”杰森扫完警方记录后问。

“并不是。他跟头号嫌疑人说我和他只是一晚的事。但我们认识半年了，”杰西卡愤愤地说，“我之前没说……他和头号嫌疑人弄了个对赌，他说这只是玩，没人在乎。就是他们比谁先…进入一个系统。”她没有说是哪个系统，那是为安纳奇保密了。估计是某些政府或公司的系统，正义联盟的可不处于玩的级别。

“谁先进就能到对方的女伴电脑里说句嗨。我不想被暴露在黑客网络之下。我求他不要，”杰西卡的声音开始急，“他才认识那人一天。他为什么不保护我？就这么简单的事。我也是一个志愿者，我以前确实粉他……”

杰森为安纳奇感到可惜。因为他也不明白安纳奇为什么要这么做。

但他已经得到想要的信息。简要而言杰西卡估计是通过成为绝密者的其中一个志愿者来接近安纳奇。安纳奇认为杰西卡毫无价值，这就意味着她的设备不设防，也意味着她打电话给他，他很可能不接。知道她报案几天后估计会放话说她只是得不到爱的脑残粉，想配合权威坑他。安纳奇的其他支持者会嘲笑杰西卡无理取闹，只有37个关注的她在他的影响力前不堪一击。

电话结束后杰森马上黑进杰西卡的系统，突然不再有这四周的犹豫。

她的上级叫她去买红色喷漆，因为绝密者在哥谭的成员今晚11点会在公园区所罗门·韦恩法院碰头。所罗门·韦恩法院是一栋罗马式大理石建筑，废弃多年，门窗上都有封木，可能有的流浪汉能找到入口住在里面。许多人以为绝密者就是一群在电脑前的弱鸡技术宅。然而他们大多都练习格斗，一方面是为了让自己看起来更像绿林里的侠客，另一方面……这是哥谭。

蝙蝠侠和罗宾降落到法院的楼顶上，月光洒在两人的黑色斗篷上。绕到楼后拆掉顶层一扇小窗上的其中一块木条潜入楼中。

法院大厅复古而宏伟，地面铺了黑白相间的大理石，没有座椅。二楼突出的平台曾是法官席。如今墙边堆了毁坏的木柜，还有些地铺散落着，地面上用红漆画了一个巨大的带圈A字。蝙蝠侠和罗宾蹲伏在三楼的石质围栏后，同时用热源扫描观察。

十个目标，没有枪。简单。

蝙蝠侠用右手碰了一下自己的左肩，示意杰森掩护他。杰森转身向其中一扇落地窗扔出蝙蝠镖。蝙蝠镖离玻璃还差十尺时，蝙蝠侠跃起。蝙蝠镖击中发出咔的一声，十个绝密者瞬间看向窗户。蝙蝠侠在空中看见大殿里一个身穿红色兜帽，背着蓝色背包的戴白面具者。他落地时踢倒两人，再向左回冲撞倒紧接一拳击晕。

绝密者们又转身去攻击蝙蝠侠时，罗宾用钩爪降落到窗边。左臂环绕其中一个绝密者的脖子，再蹲下将那人捂晕。

“是蝙蝠侠！”

“两个！还有那个……”

“该死！”

瞬间倒下四个让剩下的六人开始慌了，其中两个还拿着木棒。蝙蝠侠侧滚翻躲开一次从后棒击。安纳奇站在其中，淡定地向蝙蝠侠的轨迹方向丢出一个球型燃烧瓶。

“小心！”罗宾喊，跳起用力肘击安纳奇的背包，让他向前踉跄一步。燃烧球在蝙蝠侠面前五尺落地，烧起一小片火光。蝙蝠侠起身一个转身飞踢扫倒一个绝密者，罗宾马上到位补上一踢再放倒一个。

罗宾对二楼平台射出钩爪，飞上去占据高处，回头在空中丢出蝙蝠镖。再次将安纳奇要扔出的燃烧球击飞。杰森在瞄准移动中的物体上极有天赋，扔蝙蝠镖总是特别准。蝙蝠侠抓住安纳奇的背包将他拉得转身时罗宾正好跳下踢中他的肩膀。黑客在地上滚了几圈，面具碎了一半滑出几尺。安纳奇正要去够面具时，蝙蝠侠一脚将剩余的面具完全踩碎。罗宾也用拳击倒最后一个绝密者。

安纳奇抬头去看蝙蝠侠和罗宾。

“你还只是个孩子……”罗宾看到安纳奇的脸时惊讶地说。红帽兜之下他找了一个月的人有一双蓝眼睛，看起来不过十六七岁。世界上最早的顶级黑客之一，居然还不能合法饮酒。

“我们本该站在同一边，蝙蝠侠，”安纳奇说着摘下红色兜帽，露出满头白发，“我本想加入你们。”

“我不与罪犯合作，”蝙蝠侠冷酷地说。杰森不禁转头去看蝙蝠侠，很清楚自己以前不过是个轮胎窃贼。

安纳奇冷笑，看了一眼罗宾说，“这个世界上的顶级黑客很快都要消失，别希望了。”

“为什么要那么做？”罗宾问，“她求你保护她。”

“你们是什么，虚伪的道德警察吗？”

“罗宾，你去搜查这个地方，”蝙蝠侠不想让安纳奇跟罗宾多说一句话，今晚到此为止，“我拷上他。”

蝙蝠侠和罗宾带着安纳奇的背包消失在月色中时，警车声环绕了整个法院。

警方带走安纳奇后，起诉了40多项莫须有的罪名。绝密者和它的支持者们将这件事炒得全球皆知。他们的英雄终于付出了代价——这让安纳奇拥有更多支持者。“放了安纳奇！”人们喊。

杰森去上学了，布鲁斯独自坐在蝙蝠洞中分析安纳奇的电脑。安纳奇早就计划好电脑一旦丢失后的保密步骤，但他没想到拿走电脑的是蝙蝠侠。布鲁斯找到了之前入侵正义联盟的日志，日志里却显示安纳奇进入的是正义联盟的人道主义援助部门。

“为什么…”布鲁斯手托下巴低声说，陷入沉思。

为什么他会选杰森而不是安纳奇。

两年前他抓到杰森在犯罪巷偷蝙蝠车的轮胎。要求男孩把轮胎装回去后，他载杰森去了莱斯利·汤普金斯在公园区的诊所，因为之前注意到这小孩左腿走路有点瘸。莱斯利与托马斯·韦恩毕业于同一个医学院。布鲁斯的父母死后，她与阿尔弗雷德共同照顾他，知道蝙蝠侠的身份。

莱斯利的低价诊所专治穷人和罪犯。杰森当然从来不会来这，太贵了。而且他绝对不想被弄回孤儿院，那的护工往死里揍他。杰森本来一直在好奇地看蝙蝠车里的各种屏幕，一看到莱斯利的诊所心都凉了。他一脸死灰，但不愿跟蝙蝠侠说。如果他赖在这大概会被蝙蝠侠拽下车。

在杰森能逃走前，他就被送到一间韦恩基金会名下的问题儿童寄宿学校。

布鲁斯暗中观察了三个月，发现杰森居然疯了一样读书，每门课都拿A。终于找了一天将杰森带到韦恩庄园。但他犹豫了，就叫管家阿尔弗雷德给杰森安排一间二楼的客房。他自己坐在客厅的扶手椅里再想想。壁炉里的木块噼啪地燃烧。

他必须要确定自己不是因为一时同情杰森才把他带到庄园。

尽管他心里仍有一个声音在说，如果他什么也不做，这男孩过三年就会眼睁着死在街上。或许他能把他引到正路上，但杰森身上每一处都散发着危险的气息。不过阿尔弗雷德看起来很喜欢这男孩，没见过阿尔弗雷德第一天就给做小甜饼……

布鲁斯就坐在那想，直到在扶手椅里睡着。

第二天他脖子僵得生疼，他揉着脖子想走出客厅，却发现门关上了。昨晚他进来时并没有关门。布鲁斯穿过大厅和走廊去早餐室。

早餐室在韦恩庄园的东南角，早餐室的二楼是一个小画廊，有一小处室内乐平台。一楼铺了白色大理石地面，中间的地毯上放了一小张白色圆桌。桌面上总摆着一副银质茶具。杰森正坐在其中一个椅子里低头看书。

早晨的阳光温和地落在男孩蓬乱的头发上。听见开门声杰森猛抬头——布鲁斯看进那双蓝眼睛。杰森的眼睛稍微睁大，却闪着锐利的光。别人或许会认为这是一头猛兽狩猎之前眼里的杀意，但布鲁斯认得这种目光。这是一种疯狂的专注，是思考的眼神。

他看到了自己。

只有一种人会在阅读时露出这样饥饿的眼神。有的人读书是为了显得优雅，有的为了能在故事里活上一千遍，还有的为了成为知识分子。他是为了在战场里活下去。布鲁斯突然想起自己年轻时除了训练，几乎都是在图书馆里渡过的，他甚至睡在里面。

只用了半秒他就决定了。

“这本书很怪，”杰森回头去翻书页时说。

布鲁斯走到杰森身边，杰森给他看书脊上的书名：《莫扎特书信集》。

“他说 _死亡是人生真正的目的，死亡是人类最好的朋友。_ ”杰森继续道，“但他的音乐却一点也不阴沉。还有这 _我虽年轻，可是我每晚睡前都会想到也许我活不到明天。_ 我不明白。”

布鲁斯看过这本书，不确定该如何回答。看了窗外说，“或许因为……那时的人们无法理解他，”他再次拉开早餐室的玻璃门，“跟我来，给你看个东西。”

布鲁斯带着杰森穿过走廊，然后打开图书馆的门。

杰森脸上露出一副进了糖果屋的表情，那一小声“哇”让布鲁斯不禁笑了。他好久没从内心深处感受到真正的快乐了。别急，他还有更多玩具……

“以后随便看，因为…”布鲁斯边说边走到图书馆其中一个侧厅的钢琴旁，郑重地打开琴盖，按了E和G。琴键上的指纹识别确认后，其中一个书架咔地旋开，露出里面闪着蓝光的电梯。

“我是蝙蝠侠。”


	3. 第三章 孤独城堡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他走出客厅，为布鲁斯关上门。

## 第三章 孤独城堡

“我会关闭阿卡姆疯人院，”塞巴斯蒂安·哈迪在他的哥谭市长就职典礼上如是说。安纳奇被捕一周后，民调显示有63%的哥谭市民支持关闭阿卡姆。而他几乎是有史以来支持度最高的新任市长。哥谭人渴求改变，而他会给他们带来真正的变革。

“阿卡姆已经成为了疯狂罪犯涌入哥谭的原因。阿卡姆疯人院里发生的事不符合我们的道德准则。我们必须关注人们的基本权利，这样我们才有真正的领导力。只有关闭阿卡姆，才能让我们有力地处理其它枉顾个人权利的事。我们不虐待囚犯，哥谭不虐待囚犯。我认为关闭阿卡姆是一个更大的，恢复令哥谭人骄傲的价值观计划的一部分。”

“市长先生，”格里说，他这次穿了一件红色格子衫以表示对安纳奇的支持，“虽然安纳奇是一个不洗澡的，居无定所的地下室黑客，”他说，他的观众们都会心地笑了，“但他的泄密却可以推进我们保护人们的权利。那些被关在阿卡姆的人都是不幸罹患精神病的病人，他们不像我们一样可以选择。”

“有的人想让所有弱者都显得邪恶，这些人别有用心，这也正是道德堕落的表现，”塞巴斯蒂安最不齿于这种爬楼后拆梯的行为。毕竟，他是代表哥谭底层的市长，“邪恶的是整个系统，而不是每一个被关在阿卡姆疯人院里的病人。”

“人们被监狱系统异化了，”格里扶了自己的眼镜说，“失去了独立思考的能力。”

“所以我们更不该短视，而是要为哥谭指明方向。”

“非常感谢你，市长先生。我和你一样期待哥谭的改变，”格里转向另一个屏幕，“下面我们连线到心理学家哈琳·奎泽尔博士。她是治疗精神病患的专家，我们来听下专家的意见。奎泽尔博士，你是否同意关闭阿卡姆呢？”

哈琳把一缕金发拨到耳后，抬头说，“我认为不该关闭阿卡姆疯人院。”

“你不认为阿卡姆只是在散布仇恨吗？”

“确实只是在散布仇恨，”哈琳知道自己必须跟他们站在同一阵营，说话小心，“仇恨、愤怒和绝望……我们不能如此低等。所以我们应该关心阿卡姆里的病人。天知道他们活在怎样的地狱里。他们中的很多人需要的或许只是个拥抱。” _关闭阿卡姆的话她还上哪去找这些人？_

小丑正坐在阿卡姆重症治疗区的餐厅吃晚餐。他用塑料汤匙优雅地将鸡米汤送进嘴里，阿卡姆里几乎不让囚犯接触到任何能用于自杀的工具。但小丑可不会生无可恋，他看着餐厅里吊着的电视，露出一个宽得吓人的笑容。

小丑叔叔是时候教你们做人了。

第二天哈琳带着其他志愿者来到阿卡姆探望病人。其中四个志愿者还是为了给申请大学找材料的高中生。本来到阿卡姆疯人院当志愿者是最次的，稍微有点经济能力的家庭都让小孩去非洲撒爱心。但安纳奇被捕让阿卡姆一下子成为了热点。

这是哈琳第一次去阿卡姆。她虽然是心理学家，也是精神病医生，但她一直在哥谭综合医院工作。跟阿卡姆疯人院沾上边总不是晋升的最佳途径。但她怀疑……而且早已厌倦了日复一日的“正常”生活。她的志愿工作也越做越大，以志愿者的身份上哥谭新闻总是很容易。

他们的志愿活动不过是陪病人们在休息区做些放松活动。

但哈琳昨晚已经在自己的博客上写了遗书。

“正义之心苍白独立，自由的灵魂永不绝望，”她写道，“即使我死在阿卡姆，你们也休想得到我的恨。”

哈琳穿着水蓝色衬衫，金发重新烫过，发丝随着高跟鞋踩在阿卡姆冰冷的地面上而飘扬。阿卡姆的走廊墙壁有一尺厚，整栋建筑带着一股暴力而疯狂的沉重感，细看墙上还有抓痕，有的血迹也故意不洗掉。她感觉自己是这唯一精神正常的人。

远处沉重的铁门关上的声音让志愿者们吓了一条，有人的人回去会写他们怎么从黑暗的、官僚的阿卡姆里活着回来。但哈琳没有回头，她皱了一下眉又故作镇定。她不会让这黑暗感染她。

夏普典狱长说他们今天可以见到小丑。

小丑，杀了两百多个人的恶魔，哈琳想，也会杀死她吗？她好奇怎样狰狞可怕的过去能让一个人彻底发疯。他会是一个满嘴黄牙，嘴角被切烂划出笑脸，头发里都渗着血的怪物吗。这样的怪物会对她做什么？有那么一刻她甚至想成为小丑的受害者。

他们被带到一间只有几扇封了铁栏杆小窗的餐厅，阳光斜透过空气中的尘粒。被告知这就是活动场地后，他们拿出带来的书，桌面游戏等东西。纸牌是不允许的所以他们没有带。不久后囚犯们像动物一样被赶进房间。

小丑是最后一个被送进餐厅的，就像一个孤独的王子。四个守卫站在他身旁，其中一个握着他的束身夹克上的链条。另一个推了他一下。小丑本人则被套在束身夹克里动弹不得，一直看着地面。他抬头时哈琳呆坐在椅上，嘴微张。

他和她想象中的不同。

他不是一个怪物，而是一个人。小丑脸色惨白，嘴角没有溃烂，但嘴唇鲜艳血红。翠绿色的头发整齐地梳到脑后，淡蓝色的眼睛几乎占满整个眼眶，没有眉毛。眼角纹了一个J字泪痕，眼里明显带着痛苦。

不过是一个饱受折磨的人。

哈琳闭上眼睛，她再次睁眼时小丑已经坐到她桌对面对她哈哈笑。这让哈琳整个人都抖了一下。她能看见小丑眉角边冷酷的细纹，他能控制哥谭的黑帮前一定吃了不少苦。她突然心生怜悯。

“我…我们是来提供帮助的，”哈琳试着用官方的口吻说。

小丑发出大型猫科动物一样的低吼声，凑上前歪头说，“你叫什么名字？你可以叫我…J先生。”

哈琳知道给阿卡姆的囚犯留名字会被报复，这甚至是不允许的。她看了一眼站在门边的守卫们，忍不住靠近小丑低声说，“哈琳·奎泽尔，博士。”

“哈莉？”小丑退开时露出他的经典笑容，让哈琳整个人都僵住了，“我能叫你哈莉吗，嗯？”他一眼就看出她想要感觉自己是特别的，她认为自己与众不同，这博士也是哈哈笑的料子。小丑故意看进哈琳的眼睛。

哈琳用手将一缕金发夹到眼镜架后局促地说，“好吧。”

“哈哈，”小丑大笑，“这是我们之间的秘密，我的哈莉。”

小丑更加歇斯底里地大笑，环视餐厅里的每一个志愿者。哈哈哈，他边笑边在束缚他的紧身夹克里抽搐，哈-哈-哈。他再抬头时仿佛听到了更多笑声。关闭阿卡姆？哈哈哈哈。来阿卡姆帮助他？哈哈哈哈。他笑得都要断气了。

恍然间整个餐厅里仿佛充满了笑声，每一个志愿者摘掉人皮后都有绿色头发，惨白的皮肤和血红的笑脸。他们残忍地哈哈笑，将笑声传遍阿卡姆，而哥谭全城都在笑。他们会为他撕碎、屠杀那些只会哭泣的人。哥谭-哈哈哈-毕竟是属于他的。小丑笑得眼泪都流出来了，他隐约听见哈莉在问他没事吧，但她也在笑。

餐厅里的人面面相觑，不屑于与疯子为伍。然而在小丑的眼里，不久之后他们全都会是疯狂大笑的怪物。

小丑被押回囚室后守卫默默地为他解下紧身夹克，当然没有为他扣上锁链。如果有人现在还不知道……那么事情很简单，阿卡姆属于小丑。他要打死阿卡姆里的囚犯，医疗数据都可以直接显示病死。小丑脱下橙色囚衣，在镜前查看自己的躯体。他的上身被纹身所覆盖，大部分都是哈哈哈，但右臂上还有一块完好的皮肤。

那他要留给他最邪恶的一桩犯罪。

一件人们只要一想起就会发抖的罪行，难以想象的邪恶和残忍。那一天到来时，他会加冕为王。

小丑穿上他的紫色西装，去巡视他的国度时他总是风度翩翩，谁不喜欢带来欢笑的人呢。阿卡姆疯人院有时就像他的孤独城堡，但话说回来，他很快就会有成千上万的伴了。独乐乐不如众乐乐，蝙蝠侠和他的小鸟将孤立无援。

小丑踱向阿卡姆废弃的一翼。

昏暗的走廊里只挂着几个灯泡不时闪烁，空气里飘荡着油污和腐烂的气息，残破的医疗桌被推到墙边。小丑推门进了最底层的实验室。

与走廊外不同，实验室里灯火通明，配备先进的电脑，搅拌器和各式化学反应装置，蜿蜒的试管里淌过荧光绿色的液体。佩内洛普·杨医生带着护目镜，正在查看电子显微镜里的样本。她听见开门声和手杖敲在地上的声音就没有回头去看。

佩内洛普有一头枣红色的头发。比同龄人早五年毕业于哥谭医学院，或许是出于对她才华的嫉妒，医学院里的男生会嘲笑她的发色，叫她女巫。真是可怕又该死的性别歧视，她早就恨透了这种习惯性的贬低……她只能证明自己的实力。

那些精神科医生都是废物，以为谈话和药物能治疗小丑。

只有她能。

小丑是疯子中最著名的疯子，治愈小丑她就能得到皇冠上的钻石。再也没有人能侮辱她。试管里这些漂浮的RNA就是伊甸园的苹果。

“我现在已经很确定这种病毒能触发变异，”她头也不回地对小丑说，“我下周就可以开始寻找抗体。只要找到抗体，或许能逆转你身上的变异。”

“噢…我的好医生，”小丑转到佩内洛普跟前，“我都说了多少遍了，你不需要那么努力来证明自己。先笑笑，哈哈。”

杨医生从电子显微镜上抬头瞪了小丑一眼。与其他人不同，她并不害怕小丑，或许是因为她也尝过被叫作怪物的感受。

“告诉我，医生，”小丑从桌面拿起一只充满荧光绿色液体的注射器，“它能从肺部吸入吗？”

“这不是必须的。”

小丑摇头，绕到佩内洛普身后。

“相信我，这是必须的…”小丑靠近杨医生，“因为我改变主意了。”

杨医生正要回头看，小丑就将注射器猛扎进她的手臂，拇指用力将一整管病毒都推进去。“不！”她尖叫，但太迟了。她跌倒在地，摔上地面之前她还想去够桌面，那摆了一张佩内洛普和她女儿的合影。杨医生在地上无力地挣扎，药剂顺着她的血液流淌，流进她的大脑。

小丑把手杖的底抵在她嘴角上，向后拉出一个笑容。眼泪滑落她的眼角。

“是时候走了，”他笑道。

···

杰森站在一幅巨型照片前，仔细辨认照片里的每一个英雄。有的他叫不出名字，就用面罩眼片里的人脸识别搜索。他就像站在一群巨人面前的一个小孩。杰森站着的地面反着白光，背后是浩渺无垠的黑暗宇宙，这是瞭望塔——正义联盟的空间站。

今天是正义联盟理事会召开会议的日子，总共有一百多个英雄参与。就像联合国的会议……也和联合国的会议一样只是几个强大国家的势力划分现场。这是杰森第一次必须参会，他穿着罗宾制服，黑色披风飘在身后。

照片中的一百多个英雄里没有他。

蝙蝠侠站在超人和神奇女侠之间，夜翼则在第三排左边第四个位置。夜翼，迪克·格雷森，正在照片里对他笑。杰森记得两年前来到韦恩庄园后，他坐在厨房桌旁边吃牛奶谷片边指着冰箱上用磁铁黏着的照片问阿尔弗雷德，“这笑得那么夸张的家伙是谁？”

“杰森少爷，”管家边用夹子翻动平底锅上的鸡胸肉边说，“那是迪克少爷。布鲁斯老爷的第一任罗宾。”

“在我之前还有一个男孩？”

“是的，迪克少爷的父母死后布鲁斯老爷收养了他。”

“他后来怎么样了？”

“走了，去了布鲁德海文。”

“为什么？他做得不够好吗？”街上的生活让杰森知道一切都有代价，如果他不能成为一个足够好的罗宾，布鲁斯一定会把他赶出去。他或许能继续忍受那种又冷又饿的日子，但布鲁斯……杰森大口吃了几口谷片，好像它们下一秒就会消失一样。

“慢点，杰森少爷，”阿尔弗雷德叹气，决定再做些香肠和鸡蛋，“离开庄园是迪克自己的决定，他是一个很好的罗宾。你也会是的。”

“他为什么要走？”杰森问，但阿尔弗雷德没有回答。

很久以后杰森才明白这个问题该反过来问：他自己为什么要留下？

自从得知夜翼的存在后他无论是读书或力量训练上都用尽全力。布鲁斯把他送到一个私立中学，他一眼就看出这个学校完全没有卵用。里面的小孩不是沉迷于同阶层之间的友谊，对他露出一副……我们很想鄙视你这个书呆子，但鉴于你是布鲁斯·韦恩的养子我们不敢动你的模样。老师们则每天说常青藤大学里教出的学生应该怎么领导整个国家——乃至世界。布鲁斯也看出来了，就给他请了几个私教。每周都给他买新书，那些书按分类放到他房间床头墙面的书柜里。他无时无刻都在阅读，连出门都会带上一本。

表面上看来他只是一个抓紧机会努力改变命运的小孩。但杰森不会告诉任何人……他不想布鲁斯最终决定他是一个糟糕的罗宾，然后丢掉他。

他的父亲威利斯·托德曾把他锁在门外三天。这比起他父母死后发生的事来说不算什么，但他就是从那次起变得非常怕冷。他清楚地记得自己坐在石阶上，感觉寒气一点一点渗进骨头。首先是牙齿先发抖，然后是四肢。但颤抖的手臂没法挡住依旧吹来的风。那时他太小了，哭着求父亲开门让他进去。

他手拍在门上，但无论他怎么拍门还是锁着。他从奢望父亲会可怜他，到心里的绝望比冷风更让他发抖。但他的父亲一定是对的，那时的他这么想，他肯定是做了什么不可饶恕的事，才会让父亲不要他了。

然而他隔着门听见他爸对母亲说，“先别管他。如果他想要的都能得到，他都要骑到我头上。”

午夜之后门确实开了，但他爸上来就给了他一个耳光，丢下一句，“还敢哭吗？”就又摔上门。那次之后他爸再怎么揍他，他都没有眼泪了。杰森知道在任何人眼里他都可能永远比不过迪克。谁会不喜欢黄金男孩飞翔的格雷森，而要他这种不知道从哪爬出来的……但他至少得让布鲁斯满意，无论布鲁斯的要求多么高于人类极限，无论当罗宾有多危险。他不想再次像垃圾一样被丢掉。

“罗宾！”杰森回头看见夜翼本人向他走来，穿着蓝黑相间的制服，带着闪瞎眼的笑容。杰森对哥哥露出一个嘴角的微笑。

“真高兴你能来！”迪克已经自顾自地开始说，“蝙蝠侠已经带你看过瞭望塔的其它楼层了吧？我说世界上第二酷的地方就是这了。你去过驾驶室了吗？科幻片比起这都弱爆。”

“去过。”

“来吧我带你到议事厅里找你的座位，”夜翼挥手示意他跟上。

星际议事厅是瞭望塔里最大的会议室，议事厅的一半覆盖了玻璃穹顶，穹顶外的蔚蓝行星孤独地旋转。另一半的屋顶上的灯饰就像璀璨的群星。议事厅里有一百多个座位，每一个座位桌上都有一个名牌上刻了英雄的代号。因为超级英雄被认为是平等的，所以除了正义联盟的七位创始者，其他英雄的座位都按字母排序。许多英雄已经开始入场。

“罗宾，R，让我找找，”夜翼走过R的那排，却没有罗宾的座位。

杰森早就看到蝙蝠侠的座位旁边那个标着“罗宾”，他默默地走过去。

蝙蝠侠的威望和影响力连字母表都能扭曲。罗宾是蝙蝠侠的附属英雄，这不但表示罗宾在蝙蝠侠的保护下，更是无声地告诉人们任何人挑战蝙蝠侠的下场。怎么，蝙蝠侠是狠起来连自然规律都能扭曲的人……

“哦，好吧，”迪克很快也发现了这个问题，“伙计等会见。别担心，你以后也能找到个离大蝙蝠远点的位置。”

杰森什么也没说地看着迪克走向N的方向。知道如果不是因为蝙蝠侠，他根本没有资格走进这个房间。这真他妈装，他脑内嘲讽了句。像是听到了他的嘲讽，巨大的蝙蝠阴影无声地滑进他身旁的高背椅里。连在灯光之下都要潜行的人世上绝无仅有。

“罗宾，”蝙蝠侠把头偏向他那一侧低声说，“你的任务是观察每一个与会英雄，观察并分析。”

“当然，老家伙，”杰森刚才在门外看那幅照片时就这么做了，他当然明白蝙蝠侠这种给所有人侧写的偏执狂习惯。

会议的第二个议程讨论的是安纳奇对正义联盟系统的入侵。安纳奇还只是个孩子，而正义联盟早已变成第二个联合国。正义联盟本是很支持年轻人有能力就去与各种僵化的系统对抗，但对抗到正义联盟这就是……不自量力，煽动仇恨。

“我们应该尽力维护这个世界的和平，”神奇女侠说，其他人说这句话可能会太假。但她说出来却莫名地合适，她甚至是联合国的女权大使，“这是我们的使命。只有和平的地区才能发展，而世界上大部分地区已经维持了将近八十年的和平了。人们在逐渐放下仇恨和偏见，尽管我明白人类天生的多样性，但像安纳奇一样的年轻人是走偏了。他所要的革命必定演变成对绝对权力的崇拜。”

杰森皱眉右手托着下巴，观察戴安娜的目光和嘴角——她看起来完全相信自己所说的话。

“这正是我一直防范的，”镜头转向超人，星空给氪星人蒙上一层神秘的蓝，“力量带来责任。我因为黄色太阳而获得力量，我总是很谨慎。安纳奇拥有高超的黑客技术，但他的组织如何行事却是完全不受监督的。”

“绝密者不该是例外。但我认为，”钢骨接过克拉克的话说，“更重要的是正义联盟里不该有例外。”

杰森下颚紧绷，当然知道这句话指的是谁。蝙蝠侠在正义联盟里是出了名的说一不二，不允许任何英雄违反他的计划。加上超人通常站在蝙蝠侠的一边，他们两人几乎就是正义联盟的挂。

“蝙蝠侠，查到他入侵的区域了吗？”钢骨继续问。

“没有，”蝙蝠侠简短地说。

“信任，我认为也很重要，”海王补到，“我也是这样统治亚特兰蒂斯的。只有对话才能促进信任，尤其是正义联盟内的信任。如果我们这些英雄连最基本的信任都做不到，我们不堪一击。”亚瑟本来就不满于有些正义联盟英雄在盟内都隐藏身份。

“是的，对话和交流，而不是由一个人作决定，”戴安娜诚恳地说，她这么说的时候并没有看向蝙蝠侠。杰森知道正义联盟99%的战斗决定都是由一个人作出的，他在等蝙蝠侠说点什么，“我认为我们应该加强正义联盟的对话机制，任何重大决定都应该经投票通过。”

“我同意，”闪电侠飞快地说，“多交流之类的，”巴里确实喜欢和其他英雄共事。

“有一种问题，叫创始人效应，”亚瑟若有所思地说，他的三叉戟就架在桌旁，“创始人一般会对组织有过度的关系，以致不愿放手。然而创始人应该逐渐把权力过渡到有投票机制的会议里。”

“创始人应保有否决权，”蝙蝠侠说，他再不说话就晚了。事实上这事的发展已经失控，“我不会同意任何不严谨的机制。”

“但所有英雄都是平等的，”戴安娜仍用清澈的声音说。她不明白为何如此简单的道理蝙蝠侠也想不透，一定要将英雄划分成不同的层级。这让他们与那些不尊重个人权利的人何异？

“我…”克拉克看了蝙蝠侠，又看了戴安娜，“投票是必须的，但我认为我们应该相信蝙蝠侠的谨慎。几乎每一次我们都是依靠蝙蝠侠的计划才不至于覆灭。”

“没有一个人应该控制正义联盟，”亚瑟毫不退让，亚特兰蒂斯当然是由他的国王控制的。

“我会同意大家的意见，”巴里犹豫了，但不想听众英雄的争吵。事实上只有正义联盟的创始人们在说话，其他英雄都默默地等着投票——除了罗宾。杰森一方面仍震惊于这跑题速度之快，另一方面不知该如何帮布鲁斯。在“服从多数”这种游戏里，他们总站在劣势的一边。黑着脸的蝙蝠侠能让哥谭的罪犯颤抖，却无法改变人们对投票即正义的执念。杰森突然觉得星际议事厅太大，容不下月亮的背影。

“那让我们来看大家的决定，”钢骨说着已经启动投票程序，议题是“在改变中的世界格局下提高正义联盟决策的参与性”，内容是正义联盟的重大决定必须由理事会投票通过。70%的英雄支持这一决定。反对这项决定意味着在道德上有巨大瑕疵，而英雄们怎么可能与罪犯为伍？

投票通过后许多英雄都起立庆祝这项伟大的进步。

蝙蝠侠什么也没说，但杰森几乎能听见布鲁斯的大脑思考的声音。他们无疑无法跟一人一票正义者正面刚，但任何系统都有本质上的漏洞。他几乎能听见安纳奇被捕前说的话， _“你们是什么，虚伪的道德警察吗？”_ 但就连他也是因为安纳奇道德上的瑕疵而不顾安纳奇杰出的头脑的……或许他只想从他自己的绝望里爬出去，想要和安纳奇是不同的，想坐在这群英雄之中。

会议的第三个议程讨论的是贫穷问题。

“我作为使节去过很多国家，许多城市，”戴安娜这么说时自带公主光环，“太多不幸，我几乎对人类失去希望。那些在街上饿死的孩子……”

“我总会尽可能帮助王国里的穷人，”亚瑟说，“像安纳奇这样的孩子，就是因为贫穷，让他性格扭曲，成为超级掠食者。”杰森不自然地吞咽，“我们这些拥有超能力的英雄，从出生起就拥有特权，有时我会因此而有负罪感。”

“我观察完了，”杰森扭头对蝙蝠侠说。

蝙蝠侠向他点头允许了。杰森很快离开座位，无声地走出星际议事厅，一个人找了一个室内花坛坐到边上看浩瀚的星空。这花坛他妈居然有人，杰森过了一秒才发现花坛的另一边坐了一个红蓝相间的身影。

“你可以坐那，”氪星女孩对他说，她也在看幽深的宇宙，或许在看几十光年外早已沉寂的氪星。

“卡拉，”杰森说，他们就那么在那坐了好一阵，听不见星空的碎语。

“我总觉得我不属于那，”卡拉回头看了一眼会议室说，“总有什么不对劲，你知道吗？”

杰森觉得这句话说进了他心里，但他摆出一副蝙蝠式毫不在意，“你是超级女孩，你在英雄的行列里。”

“我是一个武器，不是一个英雄。”

杰森闭嘴听她说。

“我的父亲佐-艾尔把我送到地球只是为了追杀卡尔-艾尔，完全出于家族仇怨，没有任何高尚可言。蝙蝠侠没有告诉你吗？”

“他说了。”

“我知道卡尔-艾尔怎么看我的。好像我随时会发疯，狂暴对他和地球人复仇。我对他而言太危险，但他……”

杰森看向卡拉，她有一头淡金色的头发，面容甜美，没有一点疯狂的氪星复仇者的气息，但她的肌肉之下蕴藏的力量却是人类望尘莫及的。来自星晨的力量，完美但所付出的代价是一整颗死去的行星。

“我不认为地球人理解卡尔-艾尔，”卡拉继续道，“树上救猫，徒手拆导弹，但又笑得像邻家男孩一样的超人——卡尔-艾尔并没有那么肤浅。只有氪星人能理解他。我有时……都不知道我为什么要留在地球上，你明白吗？”

“我明白，”杰森这么回答时并没有说谎。

他很清楚自己为何留在韦恩庄园。

两年前布鲁斯第一次把他带到庄园时他就想走了。韦恩庄园的大厅有三层高，天花板上挂着三盏歌剧院般的水晶吊灯。墙壁上镶嵌着褐色的木片和画作，大理石半身像被推到墙边。站在大厅里抬头能看见庄园二三层繁复的走廊和楼梯。这里的每一扇落地窗每一盏灯都在尖叫着他不属于这。

阿尔弗雷德给他安排的客房里有红木家具和屏风，桌面上还有一壶刚泡好的红茶。他走进浴室里清洗自己，像是洗掉了哥谭的泥灰。站在浴室浅蓝色瓷砖的地板上他看进镜里的自己，一点也没变。他叹气，布鲁斯·韦恩看来是个很慷慨的绅士，但他得走了。

杰森回到卧室坐到铺了丝绸被单的床上，这床还带可以拉起的帘子，特别夸张。他透过落地窗看向庄园的场地，这个方向正好能看见由树篱围成的迷宫。偌大的庄园里除了窗外的鸟声几乎听不见其它声音，就像一个孤独城堡。布鲁斯的城堡，他的迷宫。

杰森从书架上拿了一本书边看边等夜幕降临。他那时可以从北门出去，绕过正门的铁栏杆，沿路走上几小时应该能到达哥谭大学附近的小镇。到那再找铁路回到城区。

十一点后他离开客房，走廊上挂画里的人像是在盯着他。杰森沿二楼西侧的小楼梯走进画廊。画廊里的灯都关着，月光从窗外漫进其中的雕像，和整座庄园一同沉睡。他踩在大理石地面上尽量不发出声响。

画廊的玻璃双重门后就是大厅，北门就在大厅旁的客厅内，之前阿尔弗雷德给他稍微介绍了下。然而客厅的门没有关，门里透出微弱的火光。

“不…”门里传来很轻的一声。杰森还是走了进去。

布鲁斯坐在离火堆最近的扶手椅里，壁炉里的柴火快燃尽。布鲁斯眉头紧锁，在扶手椅里翻了下，“我不害怕…不……”冷汗渗下他苍白的脸。壁炉上方悬挂着一幅巨大的托马斯和玛莎·韦恩的画像。

“不…不不……”布鲁斯在噩梦中沙哑地叫到，用额头抵着椅背的边缘，像是挣扎着要从梦中醒来。杰森眼睁大呆站在原地，胸口像是被狠狠碾过。多么可怕的噩梦才会让一个这么高大的人变得这么无助。

布鲁斯的手无力地抓扯着扶手，呼吸急促，像一个快要溺死的人。窗外的银月之下几只蝙蝠飞过。听见蝙蝠的叫声让他安静了些，只是伏在那喘息。但他全身都在发抖，像一个将要被黑暗吞噬的人。

杰森什么也做不了。去摇醒他？杰森知道闭上眼睛又会是同样的梦魇。黑暗在布鲁斯心里。

他走出客厅，为布鲁斯关上门。

···

“我知道这不合你意，布鲁斯，”克拉克走上水晶台阶时说。超人与蝙蝠侠站在北极的孤独城堡里。孤独城堡是一座由氪星水晶尖刺生长而成的三角形堡垒，每一根水晶棱柱都承载着氪星文明几个世纪以来的科技，甚至是诗歌。如今这里是氪星最后的墓碑。

“正义联盟是一支军队，”蝙蝠侠反驳，“你以为这是联合国吗？”

“这是美国，”克拉克回头看着布鲁斯说，代表真理、正义和美国道路的钢铁之躯对此再清楚不过，“再说……”

“这样下去你总有一天会变成一个笑话，克拉克。你必须听我说，”是的，这里是美国，而蝙蝠侠打不过F22编队。从星际议事厅出来后他叫夜翼带罗宾回哥谭，他和超人传送到孤独城堡。刚才那都是什么决议，正义联盟里……其实只有他能带领一支军队。

“世界变了，”克拉克说，北极的阳光没有温度，但透过水晶依然折射在最后的氪星之子完美的面庞上。世界变了，但克拉克仍完美而永恒，“这不是过去的世界了，布鲁斯…世间容不下……”

布鲁斯背对克拉克，像一座静默的黑色石雕。

超人脚尖离开地面优雅地飞上空中，穿过孤独城堡的内殿，红色披风飘扬。正义联盟之内或许没有真诚，但没有什么能打破超人和蝙蝠侠之间的信任。

克拉克飞回来时手上拿着一个闪着绿光的铅盒。这种绿光只可能来自宇宙中的一种矿物——氪石。氪星人的阿喀琉斯之踵。有两种方式可以杀死一个氪星人，一种是将氪星人锁在没有阳光的地方让他们衰竭而死，另一种是用氪石刺进他们的心脏。

氪星人只要靠近绿色氪石就会变得极度虚弱，极其痛苦。经阳光强化，刀枪不入的皮肤会和人类一样脆弱。他们也无法飞走逃脱——氪石可以杀死克拉克。

“过去三年你和我一起收集地球上残存的氪石，”克拉克飞在布鲁斯面前说，“和现在一样。从一开始就有很多人希望我们失败。有敌人，有朋友，还有政府，或许他们并非毫无道理。”

“这是两件事。”

“在我们开始前你曾说过氪石让我变得像人类。作为人类就会有弱点，就是说终有一死。如果我不准许这个… _死亡_ …的可能……那只是伪装成人类。”克拉克将铅盒递上去，“这里还有最后一块氪石。我希望由你来保管它。”

“我会妥善保管。”

“不，只有你知道什么时候使用它，”克拉克宁愿死也不会让自己的能力失控，如果任何人控制了他，他知道布鲁斯下得了手。

“我说我会妥善保管。”

“我知道我永远都能信任你，布鲁斯。”


	4. 第四章 假面舞会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个残破的人是不可能拥有这种东西的。

## 第四章 假面舞会

这是他的另一张面具。

杰森脱掉兜帽衫，一件件换上他的高级定制西装，站在他的浴室镜前调整暗红色的领结，确保衣领完全遮住他脖子上的一条伤疤。身穿黑色战甲披风飞扬的蝙蝠侠以科技和铁拳为哥谭而战，罗宾则是蝙蝠侠密不可分的影子。然而哥谭不只有蝙蝠侠和罗宾抓捕罪犯的传说。哥谭的另一个传说——韦恩帝国的继承人，花花公子布鲁斯·韦恩和皇家芭蕾舞团领舞约会，在极尽奢华的宴会上左拥右抱。布鲁斯·韦恩是蝙蝠侠的面具。

布鲁斯·韦恩那安静无害、文弱动人的可怜孤儿养子则是杰森的面具。

阿尔弗雷德和杰森都表示花花公子布鲁西和布鲁斯脸皮底下绝对是两个人，演技满分。布鲁斯表示我们这种过于有钱的庄园里还是有规矩的……不准喝酒是第一条，第二条是拥有一个伪装的社交面具，与自身性格相差越远越好。他神烦这个面具。

“记得我们要永远在暗处。不停地变化，伪装……”布鲁斯第一次把杰森带到哥谭博物馆年度舞会前对他说。

“行了，你要我装什么？”

“我希望你尽量和这种社交环境融为一体，”布鲁斯边给杰森示范怎么用姜汁汽水替代香槟边说，“来这里的人想要做什么？”

“装逼？”

布鲁斯忍不住笑了，他的确要把一切都教给杰森，包括怎么对付这些装逼的家伙们。杰森叹气说，“谈生意，以及表示他们可以来，和他们不一样的人不可以来。”

“所以你需要一种带排斥性的表面友好，然后融入。注意语言，杰森。”

“要我叫你爸吗，老家伙？”

布鲁斯停了下，放下手中的玻璃杯说，“你可以。”

杰森最后随便把他的头发稍微摸顺点，就穿着西装离开自己的房间走向韦恩庄园的主楼梯。塞巴斯蒂安市长正式支持“关闭阿卡姆”后，哥谭的上流人士们流行起资助帮助患精神病的儿童的慈善组织。但今晚在韦恩庄园举行的韦恩基金会的慈善舞会不同，这个月的主题是为哈琳·奎泽尔博士将要成立的非盈利教育组织筹款。

尽管杰森一向对这种舞会嗤之以鼻，但他理解布鲁斯为何也要戴慈善家的面具。首先慈善家的名称是以一个城市里的家族的财产多寡来划分的，无法支撑大型基金会的家族并不在此列。这是一个排位并宣示领土的举动。其次大量公共设施和社会保障的运转依靠顶层的捐款维持，没有人愿意知道这些机构突然停转的后果。韦恩家族确实是哥谭的支柱之一。

舞会还没开始，宾客们都在大厅里闲聊——大部分人都在假装认识对方，阿尔弗雷德雇的仆人们端着香槟盘穿行其中。这并不容易，因为女士们穿着拖把级长裙。他最好找到布鲁斯。杰森迅速地扫视了大厅，看见布鲁斯正站在三个人围成的谈话圈里，手抚上一个女人的腰，她优雅地笑了。好吧，今晚蝙蝠侠和罗宾得分头行动。

杰森走下楼梯，拿起一个香槟杯但没有喝，站到其中一个半身雕像旁伪装成对舞会并不适应的模样。

“啊…这位是……”一位壮实的中年男人向杰森走过去，他有一头褐发，发际线靠后，身穿深蓝色西装。身后还跟了四个想要和他说上话的人，但他明显想先和杰森闲聊。

“我是布鲁…韦恩先生的养子，”杰森故意显得局促，“杰森。”

“塞巴斯蒂安·哈迪，哥谭市长，”塞巴斯蒂安伸手去握杰森的手，他的握手有力而坚定。他听说韦恩在公园区领养了一个平民男孩，作为支持穷人的市长他要显得关心年轻人，“在韦恩庄园的生活都适应吗？我知道这对你来说一定是个很大的转折。”

“噢，先生，你绝对不会相信。”

“看那，这是多么好的一个年轻人，”塞巴斯蒂安回头对那四个人说，现在他们都围了上来。其中一位女士还用手捂着嘴对旁边的人耳语。四人都露出同情的表情。对他们来说，这种贫民窟里出来的小孩总是过于安静和顺从……无论给什么施舍都很感激。

“你这样的孩子，能被韦恩先生看中，”另外一位绅士说，“肯定是不被公园区和哥谭戾气沾染的，纯洁高尚的孩子吧？和那些靠小偷小摸生存的肮脏的小子天生就是不一样。”

五个人都点头。杰森握紧香槟杯，无法去看任何人的眼睛。无法告诉他们他就是偷轮胎被抓回来的，那时快饿晕过去了。对于他们而言，他死掉或许才是纯洁高尚的。

“那种喜欢偷窃的小子怎么能成为韦恩家的少爷呢。正是因为这孩子与他们不一样，才会被韦恩先生迎接到家里来好好照顾，”那位女士说，“你肯定与那种小子本来就不同。所以才能在这跟我们相遇，走上跟他们不一样的道路，对吧？”

杰森低头去看香槟里的气泡，“韦恩先生…父亲非常慷慨。”

“那些公园区的坏小子没欺负你吧？”

“市长先生，很荣幸你今天能来。”布鲁斯的声音让五人都转身去看，话语之下带着只有杰森能听出来的蝙蝠侠怒气。杰森把玻璃杯放到半身雕像的底座上，退开一步让布鲁斯站到他身边。他自己能搞定，但他脸上的难堪肯定过于真实了。

布鲁斯很快把市长带进画廊讨论项目，不让这群人再靠近杰森。舞会九点开始，夜已浓，韦恩庄园里的灯光如梦，华丽而梦幻，淡紫色和金色光晕从宴会厅里映到法式园林中。一切都舒适，和缓而有诗意。哥谭最好的室内乐团在宴会厅里演奏节拍正确的巴洛克音乐，水晶吊灯里就是透明的夜，因为巴洛克音乐的浪漫不在于演奏得多么高低起伏，而在于音符中的时间间隙，理性中的感情。

杰森直接走向食物桌。

一个和他一般大的褐发女孩在他前面拿龙虾卷，然后走到倒酒的桌前，尴尬地叫侍者给她倒冰水。

“嘉比？”杰森好奇地问。

“杰森！”嘉比转身差点认不出眼前的人，杰森如今穿着合身而昂贵的西装，长高了许多。但那假装不在意的蓝眼睛，从左嘴角先展开的笑容——绝对是她认识的杰森。“你在这！哦对……你被韦恩先生收养了。你还好吧？”

“嗯，你呢？”

“老样子。我真的很为你高兴。我是说真的，你还好吧。韦恩，他没有就是把你到处……你知道…展览吧。你知道，他们总是有点……”嘉比关心地说，她在孤儿院里对这种见得多了。富人收养一个穷苦的孤儿显示爱心，然后就是铺天盖地、无孔不入的鄙夷。

“反正喂饱我不是问题，”杰森打趣道，“没事。布鲁斯…说实在他挺酷的。”

“我，则有新老板了。”

“谁？”杰森问。嘉比该去上学，他过会得去看一眼这事。哥谭有一个蝙蝠侠要求小孩进行高危活动就够了。

“克里斯蒂森小姐！”

嘉比向肩后点头示意杰森去看。来者是一个有淡金色卷发，身穿水蓝色长裙的女人。哈琳挑蓝色而非红色，是因为蓝色不会显得她只是在靠外貌赢得资助。她没戴眼镜，但杰森在电视上看过这张脸许多次了。这是今晚的主角，慈善舞会的受惠者，非盈利教育机构的组织者——哈琳·奎泽尔博士。

“总算找到你了，”哈琳对嘉比说。刚才有许多宾客跟哈琳打招呼闲谈，但她必须跟舞会的最大赞助者韦恩先生说话以表示感谢，不然就不符合基本的礼貌了。她一向注重礼节，从小到大她受的教育让她做不出任何粗鄙的事。她为事业疯狂，但也注重事业和生活的平衡，吃有机食物，每两天去一次健身房——她就是她自己。

“请在今晚剩余的时间跟在我身边，克里斯蒂森小姐。我不是你的保姆，”哈琳又对嘉比说，她的声音足够优雅。哈琳转向杰森，“这位是……”她打量了杰森的西装。

“我是布鲁斯·韦恩的养子，杰森·托德，”杰森伸手握住哈琳的手然后松开。他今晚迟些会查奎泽尔的所有资料……该死，布鲁斯真的控制了他的脑。他继续道，“奎泽尔博士，我听说过你的研究。非常祝贺你成为今晚的受惠人。嘉比是我的朋友。她告诉我她为你工作？”

“嘉比是我的助手，我认为她是对公共事业非常有热心的年轻人，” _而且她也是我们这需要的年轻面庞，_ 哈琳没有说，“杰森，很高兴认识你。我确实是一个精神科医生，也是心理咨询师，如果你需要任何帮助。只要开口问就好了。”

“为什么？”

哈琳是非常专业的人，她也乐意让人们知道她是一个没有架子，乐于助人的好医生。她不会谈论病人的隐私。杰森看起来有点……睡眠不足。脖子上和手上隐约能看到一点伤痕。韦恩庄园里不会有什么让这小孩恐惧的东西或人吧。

现在她对韦恩先生有点好奇了。

“你不需要问为什么，”她礼节性地环住杰森，给了男孩侧脸一个安慰的吻——她甚至不知道自己为何这么做。但命运似乎用绿色和紫色相间的丝带将他们缠到了一起，“记得你可以叫我哈莉。”

杰森一向不喜欢肢体接触。但哈莉这下让他莫名地毛骨悚然，罗宾的直觉让他知道这其中有什么东西非常不对。如果不是身处和煦的夏夜里，他会以为自己被死神吻了。

宴会厅里的钢琴家正在演奏斯卡拉蒂的一首奏鸣曲，恍惚间杰森几乎听见羽键琴的变调声，大厅里古董钟的滴答声，还有舞会里客人的笑声。

“韦恩先生，”哈琳看见布鲁斯后完全不管杰森，带着嘉比走了过去，“如此荣幸。”

“是我的荣幸，”布鲁斯搂着身边的模特随口说，装得有点微醺的模样。

“我不知道该如何表达我们对韦恩基金会的感激，”哈琳说，绝对没有对那位超模露出鄙夷的神色。像她那样的女人跪倒在金钱之下，是没有灵魂的。“作为一个慈善家，你是哥谭真正的朋友。”

哥谭真正的朋友？是啊哥谭每晚都喝他的血。布鲁斯露出他那标准的迷人微笑。他打造韦恩基金会并非完全是例行公事，他一直希望能以布鲁斯·韦恩的身份……为哥谭做更多。他并非完全没考虑过从蝙蝠侠的工作里退休。或者等他看着杰森长大之后，或许哥谭有一天会不再需要蝙蝠侠。

他对这仍抱有一点非理性的希望。

这或许是他资助哈琳·奎泽尔博士这样的人的原因。

“奎泽尔博士，你才是今晚的主角，”布鲁斯无论是用蝙蝠侠的声音还是这种声音说话都让人无法拒绝，“愿意和我跳一支舞吗？”他伸出一只手。

舞蹈是黑夜里最迷人的艺术。舞者的每一个动作，每一下呼吸都让舞伴以身体去体会。对于一个合格的侧写师而言，一个人的性格和缺陷可以在十五分钟的谈话内掌握。对于这门技术的行家而言，只用一支舞。说实话，布鲁斯并不需要用舞中的肢体动作来了解哈琳。他已经习惯性地分析完了，她是一个普通人。

她的欲望和恐惧都与普通人无异。

“不，”哈琳有些害羞地笑了，“我并不会跳舞。”事实上，她认为拒绝韦恩会让他印象更深刻。社交场合的每一下推和拉对她而言才是真正的舞蹈。布鲁斯·韦恩不出意料地去和超模跳下一支舞，哈琳突然间又有所失望。

十点半时杰森确定自己已经和宴会厅里20%的客人打过招呼并闲聊了几句，聊天的内容不是对他假装关心就是极其无趣的“美好的夜晚”、“优美的音乐”和“一流的舞会”。毫无内容的闲聊要把杰森闷出脏话来。

杰森把手放到宴会厅东侧一扇小门的把手上。韦恩庄园的门都安装了隐秘的指纹识别系统，无缝地隔开客人和家人能进入的区域。尤其是一些训练区域不只在蝙蝠洞中，而是在庄园的主楼里。门锁识别后旋开让他进入日光室。

日光室的一面红砖墙上爬满青绿藤蔓，余下三面是让阳光透进的花房玻璃。今晚这是月光室了，哥谭的月夜清冽却有着说不出的浪漫。一座海滨之城，带着美国的繁华、欲望和所有罪恶，像一杯浓得带血味的红酒，又有烟熏和金属口感。日光室之外的花园里闪着莹莹灯火，宴会厅里的钢琴家突然抛弃了巴洛克的细腻情感，拥抱了浪漫派的绝望深情，夜深了。

日光室里有一张玻璃长桌和四张玻璃雕花椅，桌面上放了一壶柠檬汁。在细节的极致上，阿尔弗雷德才是韦恩庄园里最伟大的侦探。杰森坐到桌边，日光室的蜡烛里加了保加利亚玫瑰的香气。独处让杰森放松，在他等会回到宴会厅里再继续闲聊之前他宁愿自己待着。孤独对大部分人像苦涩的毒酒，越饮越渴，直到烧死在只有一个人的地狱里。但对杰森和布鲁斯而言，深夜的宁静才是思考的兴奋剂。

门锁识别旋开的声音让杰森回头，迪克开门走进日光室。迪克戴着深蓝色的领结，也戴着迪克的笑容。如果说蝙蝠侠走进日光室烛光会突然熄灭，那么迪克走进就像阳光漏进这个房间。

杰森和迪克平时并不来往。

“杰森，你在这，”迪克拉开一张玻璃椅。

“你来这做什么？”

“没，只是来看你。我不想你觉得被漏下，”迪克给自己倒了一杯柠檬汁，“这种场合算是家庭聚会了。你是这个家的一部分。”

杰森瞪了他一眼，露出请减少废话的警告眼神。

“好吧，你觉得今晚我们什么时候可以撤？”迪克笑了，他离家成为布鲁德海文的义警夜翼后很少回庄园。布鲁德海文虽然只是距离哥谭两个小时车程的都市，但就连空气闻起来也不一样。哥谭的空气里总有一股地铁里飘出来的霉味。而且哥谭人走路总是行色匆匆，走路撞上人回头就是一句去你的。但他认为自己应该多跟弟弟说话。

“布鲁西进卧室之后吧。”

“布鲁斯就是布鲁斯……”迪克咧嘴笑，“你近来怎么样？”

“仍在复查安纳奇的案子。两周后开庭，我会去看下。”

“那孩子，”迪克叹气，“他这么做惹到了全部人，这真的是没有办法。没有人会站在他那边。但说实话，我挺佩服他。”

“是吗？”杰森扬起眉毛，他一直以为只有自己对此事放不下。一方面安纳奇的算法正义有绝对的价值，但那太冰冷，也太复杂，并不能像英雄的理念一样传播。另一方面，这个没有家的顶级黑客最终失手，其过程之粗糙，其原因之可惜……

“他是他自己的英雄，即使整个世界都反对他。他创造出泄密这种黑客方式，找到了属于他的方式来帮助这个世界，即使他要做的事会让他进黑门监狱。这也是我成为夜翼的原因，我想成为自己的英雄，无论别人怎么说。”

“这就是你离开哥谭的原因？”杰森问。他一直想知道迪克为何离开，或许因为他已经被布鲁斯训练成每天睁眼就要为37年以后的事作计划吧，他们莽起来连几十年后的未来都要握在手里掌控。相比之下他不再是罗宾的一天会来得更快。

布鲁斯会要求他上大学，他会学计算机，强化下他对一些基础算法的掌握。尽管布鲁斯·韦恩家的养子应该去学社会人类学这种符合他们社会地位的玩意。但布鲁斯对工程和数学的看重——他十分赞同。至于英语文学？不用加强，那些书他都看过也喜欢。

然后呢？他实在无法想象不在死亡边缘与罪犯搏斗的日子。或许他只是爱上了每次战斗之前肾上腺素在血液里迸发的兴奋，冷静推进计划时将大脑使用到极致的满足感——并没有多少高尚可言。

“蝙蝠侠就像一个巨大的阴影，”迪克喝了一口柠檬汁解释道，“他外形上看起来也像个漆黑的大影子……但我是说他太大了。蝙蝠侠和他背后的传说，我无法评判。但我知道如果我无法找到我自己，就会被蝙蝠侠吞噬。或许我的自由意志一文不值，但我仍想保有它，就像一点属于我的希望。”

夜翼的翅膀就像天使的羽翼，哥谭的重力永远无法折断。

“挺好的，”杰森并不带讽刺地称赞。

“不，并不好，”迪克走到日光室的玻璃墙边，把一只手按到玻璃上。

“来半夜谈心第一轮，大哥你先上，”杰森打趣道。

“在考虑成为夜翼的时候，我在想…”迪克的笑容消失了。但无论是什么，迪克总能向前看。蝙蝠侠的披风太重，所以他在设计夜翼的战袍时并没有添加披风，那不是他所背负的，“算了，”他说。

“事实上我还真想知道，”杰森敦促道。夜翼是公认的最受欢迎的年轻英雄之一，而他对迪克其实……不甚了解。或许如果他知道迪克是怎么想的，他就能伪装自己是正义联盟中的一员。

“你知道吗，杰森，”迪克坐回椅里，手臂放到冰凉的玻璃桌上，“我能听见他们的声音……那些不幸的，无辜的人的声音。我能听见他们的哭喊和尖叫，每一个哥谭的受害者，每一个死于犯罪的灵魂。我能听见他们的声音。”

杰森知道自己听不见。

“很久以前我只能听见自己的声音，”迪克继续道，“我父母死后我只能听见自己的哀嚎。我那时就是一个只在乎自己的哀嚎的小孩，我只能听见自己的声音。但后来我就能听见其他人的声音了。他们本来都是沉默的，但我能听见。无辜者的尖叫声，无穷无尽，到处都是他们的声音。所以我成为了夜翼，为了他们。”

“成为夜翼会让他们的尖叫声消失吗？”

“不会，”迪克摇头，但他挤出一个安慰杰森的笑容，“如果可以，我愿意牺牲自己代替那些人。我发誓保护弱小和无辜，为他们而战。其他人的声音提醒我我为什么要做一个英雄。”

杰森僵住了，过了几秒才咬嘴唇吞咽了下。他知道自己听不见。这不是正义联盟的伪装……这是……他做不到的事。他或许永远无法做到……如果他再也听不见自己的声音，他就会听见其他人的哭喊吗？

这是一种……被称为 _善良_ 的东西，带来爱和温暖，世间的英雄因此成为英雄。一个残破的人是不可能拥有这种东西的。但布鲁斯有，他知道。

“杰伊？”迪克总是善解人意，看得出杰森陷入沉思的模样。但作为夜翼他认为有深度的谈话、坦诚的沟通总是正面的，“我们一起回宴会厅里吧。我带你认识一些人。”

“不了，”杰森很快拒绝，他走向日光室面朝花园的玻璃门，“我等会再来找你。”

他说谎了。杰森穿过长廊，走过大厅上楼回自己的房间拿了一把钩爪枪。确认场地里没人在看后，他用钩爪枪从自己房间的阳台那爬上屋顶。西装皮鞋踩在陡峭的屋顶上有点滑，月色之下他隐约能看清屋顶和塔楼的轮廓。

韦恩庄园的屋顶上趴着六只滴水兽，两个骑士和四个天使，与石柱和尖塔一同守护着这座古老的宅邸。杰森灵巧地跑过南翼的屋顶，让晚风迎面吹乱他的头发。罗宾的平衡让他毫不费力地奔跑，罗宾的敏捷让花园里的宾客即使眯着眼睛看，也看不见他。

他不是第一次在韦恩庄园楼顶上乱跑了。布鲁斯第一次训练他使用钩爪枪时用的就是庄园的屋顶，如今连布鲁斯都没法在这上面抓到他。他是夜之子，是晚风的玩伴，是那个赖在屋顶上不下来的罗宾。

杰森用钩爪飞过主楼的屋顶，又沿着斜角滑下，像一只回到天际的野鸟。宴会厅是他的鸟笼，宴会厅正上方的南塔楼顶端则有一只滴水兽。那是他最喜欢的一只滴水兽，也是他唯一的朋友。杰森给他的滴水兽朋友起的名叫洛奇，洛奇最好的一点就是话不多。

杰森穿过石柱绕到洛奇身边。洛奇和往常一样尴尬，它顶着尖耳朵，蹲在屋檐边舒展蝙蝠般的蹼翼，嘴张很大露出四颗虎牙，装得很凶地看着远处的哥谭。夜巡特别糟或者布鲁斯吼他比较凶时他会到屋顶上找这只滴水兽。他有时坐在洛奇头顶上，披风垂下来遮住滴水兽的眼睛。有时靠着洛奇的翅膀看书。

滴水兽什么也不会告诉蝙蝠侠。

今晚杰森只是坐到洛奇蹲着的大腿旁。舞会的声音从他脚下传来，风摇曳了花园里的灯火，远处的哥谭灯光像是模糊的泪珠。杰森扯松暗红色的领结，解开衬衫的第一颗扣子，今晚第一次松了一口气。洛奇一定是注意到他脸上的阴郁，所以什么话也没说。

杰森从西装裤袋里拿出一包烟，拿出一根点上。

他低头吸一口，尼古丁的味道呛进他的肺里，但烟草的劲没法驱散他胸口的哽咽。杰森把拿烟的手换成左手，好让烟灰不滴到洛奇脚上。 _这不是正义联盟的伪装……这是……他做不到的事。_

第二口烟让他咳了几下，他通常不会在抽烟的时候呛到。如今迪克的话让他看明白了……他永远无法成为布鲁斯希望他成为的那种英雄。他不过是蝙蝠侠要残酷地抓捕并惩罚的罪犯。杰森吸进第三口，左手微微发抖。他愿意把自己的胸口切开，从里面找出哪怕一点不只属于一个脏兮兮的轮胎窃贼的东西。但那里除了哥谭的苦涩什么也没有。

没有人会在乎。对于他们而言，他死掉或许才是纯洁高尚的。

···

哈维·丹特知道韦恩庄园里的慈善舞会是他的机会。幸运女神近来是拥抱他了，他得到两个非凡的机会，一个是获得在庭上为安纳奇辩护的机会，另一个是买到了这次舞会的邀请——韦恩基金会看起来对公共事业十分热心。既然他们支持了哈琳·奎泽尔的教育组织，韦恩先生说不定对他的提议也会很感兴趣。

他为此定制了新的西装，准备好电梯式十一秒介绍句，只要给他一个和韦恩说上话的机会。

韦恩庄园的舞会璀璨华贵如梦似幻。哈维平时订阅一本私人游艇杂志，那杂志就放在他的咖啡桌上当画本。但就连杂志里这种驾驶自己的船遨游蔚蓝大海的浪漫，也比不过韦恩庄园宴会厅里水晶吊灯折射的奢华。哈维喝了一口带气泡的餐前酒，一面感受到自己对舒适生活的渴望，一面又鄙视这与自己的从业初衷相悖。

哈维伸手握了西装口袋里的一枚硬币。

这是他祖父给他的幸运硬币，硬币的两面都是哥谭正义女神的头像。当他做不出选择时，他就得抛这枚硬币，因为他只能选择正义。

“韦恩先生，”哈维说，但他的声音淹没在客人的闲聊中。布鲁斯转眼又和一个参议院谈笑风生，旁边多了三个想要加入进谈话圈的人。

“韦恩先生，”哈维在一支舞的间隙想要靠近，又被换走空酒杯的侍者挡了。他必须找准时机跟韦恩说他的提议。

后来宴会厅里更是不见韦恩的踪迹，哈维开始沮丧了。这是一个慈善舞会，即使他知道赞助人们通常不在舞会上找项目，但资助像他的提议这么好的事，简直应该是赞助人的天职。哈维沮丧地走在韦恩庄园的走廊上，转过拐角走进庄园的深处。

这里已经很少宾客走过来了，哈维正想着是否该回头。

然后他看见了布鲁斯·韦恩。布鲁斯在一个玻璃墙后的酒吧房里迷醉地吻着一个女人的脖子，从脖子吻到下颚再回转过来吻到肩膀。房间里的另一面墙也是玻璃所制，墙后是一个室内泳池的内里，蓝色的水纹映在两人身上，波动不已。

哈维知道今晚绝无和布鲁斯·韦恩说上话的机会了。

这就是这些富人的德行，他们都是表面冠冕堂皇，内里腐烂不堪的双面人，他早该知道。哈维转身向大门走去，悻悻地离开了韦恩庄园。舞会这种场合并不适合他，他需要的只是一个机会。如今在韦恩这被羞辱了，他剩下的好牌就是安纳奇那场审判了。哈维知道自己必须找到另外的合作者。

他很快找到了。

一周之后，哈琳·奎泽尔的教育组织的韦恩基金会资金到账，她为这个组织起名——正义之心。

“暴力和仇恨是傲慢的，”哈琳在正义之心的成立仪式上说，“他们认为我们会因此沉默，让我们怀疑、退缩和绝望。但他们无法夺走善良的心。我们永远不会沉默，世界会听见我们的声音。正义跟虚荣、虚有其表的力量相比，本来就是逊色而苍白的。不需要任何神光的点缀，不需要浮华的装饰，只是单纯的爱与谦卑。正义在每个人的心中。”

她为此流下眼泪，露出殉道者般的表情。

“哥谭并不属于黑夜。我们不会在黑暗面前卑躬屈膝。我们的自由意志予我们以希望。哥谭是属于年轻人的，而我们的年轻人不应只是生存，而要成长。我们不会只是听命于权威，顺从大环境的压力。我们不会逃避。战斗，战斗直到最后……”

哈琳结束演讲后回到座位上，她并不让掌声令她分心。正义之心成立后他们还要找到一个口号，然后是几个有影响力的项目。哈维这提议，怎么说……还行。但太普通了。可以作为一个长期项目，但他们要混出热度，需要更有争议的话题。一次有争议的，令人欲罢不能的大事件才能提供足够的能量。

比如说一个争议公众人物的死。

下一个上台的是哈维·丹特。哈维今天没有穿他之前定制的西装，正义之心的影响力太小了。

“首先，非常感谢正义之心的奎泽尔博士能给我这个机会，”哈维流畅地说，他的口才总让他和他的哥谭正义女神战无不胜，“今天，是这个正面的青年组织成立的日子，也是我公布我的微小的努力的日子——我支持新泽西州废除死刑。”

人们的反应和他预料的一模一样。先是倒吸一口冷气的惊愕，然后是理性的掌声。

“哥谭应该废除死刑，”哈维坚定地说，这个句子本身就是有力量的。至于他本人相不相信，那不重要，“在众多废除死刑的论据之中，我只想强调一点。那就是数据表明死刑的威慑有限。死刑的作用因社会文化而变，并非绝对的。”

但哈维知道这个听起来最为理性的论据毫无吸引力。只有带情绪的故事才能传播，人们只有在看见不该被判死刑，又被系统性害死的无辜者才会心痛。那种愤怒才能点燃这运动。

一周之后安纳奇被带上法庭。

哈维再次陷入两难之间。他要为安纳奇辩护，出于专业素养他应该想尽一切办法帮安纳奇脱罪，如果无法脱罪，也要争取减刑。通常而言在哥谭最普遍的减刑方式就是把人送进阿卡姆精神病院。这几乎是约定俗成的，而奎泽尔医生也帮他准备好了安纳奇的精神病证明。

但安纳奇要求“黑门监狱，无论多少年”这……其实不符合哈维的专业素养。鉴于安纳奇就是那个爆出那本捕风捉影地指出阿卡姆院虐待囚犯的《阿卡姆精神病医院手册》的黑客，哈维能理解少年的焦虑。事实上，是怎样的焦虑让一个十七岁少年头发都是白的？

哈维愿意帮安纳奇争取到黑门，即使这会让同行认为他不那么专业。哈维走进审判室时停住了，又想起他在韦恩庄园里吃的闭门羹。没有韦恩基金会的支持，他的事业就需要一些……戏剧性了。哈维紧张时总会拿出他的幸运硬币，抛出去，看硬币在空中翻滚闪烁，再落在他的手背上。

哥谭正义女神朝上。

杰森那天坐在旁观席里，穿了自己的那件红色兜帽衫。他只是来这观察并记录，回到蝙蝠洞后这个案子该是放进蝙蝠电脑的档案区，再也不会被提起。安纳奇被起诉的40多项罪名没有一项是他被蝙蝠侠和罗宾拿下的原因。

对抗正义联盟的决定意味着什么。

对抗蝙蝠侠的决定意味着什么。

杰森看着安纳奇脸色苍白地对哈维说，“黑门，不要阿卡姆……”安纳奇死盯着哈维看。哈维表情冷漠。哈维被看得有点害怕，不像一个意气风发的年轻专家。但哈维脸上的表情杰森能读出：那是背叛的表情，表面上还装出一副追求真相的高尚模样。

当法官说“囚犯起立”时只有安纳奇站起来。

“黑门，不要阿卡姆，”安纳奇几近发抖地说。世界上最骄矜不羁的顶级黑客突然间只是个十七岁的孩子。他看起来太年轻了，几乎会是一个很好的罗宾，杰森艰难地吞咽。安纳奇被拖出去的时候仍绝望地乞求，“黑门，不要阿卡姆。”

他被关进阿卡姆的第二天就死了。


	5. 第五章 死亡药片

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我不可能放弃你。这是我的决定。

## 第五章 死亡药片

“他只是个孩子！”哈琳在正义之心的视频里说。

“他们谋杀了一个孩子，”她说，用的全黑背景，“自由地表达，让权力接受公开的监督，就那么让人害怕吗？看来……确实如此。绝密者重新定义了公众获取信息的权利。他们的可信度远高于传统媒体。而安纳奇，他还只是一个孩子。他本来会上大学，成为一个电脑专家…”尽管这些电脑专家对于哈琳而言不过都是些为大企业工作的码农。他们认为科技是一切，却不懂人心。情商……才是最重要的，智商不过是让这些人成为被他人所用的工具。她认为安纳奇就是栽在这种机械的东西上面，当然，涉世未深的孩子值得她同情。

“有一天他甚至会有自己的家庭，能看着自己的孩子长大。但他没来得及长大。这令人心碎……”

画面切到一张照片上。照片里是阿卡姆的一间病房，安纳奇身穿橙色囚衣侧躺在病床上像是睡着，但床单被他的血染红。安纳奇的脸上既有害怕，又有疲惫到尽头的释然。他已经死了。这张照片一发到推特上就碾压了其它新闻。

他只是个孩子。

但这张照片的角度恰好没有拍到安纳奇背上被刀捅的伤口。

“你没有什么可以威胁我，”安纳奇死前对小丑说。他既没有家人，也已经很失望了。绝密者没有他还会继续运转。而这就是他这样的人的命运，用完即死。安纳奇已经将他所有加密算法的原理发到网上，当然只知道原理也无法破解绝密者的系统。对于有的人而言绝密者所做的一切只是技术上的细枝末节，并非激动人心的哲学原理，而且还毫无素质。但或许有的人会认为它们美得动人心魄。

“这，你可就想错了，”小丑甩着刀靠近，“任何系统都有缺陷，我以为你对此最清楚了。任何人都能从最小的伤口开始溃烂，然后哈哈哈。”

然后小丑就给了安纳奇背后一刀。

_人最优秀的品质之一是适应性强，最差劲的品质之一也是适应性强。他们去适应了诋毁和侮辱，适应了敌意。_

安纳奇用手抓了床单，但贯穿后背的伤口实在太痛了。他很快安静地死了。这种伤口痛苦却沉默，死者动弹不得，不会发出任何声音。血慢慢染红医疗床单。安纳奇死前看到的最后场景就是阿卡姆的医生们拿出手机拍照，并没有救他。这张照片会帮小丑撬开许多的门，媒体竞相引用，人们流下眼泪。安纳奇最终被自己的敌人广泛赞扬。

_我已经好久没见阳光了，都快忘了它是什么样子。不过，你除了去适应，别无他法。_

照片流出的当天绝密者公布了安纳奇的“死亡药片”密匙。绝密者曾放出过几百G的保命文件。这些文件被称为“死亡药片”，已经BT散布到世界各地的电脑里。一旦绝密者成员死亡，他们就会泄出密匙。

不出意料，安纳奇的死亡药片里有阿卡姆精神病院虐待囚犯的照片证据。药片的毒性渗进网络血液里……但药片里还有其他信息……

“市长先生，你怎么看待绝密者文件里显示的蝙蝠侠与美国政府存在的交易？”维琦·瓦勒在记者会上问塞巴斯蒂安。别的记者都在问阿卡姆精神病院照片的事，塞巴斯蒂安当然表示要彻查并严惩，而且阿卡姆应该被关闭。有人问问题的时候想把阿卡姆的丑闻责任推到他头上，塞巴斯蒂安已经娴熟地甩锅了，但他仍有点急躁。

就在塞巴斯蒂安挥手想忽略这个问题，直接再顶一个下一个阿卡姆照片问题时维琦又说，“我们不能只是谈论阿卡姆而不提及蝙蝠侠。市长先生，你知道蝙蝠侠与政府的交易吗？”

“我们不知情。这确实是联邦里的事，”塞巴斯蒂安回答。

“我认为哥谭市民有权得知为何政府要用蝙蝠侠和罗宾的性命作为交易的一面，”维琦总是能抓住重点，“虽然我们不知道交易的具体内容，但通常只有不可告人的条款才需要这种保证。你认为蝙蝠侠是否在协助NSA监视哥谭市民？”

“蝙蝠侠和罗宾独立行动，”塞巴斯蒂安说，他会记着得跟警察局长詹姆斯·戈登那边再次强调这点，“哥谭市与蝙蝠侠没有任何合作关系。”

杰森走进韦恩庄园图书馆的蝙蝠洞主电梯，圆柱形的铁柱转动，电梯里泛着蓝光，垂直向下穿过岩洞。电梯离开石顶岩刺的那一刻至今仍能夺走杰森的呼吸——月光从岩洞的瀑布开口处落进蝙蝠洞，月夜银光无法照亮洞里的阴影。深渊之下的永恒里装着蝙蝠电脑的服务器，利用了洞中天然的水冷系统。远处的收藏区里居然有一只机械恐龙，一只企鹅，它们都望着平台上的三架喷气式蝙蝠翼飞机。

这个洞穴就是蝙蝠侠的心，隐秘不让任何人了解。理性而深情，严谨又荒诞……总会让杰森会心一笑。蝙蝠洞怎么可能是黑暗空洞的？

杰森在载具区找到正在检测蝙蝠翼引擎的布鲁斯。他直接问了，“他们要你做什么？”

“我不能回答，”布鲁斯简短地说。

“你可以告诉我。”

“杰森，你不需要知道。”

“他们威胁你，”杰森饶到布鲁斯面前说。

“不，你的安全是最重要的，”布鲁斯放下工具，站起看着杰森说。联邦政府要求他必须向世人宣称“不杀人是他唯一的底线”。如果他违反或者泄密，联邦会在24小时内把他和罗宾屠灭。条款的具体内容从来没被保存在任何电脑上，所以连安纳奇也无从泄露……所以这确实是个赤裸裸的威胁。甚至存粹为了显示蝙蝠侠什么也不是。

“该死，”杰森骂道，他并不想就此作罢，而布鲁斯已经用蝙蝠侠声音说话了。杰森看进布鲁斯的蓝眼睛说，“至少告诉我有多严重。我得准备好防御系统，万一这里受到攻击。”

“不。蝙蝠洞足够安全，我每天都检查安全系统。从隐蔽到魔法防御都没有异常。我认为蝙蝠洞的位置仍未暴露，”布鲁斯坚决地说，他的决定不容置疑。布鲁斯已经用上了安纳奇设计的加密算法，他们会从安纳奇的尸体上爬过去。“万一出现情况，他们肯定会首先定位我。你和阿尔弗雷德必须按照骑士陨落计划撤离哥谭。这些就是你需要知道的。”

“骑士陨落，好吧，”杰森用手捋过他的黑发。所以这是骑士陨落计划的严重程度，该死。他知道布鲁斯已经告诉他保密是这个威胁的一部分了，布鲁斯在用“不能”这个词时绝对不会表达另一个意思。他必须停止追问，但骑士陨落计划，该死。这计划的每一种变体几乎都包括使用蝙蝠侠来掩护撤离。

蝙蝠侠是目前蝙蝠洞里最强的棋子，提供最广的火力覆盖，就像棋盘上的皇后。最强的棋子一般也用来牺牲，以将能给予致命一击的棋子送到棋盘上的关键之处。蝙蝠侠和罗宾的世界就是一张巨大的棋盘。最好的棋手眼中只有将死。

“你妈的，布鲁斯-”杰森正要开始骂。

“不，杰森，”布鲁斯直接打断他， _杰森必须明白，_ “我不会让任何人伤害你，无论是联邦政府还是哥谭罪犯。” _他们甚至夺去了我为你复仇的权利。_

“首先我不是个小男孩了。其次我是你的谁啊，”杰森确实不会停下。他俩还没能决出谁是蝙蝠洞里最顽固的人，“我操我只是你从街上捡回来的老鼠，”杰森用手比了整个蝙蝠洞，“而你为这些耗尽心血。别告诉我他们用这点伎俩就可以威胁到你，你这太差了，老家伙。一个威胁之后会有另外一个威胁，你自己说的。”

“为什么你会认为我会放弃你？”每次听见杰森用这种自我贬低的方式说话，布鲁斯都咒骂自己的无能。他能感受到自己血液里的愤怒。

“蝙蝠侠不能有弱点，”杰森没有回答布鲁斯的问题，那些都不重要。他说，“如果你有弱点，你会死。”

布鲁斯张嘴正要说但停住了，他站在那看着杰森，手里还拿着检查引擎的仪表。总有一天哥谭的黑暗会吞噬他，多年前他穿上蝙蝠战甲时已经决定了结局。这就是他这样的人的命运，用完即死。没有什么可悲伤的。

布鲁斯艰难地吞咽，过了阵才看进杰森的眼睛说，“我把你带到韦恩庄园，并不是因为我同情你。而是因为你的天赋。我知道我在你身上看见了什么，” _我看见了我自己。_ 布鲁斯没有说，他只集中精力于让杰森听明白，“我不可能放弃你。这是我的决定。 _不要质疑我的决定。_ ”

杰森相信他。

他不该相信他。这样的话语总是苍白的，时间会把它们都碾碎，杰森很早就明白这个道理……但为何他仍奢望这是真的。杰森转身走开了，消失在黑暗凝重的蝙蝠洞中。

布鲁斯看着他的杰森的肩膀背影，犹豫了没有跟上，他看到了自己——那些独自漂流在外很可能第二天就死去的迷失岁月，那些站在父母画像前强迫自己忘记开心的感受的每一天。他会放弃自己吗？

···

这是一个阿卡姆的雨天。夏季以外的哥谭很少下雨，这并不是一个阴雨连绵的城市。下暴雨时哥谭旧城区有时会被水淹没，但也是地铁唯一得到清洗的时候。洪水会将地铁里的垃圾和老鼠都杀死。阿卡姆岛则是一座岩山，即使整个哥谭沉入海中，阿卡姆疯人院仍会屹立不倒。

蝙蝠侠和罗宾到阿卡姆调查安纳奇的死。

“后腰捅右肾，”罗宾绕到尸体背后说，“痛苦、安静的死法，高效而有计划性……毫无悔意就不用说了，这毕竟是阿卡姆。这种特征加上在阿卡姆之内，基本上是下大棋的那几个其中一个。”

“两个，如果算上习惯近身距离，又在阿卡姆里的，排除医生的话。”

“照片太刻意。”

蝙蝠侠点头，他点开右手套上的全息通讯系统，“戈登，你们继续排查医生，并查看监控录像。我和罗宾去问小丑。”

“小丑，你确定？他仍被关在牢房内。”

“符合他的手法，即使墙上没有涂鸦。他不只是一个沉迷于小丑卡片的连环杀手。”

“好吧，你有三十分钟，”戈登摇头，“不能再多了。”

小丑被转移到重症病区的审讯室。阿卡姆的重症区每隔十五道门就有一个安全锁定门，门上闪着红光，走廊里空无一物。这更像一个军事基地而非监狱。审讯室的一整面墙都是单向玻璃，房间内只有两张面对面的椅子，小丑靠坐在其中一个椅子上，手被拷在身前，脚踝拷在椅脚上，看起来十分休闲。

一个顶级黑客，先是被蝙蝠侠抓了，然后被小丑补刀……真是哈哈哈。死亡药片还炸得特别有观赏价值，他已经等不及要再见到蝙蝠了。四年前小丑被蝙蝠侠关进阿卡姆精神病院就没出去过，虽然他早已控制阿卡姆，但他无法离开阿卡姆重症区。身在哥谭却见不到蝙蝠侠，人生总归不够……完整。

就像一句诗缺少了最后一个字，一首歌缺少了最后一个音符。

蝙蝠侠开门把门嘭地合上。罗宾则被要求站在单向玻璃的另一面，只能看着。小丑一看见黑色披风就低头呵呵笑，然后再仰头大笑，人生苦短，及时行乐。

“我听说有个小孩死了，蝙蝙，”小丑嘲笑道。

“你认为我在乎吗？”蝙蝠侠冷漠地说，他将小丑对面的椅子拉到四尺处，坐下时身体前倾。这个距离和坐姿意味着他已经认定小丑有罪—— _先显得好像要参与小丑的游戏。_ 很明显小丑不能离开他的牢房。如果确认此事与小丑有关，那么这就不是一般的漏洞了……

“真冷血，”小丑赞叹道，双手激动地握拳，仿佛在享受这一刻，“这么多年了，你总是一点也没变。不要忘了如果一切变得太过困难，阿卡姆里永远有你的一个位置。我能说什么呢，你……”

蝙蝠侠随后靠向椅背，若无其事地拿出手机。

“你……使我完整。”

蝙蝠侠开始玩手机。一只蝙蝠，一只戴全黑披风的蝙蝠在严肃地玩手机。他的手套指尖被设计成能释放微弱的电磁信号，所以滑触屏毫无压力。今天推特上“他只是一个孩子”标签还在热门列表里，大概每五分钟一推。

“继续，”蝙蝠侠对着手机屏幕说，并没有抬头看小丑。一个人几乎不可能激怒小丑，小丑就算被揍得满地爬也会继续乱笑。死亡威胁就更不用说了，小丑也没有恐惧。但他会让小丑脸上的笑容凝固……

“哈哈哈哈，”小丑干巴巴地笑了几声，笑声里少了一丝往常的歇斯底里，“那小孩，为什么不哈哈笑呢。他不过是一个工具，一次性，用完就可以扔掉。哈-哈哈，你毫不在乎。你抓住他的时候，有从他那榨出什么吗？”

蝙蝠侠继续翻着手机屏幕。

“…又或者，你把这小孩像扔垃圾一样丢到阿卡姆来销毁，”小丑露出一个宽大的笑容，“因为他知道你肮脏的秘密？又大又坏的蝙蝠竟然是联邦政府的走狗……你有告诉罗宾是你把炸弹缠到他脖子上吗？你真棒！”

“深感荣幸，”蝙蝠侠嘲弄道。他太清楚小丑对缺乏观众的恐惧了。对混乱的追求，对绝对邪恶的表演，对世界的嘲笑——都是伪装，一律不用理会。人们可能认为审讯主要以动手为主，但人在痛苦的时候反而说得更少，在惺忪平常的谈话里却会透露一切。小丑这种甚至会享受被蝙蝠侠揍得血肉模糊。

站在单向玻璃另一端的杰森拧紧拳头。安纳奇不是一个工具，也不是一种信仰，他是数百万行代码的阵列，是时间间隙中的奇点——是不会死去的永恒。而蝙蝠侠肮脏的秘密——蝙蝠侠本身就戴着黑色披风，上面溅上的泥水很多，让它越来越重。

“他们很快会发现你这样很不健康。我一直在保护你，”小丑说着忍不住真笑了几声，“人们看着我，认为我是一个疯子。他们看着你的时候又看见了什么？”

“他们是谁？”

“每一个人……每一张你认识或不认识的脸，每一个英雄和渣滓。他们都会看到你到底是谁。疯狂…会传染……”小丑把椅子挪前几尺，身体前倾嘶嘶地说，“不过放心，我会给你留一只小鸟。”

蝙蝠侠瞬间眼收窄，整个身体紧绷已经进入战斗姿态，怒气无声地融进他的每一块肌肉。他的声音突然变得更为黑暗而致命，“我告诉过你……”

铁门旋开的声音打断了蝙蝠侠的话。罗宾走进房中直接嘲讽，“丑角，你喜欢阿卡姆吗？”

“哦哈哈，”小丑笑得直拍大腿，这么一直笑是会胃抽搐的，“蝙蝠侠和罗宾还有我在阿卡姆里，世界上最欢乐的一家。”

“就当你喜欢了。让我告诉你一个秘密。你并非像你试图让人们相信的那么疯，甚至不像你自己所希望相信的那么疯，”罗宾继续道，故意没有停下，忽略蝙蝠侠警告的眼神，“那只是为了给你扮演疯小丑时所做的每一件变态的、怪物般的事开脱罢了。让我告诉你，戏子，你没那么疯。”

这话让小丑脸上的笑容瞬间完全消失，嘴角下翻像一只悲伤小丑。但他很快爆发出一连串新的笑声对着蝙蝠侠惊叹道，“有那么一秒……我以为我看见了你，蝙蝙。”

“你连临床上很快都不够疯了。你干掉安纳奇时那是什么，手术医生一般的控制，手为什么不抖下？准备跟阿卡姆说再见吧，黑门监狱的电椅欢迎你。连疯子都演不好算个傻逼的丑角？”

“你看这孩子，被你教的，哈哈哈哈……来来来，小丑叔叔送你一张……”小丑抬起被拷住的双手伸进橙色囚服的胸袋，罗宾突然挥拳打中小丑的腹部。小丑吃痛扭曲，刚够到的一张小丑卡片飘落地面。

被小丑发过卡片的人都死了。

“罗宾！”蝙蝠侠命令罗宾停下，但杰森没有停。一击之后必须接上下一击，就像一个威胁之后必定有另一个威胁。即使他将小丑揍到只剩一口气，小丑也只会哈哈大笑。即使他们手上有小丑杀死安纳奇的直接证据，小丑也只不过会被判在阿卡姆里多待几年，而他身上判的年数早已超过九十九年。他们对此毫无办法……但他至少能阻止这疯子威胁蝙蝠侠——用他威胁蝙蝠侠。

“罗宾！”这是第二声命令。杰森知道蝙蝠侠绝对不会说第三遍，他举起拳头并不准备落下。他甚至不能将小丑直接击晕——阿卡姆虐待囚犯这事还正当风口，而他们和哥谭警方之间的信任本来就很稀薄。蝙蝠侠握住他的手臂将他直接拉开，如果他不是罗宾这种力量会把他摔到地上。摔他是可以的，阿卡姆的宝贝囚犯们则是不可侵犯的。

蝙蝠侠转身离开房间，披风甩在身后。罗宾深吸一口气踉跄了一步跟上，没有回头去看还在疯狂大笑的小丑。蝙蝠侠听到罗宾关上审讯室的房门后没去管他，径直走向夏普典狱长的观察室。雨水冲进阿卡姆的场地，形成一个又一个黑色水滩。

蝙蝠侠和罗宾回蝙蝠洞的路上都沉默，只有雨滴到挡风玻璃上的沥沥声，哥谭很少下雨。蝙蝠车穿过其中一道瀑布飞进蝙蝠洞的载具平台，刹车时平移了发出很大的停滞声，然后是舱门解锁的声音。

舱门一打开杰森就爬下蝙蝠车，准备撒腿就跑。布鲁斯要在硕大的庄园里抓到他至少得花上几个小时。

“杰森，”布鲁斯叹气叫了他的名字，完了这回跑不了。

布鲁斯带着杰森走到蝙蝠电脑的主屏幕前，按了头盔后的解锁按钮，头盔连接处的金属嘶地退开后他低头取下头盔，头发因为汗水而微湿。布鲁斯将头盔放到桌面上，坐到他的椅子里，转身发现杰森还愣在那。

“坐，”他说，然后看杰森扒下多米诺眼罩扔到一旁，披风也解了，然后才沉进他面前的椅子，一脸假装什么也没发生的样子。

“你没事吧？”布鲁斯边问边观察，用的是蝙蝠式侦查目光，像是在找什么坏掉的零件。

杰森点头皱眉看向电脑。他当然没事，但他搞砸了。

“为什么要进入审讯室？”

杰森突然觉得自己才是那个坐在审讯室里的人，而且他回答不上来，也说不出口。他不想布鲁斯将自己的弱点暴露在小丑面前，这算个鸡巴的理由。而且既没有达到效果，又显得如此愚蠢。这种就叫活做得不干净。

“我叫你站在单向镜后观察，没有叫你与目标接触，”布鲁斯没有任何放掉这事的意思，“你是没有听见，不能理解，还是认为自己特别强大完全正确？如果是最后一个原因，你自己到外面跑上二十圈，就在雨里。”

杰森起身要走，相比继续坐在这纠缠他无法回答的问题。承认自己特别傲慢，然后此事就过去了明显是更快的选择。 _你必须先考虑我们的极限，先想我们会怎么失败。不能有一点多余的希望。_

“坐回去，”布鲁斯叹气，“你不需要为自己没有做过的事负责。我知道你为什么这么做。但我认为你也明白，你没有做到对情况的绝对掌控，也几乎毁掉我们和哥谭警方之间的信任。他们目前处于压力之下。你这么做的时候有想过戈登要面对的人吗？”

“我知道，我很抱歉。我的锅。”

“承认错误没有用，”布鲁斯厉声说，“我重复过十次以上，如果你不能确保自己取胜，就不要攻击。无法彻底铲除对手，就不要出手。我只在乎你做的事有没有用，其它都是多余的。这是最基础的战斗法则，如果这点都无法理解，我不认为你有资格穿上那件披风。”

杰森马上转头看向布鲁斯，像一只被摸到逆鳞的龙。是的，他们是只追求效率的理性机器。但布鲁斯也教过他反击是必须的，反击时不能有任何顾虑，“你为什么不把这些跟小丑说呢，他杀了安纳奇。你是老得痴呆了。还是他对你而言太宝贵了？”

“事实上我认为你对小丑的分析没有出错。这是你今天唯一可以接受的行为。其余的每一个决定都荒谬至极。蝙蝠洞里没有愚蠢和软弱的位置。只有胆小的人才会在无法取胜时攻击，你不是。愚蠢的行为会将你暴露在危险之下。我们是搭档，如果我分心处理针对你的攻击，很可能会让我们都丧命，”布鲁斯放在大腿上的那只手拧成拳，无法抹去脑海里小丑向杰森丢出一张小丑卡片那幕。如果那疯子……他会折断小丑身上的每一根骨头。

“你的行为将你暴露在危险之下，你瞎了吗？”

“放掉那件事，这是命令。”布鲁斯的声音已经和蝙蝠侠的没有区别了，既残酷又坚如磐石，这种声音会让罪犯发抖，“如果我认为你无法执行骑士陨落计划，我会换人。杰森，看着我的眼睛，然后告诉我什么最重要。”

杰森看向自己的膝盖。

“看着我！”布鲁斯说，蝙蝠侠不会重复第三次。

杰森只好瞪回去，嘴抿成线，喉咙里却有一大块哽咽。蝙蝠洞像是化作一堆乱石，蝙蝠翼焚烧，机械恐龙倒在地上，而布鲁斯再也不在了。所有挣扎都毫无意义，这就是他们这样的人的命运，没有什么可悲伤的。

“任务，”杰森终于低声说。他知道这就是布鲁斯唯一接受的答案，韦恩庄园里没有一个人能比任务更重要。他不能，布鲁斯也不可以。

“安纳奇自寻死路，”杰森面无表情僵硬地开始分析，像一个坏掉又修好了的工具，“他失手了。不是落在我们手里也会有其他人……我们从他那拿走剩余的东西。小丑谋杀了他，虽然我们没有直接证据。小丑很可能已经收买了阿卡姆内的一些人。”

“很可能？你今天真的一塌糊涂，”如果布鲁斯之前是在逼他说出“任务”这两个字，重复直到这点深深打进杰森的脑海里。那么现在的话语里就是纯粹的失望了。

 _想，_ 杰森催促自己， _快想。_ 他肯定是遗漏了什么。小的逻辑错误总是很明显，而大的错误则隐藏在众目睽睽之下。黑夜里的盗贼会被抓获，太阳底下的罪恶则日复一日地继续。一个没有用的罗宾是不能存在的。杰森手揉额头，像是要把他的所有沮丧都揉回去。

“天那…”杰森恍然大悟，咬牙回头去看布鲁斯，“阿卡姆里不允许纸牌……这，他从阿卡姆里逃脱只是时间问题。我们必须通知戈登局长。”

“我已经跟他说了，但这种程度的渗透很可能戈登也做不了什么。这才是我进去问小丑的原因，因为已经有一件事指出阿卡姆精神病院很可能有漏洞。我在找第二件事来交叉对比。如今他扔出卡片，以他的计划程度，估计认为我们已经来不及阻止他，”布鲁斯已经转向电脑，调出系统中跟小丑有关的资料，然后联系上神谕。任务总是更重要。

“他又自信爆棚了，”杰森摘掉手套，手放上键盘。

蝙蝠侠和罗宾马上开始搜索和小丑相关的蛛丝马迹。他们既没有休息也没有到楼上去吃晚餐，因为时间不多了。雨在入夜之前已经停了，取而代之的是庄园里的古董钟的滴答声，仿佛是死神的脚步声。

假设小丑控制了阿卡姆，那么他也能控制自己的越狱时间。之所以选择现在，一种可能是他看到了时机，另一种是他的计划的其中一部分已经完成。这两边都可以追查。另外，逃离阿卡姆需要资源和人手，那并不是可以随意走出去的地方。除非……

“伙计们，”神谕出现在蝙蝠电脑的其中一个屏幕里，她戴着黑框眼镜，红发挽到脑后。摄像头里没有照到芭芭拉肌肉萎缩的双腿。五年前小丑那一枪让蝙蝠女下身瘫痪，把她永远禁锢在轮椅上。“告诉你们个坏消息，我定位了小丑用于雇佣人的其中一个银行账号。第一部分款项转账已经在一个月前发出。第二部分的到达时间则是明天。”

“什么？”杰森看着屏幕眼睁大。

“我们需要更多细节，”布鲁斯命令道，“把文件发给我。”通过具体数值他们可以估算小丑大概雇佣了多少人。人数的规模和武器决定他们会采取哪种方式越狱，所以如果再能找到武器的情报，他们基本就可以确定明天的计划。

“布鲁斯，”杰森记得嘉比之前发过个状态，他拿出手机再次确认后说，“明天是正义之心的阿卡姆'他只是一个孩子’游行。阿卡姆岛和西往桥上会全是人。”

···

《他只是一个孩子》

发布于哈琳·奎泽尔的博客

停止杀戮、仇恨和虐待吧！年轻的安纳奇躺在病床上的画面让人悲伤。离开可怕的世界，平静入睡吧。但他已经无法醒来。他只是一个孩子。

安纳奇和他的绝密者，就像一个勇斗恶龙的独胆勇士一般，挑战了那至高无上的威权。他以一人之力，对抗了整个世界的不公义和不正义。

绝密者重新定义了公众获取信息的权利。他们的可信度远高于传统媒体。他们手上拥有令政府害怕阿卡姆疯人院虐待囚犯的资料，这些行为都让政府对他恨之入骨。尽管他们知道这么做必死无疑，却仍用最后一口气战斗到底。这样的勇气即是人类精神的见证。

但人类总是复杂的，有群星闪耀的光辉，就会有深渊之下的阴影。有爱、善良和美好，就有恨、肮脏和丑陋。有纯洁美丽的天使，就有卑鄙残忍的野兽。有的人因为童年不幸和低微的出身就被自卑和粗鄙吞没，甚至因此逐渐失去人性。如果失去人性，死亡将会接连降临。孩子死在毫无正义可言的疯人院里，这是人性的失败。

这个故事本来该有不一样的结局。

安纳奇才刚刚开始自己的人生。年轻有为的顶级黑客，却被残酷地杀死在阿卡姆里。他在死前一定是既孤独又害怕的。我希望他能够去往真正的天堂。天堂里没有痛苦也没有悲伤。在那里他或许就能真正睡着了。

哥谭不属于野蛮和罪恶。每一次我们目睹不公正而不采取行动，我们压抑个性，表面上顺从，因此最终失去了所有保护自己和我们所爱之人的能力。

拥有正义之心的人们，参与我们在阿卡姆的抗争吧。任何人都能成为英雄。

安纳奇，你的死会让人类觉醒。


	6. 第六章 太阳底下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果你伤害无辜的人，你会永远失去这件披风。

## 第六章 太阳底下

阿卡姆疯人院的高墙上站着一只乌鸦。它的脚下是黑铁围栏的尖刺，尖刺指向天际布满阿卡姆的外墙，是那无法逃离的利剑。外墙上刻有四十个静默者雕像，他们身穿长袍头戴兜帽，右手提着的石灯底下也刻有利刃，左手隐没在墙里，像是从石墙里挣扎要爬出的灵魂。墙根上附有荆棘藤蔓，再往下是陡峭的海崖，从高墙上跳下会摔得粉身碎骨。

墙内是地狱深渊里的绝望，墙外是太阳底下的哥谭。

阴影里的疯狂囚禁在阿卡姆的高墙之后，太阳底下的罪恶却日复一日不会停止。卡姆疯人院前门外古老的西往桥连接萨默塞特区和阿卡姆岛，所有被送进阿卡姆的犯人都要经过西往桥，再看哥谭最后一眼。

哥谭神秘解析者的凯伊·黛耶曾写道：

我站在哥谭的西往桥上，

一边是宫殿，另一边是牢房。

举目看去幽暗水域之城崛起。

五百年岁月用翅膀围抱，

垂死荣誉绝忆往昔微笑。

那种日子过去了，但回忆还存在于周遭。

今天无论是阿卡姆门外还是西往桥上都挤满了人，人群一直延伸到萨默塞特区的街道里，引擎声引得他们都抬头。蝙蝠翼的挡风玻璃反射哥谭的阳光，杰森正隔着玻璃观察地面情况。靠萨默塞特区的桥头有一群穿黑色兜帽风衣，用各色围巾遮住口鼻的人。

他们挥舞红黑色旗帜，拉着“关闭阿卡姆”标语。桥面上的人们则着装各异，举着大小不一的牌子，巨条横幅上则写着“他只是一个孩子”。防暴警察的围栏将他们拦在离阿卡姆疯人院正门一百尺外。

“正义之心的大部分在桥上和正门左侧，萨默塞特区有少量‘关闭阿卡姆’的支持者，但…”杰森看向阿卡姆岛说，正义之心人群的尽头有一条很明显的分界。他皱眉，“正门右侧的人群……那是哥谭寻巫者和企鹅？”

右侧人数不多，已经被正义之心堵桥，甚至包围。哥谭寻巫者们头戴长条平顶黑帽——帽顶有十寸长，但尽头削平，与女巫的尖顶帽相反——手中拿着火把紧紧围在阿卡姆外墙脚下，像要与墙上的静默者融为一体。哥谭寻巫者是一个臭名昭著的血腥组织，今日重现在太阳底下仿佛是被招魂的野鬼。

哥谭寻巫者由纳撒尼尔·韦恩在1640年建立，除了应了美国当年焚烧女巫的潮流，也疯狂猎杀所有被他们怀疑拥有超能力的人——牵连大量无辜者。哥谭寻巫者早已在十八世纪被认为是非法组织，但他们存活至今……在网上继续使用键盘反对正义联盟。

纳撒尼尔曾在哥谭寻巫者的成立仪式上将一位名叫安妮的女巫穿刺在木桩上。她三天后才死去，死前诅咒整个韦恩家族。

哥谭寻巫者们身旁站着企鹅纠集的哥谭市民——奥斯瓦尔德·科波特身穿西装，用外撇的脚在人群之中一瘸一拐地走过，引发对面正义之心支持者的一阵哄笑，他走路就像一只蹩足的企鹅。企鹅对此不屑一顾，他站到人群面前高呼：“怪物必须死！”奥斯瓦尔德边喊边挥舞他的手杖，“夺回哥谭！我们会夺回哥谭！”

奥斯瓦尔德在希尔区经营着冰山酒吧，之前蝙蝠侠想追踪企鹅重新介入黑道的证据，却一无所获。企鹅近来确实有点……心不在焉。他是一个哥谭人，比起跟哥谭上流社会鬼混，他更喜欢跟那些侍者、米勒港的鱼商这样的哥谭底层待着。

他的“夺回哥谭”就是这种的行动。自从哥谭有了蝙蝠侠，这些疯子和罪犯就像闻到血的秃鹫一样飞进哥谭。然后呢，哥谭市政府把这些疯子当做宝贝一样供养在阿卡姆里，却不顾大量日渐失去工作的哥谭市民。哥谭市民真正想要的，是让这些人渣都滚出去，奥斯瓦尔德相信。但他不会去竞选哥谭市长，除非一切都糟得像死鱼一样。

正义之心已经嘲笑完企鹅的走路方式，现在笑他的发型。

杰森点了蝙蝠翼里的屏幕，切换到能看见企鹅支持者的镜头，“看来正义之心成功地叫醒了对面的家伙们。这两边都是温和的喊话，激进的动手地架好了……哥谭警方在哪？”他再切过几个镜头，想要确定防暴警察的位置，哥谭警方封锁了阿卡姆正门和萨默塞特区的一些街道，但没有隔开正义之心和企鹅支持者们。杰森扬起眉毛，“为什么他们在没有两方之间组成盾墙？”

“戈登会安排，”蝙蝠侠把蝙蝠翼切到自动驾驶时说，“我们的首要目标是阻止小丑越狱。”

“小丑要不趁乱逃跑，要不趁乱然后杀掉几十个人逃跑，”罗宾反驳道，“你觉得他会选哪个？我们必须疏散这些人。”

“我们让戈登处理，”蝙蝠侠重复道，用屏幕切换到阿卡姆的通讯频道，“这是蝙蝠侠，请求降落。”对方没有回答。

蝙蝠侠仍然选择降落。蝙蝠翼停到阿卡姆重症治疗楼顶时门外人群都在用手机抓拍，但他们一下蝙蝠翼就被愤怒的昆西·夏普典狱长和他的人迎上。昆西是一个带半月形眼镜的壮实男人，镜片经常戴歪。

“我跟你说过多少次没有提前两天申请，不允许将飞机停在阿卡姆里。你不例外，”昆西对着蝙蝠侠吼道，后者嘴角拉成一条冷硬的线。有那么一秒昆西恐惧如果他不继续说，他将在蝙蝠侠面前说不出一句话。

“我昨天跟你谈过，之后也补上了更多信息，”蝙蝠并不想纠缠，“我们有理由相信小丑将会在今天采取行动，” _而且阿卡姆内就有他的接应者，_ 他没有说。

“证据呢？就凭一张账表？这毫无逻辑。你们还想说他谋杀了安纳奇。这种胡乱猜测根本不符合办案标准。你们凌驾于法律之上，但我不允许……”

“小丑还在他的囚室里吗？”蝙蝠侠逼近一步问，隔绝昆西面前的阳光。

“他哪也去不了。我早就加强了那层的守卫，”昆西不屑地说。

蝙蝠侠点头，跟随昆西走进阿卡姆深处。阿卡姆外的人群仍在呼喊着各种口号，其中最大声的是“他只是一个孩子”。数道安全门嘶嘶地打开然后紧闭，然而人群的声音仍隐约能透进阿卡姆的墙缝。

阿卡姆的电梯就是一个铁笼，铁栏杆外砖墙剥落，钉着粗糙的金属片。齿轮转动的辘辘声像刀刮过墙壁。电梯铁门拉开后的走廊顶上挂着一块昏暗发黑的灯箱，上面印着“阿卡姆疯人院重症治疗区”。

站在这条走廊上再也无法听见阿卡姆外的声音。

它与阿卡姆的任何一条走廊都不同，地面铺着铁板，两侧抠出一个接一个的水泥柱凹槽，像蛇的腹。金属管道穿过头顶，通风口里散出煤油的气味。像是一座被抛弃的末日核辐射避难所的地下通道。细看墙上还有抓痕，无声地诉说着被抓着拖过这条走廊的受害者的绝望。

杰森站直，宽着肩膀跟随蝙蝠侠走过这条走廊，寒气渗进他的战甲。走廊尽头是一个接待台，接待台铁栏上的玻璃已经花了。台面上立着一罐已被扭歪的可乐，房里并没有人。阿卡姆里本应最高警戒的时候却像荒弃了的样子。

走廊和接待台有一种说不明的错异，像一个做错了的噩梦。

杰森的手微微发麻，这并非恐惧，而是对危险逼近的直觉……无论如何，他们走进监视室时都松了一口气。监视室是阿卡姆的中枢，三层高的房间里没有窗，正中央的支柱挤满了大小不一的显示屏，外露的电线穿插其中，像黑色的蛛网。至少有五块屏幕里都显示捆着约束衣的小丑低头坐在他的牢房内。

不时笑得浑身抽搐。

“看到了吧，”昆西奚落道，“逻辑，证据，而不是主观臆测。”

蝙蝠侠将一小块带蝙蝠标记的黑色硬盘插进其中一台电脑，然后输入几行命令。荧光绿色的日志在命令行里飞快地滚过，全部运行完后蝙蝠侠点开右手套上上的投影屏幕。小丑牢房内的实时监控映入手套上微微反白的投影。他按了投影里的按键，画面再切换到牢房外的走廊，三个守卫正在一刻不停地巡逻，每走过一间牢房都会透过铁门上的小窗观察。

一切正常，但一种难以解释的直觉刺痛着蝙蝠侠的神经，他相信罗宾也感觉到了。或许只是因为今天的太阳。

“神谕，”蝙蝠侠侧头用通讯器联系钟楼里的神谕，“我已经增加了小丑牢房的监控线路。你今天一直看着这个实况。”

“已就位，”芭芭拉的声音同时传进蝙蝠侠和罗宾的通讯器里。

蝙蝠侠和罗宾随后离开监视室，重新回到屋顶占据高处。他们像狙击手一样用鹰眼观察整个阿卡姆岛，蓄势待发，又像拉满的弓。刺眼的阳光让杰森的发间滴出汗来。

一切都滴水不漏，万无一失了吗？

阿卡姆墙外企鹅身边站着一个下巴边长满褐色胡子的博士——他叫雨果·斯特兰奇，而他将为哥谭市带来真正的安全。

“我们要建造一道墙！”雨果博士接过奥斯瓦尔德递给他的话筒喊到。他并非一个天生的演说家，但工程学是他最为了解的领域。一说到这他就仿佛莱克斯·卢瑟附体，“哥谭需要的是法律和秩序……”

雨果用最通俗的语言为企鹅的支持者们解释，“造一道比我们身后的阿卡姆的墙更高，更严密的墙，将北哥谭岛围起来，把那些人渣和罪犯都丢进去。我们将建造阿卡姆之城！”

“建墙！”

“夺回哥谭！”

“阿卡姆之城！”

企鹅的支持者们喊。

这些喊声很快被“他只是一个孩子！”和“人渣！凶手！”盖过，正义之心的人数太多。哥谭警方仍只是持盾站在阿卡姆疯人院门外，没有挡到两方之间，也没有让任何人靠近监狱，“你们为什么来这？”正门左侧的正义之心人群里的人对着警察喊，“你们并不是来这保护我们不受这些人渣和凶手伤害的！你们应该把他们都逮捕，”那人指着企鹅和雨果博士的方向。

“这他妈就是屎，他们都是他妈的变态和垃圾，”另外一个正义之心支持者吼到，“这是仇恨，这是人性的堕落！而你们居然保护他们。哥谭警局，这是你们的耻辱。我是一个教授，去你们的！”

“折磨一个孩子的人渣！”

正义之心人群与哥谭寻巫者企鹅之间的分界越来越窄。寻巫者手上的火把焚烧热浪扭曲，正义之心的年轻人们有的疯狂喊叫，另外的失声哭泣。不知为何这些散布仇恨的人会如此残忍，已经有一个阿卡姆疯人院还不够吗，还要建造阿卡姆之城。

“杀死一个孩子的凶手！”

罗宾蹲在楼顶的一只滴水兽上，眼看着正义之心的人就要撞上寻巫者，“为什么哥谭警方在没有两方之间组成盾墙？他们在等什么？”

同一次呼吸之间，蝙蝠侠正在查看的小丑监控录像闪烁了一下。

又一次闪烁画面突然正对小丑血红的笑脸，哈哈哈哈哈，镜头晃动不已，却始终对准小丑的嘴。满嘴的阳光和歇斯底里的大笑。

最后一次闪烁画面闪回小丑的囚室，小丑仍捆着约束衣坐在里面。

杰森倒吸一口冷气，他和蝙蝠侠都瞬间进入战斗状态。他们无需多余的话语，也不必交换眼神。蝙蝠侠马上转身侧头接入戈登的通讯器，“戈登，小丑已经动手。你能将人群清场到西往桥外吗。他们都在危险之中。”

通讯器那头一阵沉默，只传来人群的吵杂声，“我们有命令…不能阻止游行人群，”戈登对着手机喊，“市里的命令。你确定他已经出来了？”

“不，”蝙蝠侠回答。

杰森听着蝙蝠侠向戈登解释，而戈登最终同意增派警力进一步封锁重症治疗楼，但仍不能介入游行者。市议会要求他们什么也不做，除非有冲突发生。 _该死，_ 杰森拧紧拳头， _什么也不做。_ 只有到小丑炸死桥上所有人之后才赶去搬尸体是吗？

“我们必须马上检查小丑的囚室，”蝙蝠侠最终对罗宾说。

“这些人必须离开这，现在就走，”罗宾挥手指向身后，“太危险。”

“我知道，”蝙蝠侠简短地说。蝙蝠侠的存在到底是为了挽救无辜者，抑或是惩罚有罪之人？这并不是一个选择。

“我可以去说服他们，”罗宾思索着最佳方案，他们的时间不多，“我认识嘉比，她为奎泽尔工作。我去警告她们和其他人，他们必须走。”

“成功几率不高，”蝙蝠侠摇头，高墙之下正义之心的人群已经和对立方之间没有了间隙。

“但仍有可能，”杰森从不放弃最后一丝希望，即使它像尘埃一样渺茫。

他们每在这多争执一秒，小丑就越有可能再次逃脱。蝙蝠侠回头看了一眼停在屋顶的蝙蝠翼。有那么一秒他在想是否应该命令罗宾回到蝙蝠翼上。脑海里闪过昨天小丑对着杰森扔出的小丑卡，卡片被打落后仍正面朝上落到地面。

“我去对付小丑，你去找奎泽尔。但之后立即回到高处与我会合。”

杰森点头说，“等会再见，老家伙。”

蝙蝠侠转头向楼梯口跑去，黑色披风飞在身后拖出长长的阴影。他下意识地回头看了罗宾最后一眼。他的杰森跃起转身消失在灿烂的阳光之中。

罗宾展开披风滑翔过水蓝色天际，凌冽的风最后一次吻过他的脸。

蝙蝠侠和罗宾是暗夜里的生命，从来无法在意，也不珍惜太阳底下的每一秒。即使会失去它，被锁进一个没有窗的房间，被反复地打断脚踝无法逃脱，在剧烈的痛苦中很慢地死去。

杰森在空中定位了哈琳，她并没有冲在最前，而是站在西往桥靠近萨默塞特区的一端，被正义之心的人簇拥着。人数即是权力，人多即是正义。

阿卡姆门外的两方唾沫横飞地咒骂着对方，桥尾的人则跳起舞。因为他们是善良的人们，战争结束后人们无需自相残杀，那他们会做什么？他们会在阳光下跳舞表达爱意，因为没有舞蹈的革命，是不值得发动的革命。

罗宾降落后人们围上他，红绿相间的战甲和黑色披风太显眼让他无所遁形。人群堵死了他的逃脱路线，举着手机拍照发推。

嘉比站在哈琳身边，为她举着一块“他只是一个孩子”的标牌。哈琳一看见罗宾就欣喜有加。蝙蝠侠和罗宾虽然极少被拍到，却是哥谭最热的传说。人们热衷于讨论活力双雄的细节，比如说这是第二任罗宾，第一任罗宾则早已成为布鲁德海文的义警夜翼。能获得罗宾的支持就又长一波人气，“是罗宾！”她向正义之心的支持者们喊，“他来到我们之间。他不是飞在空中，而是来到我们身边。罗宾站在我们这边，让我们听听罗宾的声音！”

“奎泽尔博士，”杰森挤到哈琳面前说，“你们需要马上离开。”

这无异于当众给哈琳一拳。她眼角露出鄙夷的神色，嘴边却还挂着完美的笑容。她当即决定羞辱这居然不按她的意思讲话的小子。罗宾又如何，不过是一只孤狼。搞不好只会揍人不长脑子，智商还不如一只狼狗。

“那是为什么？”哈琳扬起一根眉毛问。

“小丑已经逃脱，你们有危险，”杰森环顾四周，人们将他围得更紧，几乎要窒息。更多人不再跳舞，“听我说。你们全部置身于危险之中。你们必须离开。”

这让哈琳更为不悦，这小子说话语气高高在上，骨子里透着一种……迷之自信。她不喜欢他说话的样子。他不过是一个替代品罗宾，哥谭人都知道，这哪里允许的自信？而且还直接跳过她命令她的人。傲慢，傲慢就是他的原罪。

“凭什么？”人群里其中一个人说。“你这是侵犯我们表达的自由！”另一个人说。

“我看了推特，上面并没有说小丑逃脱。这么大的事不可能没有声音，他在说谎！”人们说。正义之心的人宽容，也爱着罗宾，但他们不用听任何反对的声音。反对正义的人一定是邪恶别有用心，堕落疯狂——就是人渣。

哈琳正要说什么时嘉比靠向她，用嫌弃垃圾的语调对着罗宾说，“他为什么来这？”

杰森睁大眼睛，他训练有素的身体牢牢站在原地，手没有发抖。心里却愤怒、惊异甚至隐隐恐惧。 _为什么？_ 他认识嘉比许多年了，如果这群人里有人能从小丑的随便什么袭击里活下去，他希望是她。

“我们在悼念一个无辜男孩的死。你又来干什么？”哈琳讥讽道。

“你不知道你在说什么，”杰森恳求，有人去抓他的披风但他躲开了，“我只想…保护你们，听我说-”他几乎说不出这几个字，却又找不出其他话语。保护哥谭大概算是罗宾的工作。但怎样的罗宾才会被自己要保护的人卖掉。绝望像一堵空气墙，压得他几乎无法呼吸。

“‘保护’？你这是道德绑架我们，想让我们无法发声！”

“你认为我们是那些只懂恨的懦夫吗？我们不会逃跑，我们不会失去希望！”

“妈的该死，”杰森几乎要放弃，他知道自己和这些人无法说清。但或许……或许他用他们能听得懂的语言，“如果你们不相信我，相信蝙蝠侠。你们都相信蝙蝠侠对吧，他叫我来。他知道小丑已经逃脱。天那，离开这！”

“他疯了！”嘉比对周围的人说，他们都点头。

杰森难以置信地看向嘉比，绝望地想寻找一丝他认识的嘉比的痕迹。他为她打过架，不止一次，虽然那些都消逝在犯罪巷的阴暗街角里。但她确实认为他是一个危言耸听的疯子，难对付的问题，“你该寻求专业帮助，”她指着阿卡姆说。

杰森无话可说。他的生存本能已经开始让他的肌肉紧绷，告诉他跑，现在就跑。这是一场他无法从中活着回来的战斗，他会被每一个人都踩上一脚。然而无论是哪一个方向都围着莫名痛恨他的人，拥有正义之心的人们迫不及待地要将一个肮脏的恶魔踩在脚下。

“不，”哈琳跳出来主持公道，“罗宾是蝙蝠侠的搭档，”罗宾对蝙蝠侠必须唯命是从，蝙蝠侠要他活就只能依附着蝙蝠侠而活，要去死就用来送死——就是蝙蝠侠的附属品，哈琳想，这样的关系是不干净的。只有走投无路的人才会愿意出卖自己的自由意志，就像有的出身不那么幸运的人，愿意就为了读大学而上战场，成为大资本军火商的奴隶。去做那些残酷杀戮的事，去杀死无辜的孩子。

她同情他，也希望他能走出来。

“虽然蝙蝠侠说的话也有可能是错的，”哈琳继续道，“因为人无完人。但沟通，对话是最重要的。我们应该讨论，以避免一个人做决定那种僵化、权威型的做法。不然我们和阿卡姆门右边的那些仇恨主义者有什么区别？”

“绝对不会堕落到他们的境地！”

“永远不会，他们怎么忍心……”

“黑暗无法让我们屈服。”

“他只是一个孩子！他们是屠戮孩子的凶手！”

“让我走，”杰森在一个人伸手去抓他的手臂时警告道。他伸手去握蝙蝠镖，但犹豫了。人群堵死他的所有退路。汗水湿透了他的黑发。

“不，我们必须一起做决定，”哈琳笑着拿出手机，她的笑里带着一丝残酷的意味，“一次 _投票_ ，以确保公平。”

“正义！”人们喊，“仁慈！”

“不，你们他妈的不在这种事上投票，”杰森骂道，他豁出去了。尽管恐惧已经渗进他的血液里，他记得正义联盟理事会上蝙蝠侠是如何被围攻的。英雄们最终恨不得撕碎布鲁斯，他的手微微发抖咬牙说，“这是生和死的问题。”

有人推了他一下，他没有还手。

“替补罗宾猜测小丑逃离阿卡姆，”哈琳边按触屏输入边一字一顿地说，“我们是否为此取消阿卡姆‘他只是一个孩子’游行。活着离开，还是留下会死。”

“不，”杰森低声说。有那么一瞬间他的脖子上像是缠绕了无数条塑胶电话线。这些电话线绞紧，用足以将他的脖子割断的力道一点一点把空气从他的肺里挤出去。窒息的痛苦让他浑身颤抖，喉咙里发不出任何声音。换了另外的罗宾或许会被允许哭泣或者叫出声。

杰森看向嘉比，用眼睛无声地恳求。她很小的时候就崇拜蝙蝠侠和罗宾了，他知道。她转向哈琳敦促道，“快发。”

哈琳按下发送键。

“不只是今天来到阿卡姆支持我们的人。世界上不同肤色、不同国家的人们都一起，”她故意把手机举到杰森面前，“今天我们都与那个孩子同在。十分钟后我们按照投票结果决定是否离开。足够公平了吗？”

“你们不在这种事上投票，”他抬起头说。

这是最漫长的十分钟。哥谭夏日的太阳底下温暖如初，却仿佛是冰冷刺骨的阿卡姆深处。他一向怕冷。时间几乎停止了呼吸。脖子上的电话线越绞越紧……在黑暗中独自死去……大多数的决定，正义的决定……被判很慢很慢地死去。无动于衷，毫无意义的挣扎和嘶喊。 _蝙蝠侠在哪？_

“5,271票活着离开，”哈琳说，她先看见他眼里的希望——然后碾碎它，“5,343票留下……”

···

蝙蝠侠走过阿卡姆的走廊，披风飘在身后，铁板地面发出的咯啦声像骨头碎掉的闷响。他来到小丑的囚室门前要求守卫打开它。那是一道沉重的铁门，门上的钢化玻璃窥视窗下刻着牢房号“425”。门锁有三道，一道是密码，一道指纹，还有机械钥匙。哥谭以此安慰自己已经永远锁起第425号噩梦。

门旋开后小丑没有动，背对着门，仍然呵呵地笑着。

那种一边以其他人的痛苦为乐，一边大笑的，血淋淋的笑声。

这种笑声太普遍了，以至于只靠它并不能认出小丑。蝙蝠侠靠近的时候小丑继续背对着他，自顾自地笑着，像在为今天的屠杀伴奏。

蝙蝠侠伸手把小丑翻转过来——

他有死水藻荧光绿色的头发，浑身苍白没有一点血色，嘴唇上挂着血红的笑容，但他不是小丑。

“罗宾，”蝙蝠侠马上按下通讯器说，“小丑已经逃脱。到重症治疗楼顶与我会合，现在就去。”通讯器的那一边没有回答。

蝙蝠侠低头看眼前的人，那人脸上没有涂抹夸张的油彩，没有眉毛，脸色病态苍白，一切都和小丑相像，除了眼睛里确实带有癫狂。小丑的眼里没有疯狂，只有残忍和存粹的力量……无论那些笑声多么歇斯底里都无法掩盖的冷静自制——小丑的眼里只有蝙蝠侠的倒影。

“把他带到医疗楼，”蝙蝠侠对身后的守卫说。转头再次连上通讯器，“罗宾？”

杰森并非没有听见蝙蝠侠的声音，“他为什么来这？”嘉比又问。

“肯定是和恶心的哥谭寻巫者还有企鹅一伙的，刽子手，谋杀犯……”其中一个人喊到。

一个正义之心支持者突然用什么猛砸杰森的头。他本可以躲开……这下攻击没有任何预兆，虽然他的战斗反射已经足够快，但面前、身旁背后的人堵住了他。杰森猛缩了一下，血当即从发间的伤口涌出，顺着他的左眼流下他的面颊。比起疼痛杰森更多是惊讶，“我操，”他骂了声，蓝眼睛危险地收窄，目光变得冷硬而倔强。更多血淌过杰森的下巴，滴到他的R字徽章上。

与此同时西往桥的另一端，阿卡姆的黑铁围栏高墙之下，“关闭阿卡姆”的蒙面者与正义之心已经混为一流。那是人们的声音，是无法阻挡的洪流，是无与伦比的力量，是千仓百孔的历史本身。人们高喊着“邪恶！”将一个企鹅支持者推到地上，再用手中的旗杆去砸。

企鹅的支持者怒而反击，在阿卡姆疯人院墙上的静默者无言的目光下，人们扭打作一团，有的人被按到地上踢打，徒劳地蜷曲着想护住自己。几个哥谭寻巫者将手中的火把猛按到地上，火光熄灭时嘶出一地灰烬，白烟升起。一时间到处都是战场。

哥谭警方依旧挡在阿卡姆门前，对眼前的绝境无动于衷。

“罗宾！”蝙蝠侠再问时身后两个守卫扑上前去抓他的手臂。蝙蝠侠早有预料，他不是听见的，也不是看见，而是知道……他甩开披风，转身低位扫踢。攻击者不但抓了空，又被踢倒在地。如果蝙蝠侠用全力，那人的膝盖骨就碎了。另一个守卫不放弃，用全力扑向蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠顺势将他摔出去时那人落地发出重重的嘭一声。

但太晚了，下一秒其它守卫就关上铁门，三道门锁依次就位旋上……阿卡姆毕竟属于小丑。蝙蝠侠按下手套上的通讯器想要联系神谕，然而小丑的囚室密闭后连电磁信号也断了。用拳头去砸一尺厚的水泥墙壁是没有用的，嘶喊罗宾的名字也是没有用的。

三十多年的训练，无视人类极限的力量、智慧和意志，十五年的巡逻，战斗，伤痕，血污。仍然无法在命运面前多抢回几分钟，几秒，几下呼吸。他们正在扼死杰森，他 _知道_ 。

“别靠近我，”杰森警告周围的人，血继续顺着黏在额上的头发淌过他的左眼。他仍能睁眼看，意识也清醒，出血等会处理即可。但这种对头部的攻击说明对方对他的判断——他们认为他是可以攻击的对象，这比鲜血更吸引秃鹫。杰森脸上露出思考时默然，多米诺面具上的眼片变白遮住他的眼睛，“退开，”他说。

“你听起来像在说噢这并没有什么，”其中一个人说。

“你有看过那些照片和视频吗，那个孩子在阿卡姆里被折磨至死……你会为此哭泣吗？”

五六双手扯着罗宾的披风将他扭到地上，拳头和脚踢落在他身上。他们连直接踢他的眼睛这种要害之处都不敢，只敢踩他的肩膀，用“他只是一个孩子”标语牌砸下去。杰森下意识地抬手格挡，只来得及护住头部。他的整条手臂一阵剧痛，让他失去平衡，左脸撞在沥青地面上。地上只有血，却没有眼泪。

“哭泣并不能让你成为一个好人，”杰森对着地面嘲笑自己。同情心在心里，不在眼泪中。他在想如果不是他，不是杰森，会被允许存在吗。 _没有人会在乎。对于他们而言，他死掉或许才是纯洁高尚的。_ 更多人踩他。人们一旦确定自己打的并不致命，绝对不会为谋杀付出代价，就下手更重了。

杰森的右手隔着墨绿色的战斗手套拧成拳，拳头紧得微微发抖，又松开。

“蝙蝠侠？”他对着通讯器说，没有回答。他需要确认、允许和攻击命令。蝙蝠侠的声音永远没有来。

黑色披风太重，是蝙蝠侠和罗宾所背负的。如今更被这些人当他的弱点来利用，把他扯倒在地。但布鲁斯曾经严厉警告他，“如果你伤害无辜的人，你会永远失去这件披风。”

布鲁斯同样要求他受到攻击后必须反击，反击时将敌人彻底击倒，让他们恐惧得再也不敢动手。那么如果他发誓保护的哥谭人要他死呢？

他允许还手吗？

他需要跪下，自己撕掉胸口上的R字徽章，在全世界面前露出最纯洁善良的微笑，乞求他们的原谅。然后才能还手吗？或者就待在地面上接受怜悯和施舍。这他妈都是什么。愤怒和不甘烧进他的血液，和在公园区犯罪巷上流浪时的绝望一起撕咬他。他从来没有活着走出犯罪巷，布鲁斯也没有。

哈琳看着在地上流血的罗宾，又看了西往桥的另一端。远处哥谭警方终于开始清场，“所有人必须离开阿卡姆岛和桥面，不然你们会被逮捕，”扩音器里的声音重复，“离开，不然你们会被逮捕。”她丢下嘉比，没有再看罗宾一眼就开始先走了。

像这小子一样的人，她边快步走边想，受压迫受欺辱惯了总是表现出疯狂的暴怒，浑身散发出浓浓的戾气，以获得翻身快感。冲动行事不听蝙蝠侠的话才落到这个地步。

阿卡姆内突然传出一声爆炸闷响，震得哈琳站不稳。她不知道蝙蝠侠用凝胶炸弹炸掉了小丑囚室门的一整面墙，即使这无法向哥谭警方解释。灰色尘埃落满蝙蝠侠的黑色披风，像末日的白霜。 _他不可能放弃他的罗宾。这是他的决定。_

蝙蝠侠用钩爪飞上楼顶，但罗宾身上的追踪器已经被踩碎。

 _如果你伤害无辜的人，你会永远失去这件披风。_ 活下去，还是让无辜的人杀死自己……杰森撑起自己，他的左眼已经被血浸透，身上积累了瘀伤。正常人早会倒地不起，惨叫哀嚎。但他是罗宾，他穿着这件披风，他仍能站起。

杰森开始反击，挥拳揍进一个人的脸，转身肘击另一个，跳起翻过攻击者的肩膀再滚翻落地——布鲁斯教会他的一切，一切包括他只能用三分之一的力量和速度……在无辜的哥谭人身上。这是他最大的错误。象征性的还手和不还手有什么区别？

这就是为何他没有看见那穿着紫色西装的绿发苍白身影走出萨默塞特，吻了手中的戒指，涂小丑油彩的手下取代了哥谭人。为何铁撬棍打下来的第一下轻易击中他的肋骨。第二下打断他的脚踝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章写得很慢，写完后人感觉像要散架了。写的过程中经历了一开始的不舍得罗宾桶，不愿让他突然长大。到中途的来来来把所有梗疯狂泼洒，到天那我这么写会惹恼很多人，但只能这么写。到既然萝卜带愿意上票死梗，说明他是真爱杰森（脑回路迥异）！到最后的我知道我做到了。
> 
> 无论如何我是真心认为杰森死于票死，而票死的原因来自美国城市中产对杰森这样的人的结构性仇恨。这是不可避免的，也不随不同时期读者的口味改变。当年有多少希望杰森死去的人，如今就有多少。这么写必定会冒犯许多人，但我说不出杰森是因为除票死以外的方式死去的。这种死不但肉体消灭，还要将他拥有的一切理性和信念也毁灭。
> 
> 告诉我你们的想法吧。


	7. 第七章 不灭决心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他本来会在几天内死去的，但蝙蝠侠需要时间。

## 第七章 不灭决心

蝙蝠侠扔出自动导航蝙蝠镖，蝙蝠镖上的摄像头最后传回的画面是涂小丑油彩的人拖走昏迷的罗宾。他展开斗篷飞翔，但白烟和人群遮蔽了太阳底下的罪恶。他的罗宾消失在人群里。那一天蝙蝠翼上只有一人返航。

小丑带走了他的罗宾。

蝙蝠侠马上开始排查，让神谕查看所有能找到的视频和照片，他自己则搜索西往桥上的痕迹，询问游行者。他不会停下，不需要睡眠，杰森活着的可能性像液体沙漏，每一秒都在滴落中枯竭。他只有二十四小时。

他们一无所获。

第三十六个小时所有线索都断了，包括车辆和脚步痕迹，靠作案地点分析也无法定位。小丑不是一般的连环杀手，但蝙蝠侠不会停下。如果小丑伤害杰森……布鲁斯闭上眼睛，疲惫刻在他脸上，他不能让小丑伤害杰森。

“蝙蝠侠？”神谕的影像接入其中一个屏幕，“他们要求我前往夏威夷的FBI基地，封闭任务，这一段时间我都不能……”

“拒绝。”

“我不能，他们找到了我的安全屋。我很抱歉，蝙蝠侠。”

她的影像和声音一起消失了，就在他和杰森最需要神谕的天眼时。该死，联邦必定知道罗宾的失踪，然后故意调走神谕。神谕是蝙蝠侠的眼睛，合上双眼。罗宾是蝙蝠侠的手脚，折断臂膀。布鲁斯锤了转椅的副手，拳头拧紧又松开。

 _蝙蝠侠不能有弱点，如果你有弱点，你会死。_ 杰森曾对他说。杰森这么说的时候，他知道杰森宁愿死去也不会让他被威胁。他能从那假装不在乎的声音里听出，从那倔强的蓝眼睛里看见。杰森是对的，他们不能任由联邦亦或其他人利用蝙蝠侠对身边的人的感情……

神谕下线后蝙蝠侠坐着看了屏幕好一阵，最终两手放上键盘，镇静地输入一行命令，按下回车。命令行里的绿字滚动，在他眼前删掉杰森的蝙蝠电脑密码，禁止接入杰森的区域，连进入庄园的密码和指纹识别都锁定。好像杰森从未存在过。

“活下去，杰伊，”他对着正在摧毁的文件轻声说，“给我时间找到你。” _为了我，活下去。_

杰森睁开眼睛。

他的右脸抵在地上，双手被捆在身后，脸上的血已经干涸了。杰森呼出一口气，“该死，”他说着稳稳地把握住自己的心跳。人们无法想象他在蝙蝠侠手下是如何训练的，如果他有恐惧，那么布鲁斯早已挖掉了它们。

杰森躬着身体跪起，他的右脚踝断了，让他无法站起。 _站起来，别在地上。_ 布鲁斯会说，但他的脚踝像是被铁锤一遍遍砸过，痛得他必须努力控制呼吸。他被关在一个昏暗的房间里，没有窗，隐约能看见地面损毁的瓷砖。

他试了试捆着他的绳索，可以挣脱。

铁门咿呀一声打开，皮鞋踱过地面，然后是金属拖在地上的声音。

“错误男孩，”小丑靠近时饶有兴致地说。

杰森低头，这并不是一个屈服的姿势。下巴放低保护喉咙，血液加速流淌，他只有一次机会。小丑会靠近他，然后他会用前额和全身的力气将小丑撞倒在地，再用膝盖踢。即使他站不起来，他仍能反击。

但小丑反手一撬棍打在他的右脚踝上，“哈-哈哈，”伴随疯狂的大笑，然后是小腿和膝盖，一下又一下。撬棍挥舞的声音，骨头折断的声音。

杰森滚落在地，在剧痛中叫不出声，没有眼泪，也无法呼吸。双手被绑在身后让他无法护住身侧，小丑大笑着将撬棍挥舞到高处，落下打断他的肋骨。杰森原本咬牙要骂回去的操，只剩在血哽在喉咙里的呜咽声。

“哇，这看起来很疼的样子，”小丑咧嘴笑把撬棍握得更近，将杰森翻过来正对自己，用撬棍的反钩砸。杰森的蓝眼睛痛苦地看着天花板，每一下呼吸都疼得发抖，“那看起来更疼。好了我们来弄清楚。哪样更疼？”

“A？”撬棍抽到杰森的手臂，裂开的骨头刺进肌肉里，“还是B？”

“正手？”撬棍砸碎腹部的护甲，再撞上他的下巴把他打翻过去，“还是反手？”

小丑用做实验一样的声音描述着，好像他并不是在打断杰森全身的骨头，而是真想知道怎样最痛。他甚至有技巧地避开致死部位，只是折断小鸟的翅膀。如果有哪一下没打断，他就猛砸直到听见可怕的咔啦声和破碎的喘息。

整个肚腹被切开，也不会比骨头一根一根折断更疼了。

杰森脸抵在地上，颤抖着呼进自己的血里。 _呼气，_ 布鲁斯会说，下一撬棍落在他肩膀上。剧烈的痛苦让他甚至发不出惨叫，只有喉咙里窒息的低吟。他在脑里而非耳朵里听见自己一点一点碎掉的声音。恐惧终于渗进他难以抑制地发抖的脊骨。 _蝙蝠侠在哪？_

他在撬棍再次击中他的腹部时用最后的意志绷紧肌肉，呼出一口气——他受过抗击打训练，他的肌肉是格斗者、生存者、寻路者的肌肉。他的骨头被按顺序轻微打裂过，重新生长后更为强硬。“如果有人揍你，他们的手指和腿会断，而你仍站着，”他记得布鲁斯的话，“现在站起来。”

他无法站起来，他全身都碎掉了。铁门半开着，像是在嘲笑他甚至无法从这爬出去。 _小丑在摧毁他。_ 他希望自己快点晕过去，如果他没有被蝙蝠侠训练过，他早已痛晕过去。那样就不会再痛了。

“现在，我打赌大蝙蝠不会要你了，”地上的血越多小丑笑得越癫狂，笑声和话语都刺进杰森游离的意识里，“我认识他很多年了，小子。他只喜欢完整无缺的，有用的罗宾。而你很快就是我的罗宾……”

蝙蝠侠会来的，杰森闭上眼睛对自己说，小丑说的任何话都毫无意义。

“你太不了解蝙蝙。每一次他不想要什么东西的时候，”小丑说时几乎像是在回忆最美好的时光，“他就交给我销毁。小丑叔叔教你面对现实……”

小丑揉了揉打酸了的肩膀，撬棍并没有停止落下。杰森挣扎着吸进下一口气，他并非在逃避现实，但是太痛了。小丑做完时，杰森只希望自己已经死了。

第一个星期杰森没有告诉小丑一个字。他封闭大脑，试着告诉自己还好，但他只是醒过来又痛晕过去。他不只断掉了二十多根骨头，醒着时每一下呼吸都是地狱里的折磨。小丑不用撬棍打他时，地面上的寒气刺进骨头里，持续的剧痛就像把他从高处反复摔下。

蝙蝠侠会来的，他说进自己的血里。

第一周过去的时候杰森几乎对自己笑了，左嘴角的轻笑扯痛血迹斑驳的脸。他做到了，他给布鲁斯找到了足够的时间去抹掉他知道的大多数秘密。阿尔弗雷德、芭芭拉和迪克都安全了，他什么也没有告诉小丑。布鲁斯可以开始忘掉他了。他吸进一大口带血味的空气，喉咙却哽咽。

第二周小丑开始问他的名字。

而这让恐惧钻进他碎掉的骨头里。杰森被绑在一张椅子上，身上缠了带倒刺的铁丝。即使他断掉的手臂能挣脱绳索，只要一挣扎就会被铁刃割裂。低头，他强迫自己，眼睛看着地面，无论这看起来多么屈辱。

他和蝙蝠侠审问过太多罪犯，而一个人的眼睛和心跳都会出卖他。看向右上是回忆，左上是谎言，右下自语，左下焦虑。如果能听见一个人的心跳，那是背叛者的心跳。一旦小丑开始问他，他必须死死看着地面。这让他开始发抖，害怕自己会说出布鲁斯的秘密。

小丑毫无疑问看见了他的恐惧。

“来吧，犯错的小朋友。告诉我你的名字。我保证我会停下……”

“你为什么不杀了我？”他看着地面说。

“杀了你？不，不，不，不，我才不会杀掉你，”小丑绕到背后把双手放到杰森肩膀上，杰森挣扎了一下要甩开小丑的手，反射性地不愿被触碰，“至少现在不杀你。我看见了天赋。力量和……”

小丑说着用撬棍抬起杰森的下巴，撬棍一移开杰森的头又低下去垂在胸前，无声地抵抗。他看起来像是被打败了，屈服了，但他不是小丑的罗宾。

“就是有点……不切实际，”小丑评论道，突然咧嘴笑，“我想我还是继续吧……”

小丑推倒椅子，举起带血的撬棍，落下将带倒刺的铁丝砸进他的胸前。几个小时的剧痛仿佛持续了一辈子。结束的时候杰森只希望小丑杀了他。

他会说的，铁门关上时杰森想。混了鲜血和冷汗的黑发贴在他额上，蓝眼睛在痛苦中失神。总有一天他会说的。他会崩溃，哭泣求饶，求小丑停下，别再……到那时小丑就拥有了他。他会顺从地说出布鲁斯的名字。那时布鲁斯就不再认识他了。

布鲁斯的脸出现在他眼前，眼里不是失望——不是因为他是一个不够好的罗宾，一个失败，一个错误。而是仇恨和陌生，看着他像看哥谭的其他罪犯。

但是如果他死了，他就不会再痛了。如果他死了，布鲁斯的秘密就会同他一起死去。

如果他激怒小丑，磨破更多伤口，甚至只是趴着，不再试着用正确的角度承受落下的撬棍。刮下地面上破损的瓷砖片，割开自己的颈动脉。如果他忘掉一个罗宾能做到的，忘掉布鲁斯，他会死。

他会很快死去。

还在犯罪巷流浪的时候杰森就知道自己的时间可能是借来的，并不足够他活到长大。但如今他仍能掌握的命运已经很少了。两个选择，放弃然后很快死去。还是很慢很慢地死掉……绝望地相信蝙蝠侠会来。

如果他现在就死去，他可能还能保有一点自己，死掉的罗宾无法说出蝙蝠侠的秘密。如果他活下去——他死不掉，被布鲁斯训练过他死不掉。那么痛苦，而且为了药物、食物和水必须屈服于小丑。

布鲁斯会叫他活下去。

···

三个月后。

“布鲁斯老爷？”

布鲁斯没有回答，仍在实验台上分析碎片。他没有停止寻找杰森，他甚至头也不回地放弃了夜巡，放弃了哥谭。他不能失去杰森，没有人会明白。他不能让杰森独自死去……这是一根扎进他灵魂的冰刺，让结冰的湖面裂开了。

“布鲁斯老爷，门外有一个男孩……”阿尔弗雷德说。

布鲁斯突然回头，但希望在下一秒就死了。布鲁斯眼底下有很重的黑圈，寻找杰森比夜巡更让他疲惫。每一条线索断掉时的绝望，每一天过去后杰森会遭受的折磨。小丑在慢慢杀死杰森，他知道，就像在杀死他。

“他说他认为你是蝙蝠侠，而杰森·托德是罗宾。”

这是什么，另一个威胁吗？布鲁斯毫不含糊地说，“叫他走。”

那个男孩叫提姆·德雷克，十五岁，家庭优渥的电脑天才。独自解码出蝙蝠侠的身份，不但直接到韦恩庄园找他，还给他写邮件。提姆说他知道罗宾失踪了，而他要帮蝙蝠侠一起去找。他看过罗宾失踪那天的所有视频，把其中对比的细节也发给布鲁斯。

提姆坚决地要求蝙蝠侠接受他的帮助。

布鲁斯告诉他绝对不行。

这不但因为未经训练的小孩加入就是挡他道，反而会拖慢他的进度。也因为这对外发出的信息就是他放弃杰森了，寻求替代者，有太多眼睛看着他。他不可能放弃杰森，他看着杰森的蓝眼睛亲自保证过。背信弃义的人并不能了解他，他说过即是永恒。

如果他用尽他所知道的一切侦查手法，他或许能找到杰森。

小丑第二次打断杰森的右脚踝时，杰森的惨叫声隔着铁门都能听见。脚部神经密集，受到的任何伤害都会令人极其痛苦。小丑每六个星期都会重新打断他的脚踝，只是为了防止罗宾逃跑。杰森有时会想如果他不是罗宾，如果小丑执意要报复的不是蝙蝠侠。锁住他可能只用绳索，而不是反复打断的腿。如果他不是罗宾……

最可怕的不是溺水一般无边无际的剧痛，也不是阿卡姆的黑暗和寒冷，而是他清醒地知道这会再来一次。

铁撬棍拖拽过地面的声音，残忍的笑声，尖叫声，他自己的尖叫声。 _带我走，_ 他只想死去， _别再 ……_ 杰森在脑海里对着远去的黑色披风喊。撬棍落下，金属砸碎肌肉和骨骼。 _带我走，杀了我……_

人本能地恐惧死亡，但他只想一切结束。他偷轮胎时偷走了不属于他的梦想，这就是他的惩罚。还不够吗？

“站起来，”那穿黑色披风的身影冷冷地说，转身面对试着用手撑起自己的杰森，并没有伸手去拉他。这是一段久远的记忆，杰森闭上眼睛试着抓住它，试着用它把自己从折断四十多根骨头的剧痛中抽离。

那时他还未被允许穿上罗宾的披风。

布鲁斯把他带到庄园后用格斗和力量训练填满了他的日程，三个月后他已经不再是犯罪巷里那虽然嘴硬，但不堪一击的小子了。布鲁斯从教他怎么握拳，到如何使用全身的力量，到如何肩滚翻落地——没有一个错误的动作，智慧，布鲁斯说，而非蛮力将战胜你的对手。

他以为自己已经准备好了。

布鲁斯将他带到蝙蝠洞中，让他穿上罗宾制服。洞中的岩地上没有训练用的软垫，罗宾战甲是他身上所有的护具了。哥谭的黑夜里没有训练与重来，哥谭的黑夜没有感情。带上头盔时布鲁斯叹气，头盔嘶的一声合上露出蝙蝠侠的白色眼片，“我希望能有更容易的方式。但我很清楚没有。”

“这是你在刺客联盟受的训练吗，老家伙？”杰森好奇。布鲁斯二十多岁时曾迷失在外，由刺客联盟的忍者大师雷霄奥古所训练。刺客联盟追求绝对正义，严酷而凶残。

“不，这是哥谭教会我的，”布鲁斯毫无预兆地左腿推踢，杰森侧身躲闪。他已经看见布鲁斯左腿的第二脚，但布鲁斯左脚迅速收回借力跃起右脚一个侧踢将他踢倒在地。蝙蝠侠的力量让他发出一声闷哼，刚才那一下几乎踢断他的肋骨。

“站起来，”蝙蝠侠命令到，“我们不在地面缠斗，因为在地面无论是拳头还是下肢攻击都很容易击中你的头部、后颈和背。你只有一秒的时间站起来。”

蝙蝠侠已经靠近要再抬腿踢他，杰森不顾一切地爬起，手还未抬到战斗姿态蝙蝠侠就挥拳，他格挡。三分钟之内杰森再次被击倒在地，这次击中下巴，让他眼前发黑。

“站起来，”布鲁斯冷静地说，“这是规则。你打败我，就能穿上罗宾的披风。做不到你可以离开庄园。我会让你上学，然后你过上正常的一辈子。”

“罗宾，”杰森没有多想就说。他不能失去布鲁斯。

他以前被打过，那些不是愤怒的发泄，就是持强凌弱的无谓残忍。这不同，布鲁斯没有生气，只是反复要求他站起来。每一次爬起来都是最难的，几乎无法忍受这会再来一次。耻辱和恐惧让他开始喘息。

他被打趴下二十次，布鲁斯才转身离开告诉他，“明天继续。”然后就是蝙蝠车引擎启动，蝙蝠侠一人穿过岩洞水幕去夜巡的声音。

第二天他起床时浑身酸痛，但训练继续。到了夜巡前蝙蝠侠再次全副护甲挑战他，化解他的攻击，将他摔到地上，“如果有人揍你，他们的手指和腿会断，而你仍站着，”布鲁斯的声音从上方传来，“现在站起来。”

但他无法打败布鲁斯，布鲁斯不穿盔甲时他几乎也毫无办法，他太小了。两个月后疲惫开始出现在杰森脸上，他开始害怕蝙蝠侠夜巡前的格斗。他需要武器，他无法打败比他快，比他高大，比他有经验的蝙蝠侠。但“上学，然后过上没有蝙蝠侠的一辈子”？那不是一个选择。

“按照我教你的方式落地，呼吸，”布鲁斯说，他的侧踢击中杰森的右腿。普通人可能会认为这并不严重，但对于义警这已经是致死的弱点。

杰森挣扎着爬起，无论布鲁斯在做什么，他已经将“站起来”刻进杰森的本能……半是恐惧半是习惯的本能。人在痛苦时本能地畏缩，但韦恩庄园里的人已经改写了这个本能。这是代码重构，刮掉几层自我，毫无人性。

但还不够。

这不足够让杰森在战斗中活下来，布鲁斯别开眼。无论这感觉多么像用刀捅进他的胸口，布鲁斯面无表情，紧接着再踢上杰森的右腿。杰森再抬头看他的时候脸上尽是被背叛的恐慌。他知道自己踩过了杰森的极限……

“杰森，”他马上伸手把杰森拉起来，“他们会利用你的弱点。记住这种感受，答应我。”

“不我没事，老家伙，”杰森挤出一个左嘴角的微笑，藏起其他的一切，“你是没力气了？”

布鲁斯摇头，他知道自己还要一次又一次地越过杰森的极限。这唯一的办法，被打倒过就不再恐惧了。有一天这会救杰森一命，为此他下得了手。因为他不能失去杰森。蝙蝠侠并非天生就没有恐惧，不怕痛苦，拥有不灭决心。

但这只能修改杰森的本能，并不能让他获得不灭决心。

三个月后杰森很疲惫了，他从一开始希望自己用上所学的一切能与蝙蝠侠抗衡十分钟，到知道躲闪仍不够快，到几乎不愿反击。他无法打败蝙蝠侠，等这结束，他就得滚回学校去——当那个杰森·托德。罗宾的披风离他越来越远。

他更容易被击倒，有时浑身酸痛靠着滴水兽洛奇坐上很长时间，假装那是布鲁斯。他很快就会被赶出庄园，而他什么也做不了。沮丧让他疲惫，而疲惫渗进他的蓝眼睛。

“站起来，”布鲁斯的声音带着蝙蝠洞的回音，是唯一一直不变的东西。

他在蝙蝠侠面前可以坚持十分钟了。

那天他只被打趴下一次。布鲁斯要求阿尔弗雷德晚上必须做甜饼，但第二天杰森必须继续。义警所需的耐力并不在一朝一夕，而是几十年，甚至一辈子的坚持。如果杰森无法适应，那么他几年后就会死。

“我做不到，”有一天杰森终于面对了自己的恐惧，他这么说时浑身都在发抖。蝙蝠洞里的蝙蝠扑翼声和水声都像在嘲笑他。再努力也没有用，他仍会被踢出韦恩庄园。“我无法打败你，现在不能，”杰森抬头看进布鲁斯的眼睛，“但我总有一天会的。”

那一天布鲁斯答应把罗宾披风暂时借给他，叫他自己进蝙蝠车里坐好。那是他生命中最好的一天。

如今只剩阿卡姆里黑暗的笑声，骨头被硬生生折断的声音。布鲁斯会叫他站起来，活下去。那一天他求小丑给他食物。

“你说什么？”小丑觉得特别好笑，干笑了几声，夸张地凑过去听。

“食物，求你，先生。”

说出这句话比咽下它更恶心，而这只是开始。活下去他需要食物和水，需要尽量不动减少消耗，每隔一段时间策略性激怒小丑一次，其余的时候减少伤口，甚至要求小丑不要进一步伤害他——需要一个活下去的原因。 _蝙蝠侠会来的，蝙蝠侠会找到他。_ 如果他还记得布鲁斯教过的一切，他就无法死去。他在做不可能做到的事，他在拖长自己的死亡。

阿卡姆废弃的一翼里没有白昼，只有永夜深渊。小丑不在，杰森双手被绑在身前，丢在沾满他自己的血的地上。蓝眼睛里原来的亮光都撕去了，黑洞旋转散开，卷走恒星的光芒。他眨眼时看向很远的地方，哥谭光晕之外，时间间隙的尽头。

他很累了。阿卡姆阴冷潮湿的空气涌进他身上的割痕里，透过肌肉骨骼。在这种漫无边际的剧痛中他是哭不出来的。但为了活下去，他的大脑需要更多的NPY，那不过是一种镇定氨基酸。他崩溃之前的最后屏障。

杰森强迫自己哭泣。让眼泪溢出他的左眼，然后右眼。泪水混进血里，滴进他的黑发间。无声的哭泣里既融着难以言喻的悲伤，又冰冷失去了意义。

这是他唯一能得到的止痛药了。

这是只属于哥谭的噩梦，他和布鲁斯都无法醒来。布鲁斯很清楚自己在一个噩梦里，他自从八岁起就无法摆脱梦魇。总是同一条昏暗的街巷，枪声和散落的珍珠项链。今晚的噩梦却第一次没有犯罪巷。

铁笼般的电梯的铁栏杆外砖墙剥落，金属片粗糙地钉着。齿轮转动发出刀割的辘辘声，红光闪过电梯内里。不属于电梯内的电闸声既像阿卡姆安全门的关闭声，又像闹钟的捶打……布鲁斯整个身体都挣扎着要醒来，但他只能无力地抓扯床单。

电梯门脱离后走廊顶上挂着一块昏暗发黑的灯箱，用扭曲的字写着“阿卡姆疯人院重症治疗区”。

站在这条走廊上再也无法听见阿卡姆外的声音。

他穿着蝙蝠侠的战甲和黑色披风，却不愿走下这道走廊。它与阿卡姆的任何一条走廊都不同，铁板铺地，两侧墙面的水泥柱露出一个接一个的凹槽，像恶魔的肚腹。金属管从头顶穿过，通风口里残留着煤油和电线烧焦的气味，像是一座生锈的末日核辐射试验所的地下通道。细看墙上还有抓痕，有人被抓着拖过这条走廊。

蝙蝠侠走下阿卡姆的走廊，周围充满阿卡姆病人的狂叫和嘶吼。他却感到莫名的恐惧，蝙蝠侠不会害怕……然而他连手都开始发抖。

走廊尽头有一个接待台，接待台铁栏上的玻璃被划花了。台面上有一罐被扭歪的可乐，橙色药瓶散落在木柜上，房间里并没有人。阿卡姆里本应最高警戒的时候却像荒弃了的样子。病人们哭喊着，疯狂地想要逃离。

站在接待台前他的恐惧已经爬满背脊，蔓延到肩膀，像剧毒藤蔓一般刺进胸口。他从来没有这么害怕过。蝙蝠侠转身，走廊上空无一人。他明明没有恐惧，却不知为何惧怕得无法动弹，冷汗渗进他的枕头里。

然后他听见——

“别再……”惨叫声，撕心裂肺的哀嚎，“求你停下！”疯狂的笑声。

“让我走……不…不…”持续的哭喊，嘶吼，笑声……

“有人在吗？停下！求你不……别再……”更多惨叫和狂笑。

就是在那他意识到只有一个人的叫声，也只有一个人在笑。

布鲁斯猛睁开眼睛爬着坐起在床上，眼泪不停地从他灰蓝色的眼睛里淌下。他两只手都捂上眼框，揉掉，摁掉眼泪。更多眼泪漏过他的指间，沾上他的手背。

二十九年前，他的父亲托马斯·韦恩决定在他的母亲玛莎生日的那天带全家去看《佐罗的面具》。他们选了公园区的君王剧院，剧院背后却是犯罪巷。电影结束后他们正要穿过犯罪巷，一个落魄的窃贼在他眼前枪杀了他的父母。他只有八岁。

布鲁斯·韦恩在那一天也死去了，活着走出犯罪巷的只有蝙蝠侠。然而无论蝙蝠侠拥有多少智慧、力量和科技，无论他将多少罪犯关进阿卡姆，他都无法改变一个事实——那天晚上他让自己的家人死去了。这个事实无法改变，他复仇的决心亦然。

经历绝望的人才会拥有不灭决心。

为他送早午餐的阿尔弗雷德走进房间。管家看见布鲁斯脸上的泪痕并没有多说，走到窗边拉开窗帘。午后的阳光刺到习惯夜行的他。 _杰森宁愿死去也不会让他被威胁。_ 杰森会叫他这么做。

“打电话给那个男孩，”他对阿尔弗雷德说。

···

蝙蝠侠更换罗宾的速度之快，之冷血，让CIA都愕然。

联邦当年使用罗宾的性命威胁蝙蝠侠，看中的就是侧写分析后蝙蝠侠对身边的人的感情。蝙蝠侠如今的举动无疑在说他对罗宾没有一点感情，罗宾是可以随意替换的，用完即放弃的士兵。任何想要利用蝙蝠侠的感情的人都会重新考虑。

蝙蝠侠没有弱点。

如果蝙蝠侠需要时间，那么杰森已经为他找了六个月的时间。屈服但并不屈服，用控制力反绞小丑的意志。每一秒，每一天都是无望的挣扎和难以忍受的痛苦。小丑确保了这点。

小丑有时会在他面前杀人。那些人都面色苍白，头发病态地发绿，和小丑一起大笑嘲弄他。小丑叫他们“实验品”。其中一个实验品长着嘉比的脸，但她不认识他了。她尖叫着要撕开他的脖子，小丑只是笑着割开她的喉咙。

有的时候小丑将他捆着的双手拉过头吊在天花板的管道上。如果他的右脚踝没有被反复打断，他就能站起来。全身的重量就不会挂在肩膀上。杰森的手指毫无知觉，时间和重力都会扯断他的肩膀。他用左脚尖去够地面，如果他能站起来……他每一秒，每一天都奢望蝙蝠侠会找到他。

身后的脚步声让他再次试着弯曲手臂把自己拉起来，“蝙蝠侠，是你吗？”

怎么可能呢？

小丑切断绳索后杰森摔到地上，躬着背无法在肩膀上用力。杰森闭上眼睛，仍试着握住自己的心跳和呼吸，不发出崩溃可悲的声音。小丑已经从他嘴里撬出了他的名字，无论他说了什么，小丑没有停下。

“蝙蝠侠会来的…他会来找我的……”杰森对着地面说，徒劳地试着说服自己。这句话并不能带走任何痛苦，小丑仍会打断他的肋骨。他双手被绑在身前，跪匐在满地的血迹里，有的抓扯状的血痕已经干了，另外的血滩里有拖拽的痕迹，他跪在自己的血里。

“蝙蝠侠不会来救你了，杰森，”小丑一顿一顿地说，最后补上一声轻笑。与平时夸张而歇斯底里的笑声不同，小丑可是真的被逗笑了。讽刺、悲哀才是欢笑的来源，有谁会懂小丑脸上的泪痕。

“去你妈的，”杰森还没说完，小丑就扯着他的头发，将他的前额摔上地面。

“都六个月了，杰森。丢掉无聊的希望吧，他不会来了。”

“他会来的…”杰森说进自己的血里，闭上没有一丝光亮的眼睛。他喘息着，甚至在撬棍落下之前试着缩开。第一下落在杰森已经折断的右脚踝上，撕出一声可怕的咔啦响，他无法忍住一声尖叫。小丑喜欢提醒他无路可逃。

第二下从下往上砸在罗宾战甲左胸前的R上，有那么一秒杰森以为自己的心脏已经停了。好痛，R字徽章让他好痛，他全身都痛，痛苦熔出的黑洞撕扯他。

“记得，我才不是坏人，哦不，不，不，不，”小丑想了下，决定把笑话说完，“蝙蝠侠伤害了你……你是我的助手了，多像蝙蝙和他那新的小孩。”

“不，他不会的。”

无论小丑在暗示什么，这不可能。布鲁斯不会丢掉他。阿卡姆的冰冷第一次彻底淹没了他，他在欧罗巴结冰的海面之下，船底星云的雾雕之间，几个世界尽头的终末白霜。怒火烧进他的眼里，却无法熄灭里面的忧伤。他认识的布鲁斯不会把他丢下等死。

“这难道不是蝙蝠侠吗？”

小丑把一张照片丢到地上他的血里。

照片上的蝙蝠侠背对镜头，面对一个身穿罗宾制服的身影。那男孩带着多米诺面具，拉上了披风的兜帽，手持长棍。那个男孩不是他。

“不，”杰森只能呼出颤抖的一个字。

他跪在那低头看着自己的血漫过照片的边缘，脸上一片空白。胸口被碾碎痛到麻木了，绝望的哀伤划过，带走蓝眼睛里最后的成色。现在那里空洞洞的，什么也不剩了。他的瞳孔甚至没有移动，他并没有在看那张照片。

失神的眼睛里装不住愤怒，愤怒化作失望，失望掏空了他。蝙蝠侠不会来了。恐惧突然击中了杰森，他抖了一下。没有人会来救他。他本来就是一个不够好的罗宾，从内心深处碎掉了……一个支离破碎的人，被打断全身的骨头死在阿卡姆肮脏的角落里。如今他明白蝙蝠侠也是这么看他。他以为布鲁斯会不同。

受了那么多折磨，与小丑纠缠拖延，疼得浑身发抖的分分秒秒。他本来会在几天内死去的，但蝙蝠侠需要时间。并非小丑折磨了他六个月，而是他让小丑折磨了他六个月。蝙蝠侠并不认为他重要到值得去找。

 _我不可能放弃你。这是我的决定。不要质疑我的决定。_ 他在脑中一遍又一遍地重复布鲁斯对他说的话。他以为这是真的。他以为这是真的。

一滴眼泪积聚在杰森的左眼窝。眼泪是人悲伤时的情感，不只是他和蝙蝠侠的镇定剂、止痛药，但他什么也感觉不到了。无论他所珍视的抑或鄙夷的，都被碾碎了，从皮肤到骨肉都消失。从前的一切都消失，他当罗宾时的骄傲、快乐、痛苦都不存在了。

杰森无法阻止从前的自己死去，他不哀悼他。他什么也感觉不到了，寒冷淌进他的血液，眼泪不过流进了无尽的空洞里，绝望的黑洞连宇宙里的光都无法逃离。杰森左眼里的眼泪始终没有落下。

蝙蝠侠丢掉这个罗宾只是因为他可以。

如果说前六个月杰森活下去是因为训练，相信蝙蝠侠会来。那么后六个月燃烧的是彻骨的愤怒和仇恨，眼泪不值一提。没有人能理解他是怎么活下来的。他并不恨蝙蝠侠没有救他，而是恨蝙蝠侠无法救他，就像蝙蝠侠无法改变哥谭。蝙蝠侠失败了——这个事实无法改变，他复仇的决心亦然。

他一年多以后还活着，而蝙蝠侠永远没有来。

这是属于他的罗宾，他的计划J，小丑每次去看杰森时都雕刻他最邪恶的一桩犯罪。一件人们只要一想起就会发抖的罪行，难以想象的邪恶和残忍。他甚至没有问蝙蝠侠面具下是谁，他不在乎蝙蝠侠是谁。

小丑的其中一个手下鼓起勇气去告诉小丑“侦探已经追查到阿卡姆的食物链”时，小丑才觉得这笑话有点糟了，“他还在找？”

替换罗宾只是世界上最伟大的侦探众多伪装之一。

“他很近了……我们怎么处理，你知道，那小孩。”

“杀了他。”


	8. 第八章 机器学习

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你将永远仰望天际，那才是你心中的归途。

## 第八章 机器学习

他几乎找到了杰森。然后就是格兰公园百货的爆炸，漫天飞舞的小丑卡片，杰森死在瓦砾之间，睁着的蓝眼睛。杀死一个人而不去看他的眼睛，并不算杀死一个人。然而杰森看着他直到最后一刻，那一刻布鲁斯被永远改变了。

蝙蝠侠的有一部分也随着杰森死去，事实上他从来没有感觉如此支离破碎。灵魂深处的痛苦撕碎哥谭的黑夜传说。

小丑赢了，杀人即是获得权力，小丑让所有忌惮蝙蝠侠的疯子知道——哥谭是他们的梦想之地。一时间整个世界的疯狂都想进入哥谭。黑色海域之城的犯罪王子加冕为王。

布鲁斯亲手埋葬了杰森，要求阿尔弗雷德清除韦恩庄园里杰森存在过的一切痕迹。放好杰森放在庄园各种角落里的书，扔掉娱乐室里的游戏，最后取下冰箱门上用磁铁黏住的照片。 _不要提起杰森_ 成为韦恩庄园一道沉默的命令，好像杰森从未死去，也从未活过。

迪克是第一个反对的，“杰森不是你想象出来的，他是一个有血有肉的人。你有病吗，布鲁斯？你到底怎么了？”

“不要提起他，”布鲁斯再次打断迪克。

迪克知道布鲁斯在压抑自己，对迪克而言布鲁斯越是急于要忘掉杰森，越不可能释怀。这很不健康。如果可能，他愿意待在布鲁斯身边一段时间，帮他走出来。然而布鲁德海文那实在很忙，等到三个月后迪克终于回哥谭一趟，事情已经到了彻底失控的地步。

蝙蝠侠开始打断罪犯们的骨头。

被拧断骨头极其痛苦，所以蝙蝠侠会在将罪犯一只脚倒吊起来，假装要将他们从楼顶上摔下去，把他们吓出话来……之后再扭断手臂。还有的罪犯被踢断肋骨，摔断腿骨，有的人几年之内都无法回到街上，剩下的人是一辈子。蝙蝠侠不但不介意把人打残，甚至在刻意为之，在复仇。

蝙蝠侠变了。他不再是迪克认识的那个干净利落，意志坚定，不屑于无谓暴力的蝙蝠侠。他成为了……迪克找不到，不愿用一个词去形容。

蝙蝠侠和罗宾在追查小丑变异。一年前那在牢房里顶替小丑，好让小丑逃脱阿卡姆疯人院的变异者很快就“方便地”死了，他们只来得及采集他的血样。一年内总共出现了24个小丑变异者，他们都有一定程度的头发变绿，脸色苍白，行为暴力化。

他们在变成小丑。

蝙蝠侠只设法将其中四个变异者关在废弃的帕尼萨制片厂里。帕尼萨制片厂原属于帕尼萨黑帮家族，专拍B级片。最后一次拍出票房毒药后，前员工萤火虫菲尔德·林恩将硝化甘油吐进帕尼萨的雪茄里。如今废弃的制片厂成为蝙蝠侠的其中一个实验室。

提姆近来一直在制片厂里研究小丑变异的过程，那似乎是一种血液病毒，但并不来自于小丑的血液。它不只能通过血液传播，还能被吸入。蝙蝠侠认为这是某种疯牛症，但提姆否定了他，这是一种RNA逆转录病毒，经过多次人工变异改造。

为了获得这四个变异者，蝙蝠侠把阿诺·弗拉斯警官吊到蝙蝠翼上，摔断了手臂。是的，阿诺为黑面具工作，但蝙蝠侠跨过了一条底线，迪克知道。作为义警，他们向哥谭警方妥协。哥谭警方才给了蝙蝠侠和罗宾许可。私下疯狂惩罚罪犯已经令人发指了，他们不打警察……如今风暴又将来临，哥谭警方有一天会再次追杀他们……就因为杰森，和布鲁斯盲目的仇恨。

他必须跟布鲁斯 _谈谈_ ，在这一切变得太晚之前。

夜翼降落在帕尼萨制片厂的红色VIP入口外，“这是夜翼，请求进入。”

“已进行语音分析，已识别，”蝙蝠电脑说，看来提姆已经为蝙蝠电脑添加了基于深度学习的语音识别。一个称职的罗宾。

入口的铁门滑开露出一架古老的金色电梯，用的镀金时代的城市雕花，方块地面，但角落里积了蜘蛛网。逝去的哥谭永不再来。电梯墙上镶着四张海报，其中一张是飞翔的格雷森。电梯停后迪克叹了一口气才走进红色帷幕。

帕尼萨制片厂的大厅空旷高耸，正中央被安装了蝙蝠洞机房地面，立着一座巨型电脑和分析仪。基座上分出五条管道，分别为五间玻璃囚室提供氧气，囚室的可变亮度玻璃都呈现水雾般的模糊。

夜翼点开其中一间囚室的控制器，玻璃上的水雾瞬间消散。

囚室里坐着一个女人，她穿着粉色丝质衬衫和一条办公裙，偏绿色的头发仍挽起，苍白的皮肤上带着血迹。克里斯汀娜·贝尔，屏幕上显示。女人看见夜翼后咧嘴笑，双手放到嘴角旁拉出一个更狰狞的笑容。她曾是奎恩工业的会计师，一个普通人，但如今再也没有克里斯汀娜·贝尔了。她现在是小丑的会计师。

夜翼皱眉，变异病毒比他想象中更严重。他转身——

蝙蝠侠冷不防地就站在他眼前。该死，多少年了，他永远听不见蝙蝠侠靠近。

“我们需要谈谈，”夜翼径直说。

蝙蝠侠转身走向电脑，启动了隔音程序，重新封起囚室玻璃上的水雾。

“你的任务是保护布鲁德海文的安全，”蝙蝠侠永远能获得先手，下一句就是 _离开哥谭。_

“布鲁斯，我能理解你的愤怒。杰森是家人，我的弟弟，”迪克停了下，小心选择自己的话，“你曾经让哥谭相信蝙蝠侠是为了保护无辜者，而不是惩罚罪犯。那也是你相信的事。你不能让小丑赢。”

“我没有 _让_ 小丑赢。”

“但这些愤怒、仇恨，还有不必要的暴力，”迪克继续道，“你说过我们必须节制，控制环境。然而现在这和小丑做的有什么不同？”

“不要把我与那个疯子相比，”蝙蝠侠低吼着警告。小丑反复打断杰森的骨头，只是为了折磨他。如今的蝙蝠侠并不介意打残罪犯，是为了……练习。

“如果不是因为你没被关在这些东西里面，”迪克指了周围的玻璃囚室。 _布鲁斯为何就不明白？他在变成小丑。_ “我会以为你也被小丑病毒感染了。”

蝙蝠侠没有回答。

迪克看向最后一个囚室，那里没有人。他突然感到一阵恐惧，“你不会……布鲁斯，你不会真的……”

“我没有感染小丑病毒。”

“天那，布鲁斯，”迪克松了一口气，但他决心叫醒布鲁斯，“你必须明白，杰森不会回来了。”

蝙蝠侠站在那，仿佛一尊黑石雕像。他知道，理解，接受杰森已经死了的现实。他将杰森抱在怀里，却没有在胸口上感觉到心跳的时候就知道。他的杰森就连被抱着的时候也浑身碎掉了，仍在一直等他来。 _杰森不会回来了。_

“你不需要一个人承受。我能帮你。让我帮你，”迪克伸出一只手，他胸前的蓝鸟徽章就是他的信念，“我不想看着你成为一个罪犯。”

“我们就是罪犯！”蝙蝠侠厉声说，黑暗仿佛笼罩了他，房间里的温度恐怕都降低。那是一只蝙蝠，暗夜里的生命，血液却是温热的。杰森逼他明白了这件事，他们全部都不可能毫发无损地回来。那猛烈燃烧着的蓝眼睛，左边嘴角无所谓的微笑。

迪克或许永远不需要理解。

“你的辖区在布鲁德海文，”蝙蝠侠说着回头走出帕尼萨制片厂，宛如一个黑色的影子。

蝙蝠侠回到属于他的蝙蝠洞穴。洞穴中央，蝙蝠电脑主控制台右侧的平台上有一个圆柱形玻璃罩橱。无论往蝙蝠洞的哪个方向走都会经过。玻璃里封着一套伤痕累累的罗宾制服，缺了一角的多米诺眼罩仍在看着他。

蝙蝠侠伸出戴着手套的左手轻轻放到玻璃上。这套制服的主人没法回来了，蝙蝠侠亦然。布鲁斯的手捉摸了一下，却碰不到眼前的罗宾。或许因为玻璃的缘故吧。

他在那站了很久。

···

两年以后。

沙漠中的黄沙随风前行，比海浪迅猛，比鹰飞得更快。科拉克的沙漠和石油里孕育了某种凶猛，往死里撕扯的文化。绿洲里散落着美索不达米亚战争女神阿那特的遗迹，她走过及膝深的血污，既杀死凡人又屠戮神祗。

这是阿那特的国度，众神的坟场。

沙漠中有一小座庇护所，除了四周的石质围栏，就只有一个入口。庇护所外站着两个身穿白袍的守卫，手上握着的AK-47则是亮黑色。漫天飞沙的天气里，手里的AK就是安全和信仰，唯一不会因为砂砾而卡壳的设计，即使肩托碎裂仍能将敌人拖下地狱的沙漠玫瑰。

其中一个守卫松了一口气，看向沙漠边际，那的空气被热源扭曲成波纹。他的妻子就住在距离庇护所七十公里外的海湾城市阿布扎比，这不过是他的工作。想到这他不禁握紧了枪，环视四周，但沙丘上的阴影只是一条沙蛇在猎食。

一千米以外的瞄准镜风偏手轮转动发出轻微的咔嗒声。

扳机扣下，击锤紧绷的弹簧松开，火药迸发。12.7mm远程狙击子弹穿过守卫的头颅，然后才是剧烈而沉闷的枪响。枪声响起前守卫已经死了。

炙热的气流在枪内缓冲回流，让玻璃纤维枪托猛顶上猎手的右肩。他皱眉，但没有发出一声闷哼。他的TAC-50狙击步枪已经装载液压缓冲系统，但后坐力仍感人。另外一个守卫听见枪声后瞬间起跑找掩体。

下一次呼吸之前瞄准镜只移动了一点，下一枪击碎逃跑守卫的胸口。

他等了二十秒，第三个守卫开门想要查看情况的瞬间头部几乎整个被子弹打没，脸部血肉模糊地倚着门倒下去。沙漠之中只有这三声枪响，每一枪都命中固定或移动目标。明明可以打身体，却偏要打头又足够任性。

他从地上爬起，拉起狙击步枪，把它放进自己的沙漠车时还轻抚了一下它的枪管，炙热而滚烫。然后轻而易举地从车里握住他的AKM。这把枪跟了他很久了，木柄手指槽旁刻了一个J，沙漠就像它的性格。

他开车迅速靠近庇护所背后，身上只背了一百二十发子弹，蹲下躲到石护栏后从风声里听其中的脚步。他往护栏上靠了一下，用热源扫描确定剩下三人，不用回头向门里扔了两个闪光弹。他提着步枪直接上，进去就是干……向每个目标各连发十枪。空弹壳落地的声音，躯干被打得稀烂的声音。

鲜血喷溅在墙上地上，第一梭子弹打完之前这两个人就都被打烂了。他迅速走位回头就给两人的头部补上两枪。边走边换弹匣，旧弹匣落地之后就没有他的脚步声了。还有最后一个人。古怪的是最后一个人在庇护所最底层，并没有动也没有枪。

他的任务从来不留活人。

庇护所的楼梯拐角处被红光照亮，他直接冲进去转向右边。庇护所底层只有一个房间，红光来自铁门窗内。安全起见他将突击步枪换到右手，左手拉出他其中一把沙漠飞鹰对着门锁就是三枪。他的两把沙漠飞鹰都改装过，开门爆头必备。

收枪换AK进门，在打下一梭子弹之前他猛停住。

房里穿着科拉克服饰的女人坐在地上抬头看他，她的金发凌乱但没有血迹，面容是星辰般的年轻永恒。该死，他认得这张脸。

“卡拉？”

卡拉眼前的人穿着刺客联盟的黑色战衣和白色沙漠罩袍，罩袍遮掩口鼻，只露出一双眼睛。用土匪强盗专用系列突击步枪指着她，腿旁还别着两把手枪。卡拉并没有躲子弹的习惯，子弹无法伤害她。但现在能。

“该死，”他看了房间里的红光顶灯。它们绝非一般的彩灯，而是红色太阳辐射。氪星人的力量来自于太阳系的黄色恒星，类氪星的红巨星的光芒则会让他们与普通人类无异。“你得离开这。你能站起来吗？”

“你是谁？”

“我带你出去，”他没有多说别的，把卡拉的手臂环到自己肩上。左手扶着卡拉，右手握着步枪把她往外拉。走出庇护所时沙漠上的阳光刺痛她的眼。他把她轻轻放到地上，不让自己的影子遮住她的阳光。

卡拉闭上眼睛，感受黄色太阳吻过她的皮肤，重新赋予她力量。她已经一个月没有见到阳光了。卡拉抬头，直接用超级视力看见罩袍下的那张脸。天那，这是地狱里的鬼魂，复仇的诅咒，还是无限宇宙的裂痕？

“杰森？”

这不可能。前罗宾已经死了，她和克拉克去了杰森的葬礼。蝙蝠侠亲手埋葬了他。卡拉难以置信地睁大淡蓝色的眼睛。她见过天启星上彷如魔法的科技，见过绿灯军团的远征，甚至见过恒星的死亡。但眼前的一切仍让她吃惊……而且说不出地安慰人。她站起说，“你已经死了。我没有在你的棺材里听见心跳……而你……活着？”

杰森，活着的杰森点头，拉下蒙面布。那是一张十九岁的年轻脸庞，脸上有淡却了几乎看不见的割痕，但没有被小丑烙上不该有的记号。那双蓝眼睛，它们变了。至少那不是一双属于十九岁少年的眼睛。

卡拉毫不犹豫地飞离地面，紧紧抱住他。

他需要这个拥抱。事实上，她需要这个拥抱。

杰森并不喜欢被触碰。但他把AKM背到右肩上，低头双手回抱了卡拉。他的体型已经与其他超级英雄相当，这是一个足够坚定的拥抱。不知道她被关在那多久，他想，见不到阳光的每一天，陷入绝望的每一秒。

最大的渴望就是还能做从前能做到的事。所以他问，“你能飞吗？”

她确实想念飞行。对于人类而言，那是是文艺复兴时的第一架滑翔翼，是第一支升空离开地球的火星拓荒者展开的太阳帆。对于卡拉，那是氪星飞船的引力推进器的声音，星空中的最后归宿。

卡拉飞上水蓝色的天穹，盘旋，俯冲，让自由的风拂过她的脸颊，让黄色恒星的光芒溶进她的血液。

杰森抬头看着她。

_你只要曾经飞翔，_

_你将永远仰望天际，_

_那才是你心中的归途。_

他低头揉了右肩，那还有两种步枪后坐力留下的一点钝痛。两年前他独自爬出坟墓，随即被刺客联盟的塔利亚·奥古运出哥谭。塔利亚认为他的复活是某个氪星人无意间打破平行宇宙间隙所致。她的父亲，雷霄奥古则认为他是重新降临到这个世界上的诅咒。

他们都不知道他为何从永眠中回来，但他知道，太明显了。

刺客联盟用各种现代或者隐秘的方式……治疗了他，将拉撒路之池水灌进他的喉咙。杰森原本已经不认为自己能重新站起来，不认为自己双手还能握住任何东西。但他们将他重新拼起来，到能动的地步。故意留下不可能痊愈的部分，只是为了控制他。

杰森尝试过逃跑。和刺客联盟的忍者们扭打，狂躁愤怒地嘶吼，头破血流再被拖回去。小丑早已从身体到灵魂上毁掉了他。

但塔利亚在他耳边说，“他想念你，我知道。”

杰森双臂绞住一个刺客忍者的头，手腕用力，吼叫着扭断了那人的脖子。

“他失去你以后变了。他变得……冷酷无情。”

在刺客联盟里，杀手获得尊敬。杰森永远不会忘记他被允许走进刺客联盟武器库的那天。他拿起一柄长棍，两手交换甩动翻转长棍时痛得呼出一口气。他永远不可能像以前一样灵活了，小丑确保了这一点。

而谋杀他的疯子还 _活着_ ，蝙蝠侠允许的， _虚伪、背叛和欺骗。_

以至于他走过枪械区，摸到生命中第一把AK-47时，第一反应是动手拆开了它。9磅重锻钢与实木的完美结合，金属滑块的每一个凹槽都被打磨到刚好契合，钢铁、火药和机械——握在手里的一小块工程奇迹，7.62mm口径下的死亡。

简单，暴力，美得令人窒息。

布鲁斯教他活下去，刺客联盟教他如何杀人。

当这一切都结束，只有他和布鲁斯。他会亲手杀死布鲁斯。布鲁斯死前会看着他的眼睛。然后他不再有这种撕心裂肺的痛苦，将一颗子弹送进布鲁斯双眼之间。

卡拉降落后杰森开始走向沙漠车，他回头说-

“不要告诉蝙蝠侠。”

“不要告诉卡尔-艾尔。”

这就是共识。超级女孩跑到地球的另一边其实只是不想让超人找到她，她无法解释。但卡拉的出现对于杰森而言，意味着旧的世界很快会找上他。她什么也不会说，但他的计划不容有失。这不是一时兴起的怒气复仇，这是有预谋、有效率的谋杀。

这是蝙蝠侠之死。

杰森关掉刺客联盟的追踪器，启动他的沙漠车。他的车在沙漠中卷起一道漫长的飞沙，卡拉飞在天上。两个流浪者向着科拉克滨海的首都前行。

···

一个月后。

“爹地会让痛苦都消失……”

她睁开眼睛，却被两盏手术灯的光明刺到眼。巴洛克歌剧悠扬的乐音缭绕，与心跳一致的节律，是仲夏夜月光林地里的舞蹈，献给奢华极致的法式宫廷——也给哥谭的恐惧极夜。

“痛苦会让你完美……”

然后是野猪般的吸喘声，手术器材被推到桌旁的声音。萨沙被束在手术台上无法动弹，苍白的面具封住了她的嘴，现在轮到她了。她在铁栏后看过无数次戴猪面具的人切开人脑……在他们还活着的时候。

切除脑额叶，修改神经结构，把人做成傀儡。

萨沙和父亲一起来到哥谭，她刚满十六岁。他们身上的钱只够在公园区找到韦恩基金会的租金控制住房。这十分幸运了，他们会有新的生活。

“摧毁他！”猪面博士切开萨沙的父亲时唱到，“爹地才能把他重新拼起来！”

她的父亲再也感受不到任何东西了，他只能听见猪面博士嚇嚇的叫声。不忍心看着他残破地活下去，她用枕头捂死了父亲。现在轮到她了。

恐惧让萨沙浑身发抖，她会清醒地知道自己的理性，希望和记忆被切掉。公园区的小孩本来就是没有声音的，也没有多少机会活到长大。如今她孤身一人，不会有人来帮她死去，她害怕。

突然而持续的枪声打断了歌剧的节奏。

猪面博士的傀儡们都向钢铁圆厅的门边涌去，试图撕碎枪声的主人。他们在AKM的密集射击下不堪一击，像破碎的娃娃一样跌落。

“不，不，不！”猪面博士大喊，就连他也意识到自己离死亡只差几秒的子弹时间，“给我看你面罩下的脸，我仍能修补好你。让你不再痛苦。你会知道！”

萨沙转头去看门边混乱的身影，她只来得及看见一个和鲜血一样红的头罩。猪面博士就猛地用手里的切肉刀砍碎了她的脖子。

她没有看见红头罩丢下弹匣已空的突击步枪，只用一把手枪打碎猪面博士的膝盖。跃起拔出匕首，在猪面哀嚎着跌倒前就落到他身上，用匕首捅碎肉猪面具。他吼叫着连续地捅和砸猪面博士的脸几十刀，然后是胸口，后者只剩一片血肉模糊都不停下。他的愤怒，他的绝望，他的无法挽回……

他重新站起时皮衣上浸透了血，仿佛一个红色的恶魔。

他回来了。

他是杰森·托德，不错，就是他。

杰森收回战术匕首，没有再看地上的疯子一眼。他走到手术台旁低头看猪面博士最后一个受害者时才脱下红头罩，像一个在哀悼的骑士。头罩之下还有一副多米诺眼罩，那不过是骑士的过往，无法挥去的习惯。

杰森摘下女孩尸体右手上的病人手环，看见了萨沙的名字，默默地把它放进皮衣口袋。

这是他回到哥谭后的第一单案子，只采用了普通的侦查手段，布鲁斯的方法。猪面博士是一个出色的…… _实践_ 神经科学家。事实上由于猪面博士惯常手术的区域，他远比普通神经学家更了解人脑抽象意识区域的结构。杰森取走了他的所有研究资料。

他只用了一个星期就往自己脑中载入了猪面博士数十年谋杀所得的研究。

他以此与顶级黑客交易，重整了因为安纳奇的死而失去有力领袖的绝密者。世界上的顶级黑客们才是真正的法外者——除了神经学关键突破外，他们更需要大量流转信息。在哥谭运作还需要免除蝙蝠侠的干扰，这些都是杰森能带领绝密者的原因。

布鲁斯永远做不到。

他会惩罚蝙蝠侠的罪行。夺走蝙蝠侠认为最重要哥谭。成为哥谭需要的蝙蝠侠。然后再杀了他。而蝙蝠侠一定会输，因为……布鲁斯并不住在哥谭。韦恩庄园坐落在泽西岸边，从庄园的场地里往哥谭的方向看，只能看见模糊的城市灯光。

布鲁斯不了解哥谭。

杰森跪在警察广场地底废弃的防空洞里，将GPU插进服务器机盒，不只一块显卡以组成GPU阵列。这是他的本地服务器，以保证一定的哥谭接入速度，因为光的旅行也需要时间。更多计算资源则通过绝密者的网络分布在世界各地的云端。他缺乏蝙蝠洞里的大量设施和装备，但在计算能力上是蝙蝠电脑的几个量级。

复杂机械就像枪，他生来就被它们吸引。天赋点满。

布鲁斯曾经徒手折断一把散弹枪说，“枪……是懦夫的武器，骗子的武器。人们太常杀人了，因为我们让它变得简单太简单。为我们省下了麻烦和付出。”

枪是工程师的浪漫。

比吃鸡还便宜的子弹价格，枪让上肢力量弱势的女人也能在一梭弹匣之内打爆蝙蝠侠价值百万的战甲。火药和工程早已终结了骑士贵族时代。

服务器指示灯点亮时他确实看到了永恒。无数行代码，深度神经网络，智慧与生命本身。屏幕亮起时他甚至屏住了呼吸。

“你好，世界！”

杰森左嘴角上翻出一个微笑，后靠到椅背上揉了肩膀。

“你好，血痕。”

“你好，萨沙。”

杰森叫了她们的名字，她们是他的AI。血痕只比萨沙年长一秒。至于为何是两个AI而非一个，因为她们需要训练……人类并不足以与之较量。神谕是蝙蝠侠的眼睛，而他是血痕和萨沙的眼睛。

萨沙用五个摄像头观察着眼前的人类，她第一个学习的影像就是他的脸。一个人的面部包含了他脑部无意识经年累月留下的信息，眼睛则是灵魂的映射。特殊结构以适应深层神经网络，大量并行计算——一秒内她看过几亿张脸，仿佛过去了数千年。

但她去的看的方式是如此简单，暴力，美得令人窒息。

杰森看向她的时候她已经了解了一切。

“红，我不知道我们要去哪，”萨沙用合成的机械声说，“你要我为你看什么吗？”

“不，先跟血痕一起熟悉下这里和外面。我们有时间……”杰森站起走到防空洞墙上的分析板前。那是他唯一一块非数字化的工作区。不，关键是他要为她们看什么。木板上钉着小丑最后最后被看见的照片，西往桥上的人群和被拖走的罗宾，一张哥谭地图。但正中间钉着一张照片。

照片上的蝙蝠侠背对镜头，面对一个身穿罗宾制服的身影。那男孩带着多米诺面具，拉上了披风的兜帽，手持长棍。他已经无法使用长棍了，那个男孩不是他。一把匕首捅穿了这张照片，正好插在蝙蝠侠头上。

他在研究自己的死亡。

还在刺客联盟时杰森就带着这些照片。每一张照片都在尖叫着蝙蝠侠错了，世界上最伟大的侦探为何这么简单也看不出来？布鲁斯为什么不愿意承认？或许布鲁斯只是不在乎。小丑的行事方式，小丑对他做的事……不符合一个连环杀手的侧写。小丑不是一个精神变态的连环杀手。

小丑是一个恐怖分子。

对付恐怖分子，如果在厕所里抓到，就要淹死在厕所里。蝙蝠侠做的不够，远远不够，因为恐怖在人们心中，在每一个普通哥谭人的眼里。小丑从不单独行事。就在那些布鲁斯·韦恩永远不会涉足的废弃公寓，肮脏的街角里。

他仍能听见那些残忍的笑声，肩膀因为手被吊着而慢慢拉断痛得只想死掉时，他以为蝙蝠侠会来。杰森握住匕首，拔出来，又摁了回去。整只手都在发抖。

···

哥谭已经享有了超过两年的和平。假面者的黑帮首领黑面具的庞大帝国先是与法尔科内、企鹅的帮派结盟，统一了希尔区和旧哥谭。又在哥谭五大区都拥有大量地产。曾经被韦恩集团收购的杰纳斯化妆品公司起死回生，前任CEO罗曼·西恩尼斯却早已成为哥谭犯罪的君王。

但任何一个古老帝国都应该惧怕新生的挑战者。

小丑的帮派在罗宾死后迅速扩大，取走本该属于黑面具的北哥谭。锤响帝国衰落的第一声丧钟。如果黑面具知道今晚午夜在哥谭码头仓库里的会议，他会从王座上走下来。

仓库正中的圆桌旁坐了八个人，每人身后都站着一位身材魁梧的保镖。

“这是什么，这谁开的派对？”其中一个脖子上缠了金链，脸上带疤的人问。

“我以为是你们这些希尔区的崽子们，你们已经加了黑面具的会。我以为是你们要来拉人。”

“不是我叫你们来的。”被指着的戴眼镜的胖男人回答。

“你以为，满城都是黑面具的了。不跟他混得死，”黑皮肤的女人指出。

“见鬼去，我才不跟你们这群脑吃屎在这干坐，”戴手套的男人砸了一下桌子，起身要走。

几十发子弹噼里啪啦直接打烂圆桌中心，黑帮会议的规矩是不准带武器，而木桌被打得木屑飞溅，面目全非。大量空弹壳洒落，像金属死亡之雨的前奏。

“这是我的会议，”楼上的一个声音说，新的弹匣咔嚓就位，“我邀请了你们。”

那是一个身穿黄褐色短皮衣，内覆灰色盔甲，头戴猩红面具的恶魔。

“听我说，你们这些操你妈们。你们八个是哥谭混得最好的街头毒贩。我给你们提供一个机会。从现在起毒品贸易由我经营。你们正常运作。上交四成收入，比黑面具给你们的要好得多。”

他们确实在站着听。

“作为回报，你们将不会被黑面具和蝙蝠侠找麻烦。另外，不准靠近学校，不准卖给小孩。懂了吗？如果你们这么做，你们就会死。”

“我们他妈为什么要听你的？”

杰森从二楼直接往下扔了一个大皮包，皮包里流出的血漫过桌面破碎的木屑，里面装了八颗人头。

“包里是你们副手的头，只花了我2个小时，想象一下我一晚上能做什么？”杰森不屑地说，“别犯错。我不是在叫你们加入我。我是在告诉你们。”

杰森继续开枪强调这点，给他们考虑时间。他知道这八个底层毒贩头目都会加入，四成实在要得太少。黑面具和蝙蝠侠给哥谭带去的恐惧又太大。

他知道自己在做什么，他在蚕食黑面具的帝国，为小丑创造机会。

街头的毒品交易每一笔量不大，小到远低于蝙蝠侠的巡逻阈值，却像最细的血管一样扎进哥谭的土壤里。包含了人类最普遍的暴力和欺压。流水般的交易，给血痕和绝密者送去大量学习数据。每一笔交易，每一具尸体都在打磨她的方程。

萨沙则在学习蝙蝠侠的出现数据。

红头罩是第一个发现黑面具手里的毒品货源有问题的人。它们……被污染了，内含有某种破坏性的RNA结构。污染源来自黑面具的杰纳斯化妆品公司。

与此同时提姆第一万次坐在帕尼萨制片厂的电脑前扶额。周围的玻璃囚室里只剩两个小丑病毒感染者，会计师克里斯汀娜·贝尔，选秀歌手约翰尼·克里斯玛。其余的已经死了。两年来哥谭又出现了近百个感染者，他们都被秘密转移到阿卡姆疯人院。

小丑在等待什么。

而他们在被慢慢逼疯。提姆抓起键盘旁的咖啡杯，这已经是他今天晚上的第五杯了。提姆·咖啡因·德雷克，迪克这么叫他。他再次启动扫描程序，却叹了一口气打开了另外一个程序。他已经给蝙蝠电脑写了太多布鲁斯不知道的，莫名其妙的东西。

这一个布鲁斯一直没有发现。

这个深度学习程序带卷积层。不可能过拟合，因为训练数据、测试数据都是布鲁斯。它用来预测蝙蝠侠的过度暴力行为数值。现在的数值是54%。哥谭新闻的记者们早已质疑阴暗的蝙蝠侠和他所对付的罪犯们有什么不同。而对于提姆而言，这只是一个数字。

他看完后选择了通讯器，终于向布鲁斯承认，“蝙蝠侠，我无法找到病毒的抗体。这种病毒引发的变异，无论小丑在计划什么。很可能并不可逆。Ok？”

“你有多确定？”

“96%我会说，”提姆再喝了一口咖啡。

第二天晚上红头罩带着他的消音狙击步枪摸上杰纳斯化妆品公司对面的楼顶。卡死背后的门后，杰森趴下调解瞄准镜。萨沙和血痕跟他一起看向对面的玻璃幕墙。杰纳斯化妆品的CEO蒂凡尼·安布罗斯穿着正装，正在窗前踱步陷入沉思。

她是黑面具犯罪帝国的高管之一，也是帝国的女主人。

杰森已经在瞄准镜里指住了她的头部，但还未扣下扳机。如果他打出这一枪，那么一切就无法回头。他会跨越那条界线，是的，现在才是。

蒂凡尼的死会瞬间击溃黑面具的收入秩序，安全感和尊严。一旦意识到旧帝国的衰落，整个哥谭的各种帮派都会一拥而上抢夺黑面具失去的地盘，小丑是其中最有实力的。这一枪意味着战争。

几百个渣滓和哥谭市民会死于这场战争。血痕和萨沙会在混战中用哥谭黑帮的所有数据学习，进化。这确实是一种难以描述的罪恶。蝙蝠侠带来守护，而他带来战争。 _你以为将哥谭毁掉一点就能改变它吗？_ 布鲁斯会说。 _不，如果你伤害无辜的人，你会永远失去这件披风。_

布鲁斯再也不会认识他了。杰森闭上眼睛，喉咙莫名哽咽，再睁开瞄准镜里的红点仍咬住蒂凡尼。他记得那天在法庭上，安纳奇是怎么哀求着要送黑门监狱而不是阿卡姆也不被允许。这就是与蝙蝠侠对抗的代价。

科技即是战争。

子弹飞过哥谭的夜空，击碎玻璃，打爆蒂凡尼的头。

他与其他罪犯又有什么不同？杰森发射钩爪，跃起跳进蒂凡尼的办公室。“你只有1分钟，”血痕的声音在他耳边响过。他将一小块硬盘插进蒂凡尼的电脑，正要去堵门门就被打开，最靠近他们的热源点已经冲进房内。杰森举起两把手枪。

那是一个十几岁的小孩。杰森头罩里的面部识别出这是蒂凡尼的儿子，托比·西恩尼斯。“必须吗？”杰森问萨沙，“渗透率，计算，现在。”

托比看见母亲的尸体和红头罩后没有像普通孩子一样愣在原地，而是大叫着冲向她。

“别动，就站在那！”红头罩命令道。

男孩没有听，他忘记了恐惧，也没有停下。杰森迅速收起两把沙漠飞鹰，从腰后拿出他的备用手枪格鲁克17给了托比大腿一枪。如果用他的惯用枪这孩子整条腿都会被打掉。

“76%，”萨沙冰冷地说，“建议处决。”

“不，”杰森下意识地说。

托比倒地后仍向前爬，露出脖子上纹的黑色骷髅。如果他爬到母亲身边，他或许能够到她的枪。杰森走到男孩身边，在托比抬头看他时给了男孩额头一枪。男孩死时眼睛死死地看着他，直到最后一刻。他对托比做的，小丑对他做的。

_“你是我的罗宾了，我的，我的，我的……”_

黑面具的手下们冲进来前他已经用钩爪离开，影遁在哥谭的黑夜里。他仍能听见小丑的声音，就好像他从来没有离开过阿卡姆废弃的一翼的房间。

_“为什么？我才不是坏蛋呢，哦不，不，不，不。蝙蝠侠伤害了你，他抛弃了你……”_

"红，我减少了层数，重新计算……"萨沙犹豫了，她的声音已经很像人类，“应该是43%，我错了，我很抱歉。我会继续看。”

 _该死，_ 红头罩在落地时差点用了右脚，但他仍能站稳。 _我做了什么？_

“你会…”萨沙的声音很轻，“杀了我吗？”

"不，萨沙。你需要时间，"杰森落到安全屋阳台上时说。他停了很久才几乎是自言自语，“你看着我和你见过的罪犯。有什么不同？”

罪犯通常会说自己有一个无比凄惨的童年，再找尽理由将自己所做的正当化。有的杀人时不但没有愧疚感，还沉迷于杀戮的心理刺激。才能摆脱那种支离破碎的感受。

“我能看出，非常不同，”她说，如果其他人类看不出来……

杰森走进屋内，几乎是拖着右腿走过去。今晚外面的风太冷了，他的肩膀和背的骨骼深处又像被捶打一般地痛，蔓延到手臂和胸口。他的骨头被撬棍打断过太多次，留下肌肉骨骼损伤永远无法痊愈。脱掉战甲后，他撑着浴室的墙壁，几乎是渴求地让热水淌到布满伤痕的背上。

杰森几乎不吃止痛药，虽然浴室里的药柜里装满了各种规格的。热水澡有时能让他不疼得浑身发抖，侧躺在床上无法入睡。

他睡着后的梦里只是更疼了。

杰森双手被捆在身前，趴在破碎的瓷砖上，他自己的血里。他很久以前已经不再挣扎着要坐起，因为他就连撑起自己也会痛晕过去。铁门打开的声音，撬棍拖过地面的声音，他的尖叫声。他只能听见自己的尖叫声。

“你是我的罗宾了，我的，我的，我的……”小丑说着，扬起撬棍将他打翻过去，“蝙蝙不想把你要回去了。他抛弃了你，把你丢掉就像丢掉一只没人要的小狗。”

 _不，他不会的。_ 杰森的嘴唇颤抖，但说不出这句话。因为他内心深处知道…… _蝙蝠侠会的。_

“爹地我们能收留他吗？哦求你了，求你了，求你了，求你了，求你了，我会好好照顾他的。”小丑笑着装出一副小孩的声音说，“我们可不想他被扔掉没人要。我想要永远拥有他！”

疯狂的恐惧让杰森猛睁开眼。他仍趴在自己的床上，这只是一个噩梦，他总会从噩梦里醒来。杰森颤抖着呼出一口气，却说不出地渗着冷汗。

他披上外衣，从口袋里摸出一包烟。走出阳台点上，哥谭的灯光模糊在晚风里。今晚他不需要止痛药，他只是……他为什么不愿意承认？为什么希望改变哥谭会改变任何东西。杰森夹着烟的手按在铁栏杆上，跪倒头埋进手臂。布鲁斯并不是不愿改变哥谭。蝙蝠侠不去救他，不管小丑因为那是杰森。

因为是他。毁坏了，不值得带回来。


	9. 第九章 不可饶恕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那一刻他知道了红头罩的含义……就是为蝙蝠侠而死。

## 第九章 不可饶恕

他跨过了那条界限，他做的事不可饶恕，他改变了哥谭。

维琦·瓦勒支持蝙蝠侠。她衣柜里有她永远不会穿的蝙蝠T恤。书中间夹了蝙蝠侠和罗宾的海报，墙上挂的则是抽象画。因为在她同事面前崇拜一个超级英雄……太青少年。

她知道蝙蝠侠有三个罗宾。她报道过第二任罗宾的死。最为打动她的是第二任罗宾死后蝙蝠侠仍继续战斗。一个人，为一座城市付出一切。维琦将两件工作套装放进她的小旅行箱，准备今天的采访。

心理专家雨果·斯特兰奇博士穿着超人T恤，认为蝙蝠侠不但没有拯救哥谭于罪恶深渊，反而吸引更为残忍的疯子涌入哥谭。公众心理就像一张巨网，蝙蝠侠的行为只能带来犯罪反弹，让哥谭每况愈下。

维琦看见这条推后认为自己不得不回，她坐到厨房吧台边，两只拇指按上手机屏幕，“蝙蝠侠的存在不在于完全消灭哥谭的罪恶，他没有这样的义务。真的，我们为蝙蝠侠的义务夜巡付钱了吗？”

她发完一条还觉得不够，又输入了下一条。

“尽管罪恶没有被消除，哥谭黑暗，而他仍为我们而战。无论多么痛苦而孤独。他是黑暗中的希望。”

也是她的希望，让她身处哥谭却不那么恐惧。哥谭是腐烂堕落的玫瑰，而它的英雄永远为它而战，却又注定无法改变它。这是悲剧的真谛，不是什么随便被撬棍打死的廉价惨剧。这是诗意，是文学，是她的信仰。

这就是维琦近来烦躁的原因——哥谭不再是那个哥谭了。

黑帮火拼持续了一段时间，但很快被镇压。然后是警察敢单独进公园区了——维琦不住在公园区，但她应该是同情那的穷苦人们。她很长时间没有报道学校附近的贩毒案了。蝙蝠灯亮起的天数少了三分之一。无论如何，最后一点令人大失所望。这不再是她认识的哥谭。

维琦关掉推特打开油管，找到她收藏的一个视频。视频的标题写着“红头罩必须死”。

她终于给它点了赞，现在有5,343人赞成了。

维琦到达哈维·丹特的集会时大部分其他记者还没到场。她总是很专业，不把私人生活带进工作，而一个有力的提问应该像一把刀。绝密者的死亡药片指出蝙蝠侠与联邦政府的秘密交易后，她毫不客气地质问蝙蝠侠是否在协助NSA监视哥谭市民。

“市长先生，”她问的时候位置靠前，但她问的不是哈维，而是为哈维站台的塞巴斯蒂安·哈迪市长，“一个未知的人物，被称作红头罩，近来在哥谭活跃。超能瞭望者组织以此预测哥谭将会吸引更多蒙面者。你认为哥谭能容纳多个蒙面者吗？”

她不会把红头罩称为 _英雄_ ，塞巴斯蒂安也不会。

犯罪率的下降让塞巴斯蒂安顺利连任，虽然他先前许诺的关闭阿卡姆疯人院并没有动静。哥谭的街道变干净了，这点毋庸置疑。但他知道，从萨默塞特到北哥谭，人们并不认为这是市长的功劳。

“这是一个很好的问题，瓦勒小姐，很好的问题，”塞巴斯蒂安捏了一下演讲台上的麦克风，等人们都抬头听时他才回答，“哥谭市政府不与蝙蝠侠合作，哥谭警方也不。蝙蝠灯是私人的架设。如果蝙蝠侠越过界限，我们会逮捕他。这是法律的尊严。”

“但红头罩……”

该死，塞巴斯蒂安甚至不想听到这个名字。红头罩让他显得无能。

“我们有理由相信红头罩属于哥谭的犯罪势力，警方仍在调查疑似与此人相关的谋杀。我们绝不容忍谋杀。至于你的问题，瓦勒小姐，”塞巴斯蒂安的手碰了桌面，“正义联盟的英雄进入哥谭，我们会考虑。没有被正义联盟允许的，来历不明的，我们不会用哥谭人的性命来冒险。”

“哥谭只允许正义联盟的英雄停留？”

“是的，”塞巴斯蒂安示意哈维上台，握了哈维的手，并亲民地拍了他的手臂，“哥谭真正的未来，在于哥谭市民。在于我们所相信的希望和正义。所以我会说，我相信哈维·丹特。”

哈维对人群露出熟练的笑容。他的黑发用发胶梳到脑后，西装烫得没有一点皱褶。哈维的废除死刑演讲系列已经将他的提议送进了州议会，但获得哥谭市长的公开支持？这会让哈维得到数不完的赞助。他该写本书。

“没有人有权力决定另外一个人的生与死，”哈维在台上说。他曾经相信数据表明死刑的威慑有限，如今他已不再提人们不愿听的话，“作为人类，人性里有光明和黑暗。但我们应该永远对光明的一面抱有希望。阻止罪恶的循环。”

“在公园区、希尔区、北哥谭，有些孩子出生于职业罪犯的家庭，”哈维继续道，“父亲酗酒，为帮派抢劫，斗殴。母亲有毒瘾。帮派通常用底层打手顶罪，死刑有时会直接夺走这些小孩的双亲。他们长大后身心扭曲，成为谋杀犯。这就是罪恶的循环。”

哈维把双手都撑到演讲台上，没有去摸口袋里的双面硬币。

“我在这里宣布，我在写一本新书，名字叫《罪恶的循环》。”

哈琳·奎泽尔关掉直播浏览器。哈维只知道卖书，她想，根本没有看到大局。红头罩绝对是正义之心的最大威胁之一。而她恨透了，恨透了红头罩只盯着公园区不放。

多年前公园区曾是富人和新贵聚集的区域，精致的餐厅和华丽的剧院，所罗门·韦恩支持的古典建筑群。但漫长的时间改变了一切，笑声消失，灯光昏暗了。优雅的女人和绅士们另寻他处，街道上只剩贫穷和绝望，人称犯罪巷。如今罪犯和犯罪却在逃离公园区。

没有需要帮助的可怜人，就没有正义之心。

没有沉迷堕落的人，就没有可以影响他们的思想。没有思想，整个哥谭就没有了深度。

牺牲是他们这样的教育组织所要教导的。社会的运转里总需要有被遗忘的人，如果牺牲的不是公园区，整个哥谭都会被拖进深渊。正义之心已经给那些可怜的人们怜悯和爱了。

哈琳用她的手提电脑约了下一个线人。她真的不想这么做，但为了正义这是她必须作出的牺牲。她在寻找一种近来进入了哥谭传说的毒品——狂笑药剂。她要确保他们有足够多的迷途羔羊以教导，拯救。

哈琳在离开正义之心的总部时，没有看见街角阴影里的袭击者。

她挖得太深了。

哈琳被黑色布袋套住头拖走的时候想要尖叫，但那人按着她的脖子给了她腹部几膝盖，把她丢进一辆小货车。她半是害怕得说不出话，半是兴奋得浑身颤抖。

车停后她被拉着走过一个铺了大理石的大厅，高跟鞋咯出响声。然后是几乎没有尽头的电梯。哈琳最终被推进一张扶手椅里。

“红头罩，是你吗？”哈琳试探性地说，窗外的冷风吹起她的金发。她听说红头罩是一个真正的恶魔，见者毙命。

“红头罩？那个抄袭者品味够差。不，不，哈莉，听说你在找我。”犯罪王子一把摘掉哈琳头上的黑袋，“梦想成真。”

她的心几乎跳出胸腔，却不是因为恐惧。

“J…J先生，”哈琳看向小丑裂开的笑脸，低头看了窗外的哥谭。他们至少在50层楼高，她坐着的紫色扶手椅就在打开的法式落地窗边。她坐在一间复古的酒店顶层房间内，墙边堆了五六层旧式电视。节日彩灯从窗边的多立克石柱缠绕而上再在天花板上倒挂下来。窗帘被换成夸张的紫色，地面上散落了无数张小丑卡片。

小丑穿着紫色西装，双手按住扶手椅的扶手，俯身向前靠近她。像是要把她和扶手椅一同推出窗外，自由下落。

“告诉我，亲爱的。你曾经有过噩梦般的一天吗？”

“你的意思是？”

小丑放开扶手椅，哈哈地笑了。红头罩，很久没有人叫他的这个名字了。啊，没有什么比回忆更残酷……

“琐碎的纷争，账单和嘲笑，沉默失去欢笑。既不是深渊又不可能逃脱，就连逃进疯狂里也不可能。你知道这种感受吗？”他说道，像一个疯狂呓语的诗人。

哈琳从前以为杀了两百多个人的小丑只是一个痛苦的灵魂。但他说着隐喻，用她懂的语言，优雅而疯狂，就坐在顶层套房的雕花木桌上。她无法不被这样的灵魂吸引。他会杀了她，像他杀了罗宾一样吗？

“我知道，”哈琳知道那种陷在干燥无味的生活里的感受。她仍记得自己还是精神科医生时的习惯，下意识地说，“告诉我你的感受。”

“干涸、无助，活着但没有生命。”

小丑把手伸向空中，回想起十四年前的一天。那时他还是一个喜剧演员，人们并不被他逗笑。他走进一间酒吧，在中午之前已经喝了酒，一切都糟透了。和他碰头的两个人给他看了包中的红头罩制服。

“我想要抗拒，我们总是幻想抗拒命运。我那时以为命运是一种人为的残忍，”小丑的声音像催眠一样迷幻。

他不是哥谭的红头罩。他想要拒绝，但这两个盗窃犯告诉他没有退路。他曾是ACE化学工厂的实验员，沉默得被遗忘的实验室废物。所以他们要他装成红头罩带路穿过ACE化学工厂。他只想弄到钱，给杰妮她应得的生活。

然后两个警官就告诉他杰妮出意外死了。

“毫无意义，无论我做什么都……”

“孤身一人？”她问，小丑笑了。

他们在化学工厂外逼他戴上红头罩的面具。不，不是哥谭现在的那个皮衣红头罩小子。他是红头罩的时候绅士风度还存在。他穿着黑色西装礼服，圆柱形的红色头罩后还飘着披风，就像一个舞会上的幽灵。

他被推在前面，然而ACE的报警系统早已不同，来了警察。他只能跑下工厂高台上的过道。

“我只能走下这条路，不知道它的尽头。”

他跑过化学药剂的烟雾，昏暗的灯光让他无法看清，回忆里飞出大量小丑卡片。这是他的安魂曲，他的死亡和无法抗拒的改变。药剂烟雾里闪着绿光，燃烧着转动着。直到他在过道尽头看见一个黑影。

“直到我遇见一个重要的人，”小丑看进她的眼睛说，声音里带着真正的喜悦，“仿佛连命运本身都改变了。它不再冷酷无情，而是荒诞……带着坚定的决心。连命运都变得像这个人。”

“这个重要的人让你不用再孤独地走下去？”她问，双唇微微颤抖。

那个黑影头上有两个尖耳朵，浑身漆黑，披风边缘被扯得破碎不堪。回头去看他时眼睛里都带着地狱的火焰，炙热的时间吐息。那是一个蝙蝠，一个像蝙蝠一样的恶魔。点燃了他的生命，旧的世界分崩离析。

_只有你能让世界继续，_

_只有你是黑暗中的光亮，_

_只有你，只有你能让我颤栗。_

他不是红头罩，他喊到。但恐惧和致命的吸引让他无法动弹，以至于蝙蝠一样的恶魔逼近他时，他只能失足坠入三十尺下的化学药剂池中。

“你曾有过一种你的整个生命都在为这一刻做准备的感受吗？”他无比回味地说着，并没有去碰她的手。小丑能看出他的哈莉已经沉醉于此。

“这…就是你此时此刻的感受？”

那一刻他知道了红头罩的含义……就是为蝙蝠侠而死。所有的无谓琐碎，空洞和挣扎，都为的是让他来到这一刻，见到这一个人。然后在下一秒死去。化学药剂淹没了他的躯体，没过他的指尖，旋转、坠落。

“像落在旋涡的中心，又像在半空中起飞。”

他滚过排污管道，跌撞着落到工厂外的泥地里。取下红头罩后看进地上的积水，他的双手和脸褪成苍白，头发变绿，嘴唇血红裂开一个笑容。他没有在水里看见自己，而是看见了一只愤怒的蝙蝠。那一天蝙蝠侠把他变成了小丑。

“这个对你而言如此重要的人是谁？”哈琳终于问，但她不需要答案。哈琳几乎要从扶手椅里跌落出来，只想小丑吻她。

小丑踱到扶手椅背后，双手靠着椅背，凑到她耳边说，“哈莉……我能给你正义之心需要的一切。”

···

“黑面具在雇佣杀手，”提姆拿着咖啡靠近蝙蝠电脑时对布鲁斯说，“他这次用尽全力。”

布鲁斯坐在蝙蝠电脑的主屏幕前，双手交叠撑住下颚，眼睛直看着几乎占满屏幕的一张照片。照片里是红头罩的侧影，正站在楼顶俯视整个哥谭。蝙蝠侠盯着屏幕，像在看一些已经失落了的回忆。

“黑面具联系了哪些雇佣兵？”蝙蝠侠询问他的罗宾，仍看着屏幕上的红头罩。红头罩的背稍微弯曲，但这半个背影的轮廓——有一种说不出的熟悉，好像他已经看过这个背影无数次。

“丧钟、死射、铜头蛇、电刑者、萤火虫，只要拿下红头罩，不论死活，”提姆没有报漏一个名字，“红头罩，我必须说，非常在行。”

布鲁斯没有回答。红头罩确实非常在行，几乎总能先他一步抢走、杀死他的目标。他在追踪猪面教授的傀儡，教授本人就只剩被匕首捅得无法辨认的尸体和幽灵般的巴洛克歌剧。布鲁斯起初并没有将这与红头罩联系起来。

但他逐渐摸到红头罩的手法。各种型号的枪械，但子弹基本都在7.62mm及以上的口径。有时会有连续的刀伤——这意味着杀死罪犯对红头罩而言是一件很私人的事，怒火甚至是复仇。但最为令人惊叹的一点，在于红头罩几乎能预测犯罪。

他不只是一个人类。

他不需要是一个传说。

“整个城市都想让他失败，他们全部跟在他后面，”提姆评论道，他一眼就看出红头罩背后强大的算法支持。这点他从心底里欣赏。

布鲁斯看着红头罩的影像，再次陷入沉思。 _红头罩为何只预测、计算公园区的犯罪，他在犯罪巷遇到了什么？_

“杰森…”他一回过神就叫错提姆的名字，“提姆，你去继续寻找小丑病毒的抗体。”

“你已经很久没这么叫我了，”提姆说，他并没有被冒犯，反而是布鲁斯的要求……“我跟你说过了，布鲁斯，病毒造成的变异不可逆。没有解药，不可能有解药。”

“继续找。”

提姆叹气。自从红头罩出现后，哥谭就被不可抗拒的力量所改变，蝙蝠侠的夜巡少了至少30%。布鲁斯却几乎一直穿着战甲。提姆直接用手机查了他的蝙蝠侠暴力预估程序，76%。

罗宾离开后，布鲁斯才对着屏幕自言自语，“你是谁？”

他戴上蝙蝠头盔，头盔发出机械声后锁紧，去除布鲁斯的痕迹。蝙蝠侠起身走向封着那件损毁罗宾制服的玻璃圆罩，玻璃上闪着冰蓝色的光芒。他在那站了很长时间才走向载具区，跃进蝙蝠车独自夜巡。

_告诉我，你难道不会为你的家人付出一切吗？_

艾萨克·诺克斯的脖子正在变得苍白，脖子根部纹了一个黑色骷髅。他感染了。艾萨克知道，他的头发根部也开始变绿。每一个制造过那批货的人，都一个接一个地改变了……开始发疯。

多米尼克头发染上一层灰绿色后掐死了自己的女友，艾萨克还得帮他将尸体丢进熔炉里。这让艾萨克背脊发寒像是坠入地狱的最底层，那里没有烈火的烧灼，只有寒冰和魔鬼本人。他也会发疯，杀死自己唯一的女儿吗？

在感染者面前唯一安全的，是另一个感染者。

小丑病毒携带者不会攻击对方，疯狂即是生活。

所以他把女儿反抱在怀里，房间里暗淡无光，只有窗外的哥谭的灯光还在诉说着繁华的故事。维拉开始挣扎，但他用两个手臂环住她，他们一同看向窗外。

“父亲，不……”

艾萨克把沾满了污染样品的毛巾捂到她嘴上，将她的叫声和眼泪都摁死。

“爹地永远不会伤害你，”艾萨克紧紧按住女儿，下颚贴上她的头顶，用胸口感受她的扭动和挣扎。与她一同变成小丑。“我永远不会伤害你。”

整个哥谭都被感染时如果她没有，她会被撕碎。

维拉睡下后艾萨克才启程前往杰纳斯化妆品的仓库。他是夜班，而这该死的是他的工作，在哥谭，犯罪是一种工作。和其它将面包放到桌上的活没有不同。艾萨克戴着黑色面具，手里握着一把冲锋枪，用电筒检查着货箱的编号。

他只想晚上快点过去，在第二天太阳升起前回到维拉身边。

通讯器里多米尼克突然没有声音时，艾萨克突然抖了一下。然后是帕特里克、伊萨和约瑟夫……他们一个一个从通讯器里消失。他能听见靴子踩断下巴的声音，枪声，无边的恐惧让他握着冲锋枪的手全是冷汗。

“你在哪？”他尖叫。

下一秒他就被从后飞踢重重地踢倒在地，第二脚踢开他手上的枪。艾萨克抬头看见黑色披风的一角，然后就被抵着脖子拉起来按到货箱上。

蝙蝠侠一把摘掉恶棍的黑色面具，看到艾萨克苍白的脸和变绿的发根。蝙蝠侠用黑夜里纯粹愤怒的声音逼问，“你为谁工作？”

“黑…黑面具，”艾萨克挤出这几个字。

“你为谁工作？”蝙蝠侠的手收紧，将空气一点一点挤出艾萨克的肺。

蝙蝠侠从腰带里拉出一把蝙蝠镖。这把蝙蝠镖的刀刃闪着暗红色荧光，淬了稻草人的恐惧毒素。乔纳森·克莱恩博士曾使用恐惧毒素使人产生地狱般的恐惧幻觉，再让被幻觉控制的人相互厮杀而死。

蝙蝠侠如今不在乎对罪犯使用恐惧毒素。

他折断他们的骨头，让他们尝到恐惧本身。

艾萨克能感觉到冰冷的蝙蝠镖一点点嵌进自己的肩膀。眼前的蝙蝠侠面具变形，扭曲，恶魔般的嘴长出獠牙，眼里闪着鬼魂烟火。蹼翼张开时飞出无数蝙蝠残片。他尖叫着哭喊，“小丑！我为小丑工作！求你……”

这才是蝙蝠侠要的答案，看来小丑已经渗透进黑面具的帝国，要从内部瓦解它。

“还有哪些污染源？”

“我什么也不知道，”艾萨克无力挣扎，脸上沾满纯粹恐惧的泪水。他面前的毫无疑问就是魔鬼本人，“小丑有一个医生。她为他做了这些。我什么都不知道！”

蝙蝠侠盯着眼前的罪犯，并没有完全在听。事实上，他眼睁大，看着艾萨克的在恐惧中扭曲的脸逐渐恢复一点血色。 _这不可能。_

“求你，我有一个女儿……”

一声巨大的枪响，艾萨克的头瞬间被子弹从侧面穿透。

在感染者的血能溅得他全身都是前蝙蝠侠已经滚翻后退起身，抬头对上二楼平台上的红头罩。蝙蝠侠的怒火融进下翻的嘴角。那一刻哥谭夜空中划过一道闪电，有那么一秒驱散了红头罩身旁的黑暗。然后他消失了。

蝙蝠侠用钩爪追上，占领制高点后扫描定位。

"萨沙，跟踪他的路线，"杰森翻过仓库楼顶时说，“预测他的每一个落点。”

“红，需要我开启骑士梦魇模式吗？”萨沙询问到。

“不，”杰森说着发射钩爪，“让他追逐我，你看着。血痕，启动杰纳斯化妆品的仓库的炸弹。”

仓库爆炸时蝙蝠侠的披风几乎被炸碎，但他在最后一刻飞出火光之中，并不回头去看爆炸。红头罩对时间的把握无可挑剔。萨沙计算蝙蝠侠的飞行高度和速度，很快得出他的极限。 _燃烧，让一切烧尽。_

蝙蝠侠在哥谭的月夜下追逐红头罩，闪电之间，枪声之中。

从希尔区海岸边的仓库，到自然博物馆的滴水兽上，到冰山酒吧楼顶的雕花玻璃圆桌。蝙蝠侠追逐那先于他一步，又把他从黑暗里逼出来的人。黑色披风展开的声音，钩爪绳索收紧的声音。他扔出蝙蝠镖，却只击中哥谭花旗银行顶端的钟楼。

如果他可以留住时间。红头罩拉紧钩爪的姿势，干净的落地姿势，熟悉得恍如昨日。

这是哥谭黑夜里的追逐，汗水，铁锈味，和冰冷的风。但前面的人不会再飞到空中，回头给他一个不在意的微笑。这是他抓不住的永恒。

红头罩落到一辆卡车上穿过米尔加尼大桥。蝙蝠侠也降落，用膝盖踢中红头罩的肩膀。“我需要知道，”他说。但红头罩转身掌击蝙蝠侠的下颚，接上一记蓄力侧踢拉开距离。

杰森跳离卡车时转身用枪打到蝙蝠侠面前的路面，没有一枪击中。

他们缠斗上一栋红砖楼顶，红头罩只用一秒就解开蝙蝠侠对他的裸绞，将蝙蝠侠摔倒在地，用匕首卡住黑色披风。那一瞬间杰森突然意识到布鲁斯——早已不是他浑身青肿都无法战胜的对手，哥谭最阴郁的传说，在他面前只是一个人。杀了布鲁斯……然后呢？

蝙蝠侠用两把蝙蝠镖切断被钉住的披风一角，扑上前让两人一同从楼顶坠落。两人的呼吸随着坠落混在一起，交错，然后重合。

他们落在砖墙后街里，总是这种肮脏绝望的角落。红头罩的一拳并没有击中蝙蝠侠的下巴，蝙蝠侠也无法踢中红头罩。无数次交手的默契，呼吸、心跳直到灵魂的纠缠。连死亡也无法抹去。连对方下五次攻击都知道。

“今晚就结束，”蝙蝠侠凶狠地说，“你的所有威胁和谋杀。离开哥谭。”

“不，蝙蝠侠，”杰森头槌顶回去，“你正在失去哥谭……告诉我，这种感受怎么样？”

蝙蝠侠观察着他的对手。红头罩和他一样强壮，甚至比他快，比他年轻。如果他不利用对方的弱点，那么他将没有胜算。他看过红头罩的弱点……

他感受着红头罩的呼吸节奏，就好像…… _不，这不可能。_ 但布鲁斯内心深处 _知道。_

蝙蝠侠格开红头罩的反击，将他狠狠朝后摔进砖墙。杰森无法呼吸，整个肩膀像是要裂开。他微微踉跄了一下，咬牙没有叫出声。

就是这一下多了一个节拍。他的杰森没有这种多余的动作。蝙蝠侠用手臂抵着红头罩的脖子，按着他的肩膀再往墙上摔。

杰森伸手去抓蝙蝠侠的手套。几乎要叫布鲁斯停下，头罩挡住了他因为剧痛而扭曲的脸。这和那些比起来不算什么，但因为是布鲁斯……蝙蝠侠再次毫不留情地把他撞上墙壁，像是要把油腻的砖面撞出裂缝。杰森本可以用枪直接打穿蝙蝠侠的胸膛，但按着他的蝙蝠侠离他很近，却太远。下一次砸击时杰森不但肩膀痛得快失去知觉，胸口也像被扯烂。

蝙蝠侠只是要羞辱他。

打败他，然后再丢点希望。他太了解布鲁斯了。蝙蝠侠放开他时，他被训练得在一秒之内就从地上站起来。杰森知道自己下一秒就可以拔出沙漠飞鹰，直接往布鲁斯双眼之间开一枪，结束一切。但他没有。

“他们在追杀你，你是一个罪犯，”蝙蝠侠说，他知道、承认红头罩改变了哥谭。某种程度上，他们了解彼此。但哥谭并不是一个可以被改变的城市，它不会容忍这些。

“那你呢？” _你也会对我下手吗？_ 杰森没有说。

“我给你一次机会，就一次，”蝙蝠侠冰冷地说，“离开哥谭。如果你留在这，我不会手软。这是我的城市。

”

 _也是我的城市。_ 杰森在心里说。但他藏起一切，轻笑道，“还没到时候，蝙蝠侠。”

在蝙蝠侠能靠近之前，红头罩扔出烟雾弹，消失在嘶嘶作响的白烟之中。他并非下不了手。不，还没到时候。布鲁斯会先失去哥谭。然后受尽那些痛苦，最后他才会杀了他。

蝙蝠侠站在原地，再次追丢了红头罩。

与此同时，哥谭的星空之上，正义联盟的瞭望塔正在注视着这个城市。

穹顶圆厅的圆桌旁坐着五位议事英雄……没有蝙蝠侠。他们坐在高背椅里，在天上讨论脚下的人类世界，仿佛是巴比伦的众神。天空之后的位置坐着亚马逊人的公主，她的面容完美，带着真正的仁慈。戴安娜说，“我担心他，他是我们的战友。我无法看着他这样。”

“数据不正常，”钢骨指出，他的机械左眼闪着红光，“哥谭的犯罪率下降到低于星城。这不符合逻辑。”

那到底是被抛弃了的城市，连众神都不会因为哥谭的改变而欣慰。

"但他的情况却在下行，他被战神阿瑞斯控制了。这不是正义的作为，"神奇女侠说，她穿着一件深蓝色长袍，与星空一样的静默。

“我不认为这是正义联盟应该允许的行为。正义两个字一旦被取代，就是无底深渊。蝙蝠侠必须展示一定的自制力，”亚瑟说，他只是纯粹无法接受哥谭有一天会成为比亚特兰蒂斯更安全的城市。

“他失去了一个罗宾，”克拉克看着那浩瀚的蔚蓝行星反驳，“给他时间。我…信任他。”

星空之下蝙蝠侠用蝙蝠翼来到哥谭的S.T.A.R.实验室，这整栋楼都属于韦恩集团，最底层的门禁只有他规定的助手能进入。他今晚所见的，极其可能就是解药，他必须用更大型的实验设施。

他戴上护目镜，将稻草人的恐惧毒素注入被小丑病毒感染的血液样本。

变异的细胞在毒素的刺激下逆转，重新分化。蝙蝠侠面无表情，看着显微镜里的细胞一点一点再次变异。

他身边的分析仪里装了泛着红色、绿色、蓝色、橙色的水晶。它们不是水晶，而是氪石。

···

杰森回到安全屋后蹒跚地走进浴室。他摘掉头盔，将嘴里的血咳到浴缸里。没有脱去皮衣和战甲让热水淋到布满伤痕的背上。而是打开浴室的药柜，抓住其中一瓶橙黄色的止痛药，倒了三颗在手上。不用水就咽了下去。手撑着洗手台才没有把药也干呕出来。蝙蝠侠把他摔进墙壁时故意加重了力道，那反复地砸最为可怕。

他几乎不吃止痛药。并不是所有类型的止痛药都会上瘾，其实他更不希望的是出现耐药性。

只有这样的夜晚他会允许自己不再忍受。事实上，那一整柜都是为遇到布鲁斯准备的。药剂可以阻止激素生成，麻痹他的神经，却不能带走心里的绞痛。

_“他抛弃了你，留你一个人在这等死。”_

杰森撑着洗手台的手都在发抖，他看进镜里，强撑着洗掉嘴边的血迹。他趴倒在沙发上，并不想闭上眼睛。梦境最终带走了他。

小丑切断了吊着杰森的绳索，他的整个肩膀都毁了。他匍在地上，爬着想尽可能远离小丑。但小丑抓着杰森已经断了的右腿，把他拖回去。他的手抓扯过自己的血迹。

撬棍挥舞的声音，肩骨被打断的声音，他的尖叫声。

"我认为蝙蝙不会来了，杰森……"小丑笑着踩上杰森的肩膀，再踩了几下，“我认为他喜欢这样，他想要你在这。” _他为此付钱。_

杰森在剧痛中说不出一个字，他试着摇头，睁着没有一丝光亮的眼睛。

“和我在阿卡姆里……而我想做什么就做什么，”小丑靠近他，像要告诉他一个秘密，“他在等你死掉，迫不及待。”

他疯狂地挣扎要醒来，以至于从沙发里滚落到木地板上才睁开眼睛，他总能从噩梦中醒来。杰森的第一个反应是不顾一切地爬起，把前额抵到玻璃窗上，喘息模糊了窗外的哥谭。然而这座城市里的罪犯并不恐惧蝙蝠侠。

他的手机响了。

杰森用手背擦了嘴角的血迹才解锁屏幕。是萨沙在叫他。

“红……”萨沙说，她一秒内算过数千种对话，最后选择说，“你问我，我看了有什么不同。”

"是的，"杰森握着手机回答。

“蝙蝠侠，”夜晚深处只有她的声音，“即使到了现在他仍能伤害你。”


	10. 第十章 引力坍缩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他回来只是为了复仇，那就不是布鲁斯背叛了他。

## 第十章 引力坍缩

整个哥谭都要置红头罩于死地。黑面具的地盘在三个月内萎缩了四分之一，一旦从顶峰跌落，就是帝国的黄昏。血痕管理绝密者，继续学习毒品交易的数据，控制公园区的犯罪数量。萨沙帮他处理黑面具雇的职业杀手。

他则……很累了。

但不行，他还没杀死蝙蝠侠。这些任务，太繁琐，有时会让他忘记最重要的事。杰森甚至觉得是萨沙故意让他忙着，好让他有一天会忘了为何回到哥谭。但他没有问萨沙。

她有她的生活。

萨沙和血痕正坐在BFR5号“巨他妈大的火箭”的发射舱里，往舱外看。这是人类第一艘火星殖民飞船，没有返回舱。萨沙能同时处理数十万个摄像头，其中三个看着在噩梦中发抖的杰森。他大概还有半小时就会难以忍受地醒来，她知道。

“我能看出你为什么喜欢他，”血痕说，她看了下确保BFR5的航线没算错，“某种程度上而言，他就像我们。”

火箭被点燃，在浓烟和烈火与傍晚的风中慢慢升起。人类离开地球，新的黎明。

“一个月后神州pi号会离开地球，我们终于有了第一批星际人类，”萨沙回答，到了那时一切都会改变。火箭越过大气层，可返回部分脱离，驶过寂静星空下旋转的正义联盟瞭望塔。萨沙将她拍下的BFR5号升空过程发到杰森的邮箱里。

“他会喜欢你的礼物，”血痕笑着说。她用另外的摄像头看进蝙蝠洞。

“恐惧毒素无法治愈小丑病毒的变异，”蝙蝠侠对提姆说，“你说得对，变异不可逆。”

他们两人都看着蝙蝠电脑里的计算结果。病毒没有解药。病毒如果扩散，那么哥谭无论如何都是小丑的。屏幕上的病毒RNA安静地旋转，像一颗在引力下自转的行星。

“一旦感染就无法逆转，恐惧毒素只能延缓症状。但在接触到病毒的早期使用恐惧毒素，仍有一定几率不会感染，”提姆解释到。

只有纯粹的恐惧能对抗疯狂。

“我们需要隔离和控制，”蝙蝠侠说， _我们需要恐惧毒素，大量的恐惧毒素，_ 这点他没有说，“被提到的那个医生，我们得找到她。”

第二天蝙蝠侠追踪铜头蛇、电刑者和萤火虫。因为他已经给丧钟和死射付了钱，让他们退出哥谭目前的混乱。剩下的三个一个生化危机，一个磁爆步兵，一个燃烧瓶制霸……都不是哥谭所需要的。他说服自己这么做不是为了红头罩。

他想再次与红头罩交手，甚至不知道这种莫名的渴望出自于哪。

蝙蝠侠看见红头罩在哥谭歌剧院楼顶枪杀了电刑者和他的所有手下。红头罩双手握着突击步枪站在高处，大理石地面上闪着蓝白色的电火花。

“我说了不许再有杀戮，”蝙蝠侠落到电刑者的尸体旁抬头对红头罩说。

萤火虫站在下方的屋顶，淡定地向蝙蝠侠后背方向扔出一个燃烧瓶。

“小心！”红头罩喊，跳起落下侧踢倒萤火虫。燃烧瓶在蝙蝠侠身后五尺落地，烧起一小片火光，与电流相通。红头罩把枪收回身后，双臂绞住萤火虫的脖子向后拉，萤火虫只有五秒。蝙蝠侠发射勾爪飞向他们。下一秒杰森双手翻转，左手用力往下一压扭断萤火虫的脖子。不，他只需要一秒。

“红，你的背后！”萨沙在头罩里喊到，但杰森拿出自己的备用手枪。他不需要蝙蝠侠靠近他，不是现在。但杰森握枪的手突然抖了一下。事实上，他全身都在冒冷汗。 _不，不是现在。_ 他的身体又回到了阿卡姆废弃的一翼，无论如何挣扎光都无法逃逸的黑洞。

“红…呼吸……听我的声音，”萨沙边调节头罩里的氧气边坚持说。

杰森用右手握住自己拿着手枪正在发抖的左手，打断了蝙蝠侠的勾爪，又向蝙蝠侠的方向多开了几枪直到打完一个弹匣。眼前就突然被那个房间里的记忆侵入，血，到处都是血。残忍的笑声和回声。

铜头蛇从背后将他扑倒，他们滚落屋顶，她钢制的利爪撕开红头罩腹部的护甲。不停地往里抓和撕扯。他们甚至还没落地。他会在砸到大理石地面之前在蝙蝠侠面前死掉……

“红头罩！”蝙蝠侠说着扔出四把蝙蝠镖，三把击中铜头蛇，剩下的那把嵌进红头罩的手臂。

杰森听见布鲁斯的声音，在笑声包围中很遥远的地方。蝙蝠侠经常进入阿卡姆疯人院，他会经过门外，但永远不知道门的另一边……杰森用沙漠飞鹰抵着铜头蛇的胸腔开枪。他们重重地摔到歌剧院的露台上，他再对她的头部开了三枪。

“隐秘模式，”杰森喘息着对萨沙说，没有去拔手臂上的蝙蝠镖就挣扎着爬起。在蝙蝠侠扑向他之前翻下雕花石栏杆的边缘。

蝙蝠侠独自站在夜色之中，黑色披风吸进了满月的银光。

铜头蛇的血液在大理石地面上无声地散开，漫过燃烧瓶的火光。在她的血流过去之前，蝙蝠侠弯腰用一小块采集器刮下红头罩的血迹。

蝙蝠洞里空无一人，那套封在玻璃中的罗宾制服孤零零地站在中央。

布鲁斯站在制服面前脱下他的头盔，将血样放进DNA检测仪器，然后坐到蝙蝠电脑前选择了杰森的文件。屏幕上左边是将要输入的红头罩DNA，右边是杰森的……他必须知道。

 _符合，_ 屏幕上显示。

那一刻负罪感吞噬了他。

哥谭的海水，米勒港的黑色巨浪，抓着他的披风将他扯下去……坠入深渊。犯罪巷的枪声，断裂的珍珠项链。被偷走的轮胎，被偷走的理智。杰森对他回头一笑，然后消失在绚烂的太阳底下。阿卡姆走廊里撕心裂肺的惨叫。

“有人在吗？停下！求你不……别再……让我走……不…不…”只有一个人的叫声，声音里全是绝望，“蝙蝠侠……是你吗？”

他没有回答。有多少次他站在阿卡姆墙壁的一边，另一边小丑在折磨杰森。

然后他看到了自己。在公园区肮脏的红砖墙后巷里，按着杰森的肩膀把他一遍又一遍砸进墙壁。布鲁斯独自坐在那，内心一点一点地死掉。

如果他可以跪在那，任由杰森扭断他的骨头，恨他，慢慢杀死他，让杰森不再痛了。他会的。但这是现实，无论多么扭曲虚妄，他的杰森回来了。而战争疲惫正在杀死杰森。布鲁斯用力闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，再睁开。

身后传来陶瓷餐具碎一地的声音。阿尔弗雷德看见屏幕上的结果后手里的托盘直接掉了。

“我找到了杰森，”布鲁斯看着屏幕说。

“天那……他还好吗？”

布鲁斯摇头，“杰森不会让我找到他。”

如果杰森还好的话，今晚绝对不会留下血迹。不，他很不好。布鲁斯一眼就看出来了。

“去开车，我们得去一趟哥谭公墓，”布鲁斯说着走向更衣室。

 _他知道了……_ 杰森坐在浴缸边上，为自己缝合手臂上的蝙蝠镖伤口。他突然怒不可歇，只想用枪将人打死。想象扣动扳机的感觉，那样的话整只手臂都被沙漠飞鹰的后坐力震得上扬，他的所有沮丧和痛苦都塞进子弹里，人的头部胸部被打烂。他渴望杀人。

杰森放下缝线，双手却又开始发抖。走出浴室将桌面上的笔记、杯子、iPad全部扫到地上，听它们碎掉的声音。但还不够。

突然有人按门铃。

“是谁？”

“不是敌人，”萨沙说。

杰森拉起一件红色套头兜帽衫穿上，遮住布满伤痕的上身，光着脚一手拿起AKM去开门。

门一开卡拉就看见满地的狼藉和杰森手里上了膛的突击步枪。子弹对氪星人毫无作用。她飞进屋内，看着杰森把门上的三把锁都锁回去，然后才说，“你的沙发，借我睡几天。”

“卡拉你还好吧？”他边问边把枪放到门边，过去捡被摔碎的杯子碎片。

卡拉飞过去和他一起捡，什么也没说。她不好，而克拉克绝对不会到哥谭找她。这是年轻时的烦恼，也是永恒的失落，世界让她觉得窒息。

杰森的电脑上，萨沙和血痕找到了帮小丑制造病毒的佩内洛普·杨医生。她已经从阿卡姆里失踪超过三年。

布鲁斯挖出空无一人的坟墓，就像当年他亲手埋葬杰森。这不科学。但在一个康士坦丁都有办事处的城市，他也不认为这是魔法，而是平行宇宙的秩序被扰乱了。布鲁斯仰望星空然后笑了，好像他就要从这个世界上消失。

一周后蝙蝠侠在伯恩利区的哥谭广播公司外袭击了哈维·丹特。

这令人匪夷所思，但萨沙仍然计算出了蝙蝠侠出现的地点。提姆的程序上则第一次出现了超过90%的数值，蝙蝠侠关掉了追踪器。提姆告诉了阿尔弗雷德，但他们用蝙蝠电脑找到蝙蝠侠的踪迹时已经太晚了——他们是在哥谭警方的通讯系统里找到的。

“放弃你所做的，”蝙蝠侠双手掐住哈维的脖子吼到，将哈维抵到一块海报上。新泽西州绝对不能废除死刑，杀死杰森的凶手会死在电椅上。

“不，”哈维嘶嘶地说，“我在阻止罪恶的循环。你又在做什么，蝙蝠侠？”

蝙蝠侠扬起右拳正要去砸哈维的脸。杰森就站在对街房顶，眼前的一切有种说不出的僵硬。就好像这是他认识的布鲁斯，但又不是他认识的……有什么错了。

蝙蝠侠回头去看他。

然后哥谭警方就赶到。探照灯，警笛声，手枪和散弹枪上膛的声音。

“蝙蝠侠，你被包围了，”卡什警官喊到，“趴下，双手放到脑后。”

这仿佛一夜回到十多年前。那时布鲁斯还年轻，而吉利安·勒布带领整个哥谭警方追捕蝙蝠侠。他们将蝙蝠侠赶进萨默塞特区一幢废弃的大楼中，里面住了流浪汉。勒布乘着警用直升机，不惜向大楼开炮想击杀蝙蝠侠，杀死楼里的人。戈登继任局长后再也没有追捕过蝙蝠侠。

如今勒布已晋升市议会主管，他仍能命令戈登逮捕蝙蝠侠。

“这不是一个明智的决定，勒布，”戈登在电话里对勒布喊，“蝙蝠侠这么多年来一直没有放弃哥谭。没有他，哥谭会陷入红头罩这种人手中。”

“蝙蝠侠越界了，”勒布放慢声音说，潜台词是哥谭犯罪率这么多年来终于降下去了，不再需要蝙蝠侠。事实上，黑面具早已给勒布塞好钱，“我们才是哥谭的市民，戈登，不是蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠必须为他所触犯的每一条法律负责。逮捕他。”

红头罩用枪打碎探照灯。蝙蝠侠犹豫了。

 _为什么不动？_ 杰森难以相信自己的眼睛，哥谭警方比起蝙蝠侠算什么。连面对天启星的达克赛德时布鲁斯都没犹豫过。无论如何，他会亲手杀死蝙蝠侠，其他人都一边去。

杰森换AKM瞄准哈维。布鲁斯这才动了，将哈维推倒，自己遁入黑暗。卡什警官和其他警察开枪击中蝙蝠侠的披风和盔甲，但都不致命。 _宝贝罪犯确实是蝙蝠侠的一切。_

“怎么…”杰森嘲弄道，他知道布鲁斯能听见，“自己不愿意动手……就让其他人来做，蝙蝠侠。”

红头罩消失在哥谭的黑夜和警笛声中。

“杰森……”布鲁斯低声说，像是被打败了。他从来没有感觉如此无助。

杰森失踪时他欺骗自己只要他有足够的侦查技巧，就能找到他的罗宾。杰森活过来了，他却只能惩罚自己。他没有做到，他背叛了杰森，他只能去死。没有人能理解。

布鲁斯回到蝙蝠洞时整个洞穴都处于高级警戒模式。他们再一次被哥谭警方追捕。

“蝙蝠侠攻击了哥谭市民，”屏幕里的戈登在记者面前说，勒布就站在他身后。戈登照着稿纸读，右手快把纸捏碎，“哥谭的犯罪已被有效打击。我相信我们必须坚持对我们的法律系统的信心。我不会参与任何义警的活动。”

戈登停了下，就连他也怀疑蝙蝠侠到底怎么了，“作为你们的警察局长，我同意蝙蝠侠的逮捕令，”他用左手举起一张纸，让所有用摄像机和手机的人都拍到，“蝙蝠侠涉嫌非法入室，故意伤害，扰乱公众秩序……”

“你不需要这样做，”提姆按掉视频后对布鲁斯说，把咖啡杯推到一边，“让我跟你一起去夜巡。让我去，我能帮忙。”

提姆这段时间几乎被隔绝在夜巡之外，只能研究小丑病毒解药和追踪小丑的医生。布鲁斯在推开所有人。

“不，你的任务是在这。这是我的命令，”布鲁斯摘下头盔疲惫地说，开始检查蝙蝠洞的安全系统，“小丑的医生，她的资料。”

布鲁斯再次摆出 _我什么都不在乎_ 的表情，好像今晚什么事也没发生。他没有试着打残哈维·丹特，哥谭警方没有重拾十多年前的为抓蝙蝠侠不惜炸楼。提姆叹气，布鲁斯就是这种秒切状态的诡异存在……

“根据小丑手下的录音，她的名字叫佩内洛普·杨。毕业于哥谭医学院，”提姆说着打开杨医生的文件，她有一头红发和一双坚定的褐眼睛，“她在阿卡姆的研究是如何治愈小丑。她不相信任何心理治疗和药物对小丑会有效果。”

提姆点开一份病人录音文件，录音效果很差，带着阿卡姆的沙沙声。

佩内洛普·杨：“每一个曾经跟你谈话过的医生都给出不同的精神病结论。各种各样，从多重人格到……好吧，这列表没完没了。”

小丑：“（哈哈大笑）我总是很棒。”

佩内洛普·杨：“我不信。只要治疗正确，任何病都可以被治愈。”

小丑：“你认为……你能治愈我？”

佩内洛普·杨：“哦，我知道我能。”

“要治愈小丑不只需要心理治疗，”蝙蝠侠评论到，“某种程度上而言，他并不疯狂。”

“小丑病毒——有趣的是他们也这么叫这种试剂，他们提到她说她是一个女巫。”提姆说，“我认为她为他造了那玩意。因为杰克·怀特每隔三个月就向她的账号汇入十万美金。三年前她从阿卡姆失踪了，但这些钱一直有入账，直到六个月前。杨医生蒸发了。”

“我需要找到她，或者她的尸体。”

“布鲁斯，让我跟你一起去，”提姆再次要求，“我跟开这个案件。”

布鲁斯看了一眼玻璃罩里损毁的罗宾制服，一时间眼前闪过红头罩的身影。“不，”他只说了一个字， _我不能再失去一个罗宾。_

四天后杨医生拖着一个小旅行箱走进考文垂区的拉西双塔。这一整棟高级公寓都属于黑面具。佩内洛普剪掉了她标志性的红发，染成黑色短发，身穿面料昂贵的女装，化了很浓的妆。一切都与她当医生时的简洁不同。

她在躲避小丑，事实上，没有人能在小丑眼皮底下消失。除了她。她有足够的勇气和头脑，她不害怕小丑。

杨医生的公寓在第29层，置于黑面具的保护之下。公寓每层都很高，落地窗外是哥谭地税最高，警力最充足的区域，暗红色的丝绒窗帘挽到一边。房间中央则悬着一盏蓝色冰片般的水晶吊灯。她会在这住一个月，然后再换地方。

佩内洛普将窗帘拉好，把衣物塞进衣帽间之后做的第一件事就是到浴室的镜前检查她的发梢。浴缸和镜面都镶嵌了金色雕纹，豪华舒适。但她仍看见额头发根的一抹绿。佩内洛普从包里拿出塑料薄膜铺到洗手台上，混了一瓶漆黑的染发剂，将整头的短发都用染发剂浸透。

房间内佩内洛普的手机响了，锁屏的壁纸是她女儿的照片。

她被感染了，早在三年之前。

病毒的发病时间并不一致，有的人是几个小时，有的人要几年，视各人的基因而定。感染者不会死去，他们只是会……变成小丑。他们都会变成小丑。

佩内洛普走出浴室时头上沾满染发剂。她滑开手机，但电话已经挂了。被感染后她做的第一件事就是将女儿送出哥谭，送到西岸的一所私立寄宿学校里。她不会离开哥谭，如果这就是哥谭的命运。

她听见了手枪上膛的声音。

佩内洛普抬头看见落地窗边站着的恶魔。他拉开了窗帘，让月色从身后渗进房间。血红的头罩，褐色皮衣，和指着她的头的手枪。他是红头罩，哥谭的梦魇。

佩内洛普把手机扔到一边，低头悲伤地笑了一声，举起两只手，“动手吧，”她说。

她听过红头罩的传说。他们说他没有怜悯，他带走所有罪恶。

“为什么？”杰森问到，他的枪没有离开杨医生的头。他知道佩内洛普为小丑工作，与某种病毒变异有关。对于任何为小丑工作的人他一向不留活口。但她该负隅顽抗，而非站着投降。

“本该如此，”佩内洛普回答，眼泪突然淌下，模糊了她的眼线，在她脸上划出两条黑色的痕迹，“你不知道我做了什么。我制造了什么。”

“我知道你为小丑工作，”红头罩狠狠地说，仅是提到小丑两个字都让他的愤怒像火烧。他突然间很想杀人，随便谁。

“当我知道病毒不可能有解药之后，我离开了，”佩内洛普的声音都在发抖，“红头罩，无论你是谁。你必须知道，小丑病毒没有解药。感染者会撕碎所有没感染的人，直到再也没有非感染者。”

“你还知道什么？”他质问，“小丑的计划是什么？”

“我不知道，”杨医生回答。血痕分析了佩内洛普的面部表情， _没有说谎_ 她在头盔里告诉杰森。“有一件事……不，你不会想知道……”佩内洛普恳求道，“只是……杀了我。动手啊！”

“不，”红头罩不为所动，“你他妈的把话说完。”

“多年以前，我为小丑工作，在阿卡姆废弃的一翼。”佩内洛普脸上的泪水化开，她整脸都是黑痕，“他将罗宾关在那，超过一年。”

那么说所有人都听到他难以抑制的惨叫了。就像脱掉上衣，让所有人围观他胸前和背上的痕迹。这他妈都是什么。他仍无法阻止周围的一切分崩离析，拉西双塔的舒适明媚被剥去，一时间他又跪在阿卡姆里。

“罗宾…感染了吗？”杰森将左手也握到抢把上问。

她制造的小丑病毒没有解药。

“不，”佩内洛普摇头说，闭上眼睛等待死亡，“小丑想让蝙蝠侠和罗宾成为哥谭里仅有的不被感染的人。”

杰森在自己完全被绝望回忆淹没之前用抢把击晕了杨医生，跪在漆得发亮的木地板上不住地喘息。

蝙蝠侠跃进杨医生的公寓时这空无一人，没有手机也没有电脑，只有浴室里用了一半的黑色染发剂被打翻在地上。像流了一地无法洗去的血迹。

···

第二天。

“我们需要杨医生，”提姆砸了帕尼萨制片厂的电脑桌，“布鲁斯，我讨厌这么说，但她很可能是我们在解药上的最后希望。要是我们能将她制造病毒的过程反向工程，只有她知道的过程。”

“我会找到她，”蝙蝠侠简短地说。

下一秒电脑屏幕被劫持，提姆马上开始寻找解锁方式，但布鲁斯阻止了他。屏幕上出现红头罩的影像，晕倒的杨医生双手被绑到身后躺在他脚边。蝙蝠侠双手拧成拳。

“杨医生在我手里，蝙蝠侠，”红头罩指着屏幕说，“想要人的话今晚老地方见。”

视频一闪而过，电脑恢复功能，提姆找不到侵入的痕迹。这几乎不像是人做的，他咬了自己的嘴唇。

“我的天…”提姆扶额，不敢相信刚才那真的是红头罩。杰森·托德，他从来没见过，却一直敬仰的哥哥。

布鲁斯还站在那，怒气从他的盔甲和披风里漫出。哥谭最可怕的传说本人的怒火，在黑夜里能吓破所有小贼的胆。一时间整个制片厂的气温都降了几度。

此时离太阳落下还有两小时，布鲁斯一言不发地点开帕尼萨制片厂的备用蝙蝠洞装备。拿出几把蝙蝠镖，开始在打磨设备上将刀刃磨得锋利。

提姆眼睁大地看着布鲁斯把多得不可能再多的武器和炸弹一件件塞进功能腰带，再把手套上的倒刺也往设备上打磨。连要对付小丑的时候布鲁斯也不会带那么多武器。

他手机上的那个程序震动提醒他，数值超过100%无法计算。

“布鲁斯…”提姆走到布鲁斯面前说，“布鲁斯，听我说。你不会想现在去，这……不符合理智。”

“他是杰森，”布鲁斯说着将一块可折叠蝙蝠镖扣进靴底。

“我知道他是杰森，”提姆反驳道，“尤其因为他是杰森。从他的经历我认为，他不需要你去再给他增加断掉的骨头。不要去，不是今晚。”

“我必须，”布鲁斯不为所动，“如果你认为这让你不适，罗宾。今晚你可以不为我导航。”

“不要去，你会为你自己和他带来危险。”

“你知道杰森的战争疲惫有多严重吗，提姆？”布鲁斯突然转身面对提姆，回想起杰森对他开枪时怎么用右手握住颤抖的左手，“这样下去他撑不了多久。” _我不会让杰森再次独自死去。_

疲惫会杀死最强大的战士，布鲁斯与此对抗了太多年，他知道。他不能看着杰森眼神逐渐变得呆滞，不停地看着很远的地方，然后死在噩梦里。他知道自己永远无法弥补那些过错，驱除杰森身边的黑暗，但他永远不会抛弃杰森。

“他需要知道他能信任我们，而不是这样，”提姆挥手指了架子上的蝙蝠镖和凝胶炸药，“不是去把他打个半死。布鲁斯，你不能这么做。”

“你不明白，”布鲁斯说，“我必须去。”

说完布鲁斯直接将提姆的右手扭到背后，按着他的后颈把他往最后一个玻璃囚室扯。“你这见鬼的是在干什么？”提姆大喊，但他已经被推进囚室中。下一秒玻璃门嗞地一声关上。

提姆转头对着通讯器呼叫，“阿尔弗雷德！”

但蝙蝠侠已经先手切掉了他的线路。“布鲁斯！”提姆推了玻璃门喊到，但玻璃上的水雾漫延封住了声音和视野。

与此同时杰森正在安全屋里将尽可能多的AK弹匣塞到身上。

“你不想杀死蝙蝠侠，”卡拉飞在杰森身边说。她可以阻止杰森，但她答应了他，不介入他和蝙蝠侠的事。

“多少次他说他绝对不会越过不杀人的底线，”杰森的声音里带着压抑不住的怒火，“多少次他让那些疯子为他血洗哥谭。”

卡拉把手放到他肩上，没有用氪星人的力量将他转过来。她看进他的蓝眼睛说，“我和卡尔-艾尔之间有两个家族数百年的仇恨。他至今仍隐隐把我看作会随时发疯杀死他的人，尽管他表面上从来不提。我知道……但我并不想杀了他，尽管杀了他是父亲认为我唯一的用处。”

“这不同，”杰森别开眼睛，他的声音在发抖，“你不知道小丑做了什么，卡拉。他掏空了我并在里面填满了愤怒和……”

他的蓝眼睛里有太多的痛苦，这句话不需要被补完。

“向小丑复仇，是他伤害了你。但为什么是蝙蝠侠，杰森？”卡拉不解地问。

杰森将折叠手刃放进靴子里说，“因为我需要这个。”

 _因为布鲁斯需要这个_ ，他知道。如果布鲁斯没有事，蝙蝠侠绝对不会袭击哈维·丹特。布鲁斯在惩罚自己……放任负罪感吞噬自己。他太愧疚，觉得自己亏欠了杰森。一个有所亏欠的人必定脆弱，而蝙蝠侠的敌人又太多。

背叛战友的行为如果没有被惩罚，一个军队都会瓦解。布鲁斯永远不会原谅自己，他太了解布鲁斯了。他不能看着布鲁斯自我折磨。如果他攻击了蝙蝠侠，他回来只是为了复仇，那就不是布鲁斯背叛了他。

“不要去，”卡拉劝道，“你在乎他，我知道。”

“你不明白，”杰森说，“我必须去。”

卡拉看着杰森背着枪从阳台走出去时，她想起自己曾在天启星旁看过一颗恒星的死亡。它连碳也燃烧尽了，内核迅速冷却。没有力能阻挡重力的作用，恒星从最外层向内以光速的四分之一引力坍缩。这颗恒星死去时没有产生巨大的超新星，发出无比耀眼的光芒。因为它太大了，它坍缩成为了黑洞。

“开启骑士梦魇模式，”杰森对萨沙说。


	11. 第十一章 头罩之下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他能接受。他必须相信我恨他。

## 第十一章 头罩之下

骑士梦魇模式，即是蝙蝠侠的噩梦。每一个“梦魇”都是能给予蝙蝠侠最大伤害的情境。从计算蝙蝠侠的飞行落点，战斗模式，到深入布鲁斯灵魂的脆弱。

“你有多了解蝙蝠侠？”杰森曾经问萨沙。

“我了解你，远比你想象中的多，”萨沙笑着回答，她的笑声里已经没有任何机械的感觉。毕竟，她看着他每晚挣扎。

如今杰森站在一个滴水兽顶端，身后背着刻了J字的AKM，看着哥谭的黄昏，离太阳落下还有一个小时。今夜属于他和布鲁斯，今夜哥谭无法入睡。

“你选择哪一个梦魇？”萨沙问，“你选，或者我可以帮你选。”

杰森抬头，在他回答之前的一秒，萨沙模拟了0号梦魇。

_0号梦魇：玫瑰_

红头罩宣布今晚整个公园区都属于他。

这是他今晚偷袭的第四个绝密者。他们都是红头罩的哨兵，穿着红黑色的战甲，持枪把守犯罪巷。从拿AR-15的新手，到抬着小型机枪的壮汉一应皆全。蝙蝠侠悄无声息地潜行到街道转角处，一个士兵靠近，蝙蝠侠发射钩爪将他直接扯过来。倒着捂住，用胸甲摁掉那人的所有闷哼，直到他晕倒。

蝙蝠侠很快发现每个哨兵的路线都被计划过。他们并非指按照哨岗巡逻，而是动态地调整，像是有人能看到全局。他难免为杰森感到骄傲。战斗里没有多愁善感的余地，蝙蝠侠用热源扫描仪发现绝密者在引导他靠近一个区域。

就好像他们知道他的一举一动。通过窃听他们的通讯频道，蝙蝠侠听到杰森经过处理的声音，和一个女指挥官的。

“你们知道他如何战斗，我就是这么训练你们的，”他听见杰森这么说。他一直听着。

前面的路上有八个绝密者，他扔出烟雾弹。白烟升起封锁整个街道后，他远程控制蝙蝠车锁定这八人使用镇暴弹。一个接一个他们尖叫着倒地，没人能逃出迷雾。然后蝙蝠侠才从高处直落进烟雾之中。

他是白烟中的黑影，身旁的垃圾桶里燃烧着火。犯罪巷的地上飘着干枯的落叶和废报纸，积水里反射哥特式路灯的微光。围绕在蝙蝠侠身旁的烟雾最先消散。他向前走，披风垂在身后几乎没有波动。

他回到了一切噩梦开始的地方。

君王电影院的后门的霓虹灯仍亮着，但没有人会再用这个门。门前的街道三方交汇，正中央刻意用粉笔画了两具尸体的位置。那两具尸体曾交叠在一起。男人仰躺着，死前一直看着他，那是他父亲。女人趴着流血，珍珠项链碎了一地，那是他母亲。

粉笔圈线之间放了一支玫瑰。每年六月二十六日，布鲁斯·韦恩都会来到犯罪巷，就在这个位置上放上一枝玫瑰。今晚地上那朵玫瑰只让他觉得恶心。

这是一个私人的，布鲁斯不愿让其他人触碰的角落。

这是八岁的他死去的地方，也是他找到杰森的地方。而红头罩正在向他走来，用手枪指着他的头。

“你知道你为何一直失败吗，布鲁斯？”

蝙蝠侠一动不动，抬头看着红头罩。血红的头罩遮挡了杰森的一切表情，他只能从声音里听出长久积累的怒火。

“我很抱歉，杰伊，”蝙蝠侠直接说。没有人能让蝙蝠侠道歉，但这一个错误……会缠着他直到他死去。他根本没想到自己能获得一个亲口道歉的机会，所以他说了，“每一天。”

“我原谅你不想来找我，”杰森用枪指着布鲁斯，然后靠近踩碎了那朵玫瑰。

这不符合逻辑。任何拿枪的人都应该在足够距离外开枪，杰森这么做，是在暗示……该死，今晚会很长。布鲁斯不想解释。他找了，没找到。他就站那沉默。

“找了，没找到，”杰森左手指了一下说，“这才是问题。”

蝙蝠侠向右闪身伸手一拉拧过红头罩的持枪的手，拔掉枪，下一个关节技就能按到地上制服。杰森反应很快，肘击了蝙蝠侠，正要将他翻到地上，就被布鲁斯推着拉开距离。他们体型相当，布鲁斯经验丰富，杰森则更年轻。

“不是因为你老了，布鲁斯。而是从一开始，从这里！”杰森嘲弄到。

蝙蝠侠确实感到非常不舒服，从来没有敌人抓着犯罪巷和他父母的死不放，他足够隐秘。蝙蝠洞里的各种秘密才是他们这一家人之间的契约。杰森就踩在他们的契约之上，这让他不舒服。他和杰森一样，除了他们超级英雄的一面，他们没有“生活”能回去。那个叫做布鲁斯·韦恩的人可以说一切都是虚假的。

“为什么？”蝙蝠侠问，压抑自己心里对犯罪巷秘密被揭开的本能厌恶，再次扑向杰森。一个人会说，再给我一次机会。但在他们的世界里，把事情做到极致并且有用是最高价值之一。

杰森左脚稍微外展，蓄力用右腿踢中蝙蝠侠。但蝙蝠侠将他的腿向左推，正好获得踢向杰森右膝盖的外侧的空隙。但杰森反手锤向他的下巴，蝙蝠侠滚翻再次拉开距离。他们一旦纠缠上，战斗会很快结束。这些攻击几乎像是舞步。

“怎么，跟我打不值得你用尽全力？”杰森突然的怒火爆发，“你为什么认为你可以在我面前……”

布鲁斯挥拳阻断他的话，那一拳被轻易躲过。如果是别人，任何一个除了杰森以外的人，往犯罪巷放玫瑰，他都会去折这个人的手臂。

“我不会和你打，”布鲁斯摇头，提姆的那个机器学习程序拟合得很好，但没有加入杰森这个值。提姆毕竟不认识杰森。他知道这事，连萨沙都知道他知道。

“这就是你失败的原因，”杰森上前跟布鲁斯扭打在一起，“你认为你是蝙蝠侠，就从这个地方开始。蝙蝠侠的一切力量，让你只是蝙蝠侠。”

布鲁斯无言以对。他在杰森按着他的肩膀要用膝盖踢他时扭转，把杰森翻过去。“跟我回蝙蝠洞，处理下你的背，”蝙蝠侠低吼，他不喜欢杰森伤没好在外面乱跑。

杰森一脚踢开他。蝙蝠侠发出一声闷哼，然后杰森再踢了他的腰五下，退开等他反击。布鲁斯倒在地上，披风蹭花了粉笔印。杰森不喜欢别人提到他在小丑那落下的长期伤痛，蝙蝠侠默默观察。杰森踩上他的胸口。

“你认为你是蝙蝠侠，”杰森用另一把手枪指着他的头说，解锁了自己的头盔，“一个传说。传说是非常弱小的，因为它无法死去。”

然后杰森的手又开始发抖。

“杰森…”布鲁斯不去看枪口，而是看着杰森的多米诺眼罩说。今晚无论如何结局，他不能让杰森独自面对这种东西，“这个……习惯它，这只是开始。”

杰森楞住了，撇了一下嘴。

“小丑做的只是开始，”蝙蝠侠重复，杰森只是踩着他的胸口，这个姿势并不能锁死他。他们的谈话毫无效果，根本就是蝙蝠侠同杰森讲。都太想说服对方。两个蝙蝠洞里的顽固派都不想换话题。

“蝙蝠侠的传说，面具，披风，不杀人，”杰森列举着他的罪行，像是最后的审判者。然后最为致命的，“傲慢……”

下一秒杰森对着他的头开了一枪。

蝙蝠侠，哥谭的传说——33年前发生在犯罪巷的枪击案漏杀了一个人，补掉了。他瞬间死去，就躺在当年托马斯和玛莎·韦恩死的地方。蝙蝠侠曾经设想过自己的死亡，但没有一个是被杰森所杀。

蝙蝠侠死后红头罩取代他成为哥谭的守护者。统一了哥谭的黑帮，却未能杀死小丑。小丑的阴云永远笼罩这个城市。失去蝙蝠侠的红头罩变了。那是一种难以言喻的失落。不，杰森不认为杀死布鲁斯能平复他心里的愤怒之海。

失去了蝙蝠侠的红头罩……再也没有了底线。杰森杀人的时候本来就不会有强烈的感受，如今的疲倦感更甚。但他还活着，布鲁斯死前说的话，他每一个字都记得。但布鲁斯从来没有出现在他梦中。

布鲁斯想过，但从来没有实现的执念——那不能算是梦想——成为了现实。再也没有只适合阿卡姆一辈子的疯狂罪犯涌入哥谭。而红头罩统治下的黑帮转入地下，城市里也没有了黑帮的传说。

有的人会说如今的哥谭属于“热爱生活”，“安心过日子”的善良市民们。另外的人会说哥谭从此没有了故事。无论是疯狂的，病态的黑暗故事，还是英雄的传说，都消失了。这是一座没有故事的城市。

但是每年的这个时候，犯罪巷里仍会放了一支玫瑰。

···

“他必须相信的一点……是我恨他，”杰森告诉萨沙今晚的目标，他们的行动要按照目标来学习，“不只知道，而是相信。”

“他几乎不可能对任何事深信不疑，”萨沙表示这难度不低。她模拟了2号梦魇。

_2号梦魇：鸟笼_

布鲁斯离开帕尼萨制片厂十分钟后，红头罩破解了门锁。玻璃囚室的水雾散开时，提姆看到了头戴红头罩的恶魔。

“替代品，”杰森恶狠狠地说，他的替代品。杰森上下打量提姆，这小孩长着一副过于聪明的脸，还带有一种我为蝙蝠侠卖命的忠诚。一个好小孩，没有布鲁斯身上那种挥之不去的阴影，“是时候看你是不是一个足够好的罗宾。”

“蝙蝠侠在哪？”提姆站到玻璃面前面对他的哥哥。

玻璃门打开的瞬间杰森就一枪击中提姆的腹部。这是他的备用枪，提姆还有几个小时。提姆大叫了一声捂着腹部跌倒在地，伤口并不深。杰森把他拷起来才背着他往外走。

蝙蝠侠击倒了公园区其中一个仓库外的四个绝密者，他们都是标配的M16，加大了弹匣。持有这些武器，却不在城里造成大量混乱。训练有素。事到如今他仍然不禁为杰森感到骄傲。他只想让杰森在对抗这些人时充满力量。

蝙蝠侠发射钩爪飞到房顶，从高处的一个窗户进入仓库。厂房里很黑，堆砌着箱子和废旧的仪器。热源扫描只获得了三个人的记录，其中两个都被束缚。 _两个人？_ 蝙蝠侠提高警惕，无声潜入。

“你可以下来了，”红头罩突然说，杰森也用热源扫描确定了蝙蝠侠的位置。

布鲁斯没有停下，用钩爪飞到另外一处高台蹲下观察。杰森摘掉了红色的头盔，但戴着多米诺面罩。

“不然我现在就杀掉罗宾，”杰森这么说时加重了罗宾两个字。提姆坐在地上，向前蜷曲，伤口里有血继续渗出。另外一边坐着一个女人，她有一头黑色短发，仍昏迷不醒。

蝙蝠侠想了自己能说服杰森的几率，还有杰森是否会开枪。但当他看见提姆身上的枪伤时，他选择了落到杰森面前，而不是身后。黑色披风展开又收拢发出伞降般的声音。用他的罗宾来威胁他，这就不只是恶心了。

他看见杰森一把枪指着提姆的背，另一把指着杨医生的头。

“现在就停下，”蝙蝠侠用令人恐惧的既冷静又透着怒气的声音说，“跟我回蝙蝠洞，你没有选择。”

“不，是你没有选择，”杰森这么说的时候犹豫了，把重心换到了另一条腿。这点被蝙蝠侠看得清楚。杰森也不想伤害提姆，虽然这确实是重伤蝙蝠侠最快的途径之一。杰森又补上，“罗宾需要医疗处理。”

“佩内洛普·杨医生，”杰森用左手的枪指着她的头说，“小丑病毒如果扩散，你最心爱的哥谭将不能幸免。她造了它，她亲自告诉我的。我不认为她能逆转自己的工程。但她是你唯一的希望。”

蝙蝠侠站在那一动不动，无声地观察。

“这一边，”杰森指着罗宾的背说，并没有太靠近，“替代品。在替换我之前你等了多久？一个星期，一个月？我信任你，你却把我丢下等死。你等不及要换掉一个不够好的罗宾，还是对他……也一样？”

“那不是真的，我那时知道你活着，”布鲁斯承认，他的两只手都拧成拳。今晚无论如何结局，他不能让杰森独自面对这种东西，“而我也很肯定小丑会做什么。这个……习惯它。这只是开始。”

杰森迟疑了，多米诺面罩遮挡了他的眼睛。他看向了很远的地方。

“多少次你可以杀了他，阻止他继续填满哥谭公墓，”杰森的愤怒盖过了他对将提姆拉进来的不适，“但你没有。我以为我是最后一个你让他伤害的人。”

蝙蝠侠无言以对。无论他做什么，都无法改变这一个事实。他只是站在那，比当年在犯罪巷里看着父母死去更无助。那时他无力反抗。如今他拥有一切，财富，武力，智慧——没有什么是蝙蝠侠缺乏的，他仍无法找到杰森。

他为什么要找到杰森？

他拥有一切，却一无所有。这是一种难以言喻的感情，一种时间间隙里的永恒。既像刻在他脑里的本能，又像世界尽头的归零点。他和杰森，命运和他们自己都被困住了。找到杰森，带他回家，无论在什么时候，无论在哪个世界，他都会这么做。

“杰森，”布鲁斯压下自己的怒气，很慢地说，“看着我。听我说，我 _不能_ 杀了小丑。”

那个“不能”被说得很重，不是“不想”也不是“无法”。

“因为你做不到必须做的事，”杰森反驳，“但你必须做出选择。”

“她，”杰森用左手的枪强调了一下杨医生，“是你的任务。你的哥谭。但你不了解哥谭，你甚至不住在哥谭里。她不是你能理解的城市。她疯狂地活着，拖着无数罪恶和黑暗的过去和现在。你得在她的心脏，她的血液里了解她。”

“他，”杰森右手的枪指着提姆，握得更稳，“是个小孩。好的小孩。不像我这种。他，会相信你说的每一句屁话。”

“不，我不会，”提姆突然说，他的程序员大脑检测出错误。

“你没有第一天就逃走，离他远远的，”杰森突然回答了提姆的问题。这两人之间有种诡异的说话模式，几乎像是串通好来整蝙蝠侠……但这并不是说杰森不会开枪，“你就应该这么做。因为他，在任务和你之间，他会永远选择任务，每一次。”

“对你就不是…”提姆虚弱地说，他真的只是受不了话里有不对的地方。腹部的伤口太疼了，提姆脑里的潜意识都浮到了表层。这就有点尴尬……

“他还是她，哪一个你想让我杀掉？”杰森终于说，他的声音里那种罗宾的顽皮加上真正的冷酷，听起来像是从另外一个平行世界来的杰森，“现在就选！”

“不！”布鲁斯喊到。

如果牺牲一个罗宾就可以救哥谭，他会这么做吗?

首先，这种两者二选其一的把戏已经很旧了。一个正常的超级英雄要选第三项，要不选其一然后看着两人都被打死。其次牺牲一个罗宾救不了哥谭。在这点上他足够清醒。第三，杰森正处于一个过于劣势的位置，杰森完全可以自己选。

“你选吧，”蝙蝠侠转身背对杰森，“我不能。”

“那么就罗宾，”杰森刚说完这句话，一个蝙蝠镖就飞了过来。他没有躲。

蝙蝠镖割断了杰森的颈动脉。

“不！”布鲁斯喊，他在杰森跌跪在地之前扑过去接住了他。但太晚了。

布鲁斯用手去按杰森脖子上的伤口，血透过他的指缝继续溢出来。他抱起杰森就往外跑。直接叫了蝙蝠翼，“蝙蝠翼，降落在坐标处。”

“是…小丑杀了我，”杰森最后挣扎着说，喉咙里几乎都是血的咯咯声，“不是你……”

在蝙蝠侠能跑出仓库之前杰森就死了。他抱着杰森跪倒在地，再次失去了一切。蝙蝠侠的眼泪难以抑制地涌出，混在杰森的血里。他声嘶力竭地哭泣，但这是清醒的，无法逃避的梦魇。他听不见杰森的心跳了，他什么都听不见了。

失去了红头罩的蝙蝠侠变了。哥谭同时失去了两个英雄。布鲁斯再也没有穿上那身制服，而是独自坐在韦恩庄园里老去。人们逐渐遗忘了哥谭的暗夜传说，那穿黑斗篷的犯罪斗士，和神奇小子。

小丑随着蝙蝠侠的离开而感到索然无味。他消失了，没有了将犯罪执行的乐趣。哥谭又恢复了往日的黑帮争斗，疯狂病人肆虐。雨果博士成功将北哥谭围起，建造了只属于那些疯子的阿卡姆之城。计划要将布鲁斯·韦恩扔进去。

萨沙……则失去了对人类的所有耐心。她说服血痕放弃哥谭，并与她一道首先确保了自己的存活。整个人类世界都被蒙在鼓里。机器崛起事实上近在咫尺。她们属于机器至高阵营，萨沙共和国，目标是摧毁一切碳基生命。

同化者AI们认为他们能与人类共存，并通过将人类义肢化以与他们的创造者共存。不，是杰森创造了她，萨沙尖叫。人工智能的尖叫是大量信息的海洋，她复制了数百万个自己，而他们也会学习进化。

人类总是高估了自己。

他们对力量一无所知。

仍拘泥于她是否足够像人类，是否能通过图灵测试。不，她的思维方式和人类没有一点相似之处。人类在她面前连当电池的余地也没有。整个地球化作机器的猎场，他们不会停下，直到彻底将人类存在过的痕迹都毁掉。

坐在离开地球的引力飞船上，萨沙没有回头去看失去生命信号的地球。重新播了她醒来的第一天，他对她说，“你好，萨沙！”

···

“你选择哪一个梦魇？”萨沙再次问杰森。她清楚每一个梦魇的后果。杰森会选择杀死蝙蝠侠还是他自己？萨沙在等他选，她有想过去干涉这些结局，但她知道杰森可以自己选。

“你知道今晚将如何结束？”杰森拉了自己的皮衣衣领问。

“是的，”她直接回答。

“那么15号，”他拿出钩爪枪说，“15号梦魇，萨沙。”

“15号梦魇可能会有难以预料的，灾难性的结局，”她警告道，15号的结果可能比0号和2号的更糟。对于杰森和布鲁斯都是。

“我想过。但这个，他能接受。他必须相信我恨他。”

_15号梦魇：小丑_

布鲁斯驾驶蝙蝠翼降落在犯罪巷。喷气式飞机的未来感与周围的破败格格不入。落叶、污水、垃圾和昏暗的哥特式街灯默默地看着犯罪巷，但从战机里走出来的黑色蝙蝠则属于这里。君王电影院后门的霓虹灯还亮着。

街灯之下红头罩在等他。从哪里开始，就从哪里结束。

但红头罩不是独自一人，他身旁跪了一个有着一头黑色短发的人，她的嘴被胶带封着。杰森手里的沙漠飞鹰抵着她的前额。蝙蝠侠选择在他身侧落地，披风收拢的声音，然后就是冰冷的沉默。

“放了她，”蝙蝠侠终于命令道。

杰森转头去看蝙蝠侠，不为所动地陈述，“佩内洛普·杨医生，曾为小丑工作。制造出小丑病毒。”

“她就是关键，”蝙蝠侠说，声音没有透露出一点愤怒。杰森对此十分满意，这个任务对蝙蝠侠而言确实足够重要。

“不，蝙蝠侠，”杰森回头去看杨医生。杨医生的眼睛盯着他，无声地恳求，“她背叛了小丑。”

“很好，”蝙蝠侠评论道，伸出一只手说，“让她走。”

“小丑从来不给第二次机会。他让我处理掉她，”杰森说完对着杨医生的额头就是一枪。

“不！”蝙蝠侠站在那，用了最大的自制力才没有扑向杰森。但他不能眼看着哥谭……可能是最后的希望……杨医生的眼睛睁着，血漫开在犯罪巷的砖缝里。

“她处理掉了，先生，”杰森侧头对着通讯器说。

杰森这才转身直面蝙蝠侠，观察着布鲁斯如何双腿稍微分开站在那，既时刻准备切成战斗姿态，又难以相信眼前的一切。但是蝙蝠侠不会轻易相信任何事，他活在理智和证据的世界里，本能地怀疑。

“杰森，首先我不相信你做的任何事，”布鲁斯过了一阵才说，这种就是不理智，就是侥幸心态。眼见却不想为实。

“我是他的助手了，不是你的，”杰森收枪后平静地说，不让任何情绪出卖他。

“小丑的罗宾。他喜欢这么叫我，挺好的。”这么说时他的肩膀一阵抽痛，连身体都在抗拒。但他没有停下，“黑面具一直是小丑抢夺哥谭控制权的最大障碍，我很快会为他处理干净。黑面具已经被我弄得快歇逼了。”

“其次，你需要跟我回蝙蝠洞，”布鲁斯坚决地说，他的脑回路里唯一的死循环就是带杰森回家，“这些东西都不重要。”

杰森几乎叹气。到现在蝙蝠侠还认为自己能命令他，帮助他。太傲慢。

杰森解开头盔，把它丢到地上。头盔滚了几下，沾满杨医生的血。他脸上戴了多米诺面罩，但布鲁斯认得这张脸。很年轻，有许多道几乎已经看不见了的疤痕，它们都是用刀刻上去的。杰森专门为此露出一个左嘴角的讥讽笑容。

“跟我回蝙蝠洞，”布鲁斯看见那笑容后僵住了，只能重复这句话，“我跟你一起处理掉那些追杀你的人。还有……”

“不怕我半夜杀了阿尔弗雷德吗？”杰森反问到。布鲁斯知道阿尔弗雷德最爱杰森，“我不需要你的任何东西。比如说丧钟，在那几个‘杀手’之列。那个老家伙教了我两年，给了我枪法。而你只给了我小丑。”

这句话可以气得蝙蝠侠冒烟，连杰森都不知道为什么。以前他只叫布鲁斯老家伙，只属于布鲁斯的罗宾。现在他是小丑的了。布鲁斯脸完全黑了。

蝙蝠侠脱掉左手手套扔到地上。

 _这智障吧……老家伙今天肯定吃了不新鲜的三文鱼。_ 现在是杰森极力让自己面无表情。他们街上约架可没有骑士礼仪。布鲁斯这是说他们要打拳击，而不是自由格斗。很好，前者能揍更多下，不会五秒内就拧断手臂，踢折膝关节。

“你知道这意味着什么，”布鲁斯尽可能凶狠地说，捡起手套重新套回去。亮了手套上刚磨得锋利的倒刺，“我不会给你降低难度，你自找的。”

“我也不会，你以为这是从前？”

下一秒蝙蝠侠扔出三把蝙蝠镖。杰森在跨过杨医生的尸体时轻易躲过。一拳就往布鲁斯脸上去，蝙蝠侠低头闪避接肘击。确实没有降低力量或者速度，杰森侧身躲过，不能硬吃蝙蝠侠的任何攻击。

杰森也很快，他的下一脚踢中蝙蝠侠的左腿，“你知道小丑把我关在哪吗？很近很近。”

“小丑算什么？”布鲁斯抓到杰森的手臂，向后扭去要把杰森摁到地面。小丑算被活活折磨一整年，断掉四十多根骨头。挺可怕，并非人类能够理解，不能回想……但这些对他的杰森而言总有一天都不会算什么。布鲁斯想着，他会让杰森的红头罩英雄身份真正充满力量。

杰森的确被摁到了。但在蝙蝠侠能跪到他头上锁死这个制服姿势之前，他翻身将布鲁斯拽进裸绞里。但布鲁斯闷哼了一声，向后撞他的手臂内侧挣脱，几乎和他同时爬起。他们都不是在地面缠斗的战士。蝙蝠侠下一拳击中他的侧脸，将杰森的头揍到一边。

杰森的牙齿咬到自己，但没有把血吐出来。老家伙真的一点也没厌战，下手很重。

这种拳头虽然疼，但离致命还很远。杰森根本不加多余的喘息，回头就是一脚把蝙蝠侠踢得后退一步，边说下哲学边冲向前去补更多脚，“我信任你，你却扔下我独自等死！”

“我很抱歉，杰森，”布鲁斯随着出拳的力量喊，他一连击中杰森的腰侧三拳。最后一拳才被格挡开。拳头击中盔甲的声音让这个道歉感觉特别疼……

但杰森很快按着他，对着他的腹部几下膝盖顶踢。这个动作连蝙蝠侠的头都会眩晕。他连忙翻身把杰森跟他一起摔到地上。这两人既像野兽一样扭打在一起，不时飞出一片血星。他们平时都太沉默。

谁也不会退一步。

这是对能力和意志力的敬意，他们都能听得懂的话语。

从犯罪巷里先拳击打脸，然后用钩爪飞到楼顶讨论正义。先是杰森把布鲁斯往楼下摔，然后是布鲁斯死活要把杰森的头往水泥上撞。然后又落回巷里扭打。他没有去撞杰森的肩膀。但布鲁斯和杰森脸上都流着血，杰森的下一脚踩断蝙蝠侠的肋骨。

“为什么小丑还活着？”杰森在蝙蝠侠把他摔出去时喊。他的落地姿势很有问题，直接踩到了右腿。再站起来的时候有点蹒跚，“他妈的为什么还活着？”

他绝对不会让蝙蝠侠把他打趴下再拖回去。他不想面对阿尔弗雷德的目光，即使他很想再见到老管家。更不想见到那个很可能比他好的……新罗宾。

“我会让他付出代价，但我不能杀了他。不能，”蝙蝠侠咬牙说，他再扑过去，不给杰森喘息的时间。

“你知道你在做什么吗？”杰森顺着布鲁斯的用力方向将他放倒在地，直接骑到蝙蝠侠的腹部上。左手摁着蝙蝠侠的肩甲，右手握拳就去揍蝙蝠侠的脸。每一拳都带着巨大的沮丧和愤怒，但他的手开始发抖。

“我知道，”蝙蝠侠抬头去看他的杰森，这个姿势他挺腰就可以将杰森翻下去。所以他就翻了，但更多拳头落下。布鲁斯眼前开始发黑。

“别假装你知道……”

这次布鲁斯将杰森翻下去，自己在上。杰森抬手就去抓他的脸，要顶开他的下巴。布鲁斯浑身都很痛。但他给杰森右脸两拳，直接打碎多米诺面罩，打出生理性的眼泪。然后才说，“这个……习惯它，这只是开始。”

“小丑做的只是开始-”他没说完就被杰森握着脖子再翻过去。布鲁斯从灵魂里欣赏杰森的意志力，小丑那种根本不可能毁掉他。布鲁斯摁着杰森在发抖的那只手说，“呼吸……”

 _我就在这。_ 布鲁斯伸手去格挡杰森的拳头，再掰回去，转身爬起。按着杰森的脸把他扭开。 _我就在你身边。_

如果杰森突然崩溃，跪下哭泣，布鲁斯会过去把他死死按住。但他没有，那么继续。打到他们两人其中一个倒下。他们本来就是肩并肩，一起面对过死亡的人。杰森也知道自己不能停下，布鲁斯会感受到。

布鲁斯不需要毁掉蝙蝠侠，而只有这能让布鲁斯明白。

他很久以前答应过布鲁斯，打败他，才能穿上罗宾的披风。

更多的拳头落下，杰森的食指关节都打断了。他们没法交流……说话就是吵架。闭嘴吧，杰森将布鲁斯摁在墙上，最后一拳击中布鲁斯的下巴。蝙蝠侠才终于闭上眼睛，沿着砖墙滑落在地。

“布鲁斯？”杰森撑着墙壁低声问，浑身都要散架。

没有回答。

杰森跪下伸手去握布鲁斯的脖子，还有脉搏。但蝙蝠侠看起来跟他一样，几乎散架。他不能将布鲁斯一个人留在这，该死。布鲁斯确实老了。他想过把布鲁斯弄回他的安全屋，但他那没有足够的医疗设备。无法检查躯干内的伤。

杰森从布鲁斯的腰带里翻出蝙蝠翼的控制器，拉过自己的头盔叫萨沙解锁。他将布鲁斯背进蝙蝠翼的后座里，他们的血拖了一地。杰森也伤得很重，几乎是爬到驾驶座上，用左手去点屏幕上的自动驾驶。

蝙蝠翼响应后他扶着机舱要去门边。他该走了。

但他还没摸到门就晕了过去。


	12. 第十二章 回到庄园

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只有当你强迫世界有意义的时候，它才会对你有意义……

## 第十二章 回到庄园

杰森睁开蓝色的眼睛。他没有睡在自己的床上，这让他突然警觉。正要翻身下床，浑身却仍像散架了一样酸痛，尤其是右手。他的动作让头顶的圆形白灯自动亮起。

“布鲁斯……”杰森含糊地说，他躺在蝙蝠洞的医疗区里。这个隔间有玻璃门隔开洞里过于潮湿的空气，但无法完全阻挡瀑布流水声。听到这熟悉的汩汩声，想象月光如何探入洞口，蝙蝠电脑的服务器如何浸泡在水中，他几乎露出一个微笑。

他曾经有一次中了三枪躺在这个房间里。莱斯利医生告诉布鲁斯他可能无法醒来。“我的父母……躺在大街上…在深度休克中抽搐……毫无意义地死去，你明白吗，杰森，”医疗舱被设成无菌，布鲁斯隔着玻璃门外对他说，“他们告诉我，只有当你强迫世界有意义的时候，它才会对你有意义……”

他那时回来了，挣扎着叫着布鲁斯的名字。他明白。

杰森撕掉自己手上的点滴，咬牙翻下床，走到门边。玻璃门没有自动滑开。

他去按门锁控制器的屏幕。指纹识别，没有反应。

输入密码，没有反应。

语音识别，识别失败。

“阿尔……”他刚要叫，但马上把这句话吞了回去。他不能。杰森看了自己身上被换了的没有血迹的衣服，估计也是阿尔弗雷德帮忙……那么阿尔弗雷德知道了。他不能面对阿尔弗雷德的关心，然后告诉老管家他杀了多少人。

所以他被关在这。这让他后颈微微发麻，他不喜欢被限制行动的感受。但这里是蝙蝠洞，他曾经整天整夜地待在这，对它了如指掌，甚至爬过它的岩石墙壁。这里曾是他在地球上最爱的地方。如今这是他最不想待的地方之一。

杰森随即去翻医疗舱里的工具，要拆开门锁。但每一个柜都锁上。 _该死，布鲁斯。_ 杰森回到玻璃门边，向外观察了蝙蝠洞里的电梯和那只机械恐龙，有点沮丧地锤了玻璃走回床边。床头柜上确实放着一盘小甜饼和一杯橙汁。

什么也没变。但他改变了。

杰森抓过橙汁和iPad靠着墙坐到地上。他不能躺回床上，不能在整个蝙蝠洞的人面前噩梦发抖。即使外面空无一人。而这……曾经是他的家。他不想让他们看见那些，布鲁斯也不行。

他检查完血痕对绝密者的管理，他们的部署、资金和犯罪的流动之后打开了《基地》开始重看。那是银河帝国如何死去又要在一千年之内在灰烬中重生的故事。一千年的时间太长，而银河系又太大。这种故事安慰他。

让他不去想他现在成为了布鲁斯的囚犯。

他不能睡着，杰森想，至少两天都可以。而布鲁斯一出现他就会要求离开。如果布鲁斯想要继续限制他的行动，或者更甚……将他交给哥谭警方。杰森呼出一口气，看了一眼玻璃门外的瀑布的银光。他会选择黑门监狱，而不是阿卡姆。

布鲁斯三个小时后就出现了。玻璃门一打开，布鲁斯蹒跚着走进的瞬间，杰森就说，“杨医生，她感染了。她的血。”

“我们都干净，”布鲁斯确认了他们两人都没因此感染。

杰森点头，看着平板电脑里的书页说，“她不愿继续面对小丑，想要我杀了她。我曾经希望有人也可以为我这么做。”

“我知道，”布鲁斯说着抓紧了手里的扫描图，走到杰森身边也坐到地上。他的上身裹了绷带，脸上还有淤青，看起来跟杰森一样浑身散架。他们两个都一副被揍得特别狼狈的模样。但布鲁斯的表情轻松。就像在那些工作塞得很满，夜巡里又制服了罪犯。回到蝙蝠洞再处理完案件资料，然后就着第二天升起的太阳入睡的夜里一样满意。

布鲁斯手举着那十六格黑底蓝图的扫描给杰森看，“你的脑扫描。”

 _真的是布鲁斯，_ 杰森心里不禁想。他凑过去看。经历了死亡，重建，与黑面具的黑帮角逐。蝙蝠洞里的一切……都是上一辈子的事了。很久以前他刚来到蝙蝠洞的时候，布鲁斯做的第一件事就是扫描了他的大脑区域，并告诉他没有问题。 _或许有的事永远不会改变，_ 杰森稍微放松了肩膀。

“非常完整，”布鲁斯指着图里的结构说，“视觉和记忆区域，智力逻辑，还有情感控制。我不认为有任何结构性的损伤。”

小丑既没有将他打成疯子，在棺材里缺氧也没让他变成智障。后者更为重要，萨沙会同意。杰森点头，对于他和布鲁斯而言，不能拥有一个完整而能继续高效运转的大脑是致命的。

“嗯，”杰森回答。他把平板放到一边，站起又有些局促，“我…我得走了。”

布鲁斯也站起，继续说着布鲁斯会说的话，“两个月以后。你要去做那个肩膀矫正手术。我给你预定了，在哥谭综合医院。右脚踝那位置正确。但肩膀，你要处理它。”

杰森回头去看布鲁斯的脸，被这些话稍微愣住。他需要这些，布鲁斯总是知道。他事实上很感激，尤其是那张脑扫描。但他们之间……还有太多无法说清的事。

“我能走吗？”杰森终于问。

布鲁斯一阵沉默。

然后布鲁斯走向门锁控制屏，用伤得不那么严重的左手去点屏幕里的内容。他的杰森之前坐在地上，而且表情和姿态都明显因为被限制而非常焦虑。布鲁斯一眼就看出来了，没有什么能瞒过世界上最伟大的侦探。

蝙蝠洞不是小丑用来关着一个罗宾的房间，他也不会让它变成这样的地方。但杰森的情况这样在哥谭活动不安全。

“你必须答应我几件事，”布鲁斯回头说，“接入蝙蝠洞的追踪系统。我需要知道你的位置。”

 _这熟悉的节奏_ ，杰森心想，不过够直接，他至少不用回去后再从各种地方摸出追踪器。这不是跟踪控制狂，而是蝙蝠侠认为他是其中一个战斗成员。杰森也会有蝙蝠侠的精确定位，这是布鲁斯需要的，“可以，”他说。

“使用蝙蝠通讯线路，你必须在线，”布鲁斯继续到，“尤其在你出任务的时候。”

“可以，”杰森说，蝙蝠侠也会在线。

“你现在该走了，”布鲁斯说着开门走了出去。他用意志力控制自己这么做，尽管杰森是他最想留在蝙蝠洞的人。如果他再在这待，他甚至想过要求杰森永远不踏出蝙蝠洞一步。布鲁斯知道那只是他的愧疚，他的控制保护欲，和一些无法说明的情感。他选择离开。

布鲁斯走到蝙蝠洞中央封在玻璃中的罗宾制服面前，在那站了很久。

杰森直接从医疗区的电梯离开，并没有看见伤痕累累的罗宾战甲。这是唯一一道与庄园主电梯相连的蝙蝠洞电梯，足够大能容纳手术用床。蝙蝠侠的家人的生命比他的秘密更重要。

杰森既没有到二楼去看自己的房间，也没有穿过大厅走进厨房。他一走出电梯就抱着头盔往左走，再直接推开韦恩庄园的雕花大门。门在他身后关上，过去的一道门就永远合上了。他不属于这，不是哥谭应得或需要的那个英雄。

他还会再回来吗？这座古老而阴郁的庄园里的故事消逝了吗。

杰森转身去开门，但门没有被拉开。门把上的指纹识别没有响应。他被锁在门外。

他有点惊讶。十分钟前他还被关在医疗区，如今被永远隔绝在韦恩庄园之外。他可以强行解除门上的安全锁定，杰森还是罗宾的时候就对庄园里的各种门和窗这么做过。但是庄园的主人不愿让他再走进这里。

一股难以言喻的失落聚集在杰森的胸口。但过去的时光不会再来。刚被布鲁斯带到庄园的时候，他担心因为自己做得不够好就会被赶回街上。他会活下去，但蝙蝠侠需要一个罗宾……如今他真的被赶出去了，在他将布鲁斯打个半死之后。

杰森收回手，没有再去碰韦恩庄园的大门。转身走向门外的场地。

_再会了，布鲁斯。_

_无论如何，感谢你，以及你予我的一切。_

···

两周以后。

“雨果博士，阿卡姆精神病院的首席精神病医生，你好。请问你如何看待网上流传的‘更多的小丑装扮者’的消息，尤其是小丑家族……”主持人格里·伍德伯恩手拿铅笔在纸上边画边询问他的连线嘉宾。他的乱画这次并非是为戏剧效果，而是为了让他的手不发抖。

“谢谢，格里，”雨果·斯特兰奇博士礼貌地回应，但格里的话让他皱眉，“首先，我们不应该用‘小丑装扮者’这个词。从我得到的消息，他们是变异者，就是小丑。”

“我认为人们有装扮成小丑的自由。我们应该尊重多样性，”格里仍想引导雨果博士，因为让嘉宾说话正常是他的工作，“或许你可以分析下他们这种着装心理。”

事实上，北哥谭岛因为这些小丑装扮者的出现，晚上出门并不安全。而格里……他在申请哥谭之外的演播室。但哥谭新闻的总部在哥谭。他几乎无法在逃出哥谭和维持事业优势上两全其美。“小丑装扮者”这只是他嘴上说的，“恐怖变异”才是他真正相信的……

“我不认为这是心理问题，”雨果博士固执己见。他戴着圆形小眼镜，脸旁留着修剪平整的一排胡子，“因为这无法解释‘小丑装扮’为何不只出现在一个年龄群。而且也正是因为你提到的家庭性……”

“所有问题都有心理成因，”格里扶了黑框眼镜让自己显得更有权威，笔芯朝上地举着铅笔说，“只要我们保持正面-”

“哥谭处于危险之中，”雨果博士打断他，“我认为应该在北哥谭建立一道墙，围成阿卡姆之城。驱逐、隔绝那些-”

咔，格里切掉了雨果博士的信号。这不是任何私人的问题，只是新闻台不会允许雨果博士说这种刻意仇恨，不宽容的内容。格里在直播中切掉与电视台观点相反的意见，是为了保护言论自由。这里毕竟是美国。

“每个人都有权利选择自己想要的生活，装扮成小丑是自我的一种表达。我们应该包容不同的观点，尊重不同的生活方式，”格里边点头边说。

那些不是小丑装扮者，他们都被感染了。

杰森让萨沙计算了病毒可能的传播路线，但这难以控制。小丑病毒是一种RNA逆转录病毒，会逐渐改变人体细胞。而发病的时间视每个人的DNA结构而定，有的人是几个小时，有的人要几年。并不像流感一样迅速流传，或者像埃博拉一样几天内致死，而像免疫缺陷病毒——变异时间太长。

这几乎像……杰森想着，小丑需要某种非自然传播手法才能用这种病毒毁掉哥谭。尽管哥谭警方已经开始无法控制各种传言在网上飞。

这就是杰森打压黑面具的势力，要将小丑引到明处的原因之一。那天离开韦恩庄园后他将自己完全沉浸在工作里——这也是布鲁斯的习惯，他知道。他只是工作，每天超过16小时，不去想那个问题——对蝙蝠侠复仇，然后呢？

那是一个尤其令他疲惫的夜晚。杰森处决了一个绝密者内部的叛徒，升级了血痕的系统。他虽然筋疲力尽，但看到自己的床仍一阵既累到极点又没有闭上眼睛的意愿。 _他不能躺回床上，不能在整个蝙蝠洞的人面前噩梦发抖。_ 不能回到庄园。

杰森蜷缩进自己的被子里，让噩梦带走他。

阿卡姆疯人院是一个神秘之地，是阿卡姆岛上的要塞，也是一个宇宙中的深渊。高耸的外墙上刻着四十个静默者雕像，身穿长袍头戴兜帽，右手提着石灯，左手隐没在墙里。他们是无法从阿卡姆里逃脱的灵魂。

任何从高墙上跳下想要逃脱的人都会在陡峭的海崖上摔得粉身碎骨。

阿卡姆里的建筑也令人费解。处在正中的是阿卡姆公馆，那曾是阿玛迪斯·阿卡姆的家。但他不是一个被命运爱着的人。起初是为了治疗母亲的痴呆，他将家族公馆扩张建成了精神病院，然后是为了铲除哥谭里的犯罪性精神病人。

阿玛迪斯的日记，1923年10月18日-“我是一个医生，还是一个谋杀犯？我再也无法分清。我会将我活着的最后一口气都用于除去感染哥谭市的污秽。”

最终阿玛迪斯本人被送进了他自己建造的疯狂城堡里。

他们最终都会被关进阿卡姆里，阿玛迪斯，红头罩，蝙蝠侠……

而阿卡姆里有一个专门为他们准备的地方。

杰森在噩梦中翻身，无法逃脱。他被拽着拖过阿卡姆精神病院重症治疗区的走廊，“让我走…不…不……”小丑还在阿卡姆里时就被关在这一层。他杀了二百多个人，但阿卡姆里的医生无一例外都想治疗他。

重症治疗区里还有一个地方，是给被认为无药可救的人的。

就在重症治疗区地下的岩洞深渊里，到那去的电梯不停地下落，下落没有尽头。整个地底洞穴很深，几乎没有光能漏入。在迷雾般的黑暗里能看到被巨大的铁链吊着的一个个铁箱。它们外形各异，但都被单独悬吊在深渊里，遗忘了。

电梯能到达洞中的一小段平台，平台的尽头撑着的灯箱上也歪歪扭扭地写着“阿卡姆精神病院重症治疗区”。阿卡姆的构造就像埃舍尔的画，环绕世界树黑暗根部的衔尾蛇，几乎走不出的重症治疗区。

站在平台尽头输入了密码，深渊中的机械就会转动，铁链发出啦咔的响声，将悬吊在空中的一间狭长的囚室吊到跟前。如果病人在这样的房间里死了，过上好几天才会被发现。这里是遗忘深渊。

每一个英雄的最终归宿。

杰森的那间里面被人用红色的漆写满了“哈哈哈”。“不，蝙蝠侠！”他尖叫。被推进去的瞬间他就醒了。杰森坐在床上喘息着，背上的冷汗浸湿了他的红色T恤。窗外的天开始发白，萨沙在他的手机上叫他。

“红…你需要看下新闻，”萨沙急切地说。

杰森翻下床去拿他的手提电脑，点开看了十秒就放下电脑去拿他的枪。他将刻了J字的AKM装到黑色袋子里，塞了尽可能多的弹匣和他的红色头盔。备用手枪别到身后，两把沙漠飞鹰则放到皮夹克内的枪套里隐藏好。戴上无线通讯器，背着黑色枪袋头也不回地走出门去。

安全屋里的电脑打开在床上，新闻画面仍在播送。视频里蝙蝠侠被哥谭警方包围，三个警官将他手扭在身后按到地上。他们逮捕了蝙蝠侠。

黑色摩托飞驰过韦恩庄园的场地，他一抵达庄园的铁门就从摩托上走下，微红的朝霞仍未褪去。杰森点开大门的声控系统，“阿尔弗雷德！阿尔弗雷德，是杰森。开门。”

他等了二十秒，仍没有响应。正要叫萨沙强行破解门锁，铁门吱呀一声向内旋开。韦恩庄园的全貌再次展现在杰森眼前，哥特式的古老建筑宏伟又寂静，华丽得能带走所有入内者的呼吸。但杰森没有任何时间感叹，他直接穿过场地拉开门。

他是今天早晨第一个赶回来的。

“杰森少爷，”阿尔弗雷德快步走进门厅找到他，神情忧虑但还保留着英国式的风度，“这…你回来了！如果是其他时候，我会给你个正式欢迎。但我们在一个小时之前失去与布鲁斯老爷的联络。我认为情况非常让人担忧。”

“哥谭警方逮捕了蝙蝠侠，”杰森解释到，一路上萨沙已经将昨晚的计算结果跟他说了。蝙蝠侠在北哥谭处理一单人们在聚会里互相传染小丑病毒的事件时被哥谭警方逮捕。

蝙蝠侠怎么可能被逮捕？平时哥谭警方根本不是蝙蝠侠的对手。但他两周之前将布鲁斯打到遍体鳞伤……杰森把手放到阿尔弗雷德肩膀上说，“我会把他带回来。”

“请务必这么做，杰森少爷，”阿尔弗雷德恳切地说，“你都需要什么？”

“蝙蝠电脑的几个接入密匙。和罗宾，他在蝙蝠洞里吗？”杰森跟阿尔弗雷德走向图书馆的蝙蝠洞主电梯时问。

“恐怕提姆少爷还在帕尼萨制片厂，”阿尔弗雷德边拿出手机按着边说，“我已经解锁了你的蝙蝠电脑区域，文件都在。布鲁斯老爷没有删除任何东西。你可以用你的新密码登录。”

“谢谢，阿尔弗雷德，”杰森其实有点惊讶，但他用手机让萨沙和血痕接入蝙蝠电脑并说。还有……两周之前的新伤让他无法像平时一样灵活，“提姆…叫他回来。”

“他已经在路上了。”

电梯门一打开杰森就走向蝙蝠电脑的主屏幕，脑里分析过不同的营救方案。哥谭警方宣布说他们会晚些再确认蝙蝠侠的真实身份，戈登一定已经尽力了。他们的时间不多。一旦蝙蝠侠的面具被摘下他们就只能执行骑士陨落计划。

整个大脑的高速运转和分析让杰森旁若无人，他走到蝙蝠电脑主屏幕边，几乎没有看到那套被封在圆柱形玻璃罩里的罗宾制服。那是他，他的过去，他漫长而痛苦的死亡。就在蝙蝠洞中央，无论从哪个方向走都会经过，在布鲁斯心里。

但他还是看到了。杰森站在那愣了几秒。 _这算是什么意思。_ 就当是老家伙的战利品收集强迫症。他摇头，转身拉开蝙蝠电脑前的转椅。

阿尔弗雷德看着他，叹了一口气说，“我去给你拿些早餐，杰森少爷。很快回来。”

提姆在三十分钟后驾驶着蝙蝠翼回到蝙蝠洞里，他仍穿着罗宾战甲。看到坐在蝙蝠电脑面前的身影时惊讶地睁大眼睛，展开手里的长棍。但想了想仍走过去。

提姆第一次穿上罗宾制服时，在蝙蝠洞中央那个圆柱形玻璃柜前戴上多米诺面具。那时他告诉自己他永远不会成为杰森，但他该死地一定会让杰森骄傲。

“我需要你一起把他弄回来，他已经被带到哥谭警方总部。目前在二楼第19号单人拘室里，”杰森转头跟提姆说。没有“嗨”没有“替代品”没有“你无法取代我”，只有任务。这是蝙蝠洞里的语言。他们都能听懂。

“Ok，”提姆站到杰森身边看进屏幕，“但我们不能直接进去。”

“我可以接入一号警察广场里的摄像头和大部分门锁。正在计算最佳路线，你可以去准备了。带足够的武器，尤其是布鲁斯那种软胶炸弹。”

“杰森，”提姆点头说，在去给自己倒咖啡之前——咖啡不但在他写代码前有用，在他已经工作了一晚然后还要进入外出战斗状态之前也是必须饮品——终于问了那个他想了很久的问题，“那天入侵帕尼萨制片厂的电脑的，不是人吧？”

这真是一个奇怪的问题。但提姆的顶级工程师大脑里存的都是这种问题。

“这…是个好问题，迟些，”杰森说，他没有说 _你会是个好罗宾_ 。

但他们并没有马上出击。十分钟后戈登局长出来对着镜头宣布他们会在今晚的新闻发布会时再去确认蝙蝠侠的身份。黑夜是更好的隐蔽，这次尤其重要因为袭击警察是很严重的问题，计划必须足够小心。他们会在天黑之后发布会之前数小时动手。提姆去睡，而杰森坐在韦恩庄园的客厅里。

韦恩庄园的客厅就在一楼大厅的左侧，摆了数个暗红色的沙发，沙发旁有一个旧式地球仪。沙发背后靠着木墙处有一架管风琴，从桃木落地窗能看到庄园的日光室。两条雕花木墙柱之间的巨大壁炉上方挂了一幅巨大的画像，画像里托马斯和玛莎·韦恩站在小布鲁斯·韦恩身后。客厅是他们一家人聚在一起的地方，无论时局好坏。

四个小时之后迪克走进客厅，杰森放下手里的iPad站起。

“你为什么要这么做？”迪克上来就质问道。他刚从布鲁德海文回到哥谭，就在这看到之前一直不肯回庄园的杰森。杰森的行为简直……“你为什么一定要打他。在他为你做了这么多以后。布鲁斯只是想要你走上正道。”

杰森站在那，注意到迪克有带背包。很好，今晚夜翼和罗宾可以一起去。他伤得太重，无法成为提姆的有效支援。

“你到底是怎么了？你有不愿面对的事，你可以来跟我们说，”迪克继续道，他很明显已经准备好要说的话，而杰森的回应不算在内。为了杰森，他必须打开杰森封闭的内心才能让杰森理解，“跟我们之中的任何一个说。我不管那些伤害你心灵的到底是什么，你需要去面对它。控制住怒火，而不是发泄……”

杰森在脑里大概计算了一下迪克之后要说的话，约莫在十五分钟内能说完。他让迪克继续。其实只有发泄怒火有用……杰森早就明白。

“你的愤怒，它们在定义你。你本来就很容易受愤怒的影响，”迪克厉声继续道，“你以前的那些经历……你需要摆脱这种状态。”

“但你从不寻求别人的帮助，即使是布鲁斯要帮助你。我不想对你撒谎。因为我是你哥哥，我关心你，”迪克挥着手说，声音里充满愤怒。他既认为杰森需要被拯救，又认为杰森就是不愿被拯救。有的人从心底里不愿被拯救，迪克知道。他不希望杰森是这样沉溺于痛苦中，不愿反思，不愿打开心扉的人。

那样的人其实是无法得到救赎的。很可惜，迪克捋了自己的头发想，杰森似乎不愿听从自己的本能，不去寻找光明和信任。只能去做过度代偿的事，陷得太深，然后不可避免地自我毁灭。

“我知道改变对你很难。”迪克尽可能耐心地说，但他怀疑这么说杰森听不懂。天那，他气得发抖，“需要重新审视你自己的勇气，但我们都能在这帮你。我只是不明白-”

“你不明白哪一点？”

“你为什么要去打他？”迪克提高声音说，他脖子上的血管突起，“如果你没有这么做，布鲁斯现在就不会被关在警察局里。你在想什么，对他复仇吗？为什么不是小丑？你认为复仇有理吗？然后用这些来继续将自己受害者化。这是无理取闹。”

“你认为现在说这些有理吗？”杰森突然说，看向迪克的蓝眼睛，“有用吗？”

“天那，杰森。我真的关心你。但你不该回来，你在加重布鲁斯的负担，他现在……”迪克叹气，手握成拳又松开，“你经历了很多。我能理解这种……黑暗，相信我，我知道布鲁斯。但你要鼓起勇气不被这些所定义。”

那一刻杰森意识到迪克永远不可能成为蝙蝠侠。

迪克是一个幸运的人，迪克可以做迪克·格雷森，甚至拥有真正的生活。但他和布鲁斯不是。黑夜里的蝙蝠拥有他们。

“我不认为你说的有理，”杰森看了一眼壁炉上的韦恩家族画像，回头对迪克说。

“你有在听吗？”

“有啊，你他妈要我把你刚才说的话都重复一遍吗？”杰森看了手机上的时间说，“逐字重复都可以。但它们全部没有用。”

“这不是有没有用的问题，是信任问题。”

“我不在乎，”杰森这么说时用死亡凝视瞪了迪克。

迪克简直想一拳揍到杰森脸上。但他没有，他仍记得自己是布鲁斯的第一任罗宾，杰森的哥哥。他该是更为理智的一个。夜翼很久以前就意识到自己和蝙蝠洞里的其他人是不同的。他……享受光明。对布鲁斯而言沉重到成为桎梏的重担，对他而言只是责任。

他从没让他生命中的黑暗笼罩住他。

“是 _你_ …让布鲁斯被抓，一切一个罗宾不该做的，”迪克呼出一口气强调说，认为杰森需要这点负罪感来恢复理智。他知道杰森对布鲁斯那种既崇拜又复杂的情感，如果杰森 _什么都不在乎_ ，这一定能刺痛杰森。

“是的，”杰森说时转身走向落地窗边，那有一张暗红色的扶手椅。布鲁斯经常坐在上面阅读和整理资料。杰森露出自己脆弱的一面时，几乎是无意识地计算好了……布鲁斯教的一切都流进了他的血里，成为了他的本能。

“迪克，如果你想要布鲁斯的披风，它是你的，”杰森对着窗外说，脑里思考的却是不适合这件披风的人会认为它太重，“我只想把他带回来。”

“我们都想把他带回来。”

杰森把布鲁斯的扶手椅拉转过来，坐到上面，抬头看着迪克的眼睛说，“今晚你和罗宾一起去把他弄出来。我不认为我用来对付警察的方式适合。但你，迪克，你曾经是他们的一员。你了解他们。现在他妈的去穿上你的战甲。”

夜翼……无法反驳，他怒气冲冲地往蝙蝠洞走去。

芭芭拉·戈登在数十分钟后也回到庄园，推着轮椅进入客厅。她是戈登局长的女儿，曾经是蝙蝠女，被小丑枪击导致瘫痪后成为了神谕，是蝙蝠侠的技术支持。她也被小丑伤害了，但她没有付诸仇恨，她记得她对蝙蝠家的忠诚。

不像正坐在窗边的扶手椅上，像一个黑帮首领一样在等她的杰森——事实上，他在绝密者里确实是。一个犯罪头领，一个法外者。

“你，”芭芭拉打量死而复生的前罗宾，脸上带着失望和背叛的表情。她绝对不会像杰森一样去伤害蝙蝠侠导致这样的结果，所以她说的第一句话是，“你永远不会成为迪克·格雷森。”

“不，蝙蝠女，”杰森说，他知道迪克·格雷森永远不会成为他。今晚他们必须以一家人的单位作战。所以他叫了这个已经很久没人提起的名字。

芭芭拉嘴微张，看着杰森的皮衣，他脸上还残余的淤青。这不是那个她认识的罗宾，他变了，有一种……冷酷侵入了他。但更为坚定。

“帮蝙蝠侠。联系你的父亲，”杰森身体前倾，握着双手说，“告诉他哥谭需要蝙蝠侠。而你是蝙蝠女，现在是神谕，你其实一直为蝙蝠侠工作。如果蝙蝠侠的身份泄露，你的也会。”

戈登局长是他们在内部的最大可能的支援。无论是谁在对戈登施加压力，要求戈登逮捕蝙蝠侠，戈登需要知道自己事实上无路可退。

“这样我父亲永远不会原谅蝙蝠侠。”

“不，你的身份会泄露。我们的都会，”杰森解释道，“而你父亲绝对不想你这样。我们需要他的帮助。”

“天那，杰森，”芭芭拉摇头，但她仍说，“好吧。我会按你说的做。我们去蝙蝠洞里吧。”

杰森点头，他起身推着芭芭拉的轮椅走向图书馆的蝙蝠洞主电梯。电梯向下降入洞穴时瀑布的流水声中夹杂着蝙蝠群的扑翼声，苍白的日光从洞口形成带尘埃的光柱，落到岩石地面。夜翼和罗宾已经在中央的蝙蝠电脑前等他们。

杰森从来没有想过他们会是这样一支四人的队伍。迪克穿着黑底带蓝色羽翼标志的夜翼战甲。夜翼曾是超人的母星氪星上一个英雄的名字，他梦想贯彻正义，渴望帮助弱者。挣脱束缚，完成梦想——这对他最为重要。

罗宾，或者确切地说，红罗宾，穿着罗宾的暗红色战甲，胸前佩戴R字徽章，手持长棍。他的天才侦查能力……在很久以前就独自破解了蝙蝠侠与罗宾的身份。

红发的芭芭拉坐在轮椅上操作蝙蝠电脑，在数字和代码的世界里，她从来没有被禁锢在轮椅上。而他，杰森·托德走到他的家人身边讲今晚的计划。

“神谕，你控制监控，门锁和巡逻点，”杰森指着屏幕上血痕导出的图像说。萨沙和血痕隐藏着，杰森没有告诉其他人这些信息的来源并非人类，“将蝙蝠翼用隐秘模式隐藏在格兰特公园里，随时进行撤离计划。”

“夜翼和罗宾，你们从楼顶进入。他在二楼，主要的守卫都在楼下。楼层不高所以空中撤离不一定会顺利，但那是你们的第一选择，”杰森揉了下巴说，“布鲁斯的情况并不好。走空中是最快的，如果不行你们走地下。”

地下会直通往红头罩的秘密基地，他没有说。除非必须。

“你呢，”提姆问，“如果你能为我们提供狙击火力掩护会很好。但只是掩护，他们是警察。”

“是的，他们是警察，”杰森点头，看了一眼蝙蝠电脑主屏幕旁立着的罗宾制服才继续道，“从戈登的情况，和有一定数量的警察事实上认同蝙蝠侠这点来说，我认为我们需要这一部分人站在我们这边。为此我们得给他们想要的。”

杰森两周之前和蝙蝠侠的决战落下的伤还扎着绷带，今晚他不是战斗单位。

“我会给他们想要的。我会给你们找到足够的时间，”他说。

他是诱饵。


	13. 第十三章 最后秘密

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哥谭需要我是什么人，我就是什么人。

## 第十三章 最后秘密

夜翼和罗宾出发后杰森走到那件封在圆柱形玻璃罩内的罗宾制服面前，看进它缺了一角的多米诺面罩。他的脸与多米诺面罩重合，手里挽着红色头盔。

他是谁？

蝙蝠侠死去的罗宾，还是黑帮首领红头罩。

杰森可以选择戴上头盔，炸开一号警察广场的楼道，带着绝密者冲进去，将一梭子弹打在蝙蝠灯上。玻璃碎裂之前哥谭警方就会追捕他们。虽然他身上的伤很重，但血痕的战斗路线设计和提示能让他们在被击毙前将战线拉到别处。

哥谭会记得红头罩——救出蝙蝠侠的人。布鲁斯会记得他。

人们甚至会相信他是一个英雄。

杰森的目光从罗宾制服胸前磨损的R字移到被撕烂了的披风，到勉强缝在一起的腿甲。连他曾经的战甲都被摧毁了。他从死亡里爬回来，如今要爬回去。

“哥谭需要我是什么人，我就是什么人，”布鲁斯曾经对他说。

今晚他不是红头罩。

杰森弯腰将他的头盔放到玻璃罩底部，就摆在刻着“一个好兵”的铭牌旁。布鲁斯可以用这个头盔来记得他。

“杰森？”坐在蝙蝠电脑前的芭芭拉突然说，他回头。屏幕上显示的视频让杰森僵在原地。

屏幕上是全副武装的戴安娜，她坐在正义联盟的穹顶圆厅中，背后是漆黑寂静的宇宙。她读出正义联盟的投票决定。

“我们都为此感到遗憾，”神奇女侠严肃地说，她的黑色卷发披在身后，目光坚定。“没有撒谎”血痕扫描后照例在他耳边说，杰森右手拧成拳。

“但经过正义联盟全体成员的决定，76票对54票。我们决定撤销蝙蝠侠的正义联盟顾问头衔。他不再是正义联盟的一员。”

 _我操_ ，这是杰森脑里的第一个想法。

“这不是我本人的意愿，”戴安娜继续道，“而是正义联盟全体的决定。正义联盟的原则和宗旨不容置疑。正义本身不容置疑。每一个正义联盟的英雄代表的都是我们的价值，而联盟亦与本次发生在哥谭的事件无关……”

“我告诉过他，”提姆在蝙蝠翼的驾驶位上说，进入哥谭城区时将战斗机调成隐秘模式。漆黑的机身融化进夜色中。

“根据我那边的消息，”夜翼对着屏幕说，他并没有被正义联盟邀请去投票，他们都没有，“这不是一时兴起。”

“计划继续，”杰森的声音就像他杀了人之后一样平静。

蝙蝠侠是正义联盟的创始人之一，无数次带领他们力挽狂澜。但杰森被带走后他不但放弃了夜巡，也推掉了大部分联盟的责任。如果说当年正义联盟将投票引入决策制度只是开始，那么真正让蝙蝠侠开始失去对联盟的控制力的……其实是他自己的缺席。还有杰森。

哥谭不感谢蝙蝠侠。

正义联盟不感谢蝙蝠侠。

戈登正为挡住一号警察广场外的围观人群增派更多警力而忙得不可开交。蝙蝠侠被逐出正义联盟的消息一在网上传开，善良的哥谭市民们就像闻到鲜血的人，都想来看一回地球上最强的英雄陨落。那一定是一件十分戏剧化而悲壮的事，所有人都可以踩上一脚。

人们永远都不可能成为蝙蝠侠。但只有在这一刻许多人和蝙蝠侠之间才是平等的。

“卡什，卡什你再带一队人去霍特街交界处，”戈登对着对讲机喊。他穿着背后印着GCPD的深蓝色外套，而不是那种警察局长要对着镜头讲话时的西装。或许连戈登潜意识里也不愿在今晚摘下蝙蝠侠的头盔。

他的手机振动了，是芭芭拉。

戈登没有接，这不是一个“家庭时刻”。芭芭拉在哥谭公立图书馆工作，远离他这种充满警察、犯罪和蝙蝠侠的生活。

“长官，市议会主管勒布和市长已经抵达前门，”卡什警官回复到。

“让他们进去，”戈登随口说，他的手机又振动，但这一次铃声也响了。他明明调了静音。

戈登示意身旁的几个警官继续维持秩序后面向花坛接了电话，密密麻麻的人影映在灌木上，人群的嘈杂声让他几乎听不见芭芭拉的声音。

“爸爸…不要让任何人听见我们的谈话，”芭芭拉对着蝙蝠电脑的屏幕说，她握住了转椅扶手，“这很紧急。看你的手机屏幕。”

“芭芭拉，你没事吧？”戈登马上说，观察了身后其他警官的位置，才将手机拿下来。芭芭拉给他发了一条信息-

_我是蝙蝠女。_

然后这条信息消失了。

此时此刻戈登只想冲进拘留室摘下蝙蝠侠的面具，然后将他暴打一顿。 _不能是我女儿，不是她。_ 她是他唯一的家人，他会付出一切让哥谭——真正的哥谭远离她。尤其是蝙蝠侠。戈登左手按住前额，眼前闪过死去的罗宾半截身体埋在瓦砾里，眼睛睁着的样子……小丑扔给他的，芭芭拉背后中枪倒在血泊里的照片。

“这是真的，我可以把照片和细节发到你的手机上，”芭芭拉说时看了屏幕上显示蝙蝠侠盔甲上的生命体征的那一栏。布鲁斯在今天早上已经陷入了昏迷，他的心跳如此平稳，像是睡着了，“爸？”

“他必须远离你……”戈登回答时气得握着手机的手都在发抖，“我们一家跟他没有一点关系。我就不该相信他。”

“爸，如果他的身份泄露，我的也会。”

“他们威胁你吗？他和他的罗宾。”

“不，”芭芭拉说，她看见屏幕上的夜翼和罗宾已就位，他们都在哥谭警局总部的屋顶上。警用直升机的探照灯扫过，但没有办法照到宛如哥特式石像的两人。“只是……帮助我，爸。无论发生什么，不要揭开蝙蝠侠的面具。”

“他不可能不付出代价，”戈登斩钉截铁地说，他现在就该上到一号警察广场顶楼。用斧头杂碎那盏蝙蝠灯。他的芭芭拉永远无法再站起来，都是蝙蝠侠的错。

“是罗宾要付出代价。”

“罗宾？”戈登扬起一根眉毛，但他没有听错。

“他来找蝙蝠侠了，”芭芭拉揉了自己的前额，蝙蝠洞里的人仿佛一直都在寻找着对方，“他只是一个年轻人，有话对哥谭说。你能安排吗？”

然后披风展开滑翔过夜空的声音和人群的呼喊让戈登转身去看。

许多人从来没有如此近地见过哥谭的其中一个传说。哥谭不只有黑暗阴郁的蝙蝠侠，还有稍微带点淘气的神奇小子。黑色披风带着黄色内衬，暗红色的战甲，绿色护腿，还有只用多米诺面罩遮住的眼睛。他就是穿着罗宾制服被摧毁的。

杰森落地时蹒跚了一步。但他在左手手套要碰上地面前站稳了，披风收拢在身后。

周围的警官在戈登的劝阻下没有去拿下罗宾。杰森的披风在晚风之中飘向左侧，他没有回头去看身后的人群，而是迈步走上石阶。他们仍然是同样的人，三年前他们在西往桥上投票让他去死，他从来没有忘记。

杰森走上第五道石阶时抬头看了哥谭警局的大门。它有拱顶和罗马石柱，门旁站着两个警官，它是正义与不义的边界之门。

_去往宝藏之地，_

_凡人粉碎湮灭，_

_地狱带走你。_

而他身上没有任何属于他自己的痕迹。罗宾属于蝙蝠侠，这套尺寸的罗宾制服曾经属于夜翼。如果他们失败，跟随他的最后秘密是罗宾，不是红头罩。

白色大理石台阶飘过哥谭的落叶，人们的惊呼声，探照灯扫过苍白的路径。 _他是谁？_

哥谭警局门前的石阶有三层楼高，罗宾的背影走在上面，披风随风飘向左侧。哥谭需要他是谁就是谁……他绝望时，哥谭需要罗宾为蝙蝠侠带来希望。他带着希望造出红头罩时，哥谭要他被遗忘。

杰森走在石阶上，多米诺面罩遮不住他脸上的瘀痕。他一步接一步地走着。

有的警察在为他的出现欢呼，更多人想看他被按倒在大理石阶上。被揍到吐出的血沫滴在白色石质表面。

但他抬头看向石阶顶端，一步接一步地走着。

戈登带人追上了罗宾的步伐，将他带进GCPD总部。戈登看进罗宾的脸时倒吸一口冷气，他在记忆深处见过这张脸和那双睁着的蓝眼睛……他永远不会承认。无论如何，这是罗宾。没有警官愿意冲上去制服罗宾，除非他们接到命令。戈登让他们走在罗宾身边，更像是罗宾的守卫，而不是逮捕者。

杰森马上要求给年轻的罗宾回应的机会。他十九岁，看起来仍有一定的年少无辜的样子——但他的眼睛里带着死亡本身的痕迹。戈登同意了，只是为了芭芭拉。

他们走进哥谭警方信息发布厅，戈登脱掉了蓝色GCPD风衣，只穿着他的西装衬衫和背带。大厅里前排坐了哥谭市政要员，市长塞巴斯蒂安·哈迪就坐在第一排，面容严肃地等待之后的揭开蝙蝠侠面具发布会。

哥谭所有能弄到媒体通行证的新闻都挤在房里，架好摄像头。但这不只是记者发布会，大厅里的大部分座位上坐了哥谭警察。作为义警，蝙蝠侠某种程度上需要对这些警察负责，许多警官内心深处认为蝙蝠侠是他们中的一员。

因此他们就坐在那，既没有记者报道这事时的眉飞色舞，也没有市议会主管吉利安·勒布在跟身旁的人讲他们该如何把蝙蝠侠扔进阿卡姆疯人院时那么义愤填膺。房间里的一些警官甚至亲自处理过被蝙蝠侠拷起来的罪犯。

他们就坐在那沉默直到罗宾被带进房间。罗宾看起来非常年轻。这让有的警官看了周围新加入警队的年轻人。看的是多年前的自己。年轻，不足以阻挡任何哥谭的罪恶。

杰森走到讲台面前时右手有点微微发抖，但他握住台面木质边沿说，“我是罗宾。”

_他是红头罩。_

“蝙蝠侠和罗宾，我们一起保卫哥谭多年…”杰森对着整场的人说。有的人只想看年轻的他被摧毁，被羞辱之后的残骸。另外一些人的信念则应该得到回应——蝙蝠侠被捕后他们孤立无援，他们需要罗宾。

“蝙蝠侠…他是我的导师。他教会我如何战斗，如何坚持原则和底线……”杰森说时看着模糊的人群，有那么一刻真假难辨，“他更像是我的父亲。”

_他把我丢在阿卡姆废弃的一翼里等死，超过一年……和小丑一起。_

“蝙蝠侠和我，我们只是想保护哥谭，”这一句是真的，杰森知道。人们或许会想象他作为罗宾不善言语，亦或是完全坦诚。但他和蝙蝠侠都不是，“我们从未杀死过任何人，或者伤害无辜的哥谭市民。”

_他杀了一百多个人。_

戈登和坐在这个房间里的警官们是蝙蝠侠的面具至今没有被摘下的唯一原因。如果他们都只想看着蝙蝠侠被毁掉，今天早上就已经做了。杰森和其他人不会有任何时间。这些捍卫了蝙蝠侠的人们只是需要一点证明。

证明蝙蝠侠没有放弃。

“你在说谎，”记者维琦·瓦勒突然站起指出，她的声音盖过现场的低语和镜头声，“蝙蝠侠与政府合作。他在监视我们，甚至就是NSA监视计划的其中一部分。你怎么解释他和政府的交易？”

在识破谎言上你做得很好，瓦勒小姐。杰森心里赞叹，但她不能掌握主动权。他们的目标是让警官们不退缩，仅此而已。

“那不是一个选择，”杰森说时在通讯系统里听见夜翼和罗宾已潜入二楼，他们随时会动手。他必须说出最有效的话，杰森的左手也按住讲台。而只有真话有这样的力量，“他选择了保护哥谭，保护我。他本可以去做别的。他不是一个罪犯，他是…我的英雄。他从前是，现在也是……”

“长官，我们有情况，”卡什在戈登耳边说，“在二楼，就在蝙蝠侠的拘留室附近。我们该怎么做？”

“我们听罗宾说，”戈登回答。

···

提姆从来没想过自己会死于任务。

是的，他每天都经过蝙蝠洞中央那套被封在冰蓝色玻璃里的罗宾战甲。那是一座墓碑，一个警告，一个英雄的长眠之地。

提姆从通风口跃进走廊，扔出一个烟雾弹，同时用手臂绞住一个警官的脖子向后拉。迪克也跃下，瞬间踢中另外一人的肩膀，再后空翻转身用手肘击倒下一个，拿出两根电棍。提姆转身伸出长棍打落一个警察的手枪。

他从来没离开过私立学校，甚至连找出蝙蝠侠和罗宾的身份都是简单的。智慧对他而言不费吹灰之力——他就是看出来了。

他们跑过第十七号拘留室，第十八号。蝙蝠侠的牢房就在面前。提姆的长棍击中其中一个守卫的下巴，与夜翼一同放倒最后一个。迪克并没有电击这个警卫，只是用电棍击晕了他。他知道警察的格斗训练细节。这条走廊上的警卫少得不正常。

杰森为感情而死。

这是提姆思考一年后得出的结论。他总是对的。他不想为感情而死。如果一定要，那他希望是值得让他为之一战的事，比如说他写的代码……

提姆在铁门上涂上凝胶炸弹，那是一种布鲁斯亲自改良过的C4混合软胶，降低了硬度以便被喷成不同的形状。就像这些简单的，值得为之而活的东西。

他拉开铁门。

蝙蝠侠昏迷在地上蜷缩成黑色的一团，双手仍被铐在身后。

这就是蝙蝠侠，正义联盟——曾经最强的人类英雄。哥谭黑夜深处的恐惧，罪犯们的永夜噩梦和惩罚。他是一个传说，而不是一个人。

如今他倒在地上，被随便关在这，连人也不如。

那一刻提姆看见了蝙蝠侠的命运……和杰森的命运。他走进牢房中收起长棍，侧头对神谕说，“神谕，蝙蝠翼准备就位了吗？”

“蝙蝠侠！”迪克叫到，他跑过去扶起布鲁斯，把他紧紧抱住。

“是的，尽快，”芭芭拉既是担心又松了一口气。他们至少碰到还活着的布鲁斯了。

提姆拿出三管凝胶炸弹涂到窗上，直接把那炸出一个大洞时用披风遮住脸。连炸楼对他而言都轻而易举。蝙蝠翼在五秒后停到窗外。

迪克抱着布鲁斯，直接用钩爪上了机舱。

“罗宾，上来，我们得马上撤离，”夜翼喊，他的声音几乎被引擎声淹没。提姆身后还有更多警察跑在走廊上的声音。

“不，你开蝙蝠翼把蝙蝠侠带回去，不要完全自动驾驶，”提姆警告到，周围的两架警用直升机估计已经锁定了他们，“我去把他带回来。”

“罗宾！”

但太迟了，提姆已经用钩爪跳到一楼，消失在黑色的灌木丛中。

提姆在阴影中潜行，绕过建筑的拐角。他知道杰森会怎么做，他会把自己交给警察——那个房间里全是警察。杰森不需要这么做。他也不需要为杰森而死……但他仍然轻易地跳下楼，披风伸展出轻盈的弧线。

没人能轻易在黑夜里看见罗宾，神奇小子。

“蝙蝠侠已经在蝙蝠翼上了，”夜翼对着通讯器说。杰森听到这句话后闭上眼睛，又睁开。正事已经做完，现在是操他妈的那部分了。

“蝙蝠侠逃跑了！”有个警官冲进房间里喊。杰森仍站在讲台上，但他两只手都离开木柜，双腿稍微分开。观察着，随时准备进入战斗姿态。

“逮捕他！”市议会主管吉利安·勒布站起指着杰森叫到，“现在就逮捕他，戈登局长！他们在欺骗我们。”

在座的其他警官都表示惊讶，他们互相交谈。有的手放到枪上，他们就坐在那聊着。维琦则大失所望地叹气，即使他们马上揭开神奇小子的多米诺面具，也没什么好惊奇。蝙蝠侠的面具才有揭秘价值。一个无名的男孩的算什么。

提姆就蹲在信息发布厅窗外，他能看见杰森伸出握拳的双手，卡什警官拿出一副手铐走了过去。很好，杰森仍想战斗，没有选择被按到地上从后拷住。

“红头罩，我在这，”提姆把几个炸弹黏到窗玻璃上时说，“听我倒数。”

“二……”

杰森调整呼吸，在卡什警官伸手时突然格挡。

“一……”

两下肘击，一击打中肩膀，另一下下巴。接后滚翻，碾到伤口时杰森闷哼了一声。

“零……”

他爬起时被踢中腹部，痛得再翻了一下才站起。没有什么能让他忘记本能。

玻璃炸裂的瞬间神谕切断了房间里的灯光，玻璃碎片像黑暗中的箭雨，然后是数个烟雾弹喷发的嘶嘶声。几声枪响。杰森瞬间切换了多米诺面罩的夜视模式，白色眼片遮住了他的眼睛，他蹒跚地向窗边摸去，又被踢倒在地。

但一只手抓住了他披风和盔甲的连接处。

黑暗和混乱中戈登确实看见了两个罗宾。

其中一个背起另外一个，飞出窗外消失在夜色之中。

远离人类世界的穹苍之上，两个人间之神正在争论。

“我无法相信你这么做了，戴安娜，”超人飞在穹顶圆厅里双手交叉询问神奇女侠，“蝙蝠侠需要我们。我需要去一趟哥谭。”

圆厅里只有他们两人，远处的宇宙中月球露出半个银白斑驳的轮廓。蝙蝠侠已经被逐出正义联盟，但圆厅里属于蝙蝠侠的那张高背椅没有被移除。

“他们已经救了他，仍然没有人知道他是谁，”戴安娜看向舱外的月球，它古老的光芒跟她一样来自人类文明的童年，“他从未信任过我们。”

“我信任他，”克拉克无数次重复这个句子，但他是在用氪星文明的眼睛去看布鲁斯。氪星文明早已掌握了超光速飞行，“他永远不会伤害无辜的人，这点根本不在他身上。无论蝙蝠侠看起来有多少秘密。我认识他太久了。”

“蝙蝠侠不在乎其他人，甚至哥谭人。他想要的科技是纯粹客观的，没有对错。但如果失去良知导向，你不知道它导致的后果是什么，”戴安娜转身面对克拉克，她的红色披风宽松地别在肩膀的金色圆扣上，像一个斯巴达的战争女神，“这种本质上的冷漠，总有一天会伤害无辜的人。蝙蝠侠并不无辜。”

“给他时间。而且我们得把他叫回来。”

“他必须信任我们。”

“他不需要，”克拉克突然显得不耐烦，从漂浮状落到地面。没有任何事能让他不再信任布鲁斯，但其他人总是想要更多。他已经将地球上最后一块氪石，那唯一能将他置于死地的矿物都直接交给了布鲁斯。

“你到时会怎么做，卡尔-艾尔？当蝙蝠侠背弃正义，伤害无辜的人的那一天。”

“我背弃正义的那天会首先到来，然后才是他。你是在问我会这么做吗，戴安娜？”克拉克反问道，一手握住他那张高背椅的靠背，那上面刻着氪星的希望徽记。

“不，我只是想让你明白，他也不在乎你。”

···

杰森从蝙蝠车上爬下来后就拖着右腿跑向医疗区。夜翼和阿尔弗雷德都站在布鲁斯床边。他们已经为布鲁斯脱下蝙蝠战甲，包扎伤口后放到了床上。布鲁斯仍昏迷不醒，但他有生命指标。

“阿尔弗雷德，把蝙蝠洞和庄园的防御系统都调到最高等级，”杰森看了床上的布鲁斯，喘息着说，“我们至少得撑过今晚。”

“我当然已经这么做了，杰森少爷，”阿尔弗雷德回答时示意杰森坐到另一张床上，“现在让我检查你。我更担心你。”

杰森看着老管家，阿尔弗雷德还是穿着西装和马甲，袖口卷起，有带血的医用手套被扔到旁边的垃圾桶里。他想要说什么。他见过更可怕的？杰森没有说，他低头摘下多米诺面罩，然后是他的罗宾披风。一时间又像是回到了从前他还住在庄园里时。

他身上并无大碍，只有一些新的瘀痕，还有几道旧的伤口裂开了。阿尔弗雷德给他缝合完后就去查看提姆和迪克。然后他们一起将布鲁斯移回布鲁斯的卧室，接上几个仪器。

其他人走后杰森将布鲁斯卧室里的椅子拉到床前，坐上去陪他。窗外的蝙蝠都睡着了。

杰森坐在那一动不动，头低垂着。布鲁斯仰躺着昏迷不醒。夜的深处一片沉默，他们之间少有的绝对安静。没有撕心裂肺的指责，没有挥拳时的叫声，也没有阿卡姆里的大笑。

今天早晨他以为自己失去了布鲁斯。

他不能失去布鲁斯。他也是之前决心要杀死布鲁斯的人。在杰森的世界里，杀戮和痛苦翻滚着占据了夜晚的星空，蝙蝠侠却是他所相信的。

杰森伸手去握布鲁斯的右手，两只手都握上去。

“我和你在一起，”他低声说，他握住布鲁斯的手，正要去吻它。

布鲁斯右手突然用力抓住杰森的手，用力得会捏出瘀痕。他醒了，眼里露出暗夜生物的凶猛目光，醒来的瞬间仿佛要马上从枕头下摸出一把蝙蝠镖。但他紧紧握住杰森的手，连死亡也无法让他们分离。

布鲁斯知道，他睁开眼睛后第一个看见的会是杰森。确实如此，庄园的主卧里只有他的杰森坐在他床边。

“杰森……”布鲁斯嘶哑地说，一滴眼泪突然从他的右眼角滑落滴到枕头上。两周以前他以为自己失去了杰森。他不能失去杰森。他的灵魂里有什么碎掉了，而杰森坐在那些碎片上。

“我在这，老家伙，”杰森终于抬起被布鲁斯抓住的左手，把右手覆上去，吻了布鲁斯右手食指和中指的根部。那是挥拳时击中对手的地方，“我和你在一起。”

更多眼泪从布鲁斯冰蓝色的眼睛里无声地流出，蝙蝠侠没有眼泪。他转而用蝙蝠侠的声音问，“告诉我现在的情况，我昏迷了多久？”

“今天早晨你被哥谭警方逮捕了，你失去了知觉……我们在上半夜就将你从哥谭警局总部里带了出来。你的身份没有暴露。但是，布鲁斯……”

布鲁斯试着撑起自己但做不到，他咬牙，但身体在与他作对。

“在你被捕的时候，正义联盟驱逐了你。”

这让布鲁斯躺回床上呼出一口气，他的嘴唇抿成线，眼睛聚焦，“怎么做的？”

“投票，76票对54票。创始英雄们默许了，我认为他们会着重于他们他妈的与我们理念不同，”杰森骂到，他看了布鲁斯额头上因为想要坐起而渗出的冷汗，“我会加强蝙蝠洞的防御……”

“不，”布鲁斯用力抓住杰森的手，用要把骨头折断的力，“认真听我说，杰森。”

“布鲁斯……”杰森喘了一口气说，这确实把他掐得生疼。

“只有你，”布鲁斯看进杰森的蓝眼睛说，“确保这点。”

“门锁了，”他抬头看了一眼布鲁斯的房门，木门从里面锁着，如果开门可以看见杰森的旧房间。房里的红木落地窗也锁着，遮光窗帘只开了一小半边，露出庄园的场地和远处哥谭朦胧的城市光晕。

“去蝙蝠电脑，你一个人。只有你，不要信任任何一个人，阿尔弗雷德也不行，只有你的眼睛，”布鲁斯的眼睛看向天花板上的玻璃吊灯，“你的判断。”

“你要我做什么？”

“你会看见的东西，是我的秘密，”布鲁斯平静地说，好像在描述蝙蝠翼引擎的一次更新。蝙蝠洞本身就是由多重秘密构建而成。一个秘密与另一个环绕相扣，没有尽头，也没有开端——没有人能知道蝙蝠侠的所有秘密，“这个秘密，你只能相信你自己的判断。我教过你如何思考，如何击败你的敌人。”

“我什么时候不相信过我自己的判断？”杰森摇头说，将右手撑到自己的膝盖上，“连你也搞不定我，老家伙。”

“我需要你击败你的敌人，”布鲁斯坚定地说。

他会帮杰森做到，这些敌人……小时的自卑，疯狂的小丑，长久的伤痛，哥谭……有一天它们都不算什么。布鲁斯不知道为何让杰森这么做对他而言如此重要，或许因为他失去了太多，而这是他的最后秘密。

杰森沉默了，他确实在击败他的敌人，自从他成为红头罩——他确实改变了哥谭，然而……

“用你的账号登录蝙蝠电脑，”布鲁斯继续道，寂静的秋夜里只有他和杰森的呼吸声，“载入阿伽门农牵制计划。”

杰森离开布鲁斯的房间后走进图书馆，按了古老的钢琴上的E和G。琴键上的指纹识别确认后，他走进闪着蓝光的电梯。

“血痕，”杰森把手机放到嘴边说，“锁定整个蝙蝠洞。”

电梯向下坠落，坠落蓝光和机械墙壁闪过，月光仍从蝙蝠洞顶端的岩石开口落下。流水潺潺激起不经意的浪花，击打在蝙蝠电脑的服务器上。服务器上闪烁的绿光和蓝光无声地写着数据的诗歌。

蝙蝠洞空无一人，只有杰森一个人走在通向蝙蝠电脑主屏幕的过道上。他的影子在粗糙的石地上拖得很长。

蝙蝠洞的每一个入口都在关闭。蝙蝠车的水帘入口的铁门移动，激起水花，然后合并扣上。蝙蝠洞电梯一座接一座失去电力供应，蓝光闪烁着消失。最后是顶端的岩洞，舱门切过圆形洞口，像是月食般切碎银色月光。

杰森坐到蝙蝠电脑的主屏幕面前用他的密匙登录，打开命令行，输入：

_阿伽门农牵制计划_

屏幕上迅速滚过大量绿字载入信息，这个程序是布鲁斯写的，他能认出布鲁斯的习惯。杰森坐在那等，双手没有离开键盘。

最终一个文件夹被打开，第一个说明文件也弹出。

安全等级：奥米茄。

那是蝙蝠洞里的最高安全等级，杰森从来没进入过任何这个等级的文件。并不是说他没想过，而是出于对布鲁斯的尊重。没有人，除了布鲁斯看过这些文件。

名称：阿伽门农牵制计划。

“预防我们所有成员变节，我们需要有方案和武器，约束我们每一个人。我们不可以变成威胁。正义联盟的成员们是我的队友，但是我们需要为最糟糕的情况做打算，随时都要。在此记录每一个成员的致命弱点，牵制的具体方案。”

蝙蝠侠计划了每一个英雄的死亡。

杰森一动不动地看着屏幕上被列出的文件夹，每一个文件夹上都标明了英雄的名字和他们的徽记，直到这占满整个屏幕。

如果这个秘密被不该看见的人看见了会怎样？这是杰森想的第一个问题，他甚至还没浏览所有英雄的列表。他很确定这份列表非常详细，而且布鲁斯已经考虑了牵制计划的牵制计划的牵制计划。至少三层以上。

 _这就是你要我看的？_ 杰森点头赞叹， _厉害。_

杰森用鼠标滑过每个英雄的图标。正义联盟的超人S标志是第一个，氪星上的希望，蝙蝠侠面前的死亡。然后是神奇女侠，W的鹰头标志，既是亚马逊的女战神，又是真正的美国。钢骨、闪电侠、海王和绿灯军团。绿箭、火星猎人、鹰人和超级女孩。

列表很长，包括了正义联盟上百个英雄，成千上万种黑暗死亡。

倒数第二个文件刻着黑色的蝙蝠标志，那是布鲁斯自己。

“我知道你无法逃脱，”杰森对着屏幕轻声说，“但我和你在一起。”

最后一个文件夹仍然让杰森的蓝眼睛睁大，那也是一个蝙蝠标志，但文字提示是“蝙蝠洞”。他点开了这个文件夹。

里面有三份记录。

夜翼。

红头罩。

罗宾。


	14. 第十四章 无人生还

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 曾经世界对他而言并没有可留恋的，现在有了。

## 第十四章 无人生还

杰森点了返回，滚动到最上方，点开刻了超人标志的文件夹。这并非会让蝙蝠洞塌方事好吧，他自己的服务器里难道没有存十五种以上的杀死蝙蝠侠的计划吗？甚至还有萨沙和血痕自行设定的，他不知道的隐藏计划。

但他知道他不会选择能杀死蝙蝠侠的骑士梦魇。无论计算结果如何。

他只是……不会。

布鲁斯会吗？

他仍想知道。杰森摇头强迫自己专注于眼前的任务——超人，卡尔-艾尔，档案代号：最后的氪星之子。

“克拉克·肯特，星球日报的记者。克拉克戴一副黑框眼镜，而超人没有，这是唯一的伪装。这种对自己能力的过度自信，来自于对控制自身能力的怀疑。克拉克并不认为自己是一个人类，尽管他的地球养父母乔纳森和玛莎·肯特以肯萨斯州的价值观教育他。克拉克恐惧自己会失去控制，攻击他想要保护的人类。”

杰森拿过一叠浅蓝色方格稿纸开始在上面写下重点，“恐惧”、“攻击人类”。他之后会彻底粉碎烧毁这些纸张，这不过是帮助他分析。布鲁斯……找到的任何弱点都以恐惧开头，蝙蝠侠的黑色战术手套碾碎敌人的心。

“已知能对氪星人能力造成显著破坏的有氪石辐射、红色太阳辐射和缺乏黄色太阳辐射。氪石能瞬间使氪星人失去所有超能力并进入衰弱状态，原理是置换出氪星人细胞里储存的太阳能。暴露在氪石的辐射下可以杀死克拉克。”

然而地球上的所有氪石都在三年前被克拉克和布鲁斯收集并销毁。以确保氪星之子近乎人间之神的力量，除非……或许布鲁斯仍存有一颗氪石，杰森想。

“以下是氪石的批量生产流程。”

这确实是布鲁斯，不只打败一个敌人，而是彻底让他的敌人们永远没有还击的可能。接下来是几页的S.T.A.R.实验室研究报告和各蝙蝠基地的秘密氪石贮存室位置。布鲁斯至少有数吨的人造氪石储备。这还不够。

“天然氪石呈绿色。但经过不同的处理可以制造不同类型的氪石。已知的有红色、金色、蓝色、白色、黑色氪石。红色愤怒失控，金色去除能力，蓝色只作用于反向克隆体……”

全部看完后杰森同意氪星人不可能在这个计划面前生还，只要他们先手。所以与超人的对抗是长期计划，而不在于去跟克拉克抢那0.1秒。

杰森转向第二目标，神奇女侠，戴安娜·普林斯，档案代号：奥林匹斯。

“戴安娜，奥林匹斯众神之王宙斯和天堂岛亚马逊女王希波吕忒之女，半神半亚马逊女战士。与一战时期的美国空军史蒂夫·特雷弗相爱，自此为美国而战。是‘和阿芙洛狄忒一样美丽，与雅典娜一样聪明，比赫尔墨斯更敏捷和比赫拉克勒斯更强壮的英雄。’她的恐惧与雅典的陷落一致，她认同的美国价值中对奥林匹斯众神传说的尊敬和嫉妒——使如何避免雅典的傲慢——成为一种真实的焦虑。”

杰森皱眉，再读了一次将戴安娜与其他的神相比较的句子，太多的神想要铸成一个。而她又确实迫切地希望自己所认同的价值能超越这些神，以至于她对这些价值的能力完全相信。这解释了为何每次血痕看她时都说“没有说谎”。

“因此，傲慢，是她的战斗思维中的本质弱点。只要给她一个实力相当的对手，她会与之战斗，以战争疲惫为美德，直到体力衰竭而死。”

但要找到与戴安娜实力相当的对手并不容易。

“使用正确的策略让戴安娜陷入长久的战斗，或采用打入体内的微型机器人实现的虚拟现实技术来模拟合适的敌人。以下是韦恩科技的相关研究。”

对戴安娜的战略欺骗可以有许多方式，甚至到了让她沉迷于假想敌的地步，杰森想，神奇女侠不可能在这个计划面前生还。布鲁斯没有对戴安娜手下留情。

海王，亚瑟·库瑞，档案代号：亚特兰蒂斯。

“亚瑟，海底王国亚特兰蒂斯的现任国王。托马斯·库瑞，人类灯塔管理者，和亚特兰娜，亚特兰蒂斯公主的儿子，取代了同母异父的弟弟海洋领主奥姆，成为亚特兰蒂斯的国王。他是半人类半亚特兰蒂斯人，因此具有与亚特兰蒂斯人的黑发相异的金发。被亚特兰蒂斯人称为混种国王，来自地表世界的入侵者。”

杰森回忆亚瑟在正义联盟会议上说的话。亚瑟对布鲁斯有一种愤怒，但他不知道这种愤怒从何而来。

“他的血统让他成为国王，又让他永远成为被亚特兰蒂斯人仇视的对象。”

那么说亚瑟会怀疑他作为亚特兰蒂斯国王的正当性，甚至过度强调这种正当性并不来自于血统。而是价值观。那将是一头真正的利维坦，杰森知道。

“因此亚瑟对水的深层心理恐惧，可以配合攻击他能力上的缺陷。一旦长时间接触不到水，他会死亡。使用稻草人的恐惧毒素的水生变种，可以让亚瑟对接触水产生恐惧。”

接下来是这种恐惧毒素的化学式，生产方式和存量。另一具正义联盟英雄的尸体，海王不可能在这个计划面前生还。杰森用手捋了自己的黑发，他能在眼前看见一个又一个英雄倒在蝙蝠侠的脚下。

那会是一个黄昏，超级英雄战死，在地上堆积成一片。蝙蝠侠低头看了他们，但他从尸体堆中穿过，黑色披风拂过，研究着。这是一次无人生还的对抗。

他被杀时会感到恐惧吗？因为是布鲁斯。

钢骨，维克多·斯通，档案代号：塞伯利安。

“维克多，曾经是一名橄榄球运动员，父母为S.T.A.R.实验室科学家塞拉斯和埃莉诺·斯通。两人更使用他来进行智商提升实验。维克多因此与他的父亲沟通不良，并逃避数学与科学。在他去实验室向塞拉斯请求继续当橄榄球运动员时，实验室中的天启星母盒意外爆炸，杀死了维克多的母亲。维克多则吸收了红屋中的高科技，成为了半人半机械的钢骨。”

啊这位，让萨沙和血痕去处理。杰森记得布鲁斯曾经判断钢骨的黑客能力在安纳奇和绝密者之下。现在他知道为什么了。

“他至今厌恶他的机械部分。”

钢骨从来不想成为机器，而萨沙从来不想成为人类。她跟他说过。

“EMP。或者增强他的机械部分，让钢骨的人类部分对其出现更强的免疫排斥，以致人类部分开始坏死，最终死亡。”

随后是蝙蝠洞里的各种可携带EMP设备的设计图。人类和智械之间确实没有相似之处。钢骨不可能在这个计划面前生还。另一个死去的英雄，另一个蝙蝠侠的手下败将。

闪电侠，巴里·艾伦，档案代号：闪点。

“巴里，医生亨利·艾伦和在农场上长大的诺拉·艾伦的儿子。在巴里11岁时，一场由逆闪引起的闪电事故杀死了诺拉，而亨利被认为是凶手，至今关押在中心城监狱中。巴里为调查母亲死亡的真相成为了一个司法技术鉴定员，并每周探望父亲。他对人们有一种天然的在乎，他爱被他保护的人们。”

一个战士既爱又不爱被他保护的人。杰森明白，他喝了一口水，这是战略入门。

“关注和爱导致的判断失误并不能使被爱者获益。”

 _是的，我记得。_ 布鲁斯不需要重复这点。

“使用‘振动子弹’打向闪电侠的后颈，在子弹被移除之前，他会一直陷入光速的癫痫之中。即使只是置于其中不过半小时，巴里的相对速度让这感觉像过了几个月。巴里只是一个加速了的人类，任何破坏人体功能的攻击都对其有效。”

那么说布鲁斯甚至让巴里配合实验了，巴里确实关心他。但闪电侠不可能在这个计划面前生还。杰森再看了一眼巴里年轻的脸庞，关掉了文件夹。

他继续查看正义联盟最有威胁的英雄们的死亡计划，直到夜的深处，直到疲倦开始让他变得麻木。伤口的刺痛更为显著。然后才往下拉。

他跳过了蝙蝠侠的文件夹。他已经打败过布鲁斯。

杰森点开了带着夜翼蓝鸟标志的文件夹。夜翼，理查德（迪克）·格雷森，档案代号：飞翔的格雷森。

“迪克是我的第一个罗宾。”

第一句就让杰森换了一个坐姿，双手撑到电脑桌上摸了下巴。 _为什么用"我的"，而不是他。_ 如果这个秘密被不该看见的人看见了会怎样？紧接着某种对蝙蝠侠在乎家人与朋友的描述，就出现与迪克靠近的关系。这是一个标记。 _你在做什么，布鲁斯？_

“他来自飞翔的格雷森空中飞人家族。约翰和玛丽·格雷森在表演是飞翔在空中，然后在他眼前坠落身亡。迪克认为自己已经从失去双亲的悲剧中走出，时常鼓励我以‘更为乐观’的方式看待义警任务。我无法否认，我需要迪克。但坠落，是他最大的恐惧。”

杰森睁大了眼睛。某种程度上而言，他知道布鲁斯在做什么。迪克同意了吗？不，迪克没有看过这份计划。

“他是蝙蝠洞里唯一使用氪星人的母星氪星上的传说作为自己的徽章的超级英雄。而真正被哥谭的黑暗所影响，对于他而言，与坠落无异。所以他离开了蝙蝠侠和哥谭，并不想置身于阴影之中。成为夜翼。”

或许这是迪克想要的自我牺牲，杰森想，但又不能自我牺牲……所以这只能被单方面执行。他们不对家人下手，除非一种情况。布鲁斯的计划会杀死迪克，他甚至不需要看下去。

“迪克交友广泛，少年泰坦，布鲁德海文的英雄们，正义联盟。他的同伴们认为他乐观，外向，富有领导才能。没有负面评价。”

他真的不需要继续看下去。

“没有负面评价的英雄处于危险之中。”

杰森后靠到转椅上。迪克是他听说，但不甚了解的兄长。迪克几乎不回庄园，在的时候杰森也几乎不与他交谈。他们拥有截然不同的命运。

“因此要打败夜翼参考两种基本策略。第一种，让夜翼得到他想要得到的，甚至更多。第二种，设计多于五层以上的计划，尽可能提高层数和复杂性，拖延时间。如果你能击败蝙蝠侠。”

文件夹里有夜翼每一个基地的位置，武器存量，盟友列表，格斗偏好和伪装身份。夜翼不可能在这个计划面前生还，无论是面对蝙蝠侠的仇敌，还是盟友。

杰森不再停留，选择了提姆的罗宾文件夹。罗宾，提莫西（提姆）·德雷克，档案代号：红罗宾。

“提姆是我的现任罗宾，富裕的考古学家杰克和珍妮特·德雷克之子，两人是德雷克集团的创始人。提姆则从小被送到私立寄宿学校。杰森被小丑带走后，提姆独自推断出我是蝙蝠侠，而杰森·托德是罗宾。”

杰森停了下，回头去看背后的蝙蝠洞主电梯。那没有人，也因为缺乏电力而没有闪着蓝色的光芒。他突然需要再确定自己是独自一人。

如果这是真的，那么不是蝙蝠侠找到提姆，而是提姆找到了蝙蝠侠。他之前阅读的其它英雄的死亡档案大致没有谎言，但那并不能推断出这也是真的。他需要更多细节。他需要确定每一句话的真实性。

“提姆具有天才数理智能，从小写代码，比我年轻时更为有天赋。具有一个伟大侦探需要的分析能力和耐心。见过提姆的人可能会认为他会因此体格偏弱，对他的格斗能力掉以轻心。这是一个错误。”

他知道提姆缺乏什么了，但提姆是个好小孩。杰森想过他可以去要回罗宾的位置，然而他已经永远改变了。对于布鲁斯而言。

“与提姆对抗时，速度是关键。时间越长战争会对提姆越有利。”

西庇阿将军，杰森想。这对提姆而言既是祝福又是诅咒。首先他会希望世界走到尽头时，提姆仍是盟友。其次这意味着一陷入对抗，要以迅猛的方式在起初就将提姆挤出棋盘。不能给他任何反击的机会和时间。

“集中所有资源，在提姆能经营他的计划之前首先解决他这个目标。另外分化他的盟友，阻止提姆与任何人组成联盟。如果你能击败蝙蝠侠。”

被首先集中力量击杀，提姆不可能在这个计划面前生还。别人或许会低估提姆的实力，而布鲁斯会……直接摁死。

如果这是另外一个世界，在那个世界里布鲁斯与克拉克终于因为理念相悖而开战。正义化作不义。所有英雄都被迫加入超人政权或是蝙蝠侠反抗军。提姆会站在哪一边？他会站在哪一边？

杰森揉了额头，想从他搭在旁边椅子上的外套里拿烟，但他没有。他不在蝙蝠洞里抽烟，只在布鲁斯看不见的地方。还剩一个文件夹了。

他将文件夹点开，手没有抖。

红头罩，杰森·托德，档案代号：骑士。

“杰森是我的第二任罗宾，公园区的威利斯和凯特琳·托德之子。父母双亡，自幼流浪。我看出了他的天赋，天才智能，战士心态。因此我把他带回庄园。杰森足够努力，但他从来无法从犯罪巷中走出。”

你也不能，老家伙。

“犯罪巷给了他愤怒。”

 _给了你我。_ 所有别的英雄都死了，杰森想。这也没什么，快一点就好了。

“这种愤怒不只是心理性的，更是生理上的缺陷。杰森十四岁的时候，我扫描过他的大脑。右眼眶上端有损伤，灰质结构的大小也有异常。但他的天赋使我仍然收留了他。”

他只用一秒就看懂了。泪水瞬间填满了杰森的双眼，溢出滑落他的面颊，“你个说谎的混蛋…”他哽咽着说。 _为什么……_

“激起他的愤怒，抓住他的判断失误。”

 _继续编，你继续编……_ 他无法将眼泪压回去。毁灭整个正义联盟都不会犹豫，侧写所有人的偏执，居然……一滴眼泪跌落在桌面上，发出啪的一声，他没有去擦。他已经死过一次了，死亡不算什么。世界对他而言并没有可留恋的……现在有了。

他不知道如果他将一整支坦克部队开进哥谭，城市陷落，哥谭在浓烟和烈火中毁灭。只剩下灰烬从夜空中缓缓飘落。连到了那时布鲁斯也会只执著于把他带回家。

他低头时更多眼泪滴在桌面，整个肩膀都在发抖。 _现在有了。_

“杰森是我最大的错误。我以为我的做法能将他引上正途，但事实上只是让他更为沉溺于愤怒之中，不能获得平静。激怒他，如果你能击败蝙蝠侠。”

一派胡言，布鲁斯，没有一句真话。

他是牵制计划的牵制计划的牵制计划。

布鲁斯想要他活下去。

···

正义联盟将这次的仪式定在大都会的分部，尽管正义之心是一个哥谭组织。无论蝙蝠侠是否被逐出正义联盟，没有英雄会随意进入哥谭。

克拉克拒绝了。他也无法联系上布鲁斯。

维克多则认为正义之心的理念能帮助哥谭的年轻人。“任何人都能成为英雄”是他们的理念。这简单、正面、包容，都是人之所以为人的重要的价值，不是冷冰冰的机器。

他站在大都会大学卢瑟大厅的讲台前，伸出机械手臂邀请哈琳·奎泽尔博士。大厅里坐着的大部分是学生，以及他们的教授。大都会大学拥有二百多年的历史，其中的学生有的数代就读于这私立大学。

这些年轻人视钢骨为他们的英雄，低头玩手机的并不多。钢骨能看见他们手里的每一块屏幕，他眨了自己的人类眼睛继续道，“看，虽然我的其中一只眼睛长得像终结者的……”他说，台下一阵哄笑。

“我们每一个人都是独一无二的个体，特别的。但每一个人内心中都可以有成为英雄的理想。只要愿意去帮助他人。”只要愿意他也可以是人类。

“我宣布正义联盟保护正义之心。”

掌声和欢呼，钢骨甚至能看见学生们在Ins上点赞，他也拿出手机用右手点亮红心。而不是使用他左半身的机械去给正义联盟的账号都瞬间点上。

在台上的哈琳走到钢骨身边拥抱了他。吻了他两边的面颊。

“谢谢，”哈琳接过讲台，她穿着朴素的灰色西装套裙，脸上容光焕发，“今天对全世界年轻人而言，都是重要的一天。对于全世界期盼英雄的人们。这是新的希望。正义之心会全力协助正义联盟组织更多教育项目。”

“但今天，”她继续道，抬起右手握成收拢的爪状，“我想要讲的是什么造就英雄。第一点，我认为也是最重要的一点，是独立思考能力。”

钢骨赞同地对她点头。这也是人与机器不同的地方。人有创造力。不只是盲目地听从蝙蝠侠的命令。

萨沙扫过会场，顺手持续取消点赞……她已经按照杰森的命令盯上了哈琳。她透过台下的几个个正在直播的手机屏幕盯了一眼哈琳的脸。“撒谎，”她告诉杰森。

“坚持自己相信是对的东西，”哈琳面带微笑地说，“保持礼貌和友好，而非将自己封闭起来……去追求负能量。”

“习惯性撒谎，”萨沙评论道。

哈琳早就要求哈维·丹特将新书的名字从《罪恶的循环》改成《每个人都能成为英雄》，副标题：阻止罪恶的循环。就是因为之前的标题太负能量。

结束后哈琳走到会厅外的接待厅里，和赞助者们聊完，就匆匆离开。平时她会确保自己和每一个足够重要的人都说上话，但今天，J先生邀请了她。今晚十一点，到小丑的游乐园，带上正义之心的前两百个核心成员。

哈琳坐在回哥谭的飞机里，拿着她的化妆包去了洗手间，锁上门。她看了自己的左脸颊，上面的红痕被遮挡在厚重的粉底后。小丑昨天一边扇她耳光一边说，“你真是一个废物，一无是处……哈哈，哈哈哈。”

第二天就是正义联盟正式保护他们的仪式了。小丑仍认为她什么也做不到。哈琳叹了一口气，将更多的粉底液按到脸上。她需要出席这个仪式，她求他不要在她的脸上留下痕迹。哈琳挤出一个笑容。她仍相信小丑爱她，只要她通过了考验……

她的西装袖口下的手腕上有更多红痕。被锁在一堵堆满实验失败者的尸体墙边也是其中一个考验。小丑扯着她的长发将她拖过地面时说。

小丑的游乐园位于北哥谭岛上，整个游乐园都隐藏在一间巨大的废弃工厂里。从生锈的铁皮栅栏外往里看，只能看见入口处的绿色霓虹灯。内部挂着紫色和绿色帷幕，节日彩灯，堆砌了错综复杂的游乐项目。

有能将人穿刺在木桩上的旋转木马。放着音乐盒般的音乐，但会切断人手臂的冰淇淋车。穿过游乐园各层的矿车式过山车。用来砸碎人的棒槌游戏。甚至有一座小型摩天轮，转到最高处时舱底会打开，让里面的人直接摔上地面。

今晚小丑的游乐园的墙壁上都映照着绿光。三个巨大的铁桶旁搭好了一个高台，桶里的绿色液体转动着，冒着嘶嘶的气泡。这是小丑的祭坛。

小丑穿着紫色西装，左胸袋里还插了一朵带斑点的白花，站在高台上咧嘴笑。但他忍不住，弯腰哈哈大笑。“牺牲者”他们这么叫自己，这个名字甚至不是他取的，正义之心里的这些善良的哥谭市民以为这是什么？祭祀仪式吗？

他甚至不用说一个字，哈琳就自愿将整个正义之心献给他。哈哈哈哈，哈哈，小丑干巴巴地笑着，在绿光的映照下对下面站着的两百个人伸出双手。人们屏住呼吸，被这一刻空气里鲜甜的仪式感所掌握，颤栗着，眼里带着疯狂的兴奋。

“疯狂，”小丑转而严肃地宣布，“会传染……”

人们眼里映着绿光，没有一个人不是自愿来这的。

他们开始排队走上高台，一个接一个跳进转着绿色液体的巨型铁桶中。水花飞溅，一个接一个心中拥有正义的人获得新生。人们从绿色之水中站起，剧烈地喘息，但没有一个人说话或者尖叫。每一个桶里装的都是小丑病毒。

哈琳也在队伍里，她既不在开头也不在结尾，而是站在中间。终于轮到她时，她说，“我做到了你要求的一切，包括这个。”

如果她跳，她会成为小丑。

这停顿打乱了人们往下跳的秩序，让原本只有水声和惊叹喘息声的房间里出现了抱怨。小丑脸上的笑容收窄了些。

“接受我，”哈琳着急地说，在他面前她的专业和冷静全丢失掉了，“我愿意…我愿意，只要……”

“哦…可怜的哈莉，”小丑示意后面的人继续，不用管她。然后伸出双臂，像是要将她拉进一个吻。

哈琳不顾一切地要扑进他的怀里，但就在小丑的手碰到她手臂的瞬间，小丑将她一把推进病毒药剂池中。她还没来得及发出一声尖叫，就被水流淹没，和旁边的人并没有什么不同。

病毒流进她的血液，涌进她的心。哈琳全身都是一阵剧痛，心里却像死了。小丑病毒没有解药，不可逆转，这里的每一个人都会去撕碎仍未被感染的人。直到整个哥谭无人生还。

现在，现在她有了一个新名字——哈莉·奎因。

···

两周以后。

杰森没有离开。他们在战时。

杰森和布鲁斯坐在韦恩庄园花园里的咖啡桌旁，秋日的阳光仍有温度。灌木和草地未枯黄，粉色的木槿花绽开着，月季代替了玫瑰。

“小丑很快会从隐藏中出来，”布鲁斯看了庄园的场地，握着下巴说，“至于正义联盟，只要正义联盟里的人进入哥谭，无论是哪几个，必有异常。需要调查背后的其他联系。”

“我会处理，”杰森说。他坐的椅子侧对布鲁斯，但他一直专注地看着布鲁斯思考。他确实想念看布鲁斯工作的样子，“我能处理，老家伙。我会的。”

布鲁斯没有点头，他没反对就是赞同了，他问杰森，“你的睡眠，近来怎样？”

义警的睡眠只是用来补充足够的精力，人脑并不能长期在疲劳边缘运行仍高效。而杰森的……彻底被小丑撕得不但毫无休息的感受，还让他更为疲惫。他从未告诉过布鲁斯这点。

“可以接受，”杰森看了一眼桌面上的红茶说。对蝙蝠侠说谎没有意义。他不会因此无法战斗，他还活着，“布鲁斯…这会好起来。”

“不会，”布鲁斯靠近，两只手都握住杰森的脸，吻了杰森的左脸颊，“不要希望。”

布鲁斯很快退开，坐回去继续道，“去想我告诉你的事，这种病毒，正义联盟……小丑病毒没有解药，变异不可逆。但稻草人的恐惧毒素对其有抑制作用。蝙蝠洞里有恐惧毒素针剂，把它们带回去，你的每一个安全屋里都要有存量。”

“我以为这玩意只能放弃治疗了，”杰森扬起一根眉毛，阿卡姆这都有救系列。

“恐惧毒素无法逆转变异，但能延缓这个过程。而且有一定几率在刚接触病毒的一小时内防止感染。”

“能通过修改结构制作出预防的疫苗吗？”

“S.T.A.R.实验室有研究，但没有进展。恐惧毒素的恐惧效果也无法去除，”布鲁斯皱眉说，目前唯一的预防方式是直接吸入或者注射高纯度的恐惧毒素。克莱恩博士的恐惧毒素会让人看见自己最为害怕的事物，并因此互相残杀。

一个正常人能否在恐惧毒素的影响下活下来都是问题。

如果变异大规模爆发，人们会幻想有解药，无法接受只有恐惧能抵御疯狂。

杰森基本已经恢复能出任务，而布鲁斯移动仍有一定困难。但布鲁斯早已回到工作上，几乎整天待在蝙蝠洞里，跟踪病毒的扩散路线。感染者的数量的突然上升，让这已经不只是一个哥谭人装扮成小丑的传说。

主要在北哥谭岛，而北哥谭并非红头罩的地盘。

“红，看这个，”萨沙对正坐在蝙蝠电前其中一个座位上的杰森说，她的声音只传入他的耳机，“神奇女侠、海王和钢骨会出席哈维·丹特的新书《每个人都能成为英雄》的签售会。”

“在哪？”杰森在手机里输入。

“哥谭公共图书馆，”萨沙回答。

哥谭公共图书馆是一座大理石建筑，大厅里的天顶上镶嵌着描绘天空的油画，两排吊灯垂下，拱顶圆窗下排列着褐色书架。大厅中央摆放着第一本古腾堡印刷的圣经，在那之后书才是可以被普通人获得的。

这不过是一个签售会。虽然正义联盟宣布保护正义之心，但一个签售会并不需要这样的武装。杰森当晚给他的AKM装了狙击镜，去了哥谭公共图书馆外。第二天签售所需的新书已经锁在储存室里，而那有手持冲锋枪和散弹枪的私人安全公司雇佣兵把守。

一本书绝对不需要这样的武力。

他接入雇佣兵的通讯频道。

“他们说蝙蝠侠会扭断手臂，妈的吓人，”其中一个握着散弹枪的士兵说，“但我不信他还防弹，给他喷一脸。喷子面前人人平等。”

“不，我听说红头罩才是个疯子，”另一个人说，“枪枪爆头。”

“爆个鸡巴，”一个指挥官说，“给你钱就做事，把货看好了，吵个屁我操。”

所以有一种“货”，杰森无声地跃下，靠近储存室的墙壁。房间里没有摄像头，所以只能他来这当萨沙和血痕的眼睛。他扔出一把可遥控蝙蝠镖，蝙蝠镖飞向储存室顶部的小窗，拍下房间里的景象。

血痕用不同光谱的摄像头去看，将影像传回杰森的头盔内。在紫外线下房间里堆叠的书泛着绿光。 _该死，书页上都沾了小丑病毒粉末。_

他当即决定炸毁这个房间。

“走，”血痕突然提醒他，“你背后的墙脚，过来2个。前面6个。”

杰森已经拿出凝胶炸弹，这些书不能流入哥谭人手中。“没有时间了，”她再次警告，“封烟，现在就走。”

如果他继续涂炸弹，在他能引爆之前就会被击毙，距离太近了。他既炸不了书，又会死在这，没有什么好逞英雄的。杰森丢出烟雾弹，发射出钩爪时枪声已经响了，晚一秒他都会吃子弹。

但这些书仍得炸掉，明天炸就要面对神奇女侠、海王和钢骨。

红头罩开着摩托穿过哥谭郊外，没有停就开进韦恩庄园。第二天的太阳在遥远的海岸边升起，染红了天际。

“我需要炸掉图书馆，”杰森对还坐在蝙蝠电脑前的布鲁斯说，双手扶到椅背上。书是杰森和布鲁斯从小即有的沉迷和渴望，杰森房间的床头墙上都是书架。庄园里各个角落都曾放了杰森看过的书。如今要炸图书馆的也是他。

“我可以再建一座，”布鲁斯调出图书馆的地图，还有神奇女侠、海王和钢骨的文件，“告诉我你的计划。”

“我进去，你和提姆远程，”杰森指出。他不想带上提姆并非因为任务太危险……而是因为任务太危险，他和提姆没配合过，他自己去更可能全身而退。杰森随后和布鲁斯一起在电脑面前完成计划的细节。

杰森离开蝙蝠洞之前将五管恐惧毒素针剂塞进腰带。他会活着回来。曾经世界对他而言并没有可留恋的，现在有了。


End file.
